To Be Called
by Queen Nan
Summary: The dreams, strange and terrible, started on her 17th birthday. She is a Slayer now and now her once bright future is shrouded by destiny. Eventual Faberry Emphasis on the Eventual
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This is a cross, for now the main glee Character will be Rachel surrounded by a load of Buffy and Angel characters. The first character to encounter Rachel is a scooby so this is going under Buffy and Glee instead of Angel and Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Xander Harri<strong>s-

**May 25, 2011**

He had been watching her for months. She had been called just before Christmas on her 17th birthday as all slayers were called now, and boy was being called a crappy gift for any young girl. For her though… it might be beyond crappy, it was likely that this new destiny was the cruelest of hands that could have been dealt to this girl.

The one eyed man watched, as was his duty, as the girl hurried from the high school. It was the last day of the year and if fate had its way it would be the last day she attended McKinley High School.

He was supposed to have made contact in December, the week after she had been called when he arrived in this little Podunk town. It had been Christmas Eve though and he had hesitated. He had watched her through the window of her living room as she sat with her family to dinner. This was the child that could have been Will and Tara's in another life, a little girl who was the whole world to somebody, a girl who had a bright future, or rather had a bright future. And there he was with orders to derail her life, crush her dreams, and break her heart on Christmas Eve no less. He had refused.

Giles and Wesley had railed against him; the longer he waited the more it would hurt her in the end. Better to start her new life as soon as possible so that she could adjust instead of delaying. He told them that one more Christmas, one more Chanukah where she was just a normal girl with an extraordinary future was the least that they could give her. In the end though, Giles and Wesley were right. One more Christmas became one more New Years, and then a Valentine's day with her friends even though she was alone, and then he'd learned that she was in a choir of sorts, and that they needed her, for Regionals, and then Nationals. He could give her a trip to New York with her friends, and he blamed the giant teen with the dopey smile for the fact that it hadn't been a win. Time was up though. He had to tell her and had to escort her to Cleveland before Giles lost all of his patience and sent someone else.

As much as he hated it he had to be the one to tell her, to make her understand. He owed her that much.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rachel Berry-<strong>

The team was mad at her, even Mr. Schue seemed angry at her and Finn even though Finn had kissed her, not vice versa. Despite the fact that they had gone to New York without songs because Mr. Schue was incompetent. It was ridiculous. At least she had Finn. Except… she wasn't even sure she wanted him. She didn't want Jesse but did that automatically mean she wanted Finn Hudson? She… she wasn't sure but she might have moved on. She had let go of Finn there on the Gershwin stage with Kurt by her side. Finn was a nice boy and she had wanted him but… he wasn't her dream.

Rachel waved at Kurt, who was thankfully part of the very small minority that weren't mad at her. The slight boy smiled and waved back and then made the 'call me' motion with one of his hands before he slammed the door to his SUV, glared at Finn who was slumped in the front seat, and then peeled out of the parking lot without a backwards glance.

She sighed and dug in her purse for her keys. She had just grasped them when a throat cleared behind her. She shrieked and whirled around. She screeched again when she caught sight of the eye patch wearing man-pirate who stood with his hands held up.

She fumbled for her can of mace and declared with more conviction than she felt, "I will mace you if you step any closer… Mister!" He had startled her to be sure but on the off chance that he wasn't a criminal of some sort she didn't want to be rude.

The man's lips quirked in to a grin as he actually took a step backwards, "Relax kid. I'm not here to hurt you."

His voice wasn't threatening and his eyes… well eye was sincere. Still Rachel removed the mace from the purse and held it in front of her.

"I would like to believe you sir but what possible reason could you have for approaching me alone in a… deserted parking lot." Rachel's eyes flicked to and fro before she muttered under her breath, "Oh dear…"

The man shrugged, "I needed to talk to you, away from people. I needed to explain some things to you."

Rachel tried to quash her curiosity, "What things?"

The man's friendly smile slid off his face and a regretful expression took its place, "Why don't you put the mace down kid? We both know you can kick the crap out of me if you really need to."

Rachel's eyebrow ticked up, "I beg your pardon?"

The man pierced her with a no nonsense stare, "The reason you had to quit your Krav Maga classes? The increase in speed, appetite, and strength in the last few months? I'm here to explain it all."

Rachel's grip on the mace loosened as she stared up at the man, "…The dreams? Can you explain the dreams too?"

The man's good eye widened, "You've had dreams? How many?"

This man had the air of an authority figure and so Rachel answered promptly, "It's always the same dream but I've had it at least ten times since before Christmas."

The man let out a curse and pulled out a very expensive looking cellular phone and proceeded to completely ignore Rachel, "Giles!" He turned his body away just so and tried to whisper, "She's having the dreams G-man," He paused and waited for the person on the other end to answer and then spoke again, "Since Christmas or right before actually, for as long as she's been a… well you know."

He turned and offered Rachel a tense smile and then nodded in response to whatever was being said, "She's right here actually."

He addressed her, "Rachel I need you to tell me about the dream alright?"

Rachel eyed him suspiciously but decided that it couldn't hurt and considering he seemed concerned where her fathers had brushed her off she felt the urge to trust this man-pirate, "They… it is always the same. A woman, in a bed, she's sleeping and she won't wake up. I sing and then she does, but only after I stop. Then the scene changes and there is a spray of blood, "Your shirt?" I say… only it isn't me. The blonde woman dies and it's wrong, it hurts and I want to fix it. I feel like I can fix it. The woman with the black eyes tells me I can-"

The man cut her off, "You see a woman with black eyes? Are there any other distinguishing features on this woman?"

Rachel shook her head, "Just her eyes, they're black like ink."

The man's eye twitched and he glanced at the phone, "Go on."

Rachel cocked her head but obeyed, "The scene changes again and the woman in the bed is there and there is a blue light in her hand, "They're yours now" she says, "They're for you, for the other half of you." And then she kisses someone, a blonde."

The man looked bewildered, "That's it?"

Rachel's nodded, "That's it. It's never different. Do you know what they mean?"

The man shook his head and punched a button on his phone and spoke into it once it was off speaker, "Giles? Yeah, I'll bring her in once I've briefed her." He was silent and then his face morphed into a scowl and he growled, "I know Giles, no more stalling. We'll see you in Cleveland."

Rachel's eyes widened in alarm "Wait a minute! You are not taking me anywhere!"

The man smiled sadly, "Once I tell you what you are kid, you won't have much choice."

Rachel yelped and brandished the mace again, "What I am! Look sir you haven't even thought to give me your name, why on earth would I go anywhere with you?"

The man shrugged, "My name is Xander Harris and you'll come with me because you're a Vampire Slayer."

Rachel stared before she let out the only thought she could conjure up, "…Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Rupert Giles-<strong>

**May 26, 2011**

Giles stared across the desk at the young girl who was eyeing him with open hostility and suspicion.

He sighed, "Miss Berry, please understand that you are here for your own good."

She scoffed, "You'll excuse me if I don't buy into that particular line. You have all but kidnapped me."

Giles felt his eyebrows shoot up in alarm, "We haven't kidnapped you."

Rachel crossed her arms and snarled, "You fed my fathers some ludicrous story about me winning a scholarship to this school, which is ridiculous, you can't win a scholarship to a school you didn't apply for one. All the while the one eyed pirate," Spike let out a snort from the corner and Giles spared him a dark glare, "Is subtly implying that if I do not cooperate my dads will be in danger, which I assumed meant you would harm them if I resisted."

Xander squeaked and defended himself, "I took her to a cemetery and she saw a vampire!"

Rachel scoffed, "I saw a man in makeup who pretended to hit you over the head and then run away all while you were screaming 'Stake him!'."

Spike let out a peel of laughter and asked through his giggles, "She didn't see the bloody fledge's face shift?"

Xander shrugged his shoulders helplessly and Giles resisted the urge to wipe his glasses off.

Spike stifled his laughter, grunted and then stood up "Look at me Pet."

Rachel turned to look at the lean vampire; a moment later she reared back as the bones shifted in his face right in front of her and she was faced with the same monstrous visage that the other man had worn the night before.

She leapt from her chair and instinctively put the object between her and the blond vampire.

Spike held up his hands and tried to smile in a reassuring manner, with the teeth the gesture was more sinister that he'd intended, "Calm down pet, I won't hurt you."

Rachel hefted the chair and swung it at his face while screaming at the top of her very considerable lungs, "Stay back!"

The chair collided with Spike face and a thunderous crack reverberated through the room.

The blond vampire roared in pain, "Bloody hell! Why you little chit-"

Giles had rushed around his desk by now and placed himself between the terrified Slayer and the angry vampire, "That is enough! Spike shift back please and Rachel please put down the chair."

Rachel didn't listen while Spike scoffed. The baby Slayer brandished the chair and for a moment Giles was certain she would bash his head in to get to Spike, much the way Buffy might have during her more volatile moments with the bleached vampire.

He was grateful for Xander who managed to catch Rachel around the waist and swing her around, forcing her to drop the chair.

"LET ME GO!" She lashed out at the young watcher and caught the man just bellow his working eye.

He held tight though, "Calm down Rachel, you're safe here."

Spike, whose face was smooth and handsome again, muttered mutinously, "At least one of us is…"

Giles glared at him and nodded to the door. Spike scowled, stepped around Xander and Rachel and slouched from the room muttering about 'crazy slayers'.

Gingerly Xander set Rachel down and stepped away so that she couldn't brain him with a chair if she decided she wanted to inflict more damage. It was a surprise when Rachel seemed to settle down considerably as soon as Spike was out of the room. She even righted the chair she had managed to weaponize.

She let out a slightly diva-ish huff and sat, smoothing her ruffled skirt in the process.

She spoke in the least sincere voice Giles had ever heard, "I apologize for what some might classify as an over reaction to discovering a vampire in their midst."

Giles assumed she meant that she herself didn't feel it was an over reaction and of course Xander had to speak.

"Actually for any vamp that isn't Spike or Angel, an over reaction is fine."

Rachel only nodded and then address Giles completely, "Say I believe you… what does this mean, my being a Slayer?"

Giles did his best to smile gently at the young girl, "It means you will need to stay here and train, at least for the summer and a portion of the school year. You must learn to control your strength and you also need to learn how to recognize vampires and demons alike."

Rachel paled, "Demons?"

Giles replied apologetically, "Yes. There are many numbers of species of demons that share this plane of existence with us, and while a small number of them are friendly, the vast majority is evil."

Xander rubbed the sore spot under his good eye where Rachel had hit him as he spoke, "Preach."

Rachel seemed to deflate further with every syllable Giles uttered, her voice was tiny when she finally commented, "Why… what about New York? What about Broadway? I… I have plans, dreams. I can't miss school, not if we want to make Nationals again this year."

Giles cocked his head curiously, "Nationals?"

Xander answered for Rachel, "She's in a Glee club, Nationals it the big competition at the end of the year."

Rachel huffed, "Nationals is at the end of the year but to qualify we have to make Sectionals and Regionals as well."

Giles looked to Xander who shrugged, "She's kind of their star."

Giles sighed and rubbed his brow, "When is your first competition?"

Rachel sat forward eagerly, "Early December. That is when we usually have Sectionals. Invitationals are earlier but to be honest they are a bit of a joke, even without me the team should be fine."

Giles looked at Xander who actually seemed like he was silently pleading with him to give in to the young girl, "…I don't know Rachel, such a sort time might not be enough, you'd have to buckle down and truly apply yourself."

Xander cut in, "It should be a problem Giles, Rachel has a 4.0 GPA and she was a lot, and I mean a lot, of extra curriculars."

Giles glared at Xander, "Thank you for your input Xander," He schooled his face and dismissed the younger man, "I think it would be best if you waited outside while I speak to Miss Berry alone."

Xander's chest puffed and he snapped back, "I'm her Watcher."

Giles sat back and instead of addressing Xander he smiled kindly at Rachel, "Rachel, would you excuse us for a moment?"

Rachel hesitated for a moment before her ingrained respect for authority figures kicked in and she quietly left the room.

As soon as the door latched shut Giles spoke, "I am seriously reconsidering assigning her to you Xander; you've grown too emotionally attached to her."

Xander snorted, "You are the last person that should lecture me about growing attached to a slayer."

Giles shook his head and shot back, "She's a sixteen year old girl Xander."

Xander's good eye widened and his face redden in anger, "That's sick Giles, she's younger that Dawnie for Christ's sake!"

Giles folded his hands. He hadn't really thought that Xander would form that kind of attachment but as the head of the school and the Watchers' Council he had to check, even with Xander.

He gentled his tone, speaking as a father rather that a superior to the boy who was like his son, "Explain it to me then Xander? Explain to me why it took you months to approach her."

Xander slumped and breathed out, "This… being the Slayer? It's the worst thing that could have happened to Rachel. You heard her Giles, she's got dreams, ambitions and what's more! She's got the goods to actually make good on those dreams. Her voice is amazing Giles… she's special, like Willow was special, she smart and she's got this bluntness to her that reminds me of Anya and Cordy, but her eyes? They're like Tara's and I just… I wanted to protect her from this," He waved a hand over the demonic texts that littered Giles' desk, "All of this… evil. It got all of them Giles, Tara, Anya…" The man's good eye was watery now, "Cordy…"

Giles cut it, "Cordelia isn't dead Xander."

Xander shrugged his shoulders dispassionately, "You've heard the doctors G-Man. She isn't ever waking up."

Giles felt his chest constrict and he had to clear his throat to speak, "You want to protect her… But Xander, leaving her ignorant of her abilities and her destiny isn't the way to do that. Once she's trained she will be able to protect herself and there is nothing to suggest she can't achieve her goals and be a slayer." Even as he said Giles knew it was a lie.

Xander knew as well, "She's having the dreams Giles! She's in this! She… destiny isn't going to let her go." The younger man seemed defeated.

Giles closed his eyes and spoke in a quiet voice, "When Buffy scored so well on her SAT's? I wanted to call the council and tell them she died. I wanted to let anyone else take up the mantle so that she could live her life free of her calling, so she could go to school and get married and grow old."

Xander looked up finally, "Why didn't you?"

Giles leveled him with the words that had hurt to acknowledge years ago, "Because being the slayer and being a watcher is greater than all of us Xander. It is a sacred trust and I couldn't betray that, not even for Buffy."

Xander ran a finger over his eye patch, "You know," His voice was tired, "When Cordelia got out I was so happy, I was thrilled that at least one of us, one of the original Scoobies made it out." He scowled darkly, "And then she hooked up with Angel and got the visions and then she was more in this fight than anyone 'cept maybe Buffy. I was so angry. I was furious at Angel for letting her stay, for letting her fight." He was quiet for a moment before continuing, "I get it now though. She knew. Cordelia knew about all the things that go bump in the night and she couldn't turn her back on them, on all the people who needed saving. She just wasn't the type of person to do that."

Giles nodded in agreement, "She wasn't."

Xander looked up and pierced Giles with a stare so naked his soul was bare, "Neither is Rachel. She knows Giles, she knows and now she'll never be able to turn away, not really. That's why I waited, that's why I didn't want to tell her."

Giles sank back and regarded the boy, or rather man now, who had been his son for nearly eight years. It broke his heart to have to effectively ruin this young girl's life and it broke Giles' heart because he had to ask him to do it.

Xander ran a hand through his hair and huffed, "I know it isn't your fault Giles, or Buffy's. And I will train her, I just… don't ask me to like doing it ok?"

Giles nodded and pressed the intercom button under his desk, "Rachel, could you please join us again?"

A few moments later the door opened slowly and the petite slayer entered the room and took her seat.

The three were quiet for a long while before Rachel finally broke the silence, "I understand that I need to be trained, I understand that I would be in danger if I were ignorant of all the evil that is apparently out there. My friends and my family would be in danger so I do want to be trained."

Giles sighed in relief and forced himself to ignore the dejected look on Xander's face, "I am immensely relieved to hear you say that Rachel-"

She held up a hand and seemed to command herself to interrupt him, "I'm not finished," There was a quiet steel in her voice now, "You can't force me to stay here, as you said I haven't been kidnapped so I will stay until November 15th, and then I will return to Lima and to McKinley. That should give me enough time to at least gain a rudimentary understanding of the 'good fight'" She did air quotes and continued "And seeing as Mr. Schue always waits until the last minute to decide on a set list I will still have time to learn the choreography for the performance."

Giles took his glasses off, "Now hold on a moment Rachel, returning to your normal life so soon is completely inadvisable. Girls normally spend two years here before they are sent all over the world if they chose to remain an active participant in the fight."

Rachel's eyes were sad as she laid her final card on the table, "I'll come back here for Christmas and after I graduate from McKinley I will return here rather that go on to Julliard or Tisch."

Giles crammed his glasses back on his face just in time to see Xander's jaw clench as the man resolutely avoided looking at the young slayer.

Giles spoke slowly, "You… you are willing to return here? To possibly give up your dreams and plans for this… this calling?"

Rachel's face was stoic though her eyes were shinier than they should have been, "I don't like and I don't want to but… I was chosen and I won't turn my back on that."

Giles stared at the young girl who sat across from him and finally he saw it, he saw Tara's eyes, her kindness and gentleness, Anya's amibition and determination, and buried under all of that he could see Cordelia's steel, her strength. His heart skipped a beat and for just a moment he desperately feared loosing this child as he had lost them.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rachel Berry-<strong>

**May 29, 2011**

Rachel sat crossed legged on her bed and examined her hands. They were bruised and bloody from the class she had just come from. For a brief shinning moment Rachel had hoped that this place would be different from McKinley, that these girls, her sisters in destiny would like her, that she might have friends rather than reluctant allies.

It was not to be. She was still Rachel Berry, her vocabulary still irritated her peers, her sense of style still offended most of the girls at the school, and her inability to comprehend certain social niceties was still a huge part of her daily interactions. Worse, the jealousy of her talent had become jealousy of her dreams, the slayer ones, and the attention the two senior Slayers were starting to pay her.

They had tried to put her firmly back in her place during her first martial arts class and in a poorly thought out show of pride she had managed to defeat all of the girls that had set themselves against her. When Faith had pulled her aside after class and asked her what kind of training she had, Rachel had been clear that with two gay dads in small minded Lima she had been enrolled in every form of self defense class her fathers could shuttle her to and squeeze in between her ballet and singing classes.

The fact that she was able to match and even defeat girls that had been around for months? It didn't make her more popular. It had painted an even larger target on her back.

Rachel sighed and cleaned the blood from her fists before gently wrapping them. She'd take an unholy trinity over thirty jealous slayers any day of the week.

She checked her phone and wilted. No new texts. She didn't expect any from Kurt who was off on some fabulous vacation at sea with Blaine, so he got no signal, and Mercedes had had her phone taken away right before school ended for going 1200 text messages over her limit.

She wouldn't have minded a text from Tina or Artie though. Noah would have been nice except all he ever wanted to do was sext and Finn used text speak but she still would have liked hearing from the two boys.

She resolutely set the phone down. It was the very beginning of summer; no doubt her teammates were simply reveling in the lack of responsibility, the responsibility that had all settled on her small shoulders.

The door opened and Rachel flinched as her roommate entered with two of the other girls.

Her roommate, a pretty, willowy blonde named Margaret, or rather Mags sneered down at her, "What are you doing in here freak?"

Rachel stamped down the urge to roll her eyes and replied "It's my room."

Mags snorted and reached a heavy hand out to shove at Rachel's shoulder to send the smaller girl tumbling off the bed, "This is _my _room skid mark. I've been here for four months. If I tell you to go sleep in the hallway you'll go sleep in the hallway."

Rachel rolled to her feet and drew herself up, she couldn't let herself be bullied here, this wasn't like McKinley. Quinn and Santana hating her guts wasn't going to hurt her physically, not really, but here these girls disliking her, these girls' lack of respect could get her killed.

"You can't make me leave." She lifted her chin and stared Mags down.

The taller girl lurched forward and loomed over her, "You may be able to take us one on one but do you really think you can take on three of us?"

Rachel was certain she couldn't, "Why don't we find out." She put a dose of Santana's Lima Heights crazy in her eyes and cocked an eyebrow the way she had seen Quinn do.

Mags and her two cohorts, Abby and Kate, hesitated and for just a moment Rachel thought she had managed to bravado her way out of a beating without backing down. And then Mags' fist lashed out and caught Rachel in the face. A second passed and then all three girls were on her.

Rachel small body collided with the wall across the hall from her room as she was bodily flung from it.

Mags stood triumphant in the doorway, "Enjoy the hall loser." She tossed Rachel's messenger bag at her and Rachel moved in time to avoid being struck in the face with the bag, just barely though.

Rachel stood painfully and did her best to ignore the pain in her ribs and stomach as she limped down the hall towards the gym locker rooms. She really hoped they hadn't broken anything, even as she thought it she knew the hope was in vain, her ribs were cracked at the very least. The hot water from a shower might ease the ache.

Rachel wound her wet hair up and set her iPod in the docking station Miss Faith kept in the gym. She put on an instrumental piece and stretched her body before letting the music take her into a dance. She twirled and pivoted, did leaps and jumps, she twisted in the air and as the song changed to a familiar Beyonce tune she switched seamlessly into the Single Ladies dance, imagining Kurt to her left and Tina to her right. She poured herself into the dance and pretended that she was at her old dance studio, and that her old instructor was watching and waiting to critique her efforts.

The song changed again, and instrumental music for Don't Stop Believing pounded through the speakers. Rachel stopped abruptly and hung her head. Her teammates weren't here. They had missed their entrance. A moment later and Finn had missed his. She could sing it though. She could sing both parts.

She took a deep breath,

_Just a city boy…_

She trailed off. Was that her voice now? She sighed and slowly made her way to the docking station. She retrieved her iPod and shut the speakers off. Her bag felt heavy as she hefted it onto her shoulder and limped from the gym.

Absently she wondered where she was meant to sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>-Connor Angel-<strong>

**June 1, 2011**

He prowled the halls.

He didn't sleep well at night. He hadn't slept well since he had tossed his fath- Angel into the ocean. He pushed aside the thought that it might be lingering guilt. He had nightmares, about Angel, about Jasmine, about Holtz, but mostly he had nightmares about Cordelia.

Angel still looked at him funny, like a part of the vampire hated that Connor had laid his hands on her, that Connor had been the one to violate Cordelia's body like that. Sometimes Xander and Giles looked at him funny too, Gunn didn't really look at him at all and when Wesley did it was full of guilt, like it was Wes' fault Connor had done what he did.

Connor sneered viciously, maybe it was his fault. If he hadn't grown up in a freakin' hell dimension he might not have been old enough to be used the way he had been.

His body had raped Cordelia's… He wondered if her mind had screamed and railed against it the way his had.

He realized that trying to kill himself and Cordelia was not the way to convince his dad that he wasn't nuts. He kinda was though, nuts. It's just that waking up after Jasmine had been killed and suddenly having control again, suddenly able to move and think for himself, it was horrifying. Here he was, awake and free from the Beast's thrall and all he remembered was screwing Cordelia Chase and killing an innocent girl. He was a monster. Worse he was a tool, a blunt object to be used and discarded just as Cordelia had been.

He wasn't even ashamed to say that it broke his mind for a little while. All he had wanted was to spare Cordelia the pain of waking up and remembering everything that bitch had done in her body, everything _he _had done to her body. The fact that he had about as much control as Cordelia had was irrelevant.

He had nightmares every night. So he didn't sleep, not often at least. He walked the halls and avoided a certain room were a certain brunette lay slowly dying.

Not tonight though. Tonight he crept slowly towards the room where Cordelia Chase slumbered or rather languished in a coma. He wasn't sure why he wanted to see her today. Maybe it was that a week ago they had met with the Doc who had stated that her stats were still awful and his latest tests, which he had run the day before the meeting, indicated that Cordelia was getting worse. The Doc was pretty sure Cordelia was a couple of weeks away from the beginnings of organ failure.

Cordelia was well and truly dying. It hurt Connor to think about it.

It was strange really. He actually knew and had spent more time with Buffy, Faith, Willow, Fred, and Dawn and yet there was still a part of him that couldn't forget that first act of kindness the _real _Cordelia had shown him before he had gone off the rails and tried to drown Angel and she had disappeared. There was some small part of him, the little boy that was still buried deep down that wished she was his mom. He knew Darla had sacrificed her existence for his but maybe if one of his parents had been human and innately good he might have had a chance.

He ghosted down the hall, hugging the shadows and stopped short when he heard… music? There was music playing in Cordy's room. He paused at the door and listened to the heartbeat in the room. A moment later and his face scrunched in confusion, there were two heartbeats in the room. Someone was visiting Cordelia.

He was surprised to say the least. He had seen the looks of guilt warring with grief on the assembled faces of the scoobies and fang gang when the doctor had given his grim prognosis. No one was visiting Cordelia. Not lately at least. When they had first arrived in Cleveland Buffy and Willow had visited at least once a week, Giles twice a week, Fred came every morning to brush Cordelia's hair, Xander read to her from magazines, Gunn and Wesley argued at each other and talked as if she was awake and taking sides. His father, Angel, just sat with her and talked quietly. Slowly though the visits tapered and then stopped completely.

Connor pushed the door open as quietly as he could and slipped into the room. Sitting on the edge of Cordelia bed was one of the slayers. She was the small scrappy one that both Buffy and Faith had taken an interest in.

Connor looked around the room for a cd player or iPod and found none. He rocked back on his heels; the music was coming from her.

She had Cordelia's hand in both of hers as she painted the slumbering woman's nails and sang a sad song.

_...Put on my blue suede shoes and I boarded the plane,_

_touched down in the delta blue in the middle of the pouring rain…_

The room went silent as the words and the melody stopped and Connor assumed the song was finished.

Connor wasn't sure if he should stay or go. The slayer, this… stranger was keeping Cordy company when her family wasn't. He didn't want to scare her off but he did want to talk to Cordelia.

He entered the room fully and let the door swing shut behind him. The noise it made alerted the slayer to his presence. She stood slowly and turned to face him, looking at least a little afraid to have been caught.

He tried to smile at her but it looked more like a grimace because smiling wasn't something Connor did with any sort of frequency, "Hey." His voice was quiet as he stared at the girl.

She stared back and replied, "Hello…?"

He ignored her for a moment and walked around the bed to sit in the chair at Cordelia's beside.

She looked pained, "I'll, I'll just go…"

Connor spoke up in a firm voice, "You don't have to."

The girl stalled and turned to look at him before sitting gingerly back on the bed and lifting Cordelia's hand back into hers.

Connor cocked his head, "What color are you using?"

The petite slayer lifted a vial of dark red nail polish, "Diva's Delight."

Connor flicked his eyes to Cordelia and then back to the slayer, "It's nice. She'd like it."

The girl relaxed and opened the bottle, "I'm glad."

The youths were quiet for a long while before Connor finally breathed, "I'm Connor."

The girl looked up from Cordelia's nails and offered him a subdued but beautiful smile and gently replied, "My name is Rachel."

Connor offered his best approximation of a crooked grin and looked down at Cordelia, "This is Cordelia."

Rachel nodded and looked away, "I know, I… I may have read her chart on one of my visits."

Connor shrugged, "I'm glad someone is visiting her."

Rachel hummed and turned her attention back to Cordelia's nails, "I would want someone to visit me, and I'd want someone to care."

Connor tensed, "We all care about her. We all love her."

Rachel looked up and said flatly, "You know that, but does she?"

Connor growled, "It's hard. It hurts to be around her sometimes."

Rachel softened, "You're here though."

Connor felt his eyes water as he looked away, "She… the doctor said she doesn't have much time left."

Rachel capped the nail polish and Connor watched as she gently placed Cordelia's hand down.

After another long while Rachel looked Connor in the eye and asked, "Who is she to you?"

Connor hesitated, how was he supposed to answer that when he didn't know. Rachel watched him patiently.

Finally he whispered, "She's my Father's best friend. She… She is the woman who should have been my mother. If the Powers weren't complete tools she would have been."

Rachel stood and walked around to him and Connor was struck by how small she was.

Her eyes were distant, "I have two dads. One is a tiny little Jewish man and the other one is a very large black man. We all know who my biological father is but that doesn't mean Leroy, the black one, isn't as much my daddy as Hiram is."

Connor stared up at her, "What do you mean?"

Rachel turned to gaze down at Cordelia, "Maybe she wasn't meant to be your mother, maybe she was always supposed to be your mom."

Connor blanched, "If you knew our history you wouldn't say that."

Rachel shrugged and sat on the bed, and Connor was suddenly aware of how pretty she was as her knee touched his as she lifted Cordelia's other hand.

Rachel opened her mouth and more music came out as Connor closed his eyes,

_Well I've heard that there's a secret chord, the day they played,_

_And it pleased Lord but you don't care for music do ya?_

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review, and Thank you :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: By the by this completely disregards Season five of Angel and all of the comics for Buffy, and obviously that Spike died, cause I can *shakes fist* Take that death! (He isn't even my favorite character) The fang gang joined up with the scooby gang almost immediately after Connor went all Cray-cray and since Connor still has his memory Angel didn't make the moronic Faustian deal with Wolfram and Hart. Tara and Anya are dead but not forgotten. Parings have been determined but I can't just post them without spoiling you all so PM if you have to know. **

**A.N.2: Connor comes off a little bonkers in this chapter mostly cause he kinda is. He would never hurt Rachel though. **

* * *

><p><strong>June 13, 2011 <strong>

**-Faith Lehane- **

The senior slayer cracked her neck as she slouched through the halls of the Summers' Institute, sandwich in hand. She shoved the last bit of her sandwich in her mouth and reveled in the satisfaction of having shut up at least one of her slayer cravings. Damn H and H factor. She couldn't do much about one of them but she could do plenty about the other.

She tensed as she hurried past a familiar if avoided room. She had almost cleared the door when she stopped dead as her slayer hearing picked up a voice in the room.

Someone was singing… weird.

She did an about face and stood close to the door to listen,

…_The storms are raging on the rollin' sea,_

_and on the highway of regret._

_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love._

Faith sagged against the wall as the song came to an end. That voice was… indescribable. For just a moment the chaos that always, always raged through Faith was calm and she was at peace. For just a moment she imagined some one singing a song like that to her, someone loving her like that.

She stifled a sigh. She wanted that. A second passed and she shook herself. Listen to her, she sounded like some sappy little wimp.

Another voice, male in tone and cadence, spoke from inside the room "That was beautiful."

Faith could almost picture the nameless faceless girl smiling at the boy.

Wait a minute. Boy! The only boy in the institute was Connor. She stomped the immediate desire to barge into the room.

A soft voice replied to Connor's compliment, "Thank you Connor. I love that song."

Faith's brain pricked at the voice, she had definitely heard it before. It wasn't Dawn so it had to be one of the baby slayers which made no sense because Connor tended to avoid them and vice versa.

She strained to hear the voice again but the room's conscious occupants had gone quiet. Her stomach grumbled again and Faith suppressed a sigh. She turned back towards the kitchen, resolving to solve the mystery of Connor and his new friend when she wasn't hungry.

* * *

><p><strong>June 26, 2011<strong>

**-Buffy Summers-**

Buffy followed her young charges at a sedate pace as they all barreled down the hallway intent on the cafeteria. She knew that if she didn't hurry the food pickings would be slim yet again. Baby slayers really were a little, ok a lot, like locust.

Faith flew past her and shouted over her shoulder, "Move it or lose it B!"

Buffy rolled her eyes fondly and put a little bit more into her pace, lamenting her aching muscles. She needed a massage, and to not feel like a little old lady. Her hand went to the pager on her belt only discover that it wasn't where it should be. She stopped and turned to scowl at the gymnasium doors.

Damn it.

She headed back, at the same sedate pace she had started at because she was really not going to get any good food today.

She opened the doors to the gym silently and stopped dead as she rounded the bleachers. There in the center of the gym was Angel son, being led slowly through the steps of… a dance? Buffy stepped back and faded in the shadows of the now poorly lit room and watched as Connor followed the movements of the small girl who was leading him.

Buffy knew immediately who the girl was. The tiny little brunette slayer was the only one who wore leg warmers while she trained, a fact that had earned her more than a little ridicule from the other girls.

Rachel's strong, commanding voice rang through the silent room as she spoke, "And after that you'll lift me, do you remember how to lift me?"

Connor nodded and replied quietly, so quiet Buffy had to strain to hear him, "I remember. After the last lift with the throw we finish right, with the sequence I learned yesterday?"

Rachel beamed at him, "That's exactly right Connor! You are an incredibly fast learner, I've know people who've been dancing for years who can't learn choreography as quickly and as well as you can."

Buffy felt a grin spread across her face as Connor's cheeks colored and he replied a little gruffly "So can we try the whole thing now?"

Rachel's answer was to turn on the music at the docking station and to strike a very specific pose a slight ways away from Connor.

Connor was quick to follow his instructor as the music started. The music itself was a familiar melody, from a ballet if Buffy remembered correctly.

Her jaw dropped as Rachel proceeded to lead Connor in what was basically a ballet dance. Spins, twirls, jumps and leaps made more impressive by the young slayer and daphmir executing them, were executed with precision and passion as the two teens fled and chased in equal parts.

One moment Connor was pursuing Rachel with an intense focus and then a moment later it was as if he had had enough and turned to leave her, only to be caught by the wrist as Rachel pressed herself against him and then spun away again. It was enough to hook the boy again as he followed, helpless and enthralled. After a few leaps and twists he caught Rachel and brought her to him, her back pressed tight against his front before lifting her by the waist and spinning with her held aloft.

He set her down and they twirled and leapt together. They twisted to the floor and seemed writhe for just a moment before they slithered back to their feet. Connor lifted Rachel again and threw her this time, adding his strength to her momentum as she twisted in the air in four complete revolutions before she landed.

A second later and suddenly it was Rachel chasing Connor as the boy fled. It wasn't a seduction this time but a rejection and Rachel knew it. The little diva tore herself away from Connor as the boy spun into a jubilant, almost cocky leap. Rachel's moves had become slower, more wilted as the dancer's heart broke. Connor turned to face Rachel as she very slowly placed her hands across her eyes and slowly fell to the ground. Connor's face blanched as he leapt towards Rachel and came to stop kneeling at her side. As the music faded Connor reached a tentative hand out to touch Rachel's face and then hung his head when it brushed her cheek.

The only sound in the gym as the music faded completely was the heaving breathing of the two dancers.

Buffy felt like a voyeur as Rachel and Connor smiled jubilantly at one another. She nodded decisively and slipped from the gym as quick and quiet as a cat.

As she hurried away from the gym she wondered if she should tell Angel that his son could dance. That his son might be healing.

* * *

><p><strong>July 1, 2011 <strong>

**-Angel- **

"Peaches!" Angel's head snapped up from the axe he sharpening as Spike's less than dulcet tone beat across his eardrums.

He glowered at the bleached vampire, "What Spike?" His tone wasn't as venomous as he wished it to be. His face darkened further to make up for it. He couldn't let Spike think he liked him, soul or no soul.

For once the blond vamp didn't have a smirk or a sneer in place, he looked worried instead, "Buffy and Faith need you."

Angel set the axe aside and stood abruptly.

He pushed past Spike and demanded as they stalked through the hallway, "What's happened?"

Spike shrugged his shoulders and replied almost apologetically, "Your boy is tearing up one of the rooms. It's a Slayerette room, Mags stays in there I think and the little one, the new one who tried to break my face, Rachel."

Angel stalled as he registered the words, "Why would he tear up Rachel's room? Buffy mentioned they might be friends."

Spike threw up his hands, "How should I know Peaches? Lovers' quarrel maybe?"

Angel spared Spike a glare and increased his speed as he heard a crash come from around the corner.

The two vampires rounded the corner and were forced to a stop by the gathered crowd. Buffy and Faith were shouting into the room, but neither was stupid enough to approach Connor when he was in a rage about something. Angel and Spike pushed through the teen girls and past Willow and Wesley who were staring in horror at the havoc Connor was wreaking.

One of the young Slayerettes, the tall blonde that Angel thought might be named Mags was screaming at the top of her lungs near where Buffy and Faith were, "Get that fucking freak out of my room!"

The small Slayerette next to her spun and snarled at her, "Don't call him a freak you vapid moron!" Angel hoped that the little one defending his son was Rachel.

Mags seemed to take offense as she drew back her fist and slammed it into the smaller girl's face. Before Rachel could retaliate Spike grabbed her around the waist and hauled her away. Angel didn't think that was all that fair, he would have let the little one get at least a punch in seeing as she did defend his boy.

Faith was on the other girl in a heartbeat, "That is enough Mags! What have I said about popping the girls outside the training room?"

She shoved the girl into the crowd and ordered, "Stay put or so help me I'll let Rachel take you apart."

The crashing from the room stopped and Angel tensed as he listened to Connor mutter to himself. A quiet moment passed and then a small projectile flew from the room to smash into the opposite wall.

Mags wailed from the crowd, "My iPod!"

Angel shifted closer to the door just as Connor strolled out of the room with a remarkably pleased look on his face.

Faith and Buffy rounded on him, Buffy's slightly screechy voice winning over Faith's suddenly croaking bark, "What in the hell do you think you are doing Connor Angel?"

Connor shrugged and went to pull Rachel out of Spike's hold.

He snapped harshly at the blond man, "Don't touch her."

Faith threw her hands up and peeked to the room only to pop back out to rub at her eyes.

Angel and Buffy were standing in front of the young pair and Angel assumed a stern glare as he stared down at his son.

He opened his mouth to demand some answers but was stopped by Faith, "Uh, Fang, B… you might wanna see this."

Buffy and Angel exchanged a look and then joined Faith by the door to the room. The dark slayer waved a hand with a 'what the fuck' expression firmly in place.

Angel entered the room braced for the utter destruction of the room. What he and Buffy found was considerably stranger.

One side of the room was torn apart, the bed frame had been ripped to pieces, the bed it self had suffered from a knife attack, slashes and gouges ruined the mattress irrevocably. The clothes and other thing that had been in the night stand and small dresser were scattered all over the room, though not destroyed. The only personal thing Connor had destroyed on this side of any real meaning was the iPod that he had flung from the room.

The strange part was that the relatively bare part of room on the opposite side was untouched, pristine even. The bed was neatly made and any and all personal effects remained undisturbed except for a broken picture frame with a missing photo.

Angel cocked his head and waited for Buffy to voice her opinion, "What in the hell?"

Faith chimed in from the doorway, "Right?"

The three champions left the room slowly and faced Connor and his friend again.

Angel crossed his arms, "You want to tell me why the room had to die?"

Connor replied sullenly, "Just that bitch's side."

The petite brunette at his side corrected him, "Connor! You know I find that language offensive."

Connor quirked a small grin, "Sorry Rachel."

Rachel rolled her eyes but returned her attention to Angel and the two slayers flanking him.

Angel wanted to soften his face and find Connor and his little friend cute but he had to be a father right now, "Why did you destroy the room?"

Connor lifted his chin and stated defiantly, "Because that bi," He stopped himself and ticked his eyes to Rachel before continuing, "That girl, Mags, has been driving Rachel out of their room every night for over a month. She and her friends have beaten her at least three times, they even broke her ribs! It was either this or kill them. I figured this was the less nuts choice."

Rachel laid a soothing hand on Connor's arm and replied with no small measure of shame, "It… it's true. I can take them one on one or even two on one but they team up and have the advantage of numbers and ruthlessness."

Wesley stepped forward and asked, "Why on Earth didn't you report this abuse!" He spun on the guilty girls and rebuked them sharply, "This is completely unacceptable!"

Buffy nodded, "Wesley is right and he asks an important question. Why didn't you say something?"

Rachel's eyes hardened and she replied flatly, "I've been physically bullied everyday of my high school career and if I've learned anything it is that teachers talk a big game about protecting their students but in the end I was still getting slushied only I was also known as crybaby tattle-tell. If I had said something the beatings might have gotten worse."

Angel stared down at his son's friend and felt Angelus rattle his cage.

_We should go eat her teachers…_

_**Shut up… and yes we should**_

Angel softened his tone, "I understand that you've had bad luck with teachers in the past but it is different here. You can't just tell Connor and expect him to react like this every time someone bullies you here."

Rachel shook her head, dismayed, "I didn't tell Connor so that he would do this! He found out by accident."

Faith perked up curiously, "How'd you figure it out Jr.?"

Connor muttered mutinously, "I found out where she has been sleeping."

Buffy tensed, "Where has she been sleeping?"

Connor shifted and whispered, "Cordelia's room."

The gathered scoobies and fang gang exchanged loaded looks then turned to stare at Rachel as a group.

The diva was bright red as she defended herself, "I paint her nails and I sing to her. Once I found the garden I started bringing her flowers too. I didn't want to impose but it's the only room with a pull out bed in the couch. The extra dorms are locked. I just," She broke all eye contact and stared at her feet, "I didn't have any where else to go."

Buffy shook off the her gloomy face and replied, "It's fine Rachel. I'm glad you found somewhere to sleep." She turned and barked at Mags and her two friends, "You three, with me!" She led the girls away towards Giles' office.

Willow passed by Connor and assumed resolve face, "You shouldn't use your fists Connor, and we've talked about using your words." She eyed Angel for a moment before shrugging and smiling brightly, "But you know, good job!" She offered the grouchy young man two thumbs up and then practically skipped down the hall.

Angel rolled his eyes and watched as Wesley dispersed the gathered Slayers.

"It was you!"

Angel turned to look at Faith. The Slayer looked pleased with herself as she grinned at Rachel.

Angel arched a tired eyebrow, "What?"

Faith waved a hand, "I heard her singing in Cordelia's room. Little R's got a hell of a set of pipes."

Rachel brightened at the compliment, "Thank you! I practice daily."

Angel stared at the suddenly perky girl and his sullen son and sighed. Stranger things had happened.

Against his will a bright smile flashed across his eyes. A thousand watts beaming at him like he hung the moon. A second passed and a dark cloud was suddenly hovering over him as he turned on his heel and quit the hallway, leaving his son and Faith with the tiny slayer.

God he missed her.

* * *

><p><strong>July 6, 2011<strong>

**-Quinn Fabray- **

The former cheerleader lay upside down on her bed and stared vacantly up at her ceiling. Summer sucked. She hated being alone during the Summer and while school usually resulted in stress nausea and headaches she preferred being surrounded by the rest of the glee club even if she still felt achingly alone to being physically alone like she had been all Summer.

Finn and Puck were on some sort of guy bonding kick that they had both made clear didn't involve ex-girlfriends/baby mamas (idiots), Mercedes was off in Chicago with her parents now and she hadn't gotten her phone back after her insane texting binge, Santana and Brittany would likely not come up for air for the better part of the Summer, Kurt was off with Blaine, Sam was always working, Tina and Mike were at Asian camp again, and quite frankly she and Artie had very little to talk about.

She hadn't even considered Rachel Berry until a few hours ago.

That's how bored she was.

That's how lonely she was.

She had fought of the urge to text the diva seven times in the last couple of hours. She had the message bubble up and the phone number in before she stopped herself.

As she stared up at her ceiling though she wondered if Rachel was as lonely as she was. It kind of hurt to think of anyone else feeling as bad she did.

Before she could change her mind she had fired off a simple text,

**Hey Rachel. **

She stared at her phone and waited for the almost immediate reply she was expecting.

Ten minutes passed, and then twenty, thirty bled into fifty until an hour had passed and Quinn released her grip on her phone and went back to staring up at the ceiling lonelier than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>July 7, 2011<strong>

**-Buffy Summers-**

Buffy squared her shoulders and reminded herself of the doctor's words this morning in the meeting as she strode though the vacant hallway with purpose.

Cordelia had been showing improvement. The regular visits from Rachel and later Connor had helped her. Despite the fact that a month ago Cordy had hovered at death's door, now her stats were back up, she was getting stronger, and there was more brain activity that ever before.

All because a baby slayer had been singing to her, letting her know she wasn't alone.

It gave Buffy hope that one day Cordy might wake up, that one day that heartbroken look might leave Angel's eyes. She hoped. For the first time since Tara's death Buffy Summers had hope for the future.

She knew that they or at the very least she would have to do her part. Now that Rachel had a new room with a far less volatile and in Faith's words, bitchy, Slayerette the little brunette had no reason to continue spending her evenings at Cordelia's bedside. Connor was unlikely to visit the unconscious seer with out the support of his new friend.

Angel had smiled this morning when the doctor had informed them that Cordelia was more likely to survive as her strength grew but Buffy knew that he wasn't going to be able to visit Cordy. She had asked him and that broken look had shuttered his eyes and made her heart hurt for him.

She didn't understand what it was that he felt for Cordelia exactly because she had never asked. She had been afraid to hear the answer. She wondered if it was what she felt for Willow and Xander, or maybe Dawnie. She hoped it wasn't what she had felt for Tara because if Cordelia never woke up that look Angel always had now was never going to go away. How do you get over losing your light in the dark? She hadn't.

Buffy came to a halt outside Cordy's room and took a breath. She could do this. The woman was unconscious for Christ's sake. She huffed, shoved the door open, and stepped in before she could change her mind; only to stop short when Rachel whirled around after jumping nearly a foot in the air.

The baby slayer yelped, "Miss Summers!" And stood up ram rod straight, almost coming to attention the way Buffy remembered seeing from Riley.

It was made amusing by the fact that Rachel had a cotton ball clutched in one hand and a bottle of nail polish remover in the other.

Buffy held up her hands and spoke, "Relax Rachel."

The diva's back un-bunched and she shifted from one foot to the other as she stood silently eyeing the door longingly.

Buffy offered the little slayer a smile and let the door shut behind her as she asked, "Painting her nails again?"

Rachel cocked her head in confusion before remembering the cotton and polish remover and blushing bright red, "Yes! I… well they changed her gown today and the purple I put on last week doesn't seem to match anymore."

Buffy let herself grin, "Can't have that. Miss Fashion Plate Cordelia would have a fit."

Rachel shrugged sheepishly, "I didn't even know if she really likes polish."

Buffy felt her heart catch, "Connor… he doesn't talk about her?"

Rachel looked down at the sleeping seer sadly, "I know she likes donuts, shoes, and that she is brave because that is all Connor really knows about her. He is afraid to ask anyone about her."

Buffy sank into one of the chairs and stared at Cordy, "He… that's all he knows about her? But he was really upset when the doctor told us to prepare ourselves in June."

Rachel sat gingerly on the bed and seemed conflicted before she quietly replied, "He… he wishes she was his mom. He wanted her to be his mom."

Buffy sucked in a breath, "But… but he…"

Rachel's eyes flicked up, suddenly hard, "He what? He slept with her or rather with the beast?"

The senior slayer knew she was wearing a gob smacked expression, Connor had told her, "Connor told you?"

Rachel glared and snapped, "Yes he told me. He told me that he was trapped in his mind just like she was. He told me that when he woke up, when he could suddenly move and think for himself the only thing he wanted was for Cordelia to never feel the way he did."

Buffy stood abruptly, "You… he wasn't in control? He was a puppet like Cordy was?"

Rachel wore her own version of resolve face as she nodded and Buffy knew she believed what she was saying, that she believed what Connor had told her.

Buffy ran a hand through her hair and paced like a petite leopard, "Why hasn't he told Angel? Or Wesley? Someone!"

Rachel shrugged and Buffy wanted to shake her, "According to Connor Mr. Angel can barely stand to be in the same room with him."

Buffy didn't have an answer for that; she knew that it was at least partially true. Angel seemed unable to even look at his son at times.

She watched as Rachel proceeded to ignore her as she pulled out a deep burgundy polish from her bag and resolutely began polishing Cordy's nails.

The small Slayerette broke the silence and Buffy realized she was speaking to Cordelia, "What song would you like to hear tonight Miss Chase?"

She was quiet for a moment like she was waiting for a response before she smiled and spoke again, "Something from a musical tonight maybe? I agree."

She cleared her throat and began to sing a song Buffy didn't recognize,

_The heart may freeze or it can burn_

_The pain will ease if I can learn_

_There is no future_

_There is no past_

_Thank god this moment's not the last_

_There's only us_

_There's only this_

_Forget regret—or life is yours to miss._

_No other road_

_No other way_

_No day but today_

_There's only yes_

_Only tonight_

_We must let go_

_To know what's right_

_No other course_

_No other way_

_No day but today_

Rachel's eyes flicked up and Buffy was surprised to see that the little slayer's eyes were wet as she sang the next verse,

_I can't control_

_My destiny_

_I trust my soul_

_My only hope_

_Is just to be_

_There's only now_

_There's only here_

_Give in to love_

_Or live in fear_

_No other path_

_No other way_

_No day but today_

She trailed off before nearly whispering,

_No day but today…_

Buffy watched as Rachel angrily swiped at the tears that had fallen. She got it. She got why Xander was so angry that this girl had been called. She got why this girl seemed to be the only one able to calm Connor. Why this girl was the only one who had tried.

Buffy cleared her throat and asked, "Before you were called… you were going to be a singer?"

The little diva looked at her in surprise before shaking her head, "I am a singer," and with no small amount of regret she added, "I was going to be on Broadway."

Buffy stared at Rachel for a long time before she finally spoke, "You don't have to give it up you know. You could still go to New York and sing. With so many slayers the burden can be split up."

Rachel pierced her with a disbelieving look, "And the dreams I've been having? They don't change that? None of the other girls have dreams."

Buffy sat back and sighed, "I do, so does Faith, though we haven't in a long time."

Rachel looked heartbroken again, "You were the slayers before the spell Miss Rosenberg did. You have dreams and now so do I, I… I can't help but think that I was never going to make it to Broadway."

Buffy breathed quietly, "No… no you weren't."

Rachel sagged and bent over Cordelia's nails again.

After nearly thirty minutes and two coats of polish Buffy blurted, "She was loud."

Rachel looked at her confused, "What?"

Buffy nodded to Cordelia, "Cordy, she was the most tactless person I have ever met and I have spent years with Spike and Anya." She considered the woman she had finally acknowledged as a champion and breathed, "And Connor is right. Cordelia was one of the bravest people I have ever met."

Rachel offered Buffy a small smile and called out, "Connor?"

Buffy watched in shock as the door opened and Connor ghosted into the room and sat on the bed next to Rachel.

Buffy took in Angel's son; he really had more Darla in him than Angel. Except for the glower, he glowered just like Angel. And the gentle smile on his face as he regarded Rachel was all Angel as well.

He tore his eyes from Rachel and Cordelia and turned to shoot a slightly pleading look her way before turning his sad eyes back to Cordy. He moved his hand and gently brushed a strand of Cordy's now natural brown hair.

Buffy tried to see something sinister in his touch. She tried to see the man-child who had gotten groiny with her possessed friend. She tried to see the evil in him that had let him toss Angel into the ocean.

Instead she saw herself; standing at her mother's beside after she had surgery to remove her tumor.

She cleared her throat and spoke, "Cordy was the first scooby really I met."

Connor and Rachel shot her surprised glances but were suddenly listening attentively.

Buffy let herself considered her sleeping… friend? Had she and Cordelia ever been friends? Really? She answered the question honestly.

"We were never really best friends, half the time I don't think we liked each other." She smiled, "But… she still fought you know? Even though we weren't friends, even though she kinda, or really disliked me most of the time. She fought." She had never voiced this and now she was talking to Cordelia, "You… you didn't have to fight. Why did you? I… don't understand it. I never have. You got out. You were out and you let Angel drag you back in."

She scowled and stood, "This, you being here is my fault. If I had never met you you'd be off making movies and living some glamorous life. You'd be safe." She wasn't just talking to Cordy now, but to Tara and even to Anya, "I wish I had never dragged any of you into this crazyness."

Rachel and Connor looked concerned now which was weird because Buffy was pretty sure Connor had only ever worn two expressions, sullen and brooding.

Buffy took a step forward and let herself feel the grief that was just under the surface for the friends that had died and the friend that still might.

She took Cordelia's hand and whispered, "I… I think I'll always be grateful to you. You were the only one of the scoobies that wasn't in it because you cared about me. You were in this stupid mess because it was the right thing to do."

Buffy made eye contact with Connor and then Rachel. The little slayer offered her a gentle smile and offered her the nail polish.

Buffy took it and stared down at Cordelia for a long moment before she lifted her hand and began applying another coat.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rachel Berry-<strong>

Rachel slipped into her room and eyed her sleeping roommate. Sarah was a quiet girl who had been here nearly a year. She was also one of the few girls who didn't seem to care about Rachel one way or the other so in Rachel's mind she made the perfect roommate. Indifference she could deal with.

Rachel quickly put on her sleep shorts and tank top and slid in between her sheets. She retrieved her phone from her beside table and sighed as she turned it on. She hadn't checked for messages in nearly three days because it seemed pretty pointless. She hadn't received a single text from the gleeks. None of them had even realized she wasn't in Lima.

As the phone powered up and Rachel got ready to be disappointed she reached over to turn off the light only to receive a shock.

She stared at the screen, '_**You have one new Text Message!**_' flashed tauntingly.

She read the name and received her second shock. Quinn Fabray. Quinn had sent her a text. Her finger hovered over the view button. She had spent her time here waiting for a message from one of her friends and now she was terrified. She didn't want to read a mean text from Quinn. After the emotional rollercoaster she'd been on lately she wasn't sure she could handle it.

Finally she steeled her nerves and pressed the button to view the message.

**Hey Rachel.**

Huh. Rachel tried to scroll down but that really was the whole message, Quinn saying hello.

Rachel looked at the timestamp and winced. Quinn had texted her yesterday.

Suddenly her fingers were flying over the keys.

* * *

><p><strong>-Quinn Fabray-<strong>

Quinn had ignored the irrational anger that had been growing since the text she'd sent to Rachel yesterday afternoon. She'd swan laps, cleaned her room, made dinner, tried to read, she'd done everything she could to ignore the quiet rage and hurt that bubbled inside of her. Rachel Berry had ignored her, Rachel Berry who was nice to everyone in her own crazy way.

It hurt to think about, not even Rachel considered her a friend.

Before she knew what she was doing she had slammed the door to her car and was speeding down the quiet streets of Lima towards the Berry residence. She was going to beat down the door and demand an explanation for the rudeness.

Only when she got to the house her throat tightened as she stared at the dark house. There on the immaculate lawn was a **'For Sale'** sign.

She couldn't even… Had Rachel moved without saying goodbye?

Her phone buzzed and she automatically opened the new text without seeing who it was from.

She read,

_**Quinn! I apologize profusely for my intolerably late reply to your message from yesterday. Rest assured that my phone was off. I was not ignoring you to be rude. Also Hello, I hope your summer is going well? **_

Quinn stared at the message and felt her mouth tighten as she looked up at that damn sign again.

She smashed the keys angrily,

**Berry… Did you move? Did you leave town without saying goodbye? **

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Read and Review<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Thank you for reading and to all of you who Faved, Alerted, and reviewed. Also I should mention I do not own the lyrics used in previous chapters. **

* * *

><p><strong>July 7, 2011<strong>

**-Rachel Berry- **

Rachel stared at her phone in poorly concealed confusion, moved?

_**Quinn I am sorry for my seemly slow uptake tonight but… I beg your pardon?**_

The reply from Quinn was almost immediate and it came in the form a picture message clearly showing her home with a 'for sale' sign.

Rachel numbly messaged Quinn,

_**Oh yes, my dads were interested in purchasing a new house. I had forgotten.**_

Rachel could actually picture Quinn's eyebrow arch up in disbelief,

**Right… you forgot your dads sold your house… Try again Berry. **

Rachel huffed impatiently; she needed to get Quinn to stop texting so that she could call her dads,

_**Quinn I assure you I simply forgot, it is rather late.**_

Rachel thought that was plausible, Quinn did not,

**So you're still in Lima? Where is your new house? **

Rachel cursed quietly,

_**I… I'm in Cleveland.**_

She bit her lip as she waited for Quinn's response which took a little longer than the last couple messages,

**Cleveland? Right. Well it was nice knowing you I guess. Have a nice life Rachel. **

Rachel was replying to that rather morose message before she could stop herself,

_**Quinn…**_

No reply came and she really did need to call her dads. She'd worry about Quinn later. She scrolled down to her daddy Leroy's number and hit 'call' and waited.

Two rings and then '_We're sorry, the number you have dialed is out of service'. _Rachel scoffed and tried the number again only to receive the same message. Calling Hiram's phone a second later resulted in the exact same recording. Rachel felt tears well. Her dads wouldn't just vanish without reason.

She tried to will herself to think of who she could call. Think Rachel, think. After nearly two minutes she yelped, their secretaries! Hiram and his assistant Doris were extremely close and Leroy spoke very highly of Maria.

She scrolled and resisted the urge to cheer when she found Doris' home number. She hesitated only a second before calling it.

It rang and then a sleep filled voice filled the earpiece,

"_Hello?"_

Rachel spoke, "Ms. Doris it's me Rachel Berry! I am sorry to be calling so late but I can't reach my fathers and I was hoping you'd have a contact number I could call them at."

There was a pause and then,

"_Rachel sweetie, your daddy quit two days ago over the phone. He hasn't been in since, not even to pick up his things." _

Rachel almost choked on her tongue but managed to reply, "Oh… well thank you Ms. Doris. I apologize for waking you." She didn't even wait to hear her reply as she hung up and called Maria. Three minutes later and Rachel let tears start to fall unchecked. Hiram had quit his job by phone as well. After nearly twenty minutes of trying stem the flood of tears she started. No matter how many times she'd heard that her dads should give her back she knew they loved her.

She slipped out of her bed and hurried from the room. She needed to talk to Mr. Xander.

* * *

><p><strong>July 8, 2011<strong>

**-Rupert Giles-**

A loud banging woke him from his pleasant slumber, slumber which was rare enough as it was. And now some berk was hammering on his door at, he glanced at the clock. Dear lord, at 12:32 A.M.

The Watcher stumbled from bed and fumbled for his glasses. Idly he wondered if all those times he'd been knocked in the head had affected his ability to wake up quickly or if he was just getting old. He paused as he jammed his glasses on his face. He hoped it was the former. He shuffled to the door and threw it open just as another round of loud banging commenced. Standing in his door way were Xander and one of his charges. One of his tearful charges.

He stood back and let Xander barge into his rooms with the little slayer in tow. Xander gently ushered Rachel into one of Giles' high wing backed chairs and then turned abruptly.

"We have a problem Giles."

Giles lamented his lack of a cup of tea as he sighed, "Xander, what kind of problem do we have?"

Xander shot a glance at Rachel before blurting, "I don't want to use the word missing but… Rachel's dads seem to be missing!" The younger Watcher flopped down into the chair next to Rachel and stared up at Giles, waiting for him to tell them what to do.

And Giles… was suddenly very awake, "What?"

Rachel peered up at him through watery eyes, "I got a text from one of my friends saying that there was a 'for sale' sign on my front lawn. My dads never mentioned selling our house and I last talked to them on the 4th. I called their phones which are suddenly out of service and then I called their assistants. They both quit, over the phone two days ago!" By the end of her information drop Rachel's voice had reached a slightly hysterical pitch.

Giles placed a light hand on her shoulder, "Breathe Rachel, we will get to the bottom of this."

Xander nodded emphatically, "Don't worry Rachel. We'll get the scoobies on this and we'll find your dads."

Rachel tried to smile at them before her face fell and she whispered, "You don't think them disappearing is because I'm a slayer do you?"

Giles opened his mouth to deny it immediately but he couldn't lie to the girl, "I… I don't know Rachel. I certainly hope this has nothing to do with them being hard to reach." He deliberately avoided voicing that they had disappeared and he would continue to do so until he was in fact sure they had.

Rachel tried to act like she agreed but he could already see the guilt bleeding into her very bones as she sat slumped in the chair clutching at her phone like it was a lifeline.

Xander seemed to push aside his own worry to console his slayer, "Rachel, kid we'll figure this out ok? We'll find them."

Rachel turned and Giles could see the same look in her eyes as she looked at Xander that Buffy had once worn when she looked at him before, before she had died, before her mother, before Tara, before he had left her to return to England. Before… He hoped Rachel always looked at Xander like that.

He cleared his throat, "Now why don't you both return to bed and in the morning I will wake Willow up early so that she can do some of her work on that blasted machine and find out who is selling the house alright?"

Rachel shrugged and got up listlessly. She let Xander lead her out the door and down the hallway with very little struggle.

Giles closed the door and leaned against it. That little girl was already blaming herself for her parents being… hard to reach. He made his way to his desk and picked up the phone. He couldn't use a computer like Willow but he could certainly call his old contacts and make it know that the Watchers' Council and the Slayers were looking for the Berry men.

* * *

><p><strong>-Willow Rosenberg-<strong>

She stumbled as she tried to force the shirt in her hands over her head.

"Babe…" Gentle hands reached out, "You're trying to put your head through an arm hole."

Willow stopped moving and let Kennedy put the shirt on with no complaint as her mind moved ahead, trying to determine the best course of attack for finding the missing parents of one of the new slayers.

Ken smiled at her and smoothed the shirt down, "There, see. Clothes." Willow started and looked down at herself and then tried to smile at Kennedy.

Kennedy winked at her as she turned back to their bed, "Better not get used to them."

Willow flinched as unbidden an image of Tara flashed before her. Tara with her crooked grin and saucy smirk, Tara with her soft hands and gentle eyes, Tara with her shirt soaked in blo-

Willow cut herself off and croaked out a thank you. She turned to leave before she could catch the slight hardening of Kennedy's features at her sudden shift in tone.

* * *

><p>The witch was seated happily in front of a computer as she waited for Xander to arrive with his slayer. Buffy was seated on the desk next to her, arms crossed and frowny face in place.<p>

Buffy ticked her eyes to the door before asking, "What are the chances that the Misters Berry just forgot to tell their kid they had sold the house and were going to quit their jobs?"

Willow cocked her head and considered that, "I guess that depends on what kinda parents they were. I mean my mom and dad sure, the Harris' definitely, your mom? No way."

Buffy grunted, "So… what kinda parents do we think they were?"

Willow held up a hand and let her fingers across the keyboard, forgotten code flowing as she hacked their bank accounts and financial histories. She combed through them, running filters and algorithms to figure out how to answer that question without asking Rachel.

After ten minutes she was pretty sure she had her answer after hacking their facebook pages as well.

She spun the chair so that she was facing Buffy instead of the computer, "They spent oodles of money on dance classes and sing lessons. We already knew they spent money on self defense for her. Both their facebook pages are more dedicated to Rachel than to the actual dad the page belongs to. The photo albums are a treasure mine of Rachel photos. It seems like they added to it at least every week if not every day."

Buffy's face was unreadable, "So they love their daughter."

Willow nodded solemnly, "She's the center of their world Buffy. They wouldn't have sold the house without telling her."

Buffy stood and ran a hand over her sleep deprived eyes, "That's what I was afraid of."

Willow stared into space, "From what I've seen of their histories, they fought to have a child, they fought for Rachel, they fought to be a family."

Buffy placed a hand on Willow's shoulder, "Will?"

Willow started and stated quietly, "It's just… If Ta- Kennedy and I had gone through all of that for a kid I wouldn't just disappear."

Willow looked away, hoping Buffy hadn't caught the slip.

The quiet squeeze to her shoulder said she had, "How… how are you doing Will. With all the crazyness with the First and then moving here we haven't just talked."

Willow flashed a bright, happy, completely fake grin and declared, "I'm great Buff! Never been better."

Buffy was quiet for a moment before she sighed and whispered, "I miss her too Will."

Willow jerked away from the hand and stared down at the key board, content to ignore Buffy for the next ever if only to avoid talking about this, to avoid talking about her.

She could feel Buffy's eyes on her before the she was saved by the bell, or you know the door opening and Xander and Rachel coming in.

Xander made sure his slayer was seated before greeting Buffy and Willow, "Morning Will, Buffster."

Willow smiled at him but was paying more attention to the little brunette in the room, "Good morning Rachel."

Willow watched as the little slayer snapped to look at her and scrambled to reply, "Good morning Miss. Rosenberg, Miss Summers. I apologize for forcing you to wake up at such an early hour."

Buffy moved around the table and smiled down at Rachel, "Don't worry about it Rachel. We're gonna find your dads." Rachel nodded but Willow wasn't sure she actually believed Buffy.

Xander leaned in close and whispered in Willow's ear, "Work fast Will. I want to find them as fast as possible."

Willow nodded and opened another window, "So what I'm going to do Rachel is find out which firm is handling the sale of the house and we'll go from there alright?"

Rachel's eyes cleared a little and she seemed to steel herself before she declared, "They wouldn't just forget to tell me. They aren't like that."

Willow's fingers were flying over the keys but she never broke eye contact with Rachel, "I know Rachel. We know."

* * *

><p>Willow stood at the head of the table as the gathered scoobies and fang gang sat at the long board table. The surprise guest, Rachel, had already caused a bit of an uproar. Connor had glared at Andrew until the small blond man had moved so he could sit next to Rachel, Angel sat next to his son, ignoring the angry glare he had received, and Xander had claimed the seat on Rachel's other side after a short staring match with Buffy.<p>

Giles had been quick to shut the room up by declaring the problem. A slayer's parents were missing, like for sure now, and they needed to do what they could to find them.

Questions were thrown too rapidly for even Willow to follow.

Connor growled as he grabbed Rachel's hand, "What do you mean _missing!" _

Spike had thrown out, "Who says they didn't just run away?" Only to be popped by Buffy in the head.

Angel snarled meanly, "Shut your mouth William."

Xander added pragmatically, "We already ruled that out bleach for brains."

Fred reached out to pat Rachel's hand, "Don't worry sweetie, we'll find them." She didn't actually make contact with Rachel's hand because Connor snatched it away.

He was quickly reprimanded by Faith, "Nice Junior, real nice."

Connor scowled and ground out, "Everyone needs to stop trying to touch Rachel. She's mine. My friend."

Rachel elbowed him and hissed, her worry forgotten for the moment, "Connor that is incredibly rude. And also I do not belong to you." Connor pouted then perked up when Rachel rolled her eyes and took his hand again.

Spike made a whipping noise and smirked at Angel, "What's it like Angel? Knowing that being lead about by the short hairs by loud brunettes is genetic."

Andrew's face screwed up in confusion, "Short hairs?"

Faith leaned over and whispered something in his ear and he yelped, "Oh ew! Spike!"

Spike shrugged and then spoke to Rachel while everyone else was talking, "We'll find 'em Pet."

Rachel gave him a tiny smile and the blond vampire winked in return.

Connor eyed Spike suspiciously before nodding in approval when Rachel cracked a smile.

Spike crossed his eyes at Connor and stuck his tongue out all while trying to speak, "Mind your face's tone Peaches the second."

Rachel giggled and Connor threw her a betrayed look only to be met with the same cross-eyed expression.

Spike grinned and declared, "You're alright little one."

Rachel beamed at him.

Willow didn't want to cut in and ruin Rachel's relatively happy mood but they had to talk about this. She cleared her throat.

"Uh guys?" The group quieted and Willow fought the squeak at the sudden attention, "So Hiram and Leroy Berry, formerly Hiram Rosen and Leroy Berry are our missings. Leroy and Hiram both quit their jobs by phone three days ago with no notice and almost at the same time if our timelines are accurate."

Fred jumped in, "Which they are."

Willow nodded to Fred, "Which they are. Their house went up for sale the day before yesterday and we know the sale of the house is being handled by a firm out of Cleveland."

Wesley raised a hand, "What firm?"

Willow handed out a sheet of paper to each gathered scooby and fang gang member.

Buffy read out, "Holf & Ramwart?"

Xander made a face, "Bless you."

Buffy mirrored it, "Thank you."

Willow scowled at them, "Guys…"

They smiled sweetly at her, "Yes Will?" "Willster?"

She smiled just as sweetly, "Shut the heck up," and ignored their pouts.

Angel let out a growl that startled the table as he stared at the sheet of paper Willow had given him.

The red head stared at the dark vampire, alarmed, "Angel."

He held up a hand and bent of the sheet of paper with a pen. He was scribbling and crossing out letters furiously. And when he finished a low rumbling growl started and didn't stop as he slid the paper across the table to Fred.

The physicist put on her glasses and read what he had written before blurting out in disgust, "Oh son of a bitch!"

Everyone looked at Fred in shock as the tiny Texan stood and stiffly walked to the white board behind Willow.

She wrote out; **Holf & Ramwart **

Before writing beneath it; **Wolfram & Hart**

The reactions were immediate and varied.

Wesley stood abruptly and had gone pale.

Faith was suddenly snarling along with Angel as she seethed, "Fuck. Me." Fred nodded vehemently.

Gunn's fist crushed the sheet of paper as his eye twitched.

Connor's reaction was the most violent as he shot from his seat and roared, "No!" Before turning and trying to bolt from the room.

Angel caught him around the waist and yanked him bodily back into his seat, "Connor!"

Connor popped back up and spat at his father, "I'm going to kill them. They can't do this again! They can not have her. She's mine!"

Spike was glowering as he stated belligerently, "Far be it from me to agree with Peaches the lesser but he's right. From what you've all mentioned about these bloody pillocks our best bet is to light their offices on fire."

Fred pointed at Spike, "Yes please."

Angel snapped at them, "That isn't helping."

Willow leaned against the table and watched as Rachel tentatively raised her hand.

The red head made eye contact with the little brunette and could see the question lingering there. She realized that their strong and in some cases almost violent reaction to the name on the white board was serving to terrify the young slayer.

She cleared her throat and when no one stopped talking she sighed and moved around the table to stand in front of Rachel. Connor made to block her but was stopped by Angel's firm and heavy hand on his shoulder, forcing him back into his chair.

Rachel's small voice, so different from the boisterous brunette that Willow had been teaching in the Magic and Lore class served to effectively silence the adults around her, "Who... who are Wolfram & Hart?"

Willow wasn't sure how to answer that. She'd heard of the evil, as in really evil, law firm that had served as Angel's foil for the majority of his time in L.A. Telling this girl though that the law firm that likely had something to do with her fathers' disappearance was also likely evil incarnate would only scare her.

It was Faith that spoke up, "It's a law firm. When I went down to L.A. after I woke up from my coma Wolfram & Hart hired me to kill Angel."

Rachel turned to gawk at Faith, "Why would a law firm want Mr. Angel dead."

Angel sighed, "I'm a player in the apocalypse. And Wolfram & Hart have vested interest in how that ends."

Rachel's face drained of color and she clutched at the star of David that hung around her neck, "The apocalypse? So... they're evil?" She looked to Connor for the honest answer.

Connor looked miserable as he answered her, "Completely."

Rachel was ashen, "But… my dads… why would they want may dads? They are just two normal men."

Giles had his glasses off and looked pained, "Well… ah…"

Rachel's eyes filled with tears and guilt, "It's because of me isn't it? Because I'm the slayer?"

Buffy was crouched in front of her before anyone could blink, "This isn't your fault Rachel. You can't help being the slayer. Look at me." The blonde slayer placed a hand beneath Rachel's chin and exerted a gentle pressure.

Rachel finally let her eyes connect with Buffy's.

Buffy sucked in a breath and then Buffy's face hardened and she was standing.

She barked out, "Wesley and Giles I want you on the phone to your contacts. Find out what their plan is. Angel call your sources in L.A., find out how long they've been in Cleveland, Spike, Faith, and Gunn I want you on the streets, shake down anyone you have to, Willow and Fred I want you working the magics, Connor you're with Faith. Xander I want you to let the other girls know what's going on, make sure they know to leave Rachel alone. Andrew you'll be covering a lot of classes today."

There was a flurry of movement as everyone headed to the door except for Connor. He moved quietly and caught Rachel by the waist and pulled her into a tight hug.

Willow watched Buffy and Angel watch the two as Rachel clutched at Connor's shirt and buried her head in his chest. Connor for his part held on to Rachel like he was terrified she would fade away if he let her go.

Buffy cleared her throat as the two youths separated, "Will and I will walk Rachel back to her room."

Willow nodded and stepped forward and placed Rachel's arm through hers so that she could lead the tiny slayer from the room. Rachel followed with no protest and Willow was reminded of how young she was. Maybe she was jaded because she had been in this fight for so long, because she had already lost so many people but she had forgotten that most people, most kids weren't used to the ugliness of the world.

She and Buffy made sure Rachel was situated in her room and Buffy gave the little diva her marching orders, "I want you to lie down, take a nap, whatever, just… rest today ok?"

Rachel nodded but Willow wasn't sure she actually heard a word Buffy said as the brunette laid down on her bed and curled in to a little ball.

As Buffy shut the door Willow could help but feel that this wasn't going to end well, for Rachel, for them, or for Rachel's dads.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rachel Berry-<strong>

Rachel moaned in her sleep as image after image assaulted her. Her dads dying, the gleeks being torn apart by some unseen evil, Connor being murdered as he tried to protect her, Cordelia withering to nothing alone in the room, Spike and Angel tied to stakes and left to burn in the sun, Buffy and Faith fighting, succumbing to wave after wave of vampires, Willow's eyes turning black like midnight, Xander's body broken and bleeding screaming at her to run, Mr. Giles and Wesley suddenly dark and evil with danger in their eyes, and then a man she didn't know flickering in her minds eye, becoming more and more constant, until the silent man standing in her room in her dreams was the only thing she saw.

"_Hello Rachel." _

Rachel started and tried to wake up, "Let me go!"

The man sneered at her, his age more apparent as the ugly look marred his face, "_Calm down Rachel. I'm not here to hurt you, how can I hurt you in your dreams?" _

Rachel tried scramble back from him as he approached but found herself locked in place, "Who are you? Let me go!"

The man was suddenly on her and towering over her with a horrible look in place, "Be quiet Rachel." He placed a clammy hand to her forehead and suddenly Rachel could see her dads. Hiram and Leroy were unconscious and tied in the kitchen of their house.

She screamed, "Daddy! Dad! Look at me please?" The vision was gone and the man back again, "What did you do to them? Let them go?"

His hand shot out and caught her across the mouth, "_Shut your mouth. I'm in charge here_."

Rachel fought back tears as she stared up at the man, "What do you want from me?"

He bent at the waist and leaned so that his face was an inch from hers "_I want you to listen." _

She whimpered and tried to scoot away, "I'm listening."

He grunted, "_Your fathers will die at dawn if you don't do exactly as I ask_."

She stilled completely, "Ok..."

He hummed in approval and stood, "_You have until sunrise to be make it to your house in Lima, where your fathers are. You'll come alone... or they die. You'll keep this vision to yourself... or they'll die, and you'll come unarmed... or they'll die._"

Rachel blanched, she hadn't been a slayer long but something or rather everything about this man's instructions screamed trap.

He must have seen the hesitation written plainly across her feature because he was suddenly screaming in her face, "_You'll do it or I will kill them myself!_"

Rachel gave a short scream and replied, "Alright! I'll go! I'll do it! Please, just don't hurt them."

The man smiled at her cruelly, "_Good." _He started to fade away as he whispered evilly after placing a black rose on the beside table_, "And remember Rachel, I'll be watching." _\

Rachel jerked away with a short scream and heaved over the side of the bed. She emptied her stomach of lunch and rolled to stare at the ceiling. She was never sleeping again if she was going to have slayer dreams like that. She sat up slowly and turned to look at her bedside clock. And the black rose next to it.

Oh god. She was on her feet in less than heartbeat. She snatched the rose up and crushed it in her hand. It had been real, the dream was a vision.

She slipped her shoes on quickly and grabbed her car keys before opening her window and dropping from the second story window. She had exactly two hours before anyone might notice her missing.

* * *

><p><strong>-Buffy Summers-<strong>

Buffy sat quietly at Cordelia's beside and stared at the sleeping woman. She glanced at her watch and then at the door with a worried frown. Rachel was late. According to Connor Rachel showed up at Cordelia's door every night before eight. The door opened and Buffy perked up like it was Christmas only to droop when a very tentative Angel entered the room.

He caught the expression, "If you wanted to be alone… well with Cordelia, I can leave."

Buffy offered him a tired smile and shook her head, "It isn't you Angel. Rachel is usually here by now."

Angel's face darkened as he sat heavily in the empty chair situated close to Cordelia's bedside, "I hate that she's on their radar. Connor was… I don't know what he was."

Buffy stared forward, as if she could discover the secrets of the universe by staring at Cordelia's head, "Terrified, furious, homicidal, hurt. Pick one I guess."

Angel nodded with a suddenly broody look in place, "All of the above I guess." He leaned forward and with a gentleness Buffy had only ever seen directed towards her he brushed Cordelia's hair in exactly the same way Connor had.

Buffy cleared her throat, "You miss her."

Angel spared her a look that loosely translated to 'duh', "She's my best friend Buffy." He hesitated but his need to talk about this, about _her _won out, "She was my first friend, my oldest friend."

Buffy felt a wave of hurt wash over her, "…Oh."

Angel must have caught the tone because he turned to look at her, "Spike was right Buffy, you and I weren't really friends. We couldn't just talk or be… I had never had that before."

Buffy nodded towards Cordy, "Until Cordy."

Angel returned his gaze to his unconscious seer, "Until Cordy."

Buffy leaned into her chair, "Tell me something I don't know about her?" She considered her request and winced, "Which I guess would be everything now."

Angel shrugged and picked up Cordelia's hand, "I hurt her when Darla came back. Both times I think, first because I didn't trust in my team to help me deal with her and then the second time because I lied. Cordelia values honesty." He quirked a grin at Buffy that she had never seen before.

She snorted, "I knew that. Cordelia was always the most honest person in the room."

Angel hummed in agreement, "She wasn't going to forgive me the first time, she said we weren't friends and I'll admit it hurt more than anything ever had, even having to leave you. I… It was my fault but Cordelia had promised she would be there till the end and in a way she didn't break that promise but she was so angry she didn't consider me her friend. She'd stay, for the mission, not for me."

Buffy couldn't help but be curious, "She obviously forgave you."

Angel nodded and closed his eyes with a fond smile, "I bought her clothes. A lot of them, mostly cause I had given hers away."

Buffy scoffed in disbelief, "She forgave you because you bought her clothes."

Angel shot her light scowl, "She told me it was because I cared enough to go shopping, with all the people and chaos that entails." He settled back and added proudly, "Also I have a gay man's taste."

Buffy couldn't help her bark of laughter, "You do have good taste. I can't imagine Cordelia wearing anything Xander or Willow bought her."

Angel shrugged, "I paid a lot of attention to Cordelia. She was also on edge, waiting for the next vision and so was I. I… I still hate myself for the times I wasn't there to catch her."

Buffy couldn't read the look on his face, "You… you love her don't you."

Angel nodded absently, "Of course I do." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Buffy shook her head, "No Angel. You were in love with her."

Angel jerked his gaze to Buffy and she could see guilt there along with something vastly more powerful, "I… am. I was… I think I always will be. How can you not love the sunlight in your life? She… I was warm when she smiled. I was never alone in the dark, because I knew that Cordelia would come and there would be sun again. Every time she smiled I saw the sunrise."

Buffy sagged against the chair and felt her heartbreak, Angel wasn't hers anymore, "I… I'm glad you had that Angel."

Angel turned to look at her and his face softened further, "I'll always be in love with you too Buffy. And…" His eyes shuttered, "I just hope you'll have the chance to know her, to know the Cordy I know, because you'll love her to."

Buffy inclined her head in agreement, "I think I will." God knew she could use some sunlight in her life.

Angel leaned forward and whispered something into Cordelia's ear. Buffy made a concentrated effort not to listen in. Angel stood when he was finished whispering and pressed a kiss to Cordelia's brow. He inclined his head towards the door and Buffy nodded. She stood and moved to Cordelia's side.

She bent and whispered in her ear, "Please wake up," Before pressing her own kiss to Cordy's cheek. The two champions smiled at each other and walked out of the room together.

**-Cordelia Chase-**

The hospital room where she slept was quiet and empty. She was alone.

The body in the bed suddenly arched in what might have been pain as images flooded the mind of the seer. The girl who had been singing to her, she knew that voice, could picture her in her minds eye, she was in trouble.

_A house with a single light on. A petite girl entered alone, unarmed. A body, the throat torn. A vampire had gotten him. The girl screams, Rachel screams. And then a voice, dark and evil, "Hello, Princess." _

A glow surrounded the body of the seer as she sat bolt upright in bed. Her eyes were focused and steady as she stared down at her hands and then focused with all her might. The glow intensified and bled into the hallway under the door. The air around her crackled with mystical energy and heat from the glow. Finally the white light grew so bright the seer at its center was completely obscured. After a long moment the light winked out and the seer was gone.

**TBC- Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: I feel the need to inform you all that while some scoobies will indeed encounter some gleeks this is not a cross over that will suddenly have all the gleeks at the Summers Institute nor will every scooby suddenly turn up in Lima. I am trying to make it as believable as possible. Certain scoobies will have no real business being in Lima, even with Rachel being there. Certain scoobies will. **

**Also thanks so much for the reviews. They really do help motivate people like me... I'm rather like Rachel, sometimes it really does seem like I need applause to live.**

* * *

><p><strong>July 8, 2011<strong>

**-Rachel Berry-**

Rachel Berry had never driven so recklessly in her life. She careened around a corner in her little blue Toyota and screeched to a halt in the driveway of the house. She had the door open and tumbled from her vehicle with none of her slayer grace without turning the engine off. She moved faster than she ever had before as she barreled to her front door, all thoughts of traps gone from her mind as she bounded up the steps to the door. She was stopped dead in her tracks when the door opened and the man from her vision stepped out with an ugly smirk in place.

He looked at his watch, "Two and a half hours… very nice Rachel. And from Cleveland no less, how many laws did you break to get here I wonder?" He moved past her and Rachel fought the instinct to lash out at him.

A dark car pulled up to the curb and the man got in, but not before informing her with a smirk, "Your fathers are inside. Have a nice evening Rachel." He let out a laugh and slid into his car.

Rachel didn't even watch the car pull away before she was tearing into the house, "Daddy! Dad!" She muttered to herself as she stood in the foyer, "Please be ok, please be ok, please be o…" She trailed off as a smear of blood caught her eye.

She swallowed and breathed, "No…" before slowly following the blood trail into the living room.

She came to an abrupt stop and let out a scream as she stared at the grisly sight before her. Her father, Leroy, was splayed out on the couch in a grotesque fashion. Rachel took in the scene as quickly as she could, like she had been taught, and what struck her most was that the couch had been moved. Her father had been displayed.

She ran to his side and saw that his eyes were open and staring at her, he let out a pained gurgle "Rach…el?"

She was on her knees in a heart beat, "Daddy! Oh god daddy, it's me."

Her hands went to his throat to try and stem the flow of blood even though she knew it probably far too late to save him.

He stared at her and she could read the terror in his eyes, "You- you… have… go baby. Go… Run." He gasped out. Pushing through the agony he must have felt.

She shook her head and tried to blink away her tears, "I won't leave you daddy."

He grasped for the hands pressing at his throat and squeezed, "He… still here Rachel. Please… run." He closed his eyes and for a moment Rachel thought he was gone.

"Daddy!" She shook him and his eyes snapped open, "Where's dad? Where is he?"

Her father's eyes watered further and he stared up at her, "He… He di…" His eyes widened and he gasped, "I love you…" He trailed off and Rachel felt a final gush of red wetness beneath her fingers as his eyes glazed. Rachel watched the light fade from them as his body stilled.

She stared down at her mangled father and shook him again, "Wake up daddy! Please! Come on, you can't go. You can't be gone. I made it here! I had till sunrise! Please wake up daddy." She buried her head in his broad chest and sobbed.

She wasn't sure how long she was bent over her daddy but finally she shook her mind clear and stood slowly. She had to find her dad. She had to find Hiram. Maybe she could still save him.

She made to wipe away her tears but stopped cold when she realized that her hands were stained red from her daddy's blood. She let out a whimper and tried to rub the blood off her hands. She swiped her bloody hands across her shirt and her jeans and managed to wipe away some but not all of the blood.

She stared down at her dead father and steeled herself.

She heard the crunch of glass behind her and tensed as a silky, achingly familiar voice filled the room, "Hello Princess."

She turned slowly and let out a strangled sob. There before her, staring with dark, malevolent yellow eyes was Hiram Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cordelia Chase-<strong>

The statuesque brunette winked back into existence in the small town of Lima in the middle of a quiet suburban street. She turned in a full circle and took in her surroundings. It seemed like a nice quiet neighborhood, a nice place to raise kids. In a perfect world this was the kind of place Connor would have grown up in.

She closed her eyes, steeling her already depleted energy stores and tried to feel for Rachel. It was strange but she knew she'd be able to feel her. Her presence was so familiar to Cordelia now that she was sure she could pick the slayer out of a crowd of a thousand.

She willed away all the other sounds and emotions that bled from this town and tried to filter out the energy that was innately Rachel Berry.

It took her ten minutes but finally the feeling prickled the back of her mind and Cordelia knew where to find her. The seer took off running in the direction of one of the far houses in the cul-de-sac, where a small blue Prius idled in the drive way. She dodged the red two door car that was driving slowly down the road and sprinted for the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>-Quinn Fabray-<strong>

Her boredom was such these days that she had taken to driving around town simply to have something to do. She couldn't sleep and it had been worse than ever last night knowing that Rachel had moved without a single goodbye to her or anyone else. She assumed no one knew about Rachel moving because the club would have been in an uproar. She wondered what that said about her and the rest of the club that Rachel had managed to move without any of them knowing.

She had been driving aimlessly for nearly an hour and somehow she found herself driving down Rachel's street. She slowed the car and a moment later thanked God she had as a woman flew in front of her car and sprinted towards one of the houses, towards Rachel's house. Quinn pulled the car over in front of Rachel's house where the Diva's car was parked. Quinn cut the engine and opened the door. She slid from her car and stared at the house in time to see the tall woman she'd almost hit slam her way in to Rachel's house.

Quinn's eyebrow arched up curiously and with maybe a small amount of alarm. Her concern ratcheted up ten levels as a loud crash broke the silence of the street and the sound of glass breaking reached her ears. Something was happening in the house. Quinn fought for a moment with herself but in the end her concern for Rachel won out of her fear of what ever might be happening in the house.

She hurried up the driveway and into the house before she could think better of it.

* * *

><p><strong>-Spike-<strong>

He stopped at the door and listened for heartbeats before going in. His eyes widened in horror when he realized that there wasn't a heartbeat in the room at all. Against his will tears welled before he clamped down on the urge to cry. This was one of the reasons he had been so hesitant to visit the cheerleader. He had seen enough death. He hadn't wanted to risk being the one to find her dead.

He closed his eyes and cursed the day he decided he needed someone to talk to. Someone who would just listen, someone who might understand him and all the things he did and had done for Buffy.

_He slinked into the room and slouched into a chair. He was quiet so he wouldn't wake the sleeping slayer stretched out on the pullout couch in the corner._

_He peered down at the sleeping woman and smirked, "Mind if I smoke pet?" He waited and the nodded, "'Course you don't," before lighting his fag*. _

_He sat quiet for a long while, humming to himself as he stared down at Cordelia. _

_Finally he growled out quietly, "The slayer and Peaches are getting close again. The more he avoids this room and lets himself forget the closer they get. He doesn't seem as sad anymore, but maybe he's just gotten better at hiding the fact that he broods like it's an Olympic sport." _

_He flicked some ash off the end of his fag, "I hate it. She… we were becoming friends and now that's all gone. She's back to making moon eyes at him and ignoring me, which is better than acting like I'm something she scraped off her boot I guess." He scoffed, "Small favors." _

_He stood and adjusted her pillows, before using his strength to lift her in the bed a bit, "You looked uncomfortable." He sat again and sneered off into space, "She's jealous of you. Jealous of a dead woman," He winced, "That was tactless. Sorry Pet. But I suppose you appreciate honesty." He tapped his cigarette again and watched the ashes fall, "It's stupid really. The longer they're around each other the more it seems like you and I never existed."_

_He ran a tired hand through his hair, "I just… what else can I do? How in the hell am I supposed to prove I love her, that I can be a good man for her? What else could I possibly do?" He shifted, agitated "I mean bloody hell, I got a soul for her! You became a demon for him and yet…" _

_His face fell as he stared down at the quiet woman, "It's never going to be enough is it? She's never going to love me the way she loves him and he will never love you the way he loves her." _

_The room was quiet and with a harsh sigh he stubbed his fag out and growled, "That's what I thought." He leaned back and let the beep of her heart monitor and the gentle thump of the young slayer's heart soothe him to sleep. At least two of their hearts were beating. _

_He stirred hours later as a voice sang a Beatles song different from any version he'd ever heard,_

…_**Oh please say to me**_

_**You'll let me be your man**_

_**And please, say to me**_

_**You'll let me hold your hand**_

_**Now let me hold your hand,**_

_**I wanna hold your hand…**_

_Soft hands combed through his hair like his mum had done over a century ago and he let his eyes close. The girl singing got it. She got him. He just wanted to love Buffy. _

Spike shook himself from the memory and slowly opened the door. He didn't want to be the one to find her. He closed his eyes, took an unnecessary breath and stepped into the room. He opened his eyes and the reared back. Huh. The bed was empty. He looked at the monitors that should have been squealing the alarm and narrowed his eyes. They were blank, like they had been unplugged only he could clearly see the plug still jammed in the wall. He sniffed air and growled. He could smell the lingering scent of Buffy and Angel, Cordelia, and fainter than it should have been, Rachel. He placed his hand on the bed were the imprint from where Cordelia's body should have been was. The bed was still warm.

He whirled and sped from the room, like a blond whirling dervish. He had to tell someone.

* * *

><p>He instinctively went to Buffy's room. He slid to a halt outside the door and raised his hand and started to hammer on the door like there was a fire.<p>

It took a moment but the door opened and Buffy stared at him in surprise. Spike rocked back on his heels as he took in her appearance. Her lip gloss was smeared. He took a breath and growled as at the familiar scent she suddenly had all over her, a scent that hadn't been there at the meeting or at dinner.

His face went blank as he stated flatly, "Cordelia's gone."

He watched as Buffy's face fell in horror and as he expected the door was torn out of her grasp and Angel was tearing out of the room and down the hall hell bent on Cordelia's room. Buffy hurried after him while Spike followed at a more sedate pace.

He entered the room and nearly slammed into Buffy and Angel as the two warriors gaped at the empty bed.

Angel spun on Spike and caught him by the throat, "Where is she boy!"

Spike held his hands up, "I told you, she's gone."

Buffy stood menacingly at Angel's side and snarled, "We thought you meant she was dead!"

Spike shrugged, "Oh… was I not clear?"

Buffy scowled and demanded, "Choke him harder."

Angel complied and Spike croaked, "Look, I check in on the cheerleader every night. I didn't hear a heart beat so I came in because I thought the same thing you did only she wasn't here. No body which could be a good thing, for all you know she's walking around somewhere."

Angel let Spike slide from the wall and turned. Spike watched his sire take a deep breath and furrow his already heavy brow.

Angel turned and looked helplessly at Buffy, "Her scent hasn't moved. It's like one minute she was here then she wasn't."

Buffy placed a hand on Angel's arm and spoke quietly, "We'll find her Angel."

Spike fought the urge to gag at the suddenly gooey look Angel and Buffy were exchanging, "Well as nice as this isn't, shouldn't we inform the watchers and the witch?"

Buffy started and broke eye contact with Angel but didn't pay Spike any mind, "Lets go tell Giles." Spike heaved a sigh as the two star crossed lovers exited the room.

He peered at the empty bed and muttered, "See what I mean pet?"

He slouched from the room.

* * *

><p>When he got to the conference room it was already bedlam. Willow had been woken up by the pounding on Giles' door and had in turn woken Xander when she heard the name Cordelia. Faith had been coming in with Connor and had seen Xander tearing off to Cordy's room. Wesley, Fred, and Gunn had all been awake and gathered in the conference room already so they heard Angel's frantic explanation with the words, 'Cordelia' and 'gone'. He entered the room quietly just in time to see Angel reassure a tearful Fred that Cordelia wasn't dead, as far as they knew.<p>

Connor swiped his hand across the fake flowers that served as a center piece for the table, smashing them into the wall and roared, "Where is she?"

Angel tried to shove his son into a chair but to everyone's surprise the boy didn't budge, "Where is she? What did you all do?" Spike felt a pang of sympathy for the boy as Connor's eyes filled with tears.

Angel, who was terrified himself, snapped at his son, "We didn't do anything! She was just gone."

Connor shook his head, "No! You send me out with Faith and when I come back Cordy is gone! Where is she?"

Buffy took a step towards Connor and tried to soothe him, "Connor we didn't do anything to Cordy, I swear to you."

Connor rounded on her, "I didn't ask you! You aren't her, stop trying to take her place!"

Buffy stared up at the boy in shock, "I… Connor I'm not."

Connor scoffed, "Right, and that's why I can smell Angel all over you." He sneered at his father, "You couldn't even wait till she was actually cold could you?"

Angel snarled and shoved the boy before he could stop himself, "Shut your mouth boy. You know nothing about Cordy!"

Gunn broke in from across the room, "Angel's right! She's in a coma because you couldn't keep it in your pants! How it feel to know you raped the body of the woman who used to change your diapers and sing you to sleep!"

Spike watched with interest as Buffy blanched and Connor's face screwed up with grief, disgust, self loathing, and rage before he leapt at Gunn. There was a flurry of movement as they tried to contain the boy. Spike moved and tried to catch him as did Angel. It was Faith that risked a kick to the stomach to grab him and haul him to the ground.

The room was still for a second and then Connor let out a keening wail and sobbed, "She was my mom. She was supposed to be my mom." Faith stared down at him bewildered as Connor slumped in her grip. He whimpered like a small child, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop it. I didn't want it, I didn't want to…"

The adults looked at the broken boy in horror as understanding dawned on them.

Angel looked sick, "You… you weren't in control… you were possessed just like she was." Angel sat heavily in on of the chairs as he stared down at the son Spike knew a part of him had actively hated.

Gunn was ashen as he traded horrified looks with Fred and Wesley, "Connor."

Connor snapped his gaze to his and barked, "Shut up!"

Gunn clamped his mouth shut and took a step back even though Connor was still held firmly by Faith.

Spike cleared his throat, "Connor, she wasn't moved by any of us alright. I went in to check on her and she was just gone."

Connor stilled and looked up at Spike, "She was just gone?"

Spike nodded and offered his nephew… brother a hand, "Up you get then." He pulled the boy to his feet and smoothed his shirt.

Connor was still tensed like a bow string but his eyes held more sanity than they had just a moment before, "Well… where is she?"

Spike shrugged, "We don't know Connor, right now you know as much as we do."

Connor dropped into a chair and stated in a voice that brooked no argument, "We need to find her."

Buffy eyed the boy like he might explode before nodding, "Willow, can you work some mojo and tell us if we're looking at something mystical?"

Red nodded and was gone in a flash to get her supplies. She was back in less than five minutes. The room was silent and heavy with tension as the group watched Willow begin her spell.

She invoked some god or goddess Spike had never heard of and then stared with blank eyes and a wrinkled brow as she listened to something only she could hear. The ritual didn't take long.

She came out of her trance and spoke, "There was a mystical signature that doesn't belong but it wasn't coming from Cordy's room."

Buffy crossed her arms, "Where was it coming from Will?"

Willow looked utterly confused, "It was coming from the slayer dorms."

The already tense room grew even more stifling as Connor was suddenly coiled to spring up, "Which dorm?"

Willow looked at the boy and looked pained, "I can't be sure but… It might have be Ra-"

Connor didn't wait for her to finish. He sprang from the chair and darted around his father, Buffy, and Faith. He was already halfway down the hall by the time the adults scrambled to follow.

By the time the large group had made it the room Connor had torn the door from it's hinges and was in the room bellowing for Rachel to no avail.

Spike forced himself into the room with Angel, Buffy, Faith, and Xander.

Connor was crouched by the bedside table sniffing at the vomit that was slowly drying next to the bed.

The boy grabbed something from the floor and straightend, "She threw up lunch."

Spike, who was already agitated about Cordelia, felt a red sort of anger crawling across his vision.

He was so tired of his girls getting taken. And yes, Rachel had been his girl since the night she had sung a song just for him in Cordelia's room.

"This is completely and utter bollocks! Where are they?"

Everyone turned to look at him, surprised by the outburst. Connor for his part seemed pleased that someone was almost as agitated as he was.

The boy held out a crumpled rose to Spike who took it and sniffed, "It smells like Rachel… and someone else. Not sure who though."

Connor turned and announced, "Her keys are missing."

Angel moved to his son's side and the two started smelling the air. They both followed it to the window. Connor stuck his head out then back in, "She went out the window. Her car is missing from the parking lot."

Xander was snapping his fingers from the doorway, "Think… think!"

Willow placed a hand on his arm, "Xander?"

Xander held up a hand, "I'm trying to remember something."

The group was quiet until he exclaimed, "The dreams! Giles," He whirled on the watcher, "She was dreaming about this! A sleeping woman she sang to that didn't wake up until Rachel stopped singing."

Spike cocked his head and demanded of Buffy and Angel, "You two were in the room with Cordelia earlier, had Rachel been by to sing?"

Buffy shook her head, "She never showed up. I figured she was still upset about her dads."

Xander clapped his hands, "Her dreams are prophetic! The one night Rachel misses singing to Cordy and suddenly Cordy is missing, there is no way that is a coincidence."

Angel started, "She had a vision. Cordy had a vision and it woke her up!"

Spike shook his head, "That's all well and fine but how do you explain the cheerleader walking out of here without anyone noticing?"

That seemed to stump everyone.

Connor smacked his forehead and pulled out his cell and dialed.

He pressed the phone to his ear and yelped, "Rachel! It's Connor, are you ok? Where are you? Is Cordelia with you?"

He listened to the response before he paled and growled dangerously, "Who is this?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Rachel Berry-<strong>

Rachel stood still as she stared at the demon wearing her dad's face.

He smiled at her and she shuddered. What was she supposed to do now? Stake him? Run? No… she couldn't run, he might kill someone… She took in his blood stained clothes and the flecks of blood dotting his face and paled.

"You…" He had killed her daddy. Hiram Berry had slaughtered Leroy Berry. She shook herself, that wasn't right, the demon who looked like her dad had killed both of them.

He smirked at her, so different from the gentle smile she was used to, "You figured it out quick didn't you Princess?" He gave an amused little chuckle and stepped closer.

Rachel stepped back and his smirk vanished, "That isn't polite Rachel. I just wanted to give you a hug."

She shook her head and demanded in a small voice, "Stay away from me!"

He narrowed his eyes, "Do you know, even though you're mine by blood your voice gets screechy just like his used to."

Rachel whimpered and fought the urge to look at her daddy.

Hiram took another step and this time Rachel stood her ground, "It was so irritating. I'd decorate and he hated it. I cooked dinner and he complained. I fucked him and it wasn't good enough."

Rachel's eyes welled with tears as she tried to will herself to remember that it was the demon talking, not her dad.

Hiram snorted, "I gave him a daughter and he couldn't stand it. You were always to Jewish, I mean look at the nose. His mother complained that you weren't his, you weren't smart enough because you weren't his, nothing was never enough for that… schmuck."

Rachel shook her head, "The last thing he said was that he loved me."

Hiram nodded with false sympathy, "He always was an excellent liar."

He advanced again, "I should have left him for the guy I was screwing on the side."

Rachel finally snapped back, "You're lying!"

He stopped and cocked his head in amusement, "Am I?"

Rachel nodded and said with absolute certainty, "My dad love me, he loved my daddy. You aren't him. You're the thing that killed him."

Hiram threw his head back and laughed, "If you are so sure Rachel," He yanked his shirt open and presented his bare chest, "Stake me. Send me to hell Rachel, avenge your daddy."

Rachel flinched and had to stomp down the urge to shy away, "Stop it."

Hiram re-buttoned his shirt and scoffed, "You can't kill me Rachel, because deep down I am your dad."

Rachel shook her head and he smiled, "He was always using the mouth of his, with his stupid screechy voice, to judge me." His face lost all traces of humor as he announced flatly, "I ripped his throat out."

Rachel shifted on the balls of her feet and told herself to attack. Attack this monster and send him to hell. Except, what if she could save him? What if he could be ensouled like Mr. Angel and Mr. Spike.

She squared her shoulders, "I can save you."

He narrowed his eyes and then moved, quick as a cobra to back hand her across the cheek, "Can you?" He rolled up his sleeves and mocked, "Well then Rachel, save me."

He was on her then. Punching and kicking and it was all Rachel could do to keep up. She knew she needed to fight him but she couldn't get past the idea of hurting her dad. She planted her feet on his chest and kicked him away from her before she rolled to her feet and leapt away.

She put her fists up as he came at her and lashed out to catch him in the face before she danced away again. He kept charging her, and she kept on the defensive, striking him when she had to but not doing any real damage. She knew the holding pattern they were in was going to get her killed but she couldn't let go of the idea of returning his soul.

The dance went on for a few minutes before Hiram lost patience and grabbed her by the throat and flung her into the living room wall, knocking a large mirror to the floor and shattering it to a million jagged pieces.

Hiram loomed over her and said with a grin, "I always hated that thing. It was a wedding gift from Leroy's bitch of a mother."

Just as he bent to wrap his hand around her throat a fist appeared from no where and clocked him across the jaw, spinning him away from Rachel.

He turned to face the intruder only to be caught as Cordelia tackled him to the floor like a linebacker.

Rachel scrambled to her feet as she stared in shock as the Seer who had been in a coma just this morning grappled with her father.

Her father gave a furious roar and heaved Cordelia off of him, tossing her over the couch and into the television.

He stood and snarled, "Well isn't that cute, Rachel's got a friend. First time for everything I guess."

Cordelia pulled herself to her feet and looked like she was five seconds from tackling Hiram again when voice, concerned and sweet echoed from the foyer.

"Rachel! Are you ok? I heard a crash."

Rachel's heart was suddenly in her throat as Quinn Fabray entered the large living room, far to close to Hiram.

The vampire whose face was shifted into a perverted, demonic version of her father's grinned and lunged.

And suddenly she was moving.

* * *

><p><strong>-Quinn Fabray- <strong>

She stood frozen in the doorway as sweet Mr. Berry, or was that actually him at all, lunged for her with a animal like snarl. She screamed and tried to scramble back only to have her back meet the wall. He was coming at her faster than any human had a right to. His face bore some likeness to Rachel's small, funny dad, but it was screwed up. The brow was heavy and harsh, while his mouth was open and revealed jagged teeth that looked like they belong to a dog, not a dad. He had blood splattered on his clothes and for a moment Quinn was terrified that it might be Rachel's.

At the thought she brought her hands up and caught Mr. Berry by the shoulders and pushed back, trying to keep him off of her. He was snapping and snarling, intent on… something. He was straining for her neck and something in the back of her mind told Quinn that if he reached her neck with those teeth of his that was the end.

She heard something snap, something wooden and then a second later the messy, rough end of a piece of wood popped from the front of Hiram's chest. He looked down in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cordelia Chase- <strong>

The moment the blonde girl entered the room and Rachel's dad shifted on the balls of his feet, Cordelia knew how this was going to end. She pictured having to stake Angel, watching someone she loved crumble to dust. She remembered holding Gunn when he had finally let himself grieve for his baby sister. Suddenly she was moving. She was vaulting over the couch and racing with Rachel to get to the blonde girl who was struggling to fight off the infinitely stronger vampire intent of killing her. There was a crack and then a makeshift stake had been planted in Hiram's back.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rachel Berry- <strong>

She knew what she had to do. She had to protect Quinn. She was the slayer and Quinn was an innocent. She was moving, but it was as if through a fog. She wouldn't be fast enough because her father was on Quinn.

She closed her eyes,

_A bright happy smiled blossomed across Hiram's face as he swung his little princess around the living room as she squealed happily,_

She kicked the coffee table over,

_She peered around the corner of the wall and watched as her daddies danced to a really pretty song, from the movie Ghost. He daddy Leroy spun her daddy Hiram and pulled him back gently. They stared at each other like no one else existed. _

She reached down in a smooth motion and yanked a piece of the leg off,

_She twirled and spun between her daddies in the kitchen. She and they were cover in flour as they taught her to bake. At three she was more interested in making a mess than learning. Leroy caught her and tossed her, and she screamed, "Dad save me!" Hiram was there suddenly with a beaming grin, "Hello Princess." _

She rushed forward,

_She stared up at her crouched father on her first day of school as he spoke, "We love you Princess. Never forget that." _

She shoved the stake with all her might into her daddy's back and leaned forward to whisper through her tears, "I love you daddy."

She felt the stake break through his breast bone in front and then with a strangled scream Hiram Berry crumbled to ash and hazel eyes met brown.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Le sigh. *shrugs* Sorry about the wait.**

**Remember, I needs me applause to live. ...Listen to me channel Santana. **

**Not Beta'd, so the mistakes are mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>July 8, 2011<strong>

**-Cordelia Chase-**

Cordelia Chase moved swiftly and gently removed the stake that was still being held in the air where the vampire, Rachel's _father, _had been. God that sucked. Cordelia, not for the first time cursed the powers and their inability to protect the faithful that fought for them. The blonde stared in shock at Rachel; and her hands were up, still ready to fend off the now dusted vampire.

As Cordelia let the stake fall Rachel's knees buckled and the Seer was forced to catch the little slayer around the waist. Her first thought was to haul Rachel to the couch but a single look reminded her of the stupidity of that plan. Rachel's other dad was still splayed like a sick art piece. Years of studying vampires and living in constant fear of Angelus had taught Cordelia to read the signs in vampire related deaths. Displaying his own husband for his daughter to find like that was a big freaking clue that he was likely a vicious monster.

Cordelia spun so that Rachel would not have to see her father again just yet and walked her in to the kitchen. She nodded her head at the blonde to make sure she followed. Neither girl offered up any form of protest. Not to mention Rachel's glazed expression was starting to worry Cordelia.

She wanted to ask if Rachel had talked to her vamped dad, but she wasn't sure Rachel could handle any type of questioning right at this moment.

A familiar melody filled the air and Cordelia cocked her head to listen, trying to figure out where it was coming from,

_I'd rather try defying gravity…_

The blonde girl started while Rachel's remained motionless, "That's Rachel's ring tone."

Cordelia nodded and maneuvered Rachel so that she was facing the blonde, "Answer it."

The blonde nodded and flicked her eyes up to Rachel apologetically as she dug through her pockets.

She answered the phone and then held the phone away from her ear as whoever was on the other line yelled into the phone.

Her face pinched and Cordelia recognized the look, the blonde was stamping down a bitchy impulse.

Finally the blonde snapped, "Look, this isn't Rachel. Slow down."

She scrunched her brow and then snapped, "This is Quinn Fabray, who is this?"

She looked helplessly at Cordelia, "Do you… Does Rachel know someone named Connor?"

Cordelia's attention was caught immediately, "Can you take her?" She flicked her eyes to Rachel and watched as the blonde leapt to gently remove Rachel from her hold. She all but shoved the phone at Cordelia. The Seer quirked a small smile as the blonde quietly led Rachel to the kitchen table and guided her into a chair. A reformed bitch… Cordelia could get behind that.

She pressed the phone to her ear and barked through a wince, "Put Buffy on the phone Connor."

"…_Cordy?" _

Cordelia smiled sadly, "It's me Connor. Now give the phone to Buffy."

Connor must have handed the phone over because Buffy's familiar tone was suddenly ringing in her ears, "_Cordelia? Is that you?" _

Cordelia rolled her eyes at how excited Buffy sounded, "Yes Buffy it's me. If you aren't careful people are going to think we like each other."

A quiet voice replied, "_I'm glad you aren't dead Cordy." _

Cordelia turned away from the girls and replied just as quietly, "Thanks Buffy. I have Rachel here with me."

She listened to Buffy's reply but had to admit her focus was split between the blonde slayer and the two girls behind her.

The blonde, or Quinn she supposed, spoke cautiously, "Rachel… that… was your dad wasn't it? The one… who… well disappeared."

Rachel reply was flat and succinct, "Yes."

Cordelia spoke absently, quietly informing her of what had happened to Rachel and turned just slightly to see what was going on behind her.

The blonde had a hand to her mouth, "Is… will he be able to come back."

Rachel shook her head, "No. I killed him." Cordelia winced at the phrasing.

Quinn's hand reached out and grasped at Rachel, the blonde had tears in her eyes "I… I am so sorry…"

Rachel shrugged dispassionately, "I had to save you."

Cordelia wasn't sure how to describe the look on Quinn's face and suddenly she felt like she was intruding. It was clear that this girl, Quinn, was a vestige of Rachel's life before she was called and if not a friend then she was someone who at least cared enough about Rachel to walk into a situation blind because Rachel might have been in danger.

Cordelia walked into the living room and listened to Buffy react to her news, "_They're… Cordelia are you sure?" _

Cordelia nodded even though Buffy couldn't see her, "Yes Buffy, he was dusted right in front of me and her other dad is right here, displayed on the couch."

Buffy went silent before, "_Displayed?" _

Cordelia's mouth flattened into a grim line, "Yes. Just like Angelus."

She could her Buffy swear under her breath before she asked, "_Do you know if she was alone with him for long? If they spoke?" _

Cordelia replied honestly, "I don't know Buffy. When I came in they were fighting."

She could actually hear the judgment in Buffy's next question, "_And why was she the one to stake him?" _

Cordelia bristled and narrowed her eyes, "One of her friends from school heard the fighting from the street and came in because she was worried about Rachel. Rachel's dad went for her and Rachel did what she had to, what she's trained to do. She protected the innocent." Cordelia's normally straight shoulders slumped, "I tried Buffy I tried to get there first so that she wouldn't have to…"

Buffy's voice was quiet and apologetic, "_Cordy I'm sor…" _

Cordelia sneered, "Save it Buffy. Just tell me what you and your merry band of misfits plan to do about this? We've got a body and obvious signs of a struggle. I don't want this coming back on Rachel."

Buffy must have taken exception to Cordelia's sudden tone because she snapped, "_We'll send a clean up crew. Think you can manage to get Rachel back here?" _The last part probably only sounded snotty to Cordelia but still.

She hissed back, "Yes." And snapped the phone closed. She missed the corded phones from Angel Investigations, cell phones never sounded impressive when you unceremoniously hung up on someone.

* * *

><p><strong>-Xander Harris-<strong>

He watched as Buffy let out an angry huff and stared at her phone incredulously. He felt his chest tighten with what he was pretty sure was joy, he knew that look. It was the look Buffy used to wear in High School after she had dealt with Cordelia for more than a minute. The blonde slayer let out a growl and nearly threw the phone back at Connor. It was only the boy's reflexes that saved him from a phone to the face.

Connor snatched the phone from the air and demanded, "Is Rachel ok? Cordelia?"

Buffy nodded but didn't speak.

She motioned for Giles and Xander to follow her before she finally spoke up, "Rachel's dads are both dead. Hiram was turned and he killed Leroy. Rachel ended up having to stake Hiram."

Xander slumped against the wall and ran a hand over his face.

He could feel the tears welling in his good eye as he cursed, "Damn it! I promised her! I promised her they'd be safe!"

Buffy crossed her arms, "You shouldn't have made a promise like that Xander."

Xander puffed up and snapped back, "And this is why you managed to get into a fight with Cordelia five minutes after she woke up."

Buffy scowled and suddenly that look, the 'Cordelia's being Cordelia' look was back, "She should have staked him. Rachel shouldn't have had to stake him."

Xander stood straight, "And I'll bet you made sure to tell her that."

Giles removed his glasses and barked, "Enough! Both of you. Xander, Buffy is right, we couldn't be sure that Rachel's parents were going to be fine." Buffy smirked until Giles rounded on her, "And Buffy, there was no reason to blame Cordelia for the unfortunate fact that Rachel was forced to do as her calling demands. In fact Rachel is likely only alive because Cordelia was able to get there in time."

Xander spared Buffy a smirk of his own before he furrowed his brow and asked her, "Did she happen to mention how she did that."

Buffy shook her head and offered a small pout, "No. She got upset with me and hung up before I could ask."

Giles rolled his eyes and jammed his glasses back on, "Do we need to send someone to get them?"

Buffy shook her head, "No, Cordelia said she would get Rachel back here, and I promised a clean up crew."

Xander felt the blood drain from his face, "It was that bad?"

Buffy nodded, "Cordelia mentioned that Leroy Berry was displayed like…" She trailed off and shifted her eyes anywhere but on Giles.

Giles finished her thought, "Like Jenny."

Xander clenched his fist, "Jesus."

Giles hummed in agreement, "Quite." He ran a hand through his gray hair and spoke, "I will call Derek Anderson and have him assemble a team. It should be taken care of by morning."

Buffy cocked her head and asked, "I thought he was on vacation with his family?"

Giles nodded, "They just returned actually. I loathe forcing him to end his holiday on such a horrid note but he's the best we have."

Xander nodded in agreement, "I'll let the guys know what's happened."

Buffy sighed and clenched her jaw, "I guess I'll tell the girls."

Xander didn't know why she looked so miserable at the prospect, he was pretty sure his was the harder job. Willow was going to cry, so was Fred. He hated when Willow and Fred cried.

Buffy and Giles broke away and went off to fulfill their duties and he turned to face the firing squad. Or at least that's what it felt like.

Connor was the first to notice him, in fact the kid had probably been watching like a hawk for one or all of the three that had broken away.

Angel's spawn was scowling as he demanded again, "What happened to Rachel? Are her dads ok?"

Xander held up a hand and motioned for the group to gather around.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Spike light a cigarette and offer Faith a drag. He had spent enough time with both of them to know that smoking was a nervous trait.

He took a breath and spoke, "Rachel is alright physically. She…" He surveyed the group, his best friends and allies and exhaled, "Her dads are dead."

There was an instant uproar.

Connor went ashen and actually let Fred place an arm around his narrow shoulders.

Spike dropped his cigarette and snarled, "I am going to eat the next lawyer I see…"

Gunn mumbled from just behind Bleach for brains, "Word."

Xander flinched as Willow's eyes watered as she looked up at him, "Did… did they suffer?"

Xander kept their eyes locked and replied quietly, "Leroy was killed by a vampire… and Hiram was turned."

A sudden hush fell over the assembled warriors.

Until Connor looked up and whispered, "Did her…" He choked and seemed to force himself to continue speaking, "Did Hiram kill Leroy?"

Xander nodded sadly, "Yeah. Rachel had to stake him."

Faith cursed next to Spike, "Fuck." She turned and stomped down the hallway. Xander sagged and let her go.

Spike turned to peer after the slayer and then scowled. He scuffed his boot and leaned against the wall.

Connor stared at Xander for a long moment he slipped from Fred's grip and went back into Rachel's room. Angel moved to follow him only to have the door slammed in his face.

Fred let out a quiet whimper and Willow turned to envelope her fellow brain in a fierce hug while Kennedy looked on with a slightly sour look in place.

Xander leveled her with a harsh glare and narrowed his eyes until she looked away, shamefaced.

Gunn straightend and announced, "I'm going to go hit something."

Spike perked up and asked hopefully, "Up for some company?"

Gunn shrugged, "Sure."

Spike nodded firmly, "Right, let's go kill things."

Xander nodded to Wesley, gave Willow's shoulder a squeeze and ignored Dead Boy before turning and slowly walking towards his room. He needed a drink… or ten.

* * *

><p><strong>-Buffy Summers-<strong>

She stared at the gathered slayers and waited for them to quiet down. Finally she cleared her throat and stood. They quieted down and looked at her expectantly.

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Rachel's new roommate, "Rachel isn't here yet."

Mags scoffed from behind her, "Who cares."

One of her minions laughed, "Maybe she finally realized she isn't a slayer."

Buffy's left eye twitched when she realized that at least half of the girls laughed at the 'joke'.

"Her dads are dead." She should have felt guilty for the sudden and extremely uncomfortable silence that fell over the room but she really didn't.

Mags gave an uncomfortable laugh, "Yeah right, Andrew said they've only been missing for three days."

Buffy slammed her hand into the table and snapped, "That's how face you can die. That's how quick it can be. Rachel's dads could have died a hundred different ways in three days."

One of the quieter girls asked from the back, "How did they die?"

Buffy stared the girls down and waited until they were shifting in their seats before answering, "One of her dads was turned and killed the other one."

The girls inhaled and gasped and started to murmur amongst themselves.

Buffy turned to leave but not before delivering the final piece of information, "Rachel proved she was a slayer tonight when she staked her own father to protect a friend." She left the room infinitely more silent than it had been when she entered.

* * *

><p><strong>-Quinn Fabray-<strong>

Quinn waited until her and Rachel alone before she went to the sink and grabbed a paper towel. She wet the towel and moved to kneel in front of Rachel. As she tentatively reached out and pressed the wet towel to the cut on Rachel's cheek she was reminded of prom and the sudden reversal of roles. She had never been very good at comforting people but she would try for Rachel. If Rachel noticed the similarities between this night and prom she gave no indication. Instead she simply blinked still glazed eyes.

Quinn pulled the towel away, dropped it, placed her hand on Rachel's uninjured cheek, and whispered, "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Rachel mechanically shook her head and leaned into Quinn's touch.

After a few moments of silence Quinn couldn't help but ask, "What was wrong with your dad? His face…"

Rachel shrugged her small shoulders and replied vacantly, "He was a vampire."

Quinn could feel her own face scrunch in disbelief and confusion.

"Ok girls, we need to be somewhere that isn't here." Quinn turned to look at the pretty brunette woman, who wearing a hospital gown? Quinn's confused features scrunched further.

She brushed aside the confusion and the small amount of fear she was still feeling and stood, "Shouldn't we wait for the police?"

The woman snorted, "And what would we tell them about where Rachel's other dad is?"

Quinn frowned; she had to admit that was a fair point, "Where are we going?"

The woman shook her head and then pointed at Quinn, "We're" she pointed to herself and then Rachel and then back to Quinn, "Not going anywhere together. You're going home and Rachel and I are going back to Cleveland."

Quinn bristled and for the first time in her life embraced her inner bitch to protect Rachel rather that hurt her, "The hell you are," She stepped in front of the little diva, "I don't know you and Rachel should be taken care of right now."

The woman didn't get angry, in fact her face softened, "I get that you care about Rachel, but right now we need to go. If I thought it was a good idea I just bring you with us but it isn't and Buffy has already bitched me out tonight, and once is enough."

Rachel stood and placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder, "I trust Cordelia Quinn."

Quinn deflated as she turned to look at Rachel, "Ok, I'll go, but... Rachel please call or text or… something. Just let me know you're ok."

Rachel nodded woodenly and sat back down as Cordelia took the wet towel from Quinn.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her waist and stepped out of the kitchen after one last look at Rachel. She stepped back in to the living room and came to an abrupt halt. She had frozen the moment she truly saw Leroy fully for the first time that night. The big man was sprawled out on the couch and his front was completely bloody. Quinn's left hand went to her mouth to stop the vomit that wanted to bubble up for the first time since her pregnancy. She glanced back at the kitchen and then crept forward to his side.

She could see his eyes, open wide and staring sightlessly. With a shaking hand Quinn brushed his eyes closed and then turned to flee the house of horrors. Vampires or no vampires, she was going to be having nightmares for months.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cordelia Chase-<strong>

Cordelia listened for the front door's latch before she moved to draw Rachel from her chair, "Come on sweetie. We need to go."

Rachel nodded wordlessly and let herself be pulled from the kitchen. Cordelia stopped and turned to Rachel in the archway of the living room, "Do you want to say goodbye to him?"

Rachel paused and looked up at her for a moment before brushing past her and kneeling at her father's side one last time.

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead and spoke quietly, "What that monster said wasn't true. Dad loved you. He loved us." She laid her head on his still chest and Cordelia's throat closed up as a few tears leaked out of Rachel's eyes before the small slayer stood and turned to her.

She stated firmly, "I'd like to leave now."

Cordelia answered her by taking her arm gently and leading her from the house. They made their way to Rachel's still idling car. Cordelia opened the passenger side door and waited for Rachel to slide in before she hurried around the vehicle and slipped behind the wheel. She started to pull out before she pressed the brakes and turned to look at Rachel.

The slayer stared at her with wide, sad eyes.

Cordelia Chase had never blushed in embarrassment before and she wasn't about to start now, "I… uh…" She winced and bit the bullet, "I have no idea where I'm going."

Rachel exhaled and quietly gave her directions and didn't say a word as Cordelia sped down the streets of Lima, anxious to get the hell out of dodge.

The seer turned to glance at Rachel and saw that a tiny smile was playing across Rachel's lips at the fact that Cordelia had no idea where she was going. Cordelia felt a small smile flit across her own face.

Cordelia pulled into a parking spot in the parking lot of the Summers Institute and killed the engine.

She turned in her seat and shook Rachel as gently as she could. The little slayer woke up and gave a big sigh of relief until she caught sight of Cordelia.

The little slayer's eyes welled and she turned to look away.

Cordelia caught her chin, "Hey, hey. It's ok to be heartbroken Rachel. It's ok to cry."

Rachel's lip quivered as she tried to avoid Cordelia's gaze.

Cordelia sighed, "I just wanted to know what you wanted to do? Do you want to see everyone, or…"

Rachel shook her head and whispered, "I… I just want to be alone for a while it that's ok?"

Cordelia nodded firmly, "Sure Rachel." She opened the car door and waited for Rachel to get out. The little slayer moved a little stiffly, likely from a combination of long car ride and a major throw down with a vampire.

Cordelia opened the main door and let a veneer of bitch wash over her features as she guided Rachel down the hall.

She asked as quietly as she could, "Where do you want to go?"

Rachel answered immediately, "Can we go to your room?"

Cordelia smiled, "Sure, just… give me directions?"

Rachel nodded and began murmuring directions to the Seer.

They had almost made it to Cordelia's room when they encountered their first obstacle.

Angel had Cordelia in his arms before the Seer could dodge out of his way. She pried his arms off before she gave into the familiar feel and strength. He looked hurt as he stared down at her.

She spoke firmly, "Not now Angel." She couldn't quite mask the anger and hurt in her own voice.

She steered Rachel around the vampire and had the little slayer in the room before the vampire had turned to demand anything of Cordelia.

He opened his mouth only to be met with the sight of Cordelia's icy eyes as she closed the door in his face to shut him out. She sealed the door with a slightly vicious twist of the lock.

The seer turned and took in the room before she gave a huff. They hadn't even personalized it. She wasn't even sure why Rachel wanted to be here.

Rachel must have caught the look because she whispered, "I feel safe in here. I… This is the one place I know I am safe in this school."

Cordelia let the ice wash from her features as Rachel pulled out the hide away bed in the couch with practiced ease. The little slayer lowered herself onto the bed and let out a quiet sigh.

Cordelia waited until the girl looked settled before she spoke softly, "I'll make sure no one bothers you ok?"

Rachel looked up at her and seemed to hesitate, "Will… will you stay?"

Cordelia was a little floored but nodded and lowered her suddenly exhausted body down into the chair after shutting off the light.

She closed her eyes but they drifted right back open when the sound of Rachel's quiet sobs reached her ears. She stood and sat on the edge of the pull out and placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

She waited until Rachel had shifted and then with a little maneuvering the seer leaned against the back of the couch and held Rachel securely in her arms.

She stated firmly, "What ever the vampire that was wearing your dad's face said Rachel, it wasn't true." She couldn't actually be sure of this, vampires loved to cause pain by being honest just as often as by lying. Angelus had never shied away from brutal truths. It was what Rachel needed to hear though. No matter what he said, your dads loved you. I remember listening to you talk about them. You were their little star Rachel, the center of the universe to them."

Rachel gripped Cordelia's arms and let out a shudder before she began to sob. She cried almost violently as her small body shook and she took huge breaths.

Cordelia held her, and let her own quiet tears leak into Rachel's black hair.

* * *

><p><strong>July 9, 2011<strong>

**-Connor Angel-**

The slender boy skidded to a halt outside Cordelia's room and raised his fist to pound on the door. He stilled though as his ears caught the sound of Rachel's sobs. He tensed uncurled his fist and laid his palm flat against the door. He closed his eyes and fought his own tears as he listened to his best friend, his first friend, his only friend, cry like her whole world was ending. He flinched; it kind of had now that her dads were dead. He pressed his ear to the door and strained to pick up her heartbeat, any sign that said she would one day be ok even if she wasn't right at this moment. He could make out two heartbeats.

He slid down the door and slumped against it. Cordelia was in there with her. He pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around his knees. He laid his head on his folded arms and shut his eyes tight as he let Rachel's grief bleed into him. He was glad that Cordelia was with her if she wasn't with him.

Connor woke slowly and nearly shot to his feet when he realized that Spike was seated across from him, obviously asleep if his stillness was any indication. Faith was sprawled next to him, her head pillowed on Xander's lap. The young watcher was snoring softly and his fingers were buried in Faith's hair.

Angel and Buffy were a little ways off, standing and talking in low voices. Connor scowled and turned away from his father and his… what ever the hell Buffy was.

The boy cracked his neck and stood in one smooth motion before pressing his ear to the door and listening. The two heartbeats in the room were even and steady. Both Rachel and Cordelia were sleeping. Connor let his shoulders relax before he made his way across the hall and sank down next to Spike.

The vampire opened one eye and then the other, "Connor."

Connor grunted, "Spike."

The vampire sat up straight before asking, "They asleep?"

Connor nodded, "Yeah."

Spike rolled his shoulders, "It's good the cheerleader is with the little slayer."

Connor replied with absolute certainty, "Cordy will take care of her." He cocked his head, "How'd you know Cordelia was in there?"

Spike shrugged and turned to look at Buffy and Angel before looking away bitterly, "It was a fair bet, what with Peaches pacing the hall and trying to stare the door down."

Connor's seemingly permanent scowl deepened, "Of course. He doesn't give a crap about Rachel, and he didn't care about Cordelia while she was in a coma but now that she's awake..."

Spike waved a hand, "Far be it from me to defend the magnificent sod but I get the feeling that if you care about Rachel, then so does he. And he loves Cordelia, in his own way."

Connor replied shortly, "Not as much as Buffy."

Spike's shoulders drooped and he muttered, "Not as much as Buffy."

"Would you two princesses shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep." Faith's gravelly voice cut through Spike and Connor's pity party as the two turned to look at Faith.

Spike rolled his eyes, "Sorry pet."

Faith shifted, tried to fluff Xander's leg before giving up and asking, "Little R stopped crying right?"

Spike replied quietly, "Yeah, she and Cordelia fell asleep."

Faith's whole body relaxed, "Good."

She punched Xander's thigh lightly and grumbled before falling still.

Spike and Connor exchanged a look before their attention was caught by the scene down the hall. Buffy had Angel in her arms suddenly, holding the vampire as he hugged her tightly.

Connor clenched his jaw and muttered, "He doesn't deserve Cordy…"

Spike sighed next to him, "That isn't for us to decide Connor."

Connor huffed and folded his arms, "It should be."

Spike and Connor wrenched their gazes from Angel and Buffy. They studiously ignored them as they stared at the door in front of them.

They ignored them when Buffy and Angel ventured up the hall. Connor wondered if Spike's life wouldn't be better, happier if he could just ignore Buffy all the time.

He sighed when Spike spoke to the slayer, "Morning pet."

He glared when she ignored him in return.

* * *

><p><strong>-Blaine Anderson-<strong>

Blaine shuffled into his kitchen and smiled at his mother who was sitting grimfaced at the island. He made a beeline to the coffee and began pouring cups for Kurt and himself. He let himself grin privately as he considered his boyfriend who was still snoring in one of the spare bedrooms. Kurt would never admit he snored but Blaine now had proof for Mercedes and Rachel.

He sat at the table and finally took in his mom, "Where's dad?"

She stood and made her way to the stove, "He was called out on Council business last night."

Blaine furrowed his brow and shot a furtive glance at the kitchen door, "What kind of council business."

His mom replied shortly, "He said it was a clean up."

Blaine winced.

The door to the kitchen opened and Blaine almost expected Kurt but instead his father walked in and sat heavily at the table. He commandeered the coffee Blaine had poured for Kurt and let out a heavy sigh.

Blaine leaned forward and asked curiously, "Morning dad, tough clean up?"

Derek Anderson nodded, "It was awful. One of the slayers was targeted through her family."

Blaine gaped at his dad, "One of the slayers?"

His dad took a large gulp of coffee before replying, "One of her fathers was turned and slaughtered the other one."

Blaine blanched, "Jesus…" He started as the whole statement caught up with him, "Fathers?"

His dad locked eyes with him and breathed regretfully, "Yes. It was a gay couple. From the pictures they seemed like a lovely family before all the ugliness."

Blaine leaned back into his chair and watched as his dad stood tiredly.

The elder Anderson announced, "I'm going to bed."

Blaine stopped him with an afterthought, "Where did they live?"

His dad answered on the way out of the kitchen, "Lima."

Blaine's face went ashen as he froze with his coffee cup half way to his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>-Connor Angel-<strong>

Connor was up in less than a second when the door opened an hour after he had sat down next to Spike.

Cordelia emerged and silenced Angel who tried to barrel down on her with a glare, "Rachel is sleeping."

Angel deflated and spoke softly, "Cordy…" She ignored his father in favor of him.

She held her arms open and Connor launched himself into her embrace. He buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent, imprinting it in his memory.

She hugged him tightly for a long time.

Finally Connor pulled away and found that he couldn't meet her gaze, "Cordy I…" He choked on the words. What if she hated him? What if she thought he had done all those things of his own free will?

She caught his chin and shook her head, "I know Connor. I know it wasn't you. I knew even while it was happening."

Connor let out a relieved whimper and fell back into her arms.

She stroked his hair and murmured, "And for the record, I would love to be your mom. Every time I held you I wished you were mine."

Connor held her tighter and let himself smile as before he pulled away and cleared his throat.

She nodded towards the room, "She shouldn't be alone even if she doesn't realize that."

Connor nodded and entered the room. He closed the door behind him and made his way to the bed. He peered down a Rachel for a long while before he sat gingerly and gathered her in his arms.

She tensed for a second and then relaxed, "Connor?"

He squeezed her and molded his body to hers, "It's me Rach."

She brought her hand up to his arm and held it tight, "Don't let me go ok?"

He nodded against her hair and whispered, "Never."

* * *

><p><strong>-Blaine Anderson-<strong>

Blaine had dropped his boyfriend off at his house and then turned the car around without another word. He had floored it all the way from Lima to Cleveland in a very short time. He pulled his car up outside the main doors of the Institute and threw it in park. He hurried from the car and barreled into the main building and nearly ran smack into a red head he recognized as Willow Rosenberg.

She steadied him and demanded, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

He stepped back and replied, "My name is Blaine Anderson, and my dad is a watcher."

Willow relaxed slightly, "And why are you here?"

Blaine stood to his full height and demanded, "I want to see Rachel Berry. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Update. **

* * *

><p><strong>July 9, 2011<strong>

**-Blaine Anderson-**

The narrowed eyes of a red headed super witch should have scared him. He should have been shaking in terror at the thought of angering Willow Rosenberg. He wasn't. He couldn't think past the idea of Rachel alone and broken.

The witch scowled, "Now is really the wrong time for you to be barging in giving orders."

Blaine drew himself up and snapped, "Rachel is my friend. Now isn't the time to test _me_."

She seemed to take exception to his tone, "Ok look kid-"

Blaine lost patience and darted around her. He took off towards the living quarters of the slayers and all the instructors, relying on the one time he had been there before to make his way. He knew he had to find Rachel before he was stopped or he would be hauled from the property.

Miss Rosenberg grasped at his shirt and he jerked away. He put all his energy into running and barreled around the corner. He nearly smashed into a tall brunette woman.

She leapt out of his way, "What the hel-"

He ignored her and bellowed, "Rachel?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Rachel Berry-<strong>

She pressed further into Connor's embrace and tried to shut off her brain. Her thoughts were firing a million per minute; what was going to happen to her now? How were they going to explain away her dads? Would they let her go back to Lima now that her strongest tie had been severed? She tensed unconsciously at the thought. Like hell they'd keep her here. Mr. Giles and Mr. Xander had promised her one more year of normalcy before she was left to fight the fight.

She needed glee. She needed Kurt's sassiness, and Blaine's calming presence, she needed their quiet love. She needed Mercedes and Tina and their support, in spite of their rivalry with her. She needed Santana's vitriol, Puck's smile, and Finn's gentle eyes. She needed Mr. Schue with his single minded belief that his problems were greater than anyone else's. She was desperate for Quinn's fierce if reluctant concern. She wanted Artie's wit, Sam's lightness, and Lauren's strength. More than anything she would kill for Brittany's innocence, her light.

Connor's arms tightened as if he could read her thoughts. She laid her head back against his chest and sighed.

From out in the hall a voice echoed, "Rachel?"

Rachel tensed and wiggled in Connor's grip as she tried to place the voice.

Connor let her sit up as he shifted to glare at the door.

The voice sounded again, "Rachel?"

She swung her legs over the side of the pull out and stood on wobbly legs.

Connor growled as he stood behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Who ever it is knows not to bother us. Cordy said…"

Rachel shook her head and pulled out of Connor's gentle hold, "That isn't a scooby…"

Connor cocked his head and listened as the voice rang out again, "Rachel please?"

She let out a breath, "Blaine?" She could place the voices of her friends and could pick them out of thousands with an ear like hers.

She was at the door before Connor could stop her.

She threw the door open and called out desperately, "Blaine?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Blaine Anderson-<strong>

The bleached Vampire had just wrapped a pair of vice like arms around him when the door just behind them opened and Rachel's voice sounded, "Blaine?"

Blaine would never have been able to force the vampire to move if the man…pire hadn't decided to turn.

The pair whirled to face the now open door where the tiny slayer stood.

She took a step towards them as her face crumpled.

Blaine wrenched from the vampire's hold and held his arms out. He caught the little diva as her legs gave out and she fell into his arms.

She clutched at his shirt as he sank to the floor with her.

"Blaine…" Her face was buried in his chest and her voice was muffled but Blaine could hear her sobs.

He coiled his arms more firmly around her and buried his hands in her hair as he began to rock her, "I'm here Rachel."

She shuddered and he let himself cry. This was real. Rachel Berry was a slayer.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cordelia Chase-<strong>

The seer watched the two raven haired teens sob on the floor with a deep frown. She didn't know who the kid was but Rachel seemed to know him. She cut a glance towards Connor and sighed. The boy was staring down at the Blaine kid like he was the next harbinger of the apocalypse. He actually looked more like he could be her brother instead of something evil.

She quirked a smile and then squashed it a second later, she really shouldn't joke about that kind of thing. She narrowed her eyes and stared down at the strange boy, she'd have to check if he was a vampire later.

She shook her head and let her face soften as the boy buried his face in Rachel's hair. His white knuckled grip was fierce and his tears were real enough.

She turned to give them a small amount of privacy and came face to face with Angel. She cursed in her head; she had managed to avoid him so far but her luck had run out.

He towered over her and without a word grabbed a hold of her arm and started pulling her towards one of the classrooms. She rolled her eyes and went with it. She didn't want to cause a scene while Rachel was falling apart.

She caught Connor's eye as she was pulled away and watched the indecision flit across his face. He didn't want to leave Rachel but he didn't want to leave her alone with Angel either.

Cordelia smiled gently and nodded towards the tiny slayer. She was a big girl and she'd been handling Angel on her own for years.

Buffy followed on their heels and Spike nipped at the senior slayer's. Angel hauled her into the classroom and nearly slammed the door in Spike's face. He would have if Cordelia hadn't stopped the door with her hand.

Spike tipped an imaginary hat in her direction and slinked into the room much to Angel and Buffy's chagrin.

Cordelia let the door shut and turned to face Angel with her arms crossed and her bitch look firmly in place.

Angel stumbled a little, "Cordy…"

She arched an eyebrow, "Yes Angel?"

He turned and shared a look with Buffy.

Cordelia clenched her jaw and exchanged her own look with Spike, "I see what you meant."

Spike's eyebrow shot up, "You remember what I talked about?"

Cordelia shrugged and delivered a pointed statement, "I remember everyone who visited me," She skewered Angel with a look, "And everyone who didn't."

Angel shrank back just a bit, "Cordelia I just… I couldn't."

Buffy jumped in with a hand on Angel's arm, "He's been so busy Cordy. You know how crazy it can get."

Cordelia ran her tongue over her teeth and asked flatly, "Do I? Hmm…"

Buffy nodded and spoke again, "I know how much he-"

Cordelia cut in with a tone that had seldom seen daylight since high school, "You don't know anything about us Buffy."

Angel took a step closer to Buffy and suddenly the pair was presenting a united front against Cordelia, "I've talked to her about us Cordy, about L.A."

Cordelia let her arms fall to her side with an exhausted sigh, "I don't want to talk about this." She turned and nearly smacked into Spike's chest.

He reached out and caught her arm, "Easy Pet."

Cordelia peered up at his with a cocked eyebrow before asking bluntly, "Where's your room?"

Spike eyed her curiously, "Next hallway over, Faith and I share a room so we can keep an eye on all the slayers."

Cordelia snorted, "You and Faith… really?"

Spike scoffed, "No. All we share is a room and the occasional fag."

Cordelia huffed impatiently, "Does your door lock?" She tossed a look over her shoulder at Angel.

Spike nodded, "Sure does."

Cordelia relaxed and poked him in the chest, "Good. Lead the way Spike."

Spike offered his arm and smirked as he led Cordelia out of the room.

Angel called out, "Cordelia…"

Cordelia ignored him and ordered, "Keep walking Spike."

* * *

><p><strong>-Faith Lehane-<strong>

The dark slayer wandered into her room with creaking bones and a bloody face. She nodded at Spike and then came to an abrupt halt as she noticed her occupied bed.

She turned to glare at Spike who flicked his cigarette in her direction and settled further into his super girly mountain of pillows.

Faith sighed and sat gingerly at the seldom used, but very pretty desk Giles had insisted on putting in her room. She leaned back and stared at the back of Cordelia Chase's head. She wasn't sure what to say to the suddenly awake seer. She hadn't spent much time with the cheerleader during Cordelia's high school years, admittedly by choice. The seer's penchant for cutting through all the crap that anyone presented had scared the ever living shit out of Faith. She had a lot to hide back then. She knew Fang loved her of course; Fred seemed to think the sun shined out of Cordelia's ass, and Connor worshiped her. Which was weird 'cause the kid barely knew Cordelia. At first she had assumed it was the natural fondness born from bumping uglies but that theory was out.

And now Spike had taken the biting woman in like she was a stray kitten.

She leveled Spike with another glare which he ignored, "You wanna tell me why you gave her my bed?"

Spike smirked and ashed his cigarette again, "She upset Peaches. I figured she deserved a treat for that."

Faith kicked her feet onto the desk and snapped, "You couldn't have just gotten horizontal and then kicked her out?"

Spike shrugged, "She just woke up, figured I'd give her a chance to shave her legs first before we got to know each other in such a… biblical way."

A slightly gravely voice sounded from Faith's bed, "She is awake." Cordelia sat up and cracked her neck before adding, "Also, I wax."

Two pairs of eyes, one brown and one blue, flicked down to the jean covered legs of Cordelia Chase and turned mournful at the veiled skin.

Cordelia snorted, "Pervs."

Faith leaned forward and snagged the cigarette from Spike's hand, "How are you feeling?"

Cordelia stood and rolled her shoulders, "Why Faith that was almost warm and fuzzy."

Faith rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, I just don't want you dropping in here."

Cordelia made her way the vanity that Faith never had occasion to use and fluffed her sleep mussed hair, "Right."

Faith cocked her head and examined her room. She and Spike had some how collected a bunch of crap they either couldn't or wouldn't use.

Cordelia turned to face Faith and Spike, "You know you're bleeding all over that leather chair."

Faith looked down and shrugged, "I sure am. I'll bandage myself later."

"Where's your first aid kit?" Cordelia's hands were now on her hips.

Spike pointed at the wall where the most utilized piece of decoration hung. Cordelia removed it and deftly began sorting through all the stuff in the kit.

Faith sat up, "What do you think you're doing?"

Cordelia ignored her and removed some ethyl alcohol and the cotton swabs. She was suddenly uncomfortably close to Faith with the soaked swab and before the slayer could move or yelp the swab was pressed to the gash on her forehead.

"OW!" Faith tried to squirm away from Cordelia's surprisingly firm grip.

"You big baby," Cordelia dabbed at the wound with a startlingly gentle touch before she pulled out the needle and thread to stitch the wound.

Faith whined, "Does it really need stitches?"

Cordelia nodded above her, "Yes, unless you want it to scar?"

The seer turned away for a second to thread the needle as Faith spoke, "No, I don't want a scar."

Cordelia turned and pulled Faith's head towards her chest and suddenly Faith was eye level with a glorious amount of naturally caramel toned cleavage.

Faith smiled a lecherous grin and drawled, "Hello girls."

She peered down Cordelia's shirt for a little while longer before Cordelia pulled back and announced, "Done."

Faith's hand shot up to the neatly stitched gash in surprise, "Already?"

Cordelia re-buttoned her shirt with a smirk, "Works every time."

Faith hadn't blushed in years but she came stupidly close as she avoided Cordelia's eyes.

Spike whimpered from his bed, "I need stitches…"

Cordelia snapped the kit closed and tossed the needle with a flick of her wrist, "No you don't."

The seer's smile was wiped clean a moment later, "What happened to Rachel and her friend?"

Faith slumped just a little, "They went back into your room. She was still crying but Connor and the other kid were with her."

Cordelia nodded and then heaved Faith to her feet. She deposited the slayer on her bad and sank down onto the leather chair with a tired smile.

Faith took a long drag off Spike's cigarette before handing it back to the vampire, "How'd your talk with Angel go." She regretted the question as soon as it left her lips. Cordelia's suddenly blank face was jarring after the smile she'd been wearing.

The seer stood abruptly and addressed Spike, "Have you eaten?"

The vampire was suddenly shamefaced, "Not today, no."

Cordelia nodded firmly, "Breakfast time then."

Faith looked at her bulky watch with a frown, "It's more like lunch time."

Cordelia shrugged, "Whatever. You coming?"

Faith popped up from the bed and hauled Spike to his feet.

Spike scratched at his nose as he followed the two brunettes, "Should we try and get Rachel and Connor to eat?"

Cordelia turned and flashed blinding smile at Spike, and suddenly Faith wanted that smile directed at her.

* * *

><p><strong>-Spike-<strong>

The vampire leaned against the kitchen counter as Faith and Cordelia puttered around trying to make breakfast for the three teens. The two boys, the stranger Spike now knew was named Blaine, were huddled around Rachel like some sort of teenage shield.

Cordelia had stuck her head into the freezer to exam the truly gigantic box of waffles as she called out, "Rachel, I'm not crazy right, you're vegan?"

Rachel's tired and slightly puffy face registered surprise, "How'd you know that?"

Cordelia's head popped back out of the freezer, "You talked to me about it."

Rachel's cheeks reddened a little as Connor smiled and gently teased, "Ranted is more like it."

The petite slayer shrugged listlessly, "I've had to start eating eggs and dairy, I wasn't getting enough protein with the slayer metabolism."

Blaine's hand reached and rubbed at Rachel's shoulder, "The mama chickens will understand Rach."

Spike tensed and wondered if the prat had just openly insulted her but Rachel's grateful smile told him different. Spike shrugged, must have been an inside joke.

Cordelia let out a relieved sigh, "I was wondering what the hell they'd been feeding you, the only vegan thing in here," She waved at the industrial sized fridge, "Is fruit." She turned and demanded of Spike, "Is it shopping day or something? There isn't a single vegetable in here."

Spike reared back and snapped, "How should I know, I'm not the one in charge of shopping."

Faith piped up, "That'd be Andrew, and yeah actually, today is shopping day."

Cordelia huffed and removed box of waffles, "This will have to do." She tossed the box to Faith and didn't wait to see how the older slayer planned on toasting the waffles. The seer went to the sink and filled one of the glasses with water and set it in front of Rachel with a sad smile.

Rachel's eyes watered but she accepted the glass and took a small drink. Cordelia tapped the side of her head and Rachel quirked a small smile.

Cordelia went back to fridge and pulled something out and turned back to the sink before Spike could see what she was holding. A second later and she was shutting the microwave with a flourish and setting the timer to a precise time. The kitchen was silent as the microwave whirred and the toaster hummed.

The first batch of waffles popped up a few seconds before the microwave dinged and suddenly the two women were in motion again.

Faith tossed the golden brown discs onto a plate as Cordelia pulled the steaming mug of something out of the microwave. She shook one of the spices into the mug and stirred with one of the coffee stirrers before presenting Spike with the mug.

He stared down at the red liquid in the mug before directing his gob smacked gaze towards her.

Cordelia nodded towards the mug, "Well drink it before it gets cold. It should be at the perfect temperature. I added cinnamon so it would be a little breakfast-y"

Spike lifted the mugged and took a deep gulp.

He let out an almost indecent moan and blurted, "Keep you." He was glad he couldn't blush as he cleared his throat and corrected himself, "Thank you."

Cordelia beamed at him and turned to accept the plate Faith was offering her. He took another sip and watched as the slayer puffed up happily when Cordelia smiled at her.

Spike tore his attention from Faith and Cordelia and focused on the little slayer. She was bent over her waffles and was eating quietly. Connor had already shoveled his waffles into his mouth and the other boy, Blaine, was eating daintily on Rachel's other side.

Angel's kid was eyeing Faith's still full plate of food with a covetous look.

Faith growled as she bent over her plate and brandished her fork like a weapon, "Try it and you lose a hand Junior."

Connor let his lip stick out in a pout before he turned his baleful eyes on Cordelia. She smiled and placed a few more waffles into the large toaster and offered the boy hers.

Spike took another sip.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rachel Berry-<strong>

She knew she needed to be more careful with how tight she held on to Blaine but she could barely let herself loosen her grip. She didn't want to let him out of her sight. She didn't want to lose the last tangible thread that tied her to her old life. She grasped his arm a little tighter and laid her head on his shoulder. To Blaine's credit he didn't even flinch, instead he laid a hand over her arm and squeezed. Connor on her left let his arm rest fully across her small shoulders. They were waiting for the rest of the scoobies to come in now that Giles, Buffy, and Xander had decided on a course of action.

Faith sat next to Blaine while Spike was slouched next to Connor. Cordelia stood protectively behind the group with her hands settled on Rachel's neck and Connor's.

The door opened and one by one the scoobies streamed in and began taking their seats. Both Xander and Buffy had opened their mouths to eject either Connor or Blaine from their seats but snapped their mouths shut before they could say a word. Rachel turned her head and let herself smile up at Cordelia. The Seer had a steely look in place and waves of 'back off' were rolling off her. Rachel was grateful. If Connor or Blaine had stood she would have just gone with them so it was nice that they didn't have to move.

Giles cleared his throat to silence the already quiet adults before he spoke, "Rachel, first I would just like to offer my sincerest condolences. I am so very sorry that we were unable to save your fathers."

Rachel nodded but didn't make eye contact with the elder watcher, Xander's promise to save them, Buffy's assurances, and even Willow's optimistic ramblings echoing in her head. Condolences didn't mean much now that her dads were dead.

Spike spoke up from next to Connor, "What's being done about this? Those pillocks can't get away with this."

It was Angel who answered, "It isn't that simple William, Wolfram & Hart isn't the normal big bad. They have resources that even the Watcher's Council doesn't have. If we tried to mount a half cocked assault because one slayer was targeted we would get ourselves killed."

Connor let out a huff and muttered under his breath, "If they'd attacked Buffy he'd do something."

Spike snorted and shared a look with Connor before addressing Angel, "So what? They just get away with what they've done to the Little Robin?"

Giles sighed from the head chair, "I'm afraid there isn't anything we can do that won't lead to a full scale war with Wolfram & Hart."

Faith growled from her spot, "So? Let's go to war then. These asshats have gotten away with more crap than they should have. Going after a fledgling Slayer's family is crossing the line."

Cordelia's hand on Rachel's neck tightened just a bit as she spoke up, "You're all missing the point. Why Rachel? That's what I'd like to know."

Willow shrugged, "Accessibility? Her fathers were here in Ohio and Rachel is one of the newer Slayers, maybe they were assessing our strength."

Wesley nodded in agreement, "There isn't anything to suggest that Rachel was a specific target in so much as a convenient one."

Rachel slumped a little, her dads hadn't even died for any sort of purpose, they had been slaughtered because she was simply a part of the fight.

Cordelia's hand started to tighten and release in a sort of soothing massage that helped some of the tension ease from Rachel's neck.

Buffy shifted in her chair and announced, "Rachel, I know Giles and Xander agreed that you would be allowed to return to Lima for your senior year but…"

Rachel's head shot up and she blurted, "But what?"

Xander made to reach across the table but Connor tensing next to her and Cordelia coiling behind seemed to freeze him, "Rachel, it wouldn't be safe. You don't have parents to go back to and I can't drop everything to stay with you in Lima, I have other charges."

Cordelia smoothed her hand over Rachel's hair and leaned down to ask Rachel in a whisper, "What do you want Rachel?"

Rachel whimpered pitifully as she clutched at Blaine's arm, "I want to go back to Lima, I need that."

Cordelia nodded and asked, "Trust me?"

Rachel paused and then looked at Connor who was looking up at Cordelia to fix this and replied, "I trust you."

Cordelia straightened, "Rachel, why don't you, Blaine, and Connor go to the gym. Maybe you could sing for them? Or maybe practice that dance you and Connor were working on?"

Rachel looked up at Cordelia askance but Connor was already standing so she let herself be pulled to her feet.

Xander held up a hand, "Hold on a second, Rachel should be here for this."

Cordelia turned her hard gaze on the scoobies and replied with an icy drawl, "I know what she wants…" She quirked a smirk and continued, "And I have a feeling there is going to be some yelling if she is going to get it."

Connor tugged Rachel's arm and Blaine wrapped an arm around her waist as he muttered, "Whoa… she's like Quinn and Santana mixed with…"

Connor grinned at Blaine as the door closed behind the three teens, "Awesome, she's mixed with awesome."

Blaine nodded, "Who is she?"

Connor hesitated for a moment before he replied loud enough for everyone in the other room to hear, "She's my mom."

* * *

><p><strong>-Cordelia Chase-<strong>

"_She's my mom." _Angel started and stared at Cordelia. She almost felt bad for the vampire because she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Connor had never claimed Angel as his father. She shook off her lingering feelings for Angel and cleared her head.

Cordelia cracked her neck and announced, "Let me preface all of this by saying that this isn't a negotiation, in the end I'm going to do what's best for Rachel whether you all like it or not. I will hear arguments now."

Xander scowled and snapped harshly, "How about the fact that you have no say in what happens to Rachel. She is my slayer."

Cordelia cocked an eyebrow, "And you just stated that she wasn't your only concern. You can't devote even a fraction of the attention that girl needs to her. Her parents just died Xander, she doesn't need to be one of many girls, and she isn't like the other girls anymore."

Buffy shook her head and interjected, "What's best for her right now is to be around others like her."

Cordelia scoffed, "Because all of those girls are such good friends to her. They may be slayers but they are also vindictive, mean, jealous, and petty girls."

Willow raised a meek hand, "You really think that they're still going to be mean to her after everything that's happened? Her dads are dead and we aren't training a bunch of sociopaths."

Spike opened his mouth before looking up at Cordelia, "May I?"

Cordelia nodded, "Be my guest."

Spike sucked in an unnecessary breath and ignored Buffy's slightly betrayed look, "I think that the sympathy and sisterly outrage they feel will last about a week before Wolfram & Hart targeting Rachel will just be one more thing that sets her apart."

Giles removed his glasses with a sigh, "You make it sound as if she has no one here. She very obviously has Connor," He leveled Cordelia with a slight scowl, "And you."

Cordelia crossed her arms and volleyed back, "Those girls drove Rachel from her room every night for a month and she distrusts authority figures so much she didn't tell anyone. We couldn't protect her parents; in the end we couldn't even protect her, not really. She's going to go from heart broken to angry eventually and do you really want that to happen while she's surrounded by a bunch of bitchy slayers who are too jealous to realize how much pain she's in? Rachel is going to get more difficult than you all realize."

Wesley ran a hand through his slightly messy hair, "What are you proposing Cordy?"

Cordelia relaxed and fought off the fond smile she wanted to offer Wesley, "I will go back to Lima with her, with Connor, because quite frankly I don't want to be around all of you right now and Connor never has either."

Angel sucked in a breath and Buffy snarled as she took his hand, "I thought you said she had become less of a bitch."

Fred bristled, "Don't call Cordy a bitch."

Buffy glared at the physicist and snarked "Just saying true stuff."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and ignored Buffy as Angel spoke, "Cordy… I know you're angry. I know we… I should have visited you while you were unconscious."

The room was suddenly quiet as Cordelia tensed and stared at Angel before letting out an wry chuckle, "You think that all of this," She gestured to herself, "Is because you didn't visit me? Yeah… some of it is for sure. I was dying. I was lying there alone for months and none of you bothered to come see me. I was poked and prodded and my only company was a doctor who was being paid to care and a nurse who hated being here. And my visions."

Wesley jerked like he had been slapped, "You… you still received visions while you were under?"

Cordelia shrugged, "What made you think I wouldn't?" She sighed and wrapped her arms around her waist, "I'm hurt about that, sure, but what really gets me, what I've had months to stew over?" She made eye contact with each of the fang gang, saving Angel for last, "That bitch was in my body for months, she had control of me the moment I touched down in L.A. and I was in there screaming, hoping someone would hear me. I was sure once she had my memories it would be a matter of time before someone realized that I was off."

Gunn sat forward, "Barbie…"

Cordelia raised a hand, "There were signs, I know there were, because I shielded as much of myself from her as I could. I stopped making Angel's blood, I didn't sit with Gunn on the anniversary of his sister's death, I stopped giving Fred hugs, and I stopped griping about research with Wesley. Connor being off I can understand. I understand no one noticing something was wrong with him, but me? I don't understand that." Her eyes glinted as she averted her suddenly wet eyes.

Angel stood and made to move around the table, "Cordy I…"

Cordelia's eyes snapped to his and he froze as she skewered him with a look so full of hurt everyone in the room sucked in a breath, "You saw what that… beast did in my body did with Connor's shell. You saw and you…" She turned away from him and placed a hand on the wall to hold herself up, "Somewhere deep inside, you thought I was actually capable of sleeping with your sixteen year old son." She spun back around, "I changed his diapers Angel, I loved that kid like he was my own, and you thought I would actually…" She shook her head and snarled at the group, "That's why I am so angry. That's why I'm so hurt. And I don't want to be here right now."

Xander's eyes had softened as he took in Cordy, "Cordy I get it. When you put it like that I'm pissed at Dead Boy too, but this isn't about you, this is about protecting Rachel, about keeping her alive."

Cordelia shook her head, "No Xander, this is about making sure she has something to live for. If she stays here she'll be dead with in the year, I'll stake my visions on that."

Spike stood and came to Cordelia's side, "She's right, a slayer dies the moment they want it. Rachel is wet enough behind the ears that her asking for death will be the end of her." He looked at Buffy, "The strongest slayers all eventually want to die."

Buffy sank back into her chair, defeated, "He's right. If Rachel's decides she doesn't want to live, nothing we do is going to be able to protect her."

Cordelia pressed her sudden advantage, "She loves her Glee club, half the time she was talking to me while I was under she was talking about them, about how much she missed them."

Xander shook his head stubbornly, "She can sing and dance here."

Faith shifted, "Can she? They're her family Xand…" She turned to Buffy, "They're her scoobies B."

Buffy let out a sigh, "I… I admit that she'd probably be happier in Lima with her friends, but that doesn't mean she'd be safe."

Cordelia stared down at Buffy like she thought she was stupid, "I ascended Buffy, and the only person with as much juice as me is Willow."

Giles' jaw dropped a bit, "Cordelia are you saying that you actually became a higher power?"

Cordelia shrugged, "It was the only way Jasmine was able to use me as a vessel without burning me into ash, and even then it was close, I was in a coma for long time. I didn't complete the transition, mostly because it was boring and I wanted to go home, but they did juice me up with a lot of mystical energy. How else do you think I was able to teleport to Lima after waking up from a coma?"

Wesley shook off his own gob smacked expression and shook his head, "That doesn't change the fact that you can't protect Rachel every minute of everyday, especially assuming that Connor will want to go with you, two teens will be hard to deal with, considering how volatile Rachel may become. You'll need a more… physical sort of protection."

Faith's hand shot up, "I'll go." Everyone turned to stare at the brunette slayer who shrugged, "What? I'm not very good at the leading thing; we all learned that the hard way. I like Rachel and I'm with Cordy on this, she'll do better in Lima. I can also help train her."

Spike jumped in, "And if this is really about brute strength I'll go too."

Buffy's eyes widened and Spike firmly ignored her, "It's not like I'll be missed. Sure I'll miss Fred and Red but that's about it, even the Lil' Bit won't want me here once she gets back."

Cordelia clapped her hands, "There! See, muscle," She pointed to Faith and Spike, "And brains." She tapped her own head and ignored Faith's indignant yelp.

She softened and approached Xander, "We'll take care of her Xander. And I promise she'll be happier."

The watcher slumped and turned to Giles, "I… I'm ok with it, if it's really what Rachel wants."

Giles stared up at Cordelia before standing, "You'd be responsible for her Cordelia."

Angel cut in, "I haven't said that Connor can go."

Gunn snorted, "And you're going to tell him he can't? He'll take off to Lima the first chance he gets Angel. The only reason he was sticking around here was because he was waiting for Cordelia to wake up."

Fred nodded sadly, "He's right Angel. Connor… hates it here, and forcing him to stay won't make him happy, it will just make him angrier than he already is. Rachel is good for him."

Angel ground his teeth before growling, "He can go." He turned and stalked from the room."

Cordelia watched him go with an unreadable expression before speaking to Giles, "I'll watch out for her Giles."

Giles sighed and ran a hand over his face and finally replaced his glasses, "We'll see about guardianship then."

Cordelia turned to Spike and Faith and let herself smile when Spike offered her a thumbs up.

* * *

><p><strong>-Blaine Anderson- <strong>

He watched Connor lift Rachel high into the air and prayed to powers he often resented that Rachel would be allowed to return to Lima.

Cordelia entered the gym with Faith and Spike flanking her and Blaine straightend, "How did it go?"

Cordelia smiled at him before placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder, "They're letting you go back to Lima. Connor, Faith, Spike, and I will go with you to make sure you're safe."

Rachel's eyes nearly popped from her head as she stared at the three adults, "I… I don't want to be a burden."

Spike scoffed, "Burden? Please, I am so ready to get out of this place, have been for months."

Faith shrugged, "I figure I can train you and avoid B's disapproving stares all at once so it's kinda a win-win for me."

Blaine pulled out his phone as Connor wrapped an arm around Rachel. Blaine punched out a message and fired off a text to Kurt,

**I'm going to transfer to McKinley. Just thought you'd want to know. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>-Quinn Fabray-<strong>

Quinn sat down at her computer and typed in a phrase she could barely admit to having heard.

Vampires.

She waited for the page to load and scrolled once it had. The links were mostly Twilight related but one link led to a book about demons and other… not human things. She clicked on the link and stared at the list of retailers, including a shop right here in Lima, in a part of town that she'd never stepped foot in.

She pulled a pen out from her desk and hesitated for a moment before she wrote down the address.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Not to revel in my own super awesomenicity, but look! Update! **

**We're in it now folks, Big Bads are a foot... a feet...? Whatever. **

* * *

><p><strong>July 13, 2011<strong>

**-Quinn Fabray- **

It took longer than she was proud of to work up the nerve to enter the shop in the bad part of Lima, which was maybe thirty feet from the good part of Lima. It wasn't so much where the shop was but what the shop was. It was an occult shop. It made her wince to even think it. She wasn't sure how her mom would react if she found out that her daughter was even thinking about stepping foot in a shop that had books on demons and witchcraft.

Quinn took a deep breath, eyed the surrounding area suspiciously, tugged at the hat she had donned as a disguise and all but hurtled into the shop before she could change her mind.

She stumbled and nearly fell before she caught herself on a sturdy wooden shelf and straightend. She looked around furtively; she really hoped no one had seen that.

A chuckle from behind the counter dashed those hopes.

An older gentleman cocked his head to peer at her, "Are you alright dear?"

Quinn cleared her throat and nodded, "Yes sir."

He smiled and then his eyes flicked to the hat that was still yanked down over her head and ears, "It's a little bit warm for that kind of hat isn't it?"

Quinn's cheeks flared red as she yanked the hat off, "Yeah… I uh… my head gets cold."

He nodded solemnly, "Of course."

Quinn stepped further into the shop and relaxed. It wasn't dark with a permeating smell of evil; rather the musty smell of old books perfumed the air. It was a smell Quinn had always liked so she took a long breath and let herself smile. Under the smell of books she could make out the slight hint of herbs and a tinge of garlic.

Her eyes popped open as she stared at the man behind the counter.

He smiled at her, "What can I do for you Miss?"

Quinn approached the counter and hesitated, "I…" She steeled herself for the look of derision she was expecting before blurting, "I need a book about vampires."

The man was suddenly still, "An… interesting request. Any reason why?"

Quinn sighed, "I… my friend mentioned it a few nights ago when something happened to her dad's face. She… he vanished into dust while he was attacking me."

The man's face was suddenly awash with sympathy, "Ah yes, the Berrys. Terrible what happened to them. I was very sorry to hear about that."

Quinn stared at him, "How do you know about that?"

He gave a heavy sigh, "The occult community is a fairly close knit one. A cadre of Watchers descending on the town to cover up the supernatural death of two of Lima's most well to do men… I noticed."

Quinn sank against counter, "It was awful, Rachel had to kill her own dad to save me… and I think he killed his husband."

The man hummed sympathetically, "Rachel… that's the slayer then?"

Quinn eyed him in confusion, "Slayer?"

He chuckled, "Wow, you really are new to this. What is it that you want exactly?"

Quinn closed her eyes and the image of Rachel's face flashed in her mind, "I want to help I guess. She… she saved my life."

The man nodded, "You're a brave girl, and a little bit stupid." He smiled to take the sting out of his words and held up a hand, "Wait here."

Quinn leaned against the counter and watched as the old man puttered into the back. Quinn looked down at the glass display and spotted a clear crystal just lying out. She reached out and picked up the rock and gasped as the crystal glowed. She dropped it with a slight pant and stared as the clear crystal shifted and color seemed to bleed from the inside out. She gaped at the suddenly black crystal and started to back away from the counter when the old man came back around the corner.

He had a book in his hand and immediately caught the look on her face, 'What's wrong?"

Quinn pointed a hand at the crystal and willed it not to shake.

He dropped the book on the counter and picked up the crystal, "It changed!" He held it up to the light, "And look at that, so much purple it's almost black."

Quinn stopped backing away, "What does it mean?"

The man grinned at her, "It means you my dear are a witch."

Quinn huffed, "Hey, I've gotten better."

The man laughed, "No I mean an actual witch. This much magical power is amazing. These crystals don't react to just anybody."

Quinn felt her knees turn to jelly, "A witch? Like Glinda or Elphaba?"

The man blinked at her, "Who?"

She shook her head, "It's a musical about the Witches of Oz."

The man shrugged, "Never heard of the Witches of Oz."

Quinn's jaw dropped, "You've never..." She shook her head, "Never mind. What does it mean that I'm a…" She nearly choked on the word, "Witch?"

He spun and vanished into the back again before charging back with a sudden almost manic energy.

He dropped another book on the counter and announced, "It means you need this!"

Quinn stared at the book and read the title, "Encyclopedia Magika?"

He nodded happily, "It will teach the basics you'll need to know to start casting."

Quinn nearly shrieked, "Casting? I'm a Catholic!"

The man cocked his head, "So? I'm a Lutheran."

She shook her head, "I don't want to be a witch."

His smiled was wiped from his face, "You want to help your friend? This is the way."

Quinn stared at him and then gazed down at the books on the counter before tentatively reaching out and picking up the magic book, "I… I do."

The man's smile was suddenly back, "That's a good girl. The books are on the house."

Quinn hefted the books and tried to smile gratefully.

She didn't quiet make it so she spoke, "Thanks. I'm… I'm gonna go."

He nodded and watched as she left the shop almost as quickly as she had entered it.

His smile vanished again.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hand of the Five-<strong>

The man behind the counter of the magic shop picked up the phone and dialed.

He waited before speaking, "It is done. The witch is on the path."

He listened to the voice on the other end before walking to the back of the shop and standing over the body of a young woman with bangles on her wrists and incensed hair, "The shop owner is dead. Care needs to be taken that the witch never knows I am not the owner." He pushed the body over and stared down at the woman before smiling, "Sell the shop. I'll get rid of the body."

He hummed into the phone, "For the five."

He set the phone down and started chanting.

A long moment later the body of the shop owner ignited in bright flames before vanishing into the ether.

* * *

><p><strong>July 27, 2011<strong>

**-Rachel Berry-**

She pivoted and backhanded one of her fellow slayers, knocking one of her past tormentors to the gym mats.

Faith clapped from the sidelines, "Nice job Rach."

Rachel shook away the red that tinted her vision and backed off. She wanted to leap on the girl and bash her face in further but nothing about that thought screamed stable so she fought the urge and ignored the dark looks the other slayers were shooting her.

She quirked a dark smile; if she'd thought for second that her dads being killed would have changed the other girls' attitudes she was destined to be disappointed. The sympathy had faded after a week and the jealous stares had returned.

She took a pull of water and sneered, the girls were all idiots if they thought they had anything to be jealous of.

Faith sidled up to her and clapped a hand on her shoulder, "You ok?"

Rachel shrugged, "I'm fine."

Faith rocked on her heels and waited for the rest of the girls to stream from the gym before speaking, "That last hit was pretty brutal."

Rachel stared blankly ahead, "And?"

Faith let out a puff of air and squeezed Rachel's shoulder "And I know you're angry Rach, but letting it all out while you fight is how I ended up staking a guy."

Rachel blanched, "I…"

Faith guided Rachel to one of the benches and sat down next to her, "I know those girls are awful to you. I know you have to take a lot of crap from them."

Rachel nodded through her scowl, "It's different from McKinley."

Faith leaned back and asked, "How though? Slushies to the face, dumpster tosses, cyber bullying. You've dealt with worse that what a few teenage girls can come up with in a couple of months."

Rachel scoffed incredulously, "You really did drop out of high school before you had to find out how mean teenage girls can be. Girls are meaner than boys Faith, and girls that can beat me into the ground? Why wouldn't I be angry?"

Faith folded her hands behind her head and hummed, "You forget I knew a teenaged Cordelia Chase. She gave new meaning to the term 'Queen Bitch'."

Rachel tensed, "She'd different now."

Faith nodded, "Yeah she is. She was different then too Rachel. She was in the fight just like you are, like every one of those girls."

Rachel stood and crossed her arms, "Maybe that's why I can't understand why they are so ugly. We could die tomorrow and they spend today being jealous that I'm on everybody's radar suddenly. It's stupid, like I want to be different?"

Faith closed her eyes and didn't respond to Rachel's tone, "You've always been special Rachel; before you were the slayer you were more talented, you were smarter. Maybe you need to take a moment and be grateful for all of that."

Rachel's eye twitched as she whispered, "Grateful? I understood at nine months that 'fag' was a dirty word that people only ever called my daddies. I could sing and dance before I could really walk and talk but people still looked at my dads like they were monsters for wanting a child, they told me to my face that I should never have been born. It has never mattered how smart or talented I am, there are always going to be people who hate me for being me. And I'm tired of it. I'm tired of letting it roll off me. I couldn't protect my daddies, I couldn't make Quinn and Santana like me, I can't make the other girls anything other than petty jealous idiots, but I am done being a victim. That girl I backhanded?"

Faith's eyes were trained on Rachel's clenched fists, "What about her?"

Rachel hissed dangerously, "She asked me how it felt to murder my own dad."

Faith nearly shot from the bench, "What?"

Rachel set her feet and her jaw clenched stubbornly, "While she's waiting for her jaw to stop throbbing make she'll think twice about bad mouthing my dads. Or me."

She turned and hefted her gym bag. The little slayer stalked from the gym and headed towards her room.

Rachel entered her room and smiled a real smile, "Connor."

He grinned up at her from her bed where he had her old year book open, "You were in a lot of clubs."

Rachel shrugged and took the book, "I needed something to pass the time with, and I didn't have any friends."

Connor stood smoothly and opened her window, "People at your old school are stupid. Are we going out?"

Rachel yanked her sweaty shirt off and threw on another t-shirt, "Yeah. Maybe we can get something to eat?"

Connor straddled the window seal, "Sure. Let's go."

Rachel slipped out after him and together they crouched under her window before they took off at a run over the fence and into the alley running adjacent to the Institute. They couldn't take her car because it would be a big neon sign alerting the grownups to their nightly escapades.

They could still get pretty far away from the school though. By now they had it down and knew how to avoid the older scoobies when they were patrolling. Faith and Spike together were the most unpredictable but they were also loud and easy to sidestep, especially together. Buffy and Angel together and apart had a set patrol that was simple to predict. Gunn, Xander, and Kennedy ventured out past where Rachel and Connor could go on foot so they were a non issue. The younger slayers couldn't go out without one of the scoobies and so far Rachel was pretty sure she and Connor were the only ones breaking that rule. Technically they weren't even breaking it, not really. Connor was a scooby and more than capable in a fight.

* * *

><p>They had hoofed it more than three miles from the school when they encountered their first demons of the night.<p>

Rachel pulled a stake from her pocket and waited for Connor to do the same. The two vamps were standing over a dead prostitute in an alley just off one of the main streets.

Rachel whispered, "You take left, I'll get right."

Connor didn't answer but the two teens split seamlessly and launched themselves at the vamps before either one realized they had drawn the attention of a slayer and whatever the hell Connor was.

Rachel let out a snarl and backhanded her vamp across the face and relished the crack as his nose crunched beneath her knuckles.

She kicked him in the groin and smirked as he dropped in agony, "Well would you look at that."

He stared up at her and Rachel was jolted out of her black haze when she realized that he had tears in his eyes. She drew her stake back and jammed it into his chest. The vampire let out a sort of pop before he fell away to dust.

Connor let out a grunt, "A little help here!" He had the vampire's arms held securely behind his back and was struggling to keep the vampire contained.

Rachel hurried to his side and shoved her hand into the vampire's pocket.

The vampire yelped indignantly, "What the! Are you mugging me?"

Rachel pulled out his wallet and held it up triumphantly, "We are."

The vampire growled and pulled against Connor's hold, "Bitch!"

Connor wrenched his arms tighter and presented Rachel with his chest, "Stake him!"

Rachel did just that and almost giggled when Connor nearly fell flat on his face once the resistance was gone.

He scowled at her, "How much did we get?"

Rachel dug through the wallet and shrugged, "A hundred bucks, It'll be enough to eat once we're done patrolling."

Connor dusted himself off and perked up, "Can we go to that Thai place with those sandwiches?"

Rachel nodded eagerly, "They have vegan options."

Connor bumped her shoulder, "I know."

The tiny slayer beamed at him and took his arm and placed it around her shoulders. They paused by the dead woman and Rachel crouched to close the poor woman's eyes with the woman's own scarf, which was weird in this hot weather.

They were quiet for a moment as they walked down the street until Rachel's small voice broke the silence, "He almost cried…"

Connor cocked his head to look at her, "Who?"

Rachel looked over her shoulder at the alley they were leaving behind, "The first vamp I staked, he looked like he was going to cry after I kicked him."

Connor let out a laugh, "Well you did kick him in the balls."

Rachel elbowed him for his terminology and then sighed, "It just I forget that as evil as they are, they still feel pain, they can still hurt."

Connor shook his head, "They're animals Rachel."

Rachel shot back, "And I'm a vegan. I just… look at Spike and your dad; they aren't killers, not anymore."

Connor stopped and turned her to face him, "Rachel, Spike and Angel have souls. Angelus is evil incarnate and from what I've heard Spike was kind of a freak of nature with his whole help the slayer thing. They murdered thousands of people because they could, not just to eat but because they could."

Rachel looked away from him, "I…"

He cupped her chin and caught her eye, "You couldn't have saved your dad Rachel. Staking him was the best thing for him."

She blinked back tears and shook her head, "I could have given him a soul."

Connor brushed her hair back and stated sadly, "And what kind of life would that have been for him Rachel? Memories of tearing apart the love of his life, attacking his daughter, it would have destroyed him in the end. Staking him was faster and more merciful than returning his soul. Now his soul is up there with Leroy's and they're happy, they're safe."

Rachel let out a whimper and he pulled her to him, "I miss them so much Connor."

He rocked her, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>-Connor Angel-<strong>

He'd suggested they head straight to the restaurant so Rachel could relax for a little while instead continuing with patrol.

They'd eaten quietly and Connor had watched his best friend. She seemed… lighter maybe? Like hearing that killing Hiram was the kindest thing she could have done helped some how. He knew she still blamed their deaths on herself, because she was a slayer, but that wasn't on her either.

He dropped her off at her window and waited for her scale the water drain and slip inside before heading for his room.

He leapt up and vaulted into his open window and turned on the light and nearly had a heart attack as he came face to face with his father.

Angel stared at him from his bed, "Where have you been?"

Connor shrugged, "Out."

Angel stood and nodded towards the bed, "It's late, we'll talk about this tomorrow morning."

Connor shucked his shirt and turned to glare at his father, "Talk about what, I went out to get something to eat."

Angel crossed his arms and stopped in the doorway, "With what money?"

Connor had two options, he could lie and say Cordy had given him some cash and hope she and his dad were still at the stage of avoidance where they wouldn't compare notes, or he could tell the truth.

He went with the second option, "I ran into a vamp on the way and took his wallet before I staked him." Ok, so he sort of told the truth.

Angel's eyebrows shot up, "You mugged a vampire?"

Connor shrugged, "Yup."

Angel opened the door but asked one last question, "Were you alone?"

Connor scowled and stalked to the door, "None of your business." Before slamming the door in his father's face. Again. He did that a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>July 29, 2011<strong>

**-Angel-**

He waited until the next staff meeting to bring it up, "I think Connor is sneaking out with…"

Cordelia didn't look up from filing her nails as she interrupted him, "With Rachel. For about two weeks now."

Angel gaped at the woman who had been his best friend once upon a time, "When were you planning on telling me?"

Cordelia still didn't look up, "I wasn't. They not going after anything big, a vamp here, and a demon there. I had my eye on them the whole time."

Angel slammed his hands down on the table, "What does that mean Cordelia?"

Cordelia examined a nail and then buffed it against her shirt, "I can focus my sight on a specific person and I've been expecting some sort of rebellion from Rachel, I'm just glad she took Connor so they were safe."

Angel wanted to reach across the table and strangle her as he snarled, "Safe? Safe? They're out there fighting demons alone."

Cordelia finally looked up and arched an eyebrow, "You aren't my boss anymore Angel, do not yell at me."

Wesley placed a hand on Angel's shoulder, "Cordelia, you should have told someone what they were doing. They could be killed."

Cordelia placed her nail file down and all but hissed, "So you could do what? Reprimand them? Force Rachel to stay here when she needs to get away? A couple of days ago you were all commenting on how ok Rachel seemed because no one but Faith was paying any attention. She isn't hardened, she isn't like us, she lost her fathers and she needs time, but you've thrown her back into training when she's angry enough to hurt someone, she needs a place to vent that anger that won't end in her killing one of those girls you all still can't control. She had a break through last night, Connor made her realize that killing Hiram was the best thing she could have done for the man that was once her father, and if we give them a little more time maybe she'll stop drop kicking the girls when they spar."

Buffy spoke up from Angel's left, "Cordy's right. When my mom died, I needed time, Dawnie needed time. None of us are over Anya's death yet, and I know I still think about Tara and tear up sometimes." She shot an apologetic look towards Willow, "Sorry Will."

Willow cleared her throat, "I… I'm the last person to judge someone who's grieving; I tried to end the world. Going out and staking a few vampires sounds pretty tame to me."

Angel smiled at the red head before letting his face settle back into a scowl as he turned back to Cordelia, "You still should have told me Cordelia. Connor is my son."

Cordelia softened, "I know Angel, and I worry about him to which is why I watch them so closely." She paused before grinning, "Also to make sure you aren't going to be a grandpa, I am too young to be a grandma."

Angel let out a huff, "Don't even joke about that."

Spike jumped in, "Hey, Connor could do a hell of a lot worse than Rachel."

Cordelia placed a hand on Spike's wrist and beamed at him, "I'll be sure to tell her you said that Spike."

Angel's eyes narrowed almost against his will as Spike turned his hand and squeezed Cordy's fingers before speaking, "Don't tell her that! She already has me wrapped around her finger, it's like Dawn all over again only this one doesn't have a crush on me…" He pouted, "Is it that I'm not pretty anymore."

Cordelia scoffed, "I've seen your abs, you're fine," She winked, "And I mean that in the 90's sense of the word."

Angel felt a coiling in his gut he hadn't felt since watching his son on top of Cordelia, or rather watching the puppets put on their show, as he watched Cordelia flirt with Spike. He leaned over and let his hand rest on Buffy's knee and stomped down the guilt that flared when she smiled at him.

He whispered, "What do you think Buffy? Should I let them keep going out or should I put my foot down."

Buffy took a breath and without any conscious thought her eyes flitted to Cordelia before she breathed out, "I think we need to trust Cordelia on this. She may be tactless but she knows people."

Angel turned to look at Cordelia and murmured, "Yeah… she always has."

Angel caught Faith's eye and had to look away as she shook her head in disapproval before she spoke, "Spike and I can keep an eye on them during patrols now that we know." Angel was slightly gratified to see that Faith shot Cordelia her own disapproving scowl, though it might have been his imagination but the scowl seemed a little warmer then the one he had received.

Cordelia smiled at Faith and ignored the look, like she always did, "That'd be nice Faith, mind if I join you two?"

Angel felt hurt well in his chest, he'd invited Cordelia to patrol with him and Buffy two nights ago, and he knew Buffy had invited her a week ago and Cordelia had refused both times. He tried to skewer his… seer, was she even still his seer, with a look but Cordelia was avoiding his gaze as she usually did now that she was awake again.

As Cordelia snarked back and forth with Spike and Faith Angel watched her and let a dark glower fall across his face. He had been waiting for Cordelia to wake up for months, praying to a God he didn't believe in anymore that his seer wouldn't be the next casualty in a war he had brought her back into. He had told himself that everything would be better once she was awake. That they could pick up where they left off, before Connor dropped him in the ocean and before she ascended.

And then time had passed and he found himself growing closer to Buffy again. Without the long lost love aspect of their relationship, because he still loved Cordelia, and Buffy had no interest in romance while she dealt with grief she'd been forced to shelve, he found himself becoming friends with Buffy, for the first time if he was honest, and as time went by and Cordelia started to die, slowly but surely, he found himself falling in love with Buffy again. A week went by where he hadn't thought of Cordelia beyond the abstract. He hadn't scowled at his blood because she hadn't made it, or had the need to talk to her, and when he'd realized that he was moving on from Cordelia as if she'd already died the guilt was crippling. He'd forgotten Cordy, he'd let her go before she'd even had a chance to die, and if he could do that, if he could love Buffy again, what did that say about his feelings for Cordy?

How long would it have been until he didn't think of her at all?

As he stared at his seer, his best friend, he slumped and wondered if maybe she felt it. If even in her sleep she had felt him forgetting her, felt him moving on even though the love he'd felt for her had never really seen the light of day. No wonder she hated him.

Cordelia's eyes snapped away from Faith and connected with his.

Hazel eyes softened as she reached across the table after untangling her hand from Spike's and grasped his.

In a quiet voice, which the rest of the scoobies had never heard from Cordelia before, his seer spoke, "I don't hate you Angel. I never have, and I don't really think I ever could."

Angel held her hand like a life line as he stared at her, "How did you…?"

She shrugged and offered him a smile that he'd missed, "Higher power, duh." She was quiet for a moment before she continued, "And I've always known what you were thinking Angel."

He let his lips curve into a smile, a motion the muscles of his face had begun to forget during Cordelia's coma, before he asked, "Did we… We missed our chance didn't we?"

Cordelia linked their fingers and her smile dimmed before she flicked her eyes to Buffy and then back, "Yeah… we did."

He waited for the crush of despair but it never came, he'd let her go, he'd let her die in his mind, and he'd given up hope. As the realization struck that's when the wave of sadness hit. He'd missed his chance because he'd lost faith, in her and in them.

He gripped her hand tighter and asked, "Will we be ok?"

Cordy squeezed back and replied with the same belief she'd always had in them, "We will, just give me some time Angel, and trust that I love Connor…" She paused for a moment and cocked her head in consideration, "And Rachel."

Angel let her pull her hand away and leaned back, "I trust you Cordy."

She smiled. Angel watched as Spike's hand reclaimed Cordelia's and Faith moved her chair just a little closer to his seer's chair. Huh. That could get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>August 10, 2011<strong>

**-Buffy Summers-**

She wasn't sure how Cordelia had accumulated this much crap but the fact remained that she had to help move it. Buffy struggled with a box of Cordelia's clothes and nearly toppled down the stairs before she was righted by the Seer herself.

"Careful Buffy," Buffy smiled behind the box, "If you break your neck this will take longer." Buffy's smile vanished as she huffed and hurried into the room in the house that was to be Cordelia's.

She dropped the box and ran a hand through her mussed hair. A brief shinning moment from Cordelia and then Buffy was reminded of why they were never friends in high school.

She loped down the stairs and nearly steamrolled over Rachel, who was hanging out of the door eyeing the street with a small amount of worry.

Buffy placed a hand on the younger slayer's shoulder, "You ok?"

Rachel jumped a foot in the air and spun to face her, "Buffy!"

Buffy held up her hands, "Whoa! A little jumpy are we?"

Rachel flushed and smoothed her shirt down even though it was a workout shirt and soaked with sweat after a day of moving, "I'm alright. I just realized why this street was familiar."

Buffy arched an eyebrow as Rachel went silent, "It's familiar? Well spill then."

Rachel smiled a tiny smile and poked her head out the door again, "One of my fellow glee clubbers lives on this street."

Buffy's curiosity was peeked, "Which one?"

Rachel leaned back against the wall and Buffy watched as her brown eyes clouded over, "Quinn."

Buffy turned to eye the staircase mournfully as she pictured being buried under Cordelia's mountain of crap while the former cheerleader squawked in the back round not to get blood on anything.

Buffy let out a heavy sigh, "If you want we can get another house, it might be a little cramped, because this was the biggest, but I can bully Giles into buying another one."

Rachel's eyes widened in grateful surprise before Buffy's eyes popped as the little slayer shot forward and wrapped Buffy in a hug and whispered, "Thank you Buffy." She pulled away and shrugged, "It will be ok I think. I feel as if fighting off a vampire together may have catapulted Quinn and I out of the frienemy zone and hopefully firmly into friends territory. Thank you for the offer though, it was very considerate." She hugged Buffy again, and held on just a little longer and tighter before pulling away and rushing out the door.

Buffy stared after the little slayer and wondered if it was possible for people's hugs to feel similar. Cause for a second there it was like hugging Tara again.

Buffy shook her head and headed out the door before General Cordelia cracked her whip again. She shuddered and privately vowed to make sure that Cordelia never actually got her hands on an actual whip.

* * *

><p><strong>-Quinn Fabray-<strong>

"_Quinnie?" _There was a far off tapping in her head, and someone, maybe her mother, calling her name but it was like it was coming from far away.

The spell she had done to free her astral self left her floating above her body in her room. The circle of salt and other herbs was unbroken around her still physical form as she drifted to and fro, trying to get the hang of the steering while she ignored the voice calling her from just outside her room the way she would ignore a gnat.

"_Quinn, we have new neighbors and I was hoping we could go say hello." _

Her non-corporeal form shifted and pulsed, neighbors, huh? She willed herself forward and through the open window, a precaution she had taken in the event that her astral form was stopped by doors and windows. She felt a sense of freedom as she swooped down from her second story window and hurtled through the air towards the one house that had been for sale in her neighborhood. She put her desire into stopping and sent her astral self careening end over end before she managed to drift to a stop in front of the house. She eyed the large group of men and women that were unloading boxes and furniture off of the moving trucks before she dropped down to get a closer look at the people. It brought her face to face with a person she'd recognize anywhere, Rachel Berry.

She waved before she remembered that no one could see her in this form. She turned quickly to head back to her room and to her body. She still didn't have a lock on the controls yet and she sent herself careening through the red head that was ordering around a man with an eye patch. The woman gasped as a pulse of pain arched through Quinn and she was slammed back in to her body with the force of a freight train.

* * *

><p><strong>-Willow Rosenberg- <strong>

Xander barely caught her as her knees buckled. She let out a harsh gasp and sank into Xander's hold.

After a moment she pulled away and looked up at him only to have him gape in horror, "Willow your eyes!"

Willow clamped her eyes shut and willed the blackness she knew was there to go away.

* * *

><p><strong>-Quinn Fabray- <strong>

She laid there, her chest heaving and her heart pounding, as her hands clenched and unclenched. Her head pounded like she'd been on a bender the night before and her jaw was clenched in a way that made her lucky she hadn't bitten through her own tongue.

Her eyes, wide and staring, were black as sin.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review, beacause remember, review are my crack.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Real life kicked me in the Quad on Saturday. The perils of having a large family, there are a crap ton more people to do stupid stuff to themselves. Also I am having an operation next week so sporadic doesn't begin to descirbe how updates are going to be for the next while. I am going to try and knock out some chapters before next tuesday so that I have a little grace period between when I have to start writing again and when I actually can. **

**Thank you to everyone who read and commented. Also guess away as to the last POV and who he's talking about. **

* * *

><p><strong>August 10, 2011<strong>

**-Quinn Fabray-**

After a few minutes of staring into space, her heart beat started to slow and her breathing evened out. She tried to sit up and had to place a hand on her computer chair to stop the room from spinning violently.

From outside her room her mother knocked again, "_Quinn! Answer me!" _

Quinn cleared her throat and tried to shake away fog clouding her mind, "I'm ok mom! I was sleeping."

The knocking stopped and the relief was evident in her mother's voice even through the door, "Ok Quinn, would you like to go meet the new neighbors with me in a few minutes."

Quinn pulled herself to her feet and swayed in place as she tried to will her mouth to speak around her tongue which felt too big in her mouth, "Sure mom, just let me get dressed and brush my hair."

Her mother didn't reply but Quinn heard the door to her mother's room open and close so she figured her mother was fluffing her already immaculate hair.

Quinn slowly made her way to her closet and put on a different shirt because she was pretty sure the one she'd been wearing smelled like incense or… hippie.

She struggled with her heavy limbs and got the shirt on as she stepped in front of her mirror to brush her hair. When she made eye contact with her reflection she nearly fell over in terror. Her eyes were black like coal and staring back from widened sockets and under raised eyebrows.

She leaned forward and watched her reflection do the same. She blinked furiously and tried to will away the sudden pigment change. Nothing in her magic book had referred to such drastic physical changes without a spell being cast with that specific intent. She had no desire to change her eye color, especially not to a demonic looking black. She decided to brush her hair as she stared at her eyes in the mirror, hoping that the action would somehow lead to the black fading away. Her short, slightly shaggy hair was brushed back as she ran a hand with a small dollop of gel through the blonde strands so that it would stay in place.

As she set the brush down her eyes seemed to have lightened a little. She blinked again and focused her magic, the magic she was just learning to channel, into changing her eye color back. She willed the black away and surprisingly the color began to fade more rapidly, soon her eyes were only a shade darker than before, and then a second passed and she was able to blink her hazel eyes at her reflection happily.

She set her brush down and hurried to clear the evidence of her spell casting. She swept up the salt and herbs and blew out the candles and set them on her desk after stowing her book in the closet along with her bag of magical necessities.

She hurried from the room and nearly collided with her mother in the hallway, "Mom!"

Her mother steadied her with a smile, "Did you have a nice nap Quinnie?"

Quinn shrugged at her mom, "It was ok, sorry I didn't answer you."

Her mom brushed her hair back, "Are you sure you're feeling alright, you're usually such a light sleeper."

Quinn leaned into her mom's hand and nodded, "I'm fine, I think I was just tired."

Her mom pulled her hand away and stated firmly, "Well I want you to try and go to bed at a reasonable hour tonight. Coma naps aren't healthy Quinnie."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I thought we had new neighbors to meet?"

Her mom's eyes widened and then Judy was hurrying down the stairs, "I made muffins! I was going to take them to the church for all the volunteers but I can always make more."

Quinn snagged a muffin from the top of the pretty basket her mom had arranged and took a bite, "It's good."

Her mom smacked her arm, "Those are for the neighbors."

Quinn shrugged, "They won't miss one."

Her mom scowled at her and picked up the basket and made sure to hold it out of her reach. Quinn followed her mom from the house and polished off her muffin on the way to Rachel's new house.

She wasn't sure who all those people were. Rachel's extended family maybe? Quinn hadn't read anything in the paper about Rachel's dads or seen anything on the news so she wasn't sure how the story had been spun. None of the gleeks had texted so she assumed none of them knew, in fact as far as she could tell no one had actually spoken to Rachel besides her since before her dads had died. Beyond a short text a couple of days after the night Quinn had taken to calling VampGate in her head, Rachel hadn't texted her either. The diva had said she was doing ok but Quinn was pretty sure that Rachel couldn't be, not after losing both her dads.

Quinn stuffed the muffin wrapper into the pocket of her jean shorts and then placed her hands in her back pockets and followed her mom after plastered a beaming smile on her face.

Her mom came face to face with a man wearing an eye patch and let out a gasp, "Oh my."

The man smiled a wry grin, "Hi."

Judy Fabray may have been a WASP, without the protestant part because she was catholic and little bit of a snob but she wasn't rude, "Hello there, my daughter and I just wanted to welcome you and your family into the neighborhood."

The man nodded, "That's nice, I'm not actually moving in here." He turned to bellow over his shoulder, "Cordy!"

Quinn tensed, Cordy… short for Cordelia maybe? Sure enough a moment after she'd been summoned the tall brunette from the night Rachel's dads had died came out of the house. Considering how sweaty the one eyed man was, Cordelia looked immaculate.

She came to Xander's side and scowled at him, "Buffy and Faith were putting my shoes in my room, so this had better be important Xander."

The man, Xander cleared his throat and rolled his good eye, "These are some of your neighbors." He plucked a muffin from the basket and mumbled through the huge bite he had taken.

Neither Judy nor Quinn could make out what he'd said as he wandered off still munching on the muffin.

Cordelia huffed, "That's Xander speak for nice to meet you, also the muffins are good."

Judy nodded and peered after Xander with a slightly pinched look, kind of like the one she tended to wear whenever she was forced to deal with Puck.

Cordelia reached a hand out and caught Quinn's, "Cordelia Chase, nice to meet you."

Quinn cleared her throat as hazel eyes met hazel eyes, "Quinn Fabray."

Cordelia held her gaze for a moment longer than was strictly necessary before turning on a perfect society smile and taking the basket from Judy, "And you are?"

Judy offered an identical smile and introduced herself, "Judy Fabray, Quinn's mother."

Cordelia looked down at the basket and then her smile went up a notch, "This is such a lovely gift, thank you. Let me introduce you to my family."

She turned away from the two blondes and went to the door and bellowed even louder than Xander had, "Rachel, Connor! Come down here please."

Quinn's shoulders bunched as she and her mom came up to stand on near the front door where Cordelia was standing. Thundering feet could be heard and then a lanky boy with sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes came to Cordelia's side and eyed Quinn and her mother with barely concealed suspicion.

Cordelia smoothed a hand over the boy's sweaty hair and pulled him to stand in front of the two blondes, "Connor, this is Judy Fabray and her daughter Quinn." Her smile became less false as she continued, "Ladies, this is my," She hesitated before turning to look at Connor who shot her a hopeful look, "This is my son Connor."

Connor's chest puffed out as he seemed to relax into Cordelia's hold, "Hi." He was suddenly less surly and dare she think it, but Quinn would even call him handsome.

Cordelia cocked her head and asked, "Where's Rachel?"

Connor rolled his eyes, "Making sure Faith and Spike don't kill each other, they're arguing about which room belongs to who."

Cordelia arched an eyebrow, "I thought they were sharing?"

Connor shrugged, "I thought Rach and I could share."

Cordelia's eyes nearly bulged in her head, "Oh no, You each get your own room. That was the deal we made with your father."

Connor's face was suddenly surly again, "I don't care what dad wants."

Cordelia let out a sigh, "Connor…"

His face smoothed out and he huffed, "I'll go get Rachel and I'll tell Spike and Faith they have to share."

Cordelia smiled at him and called out as he made his way back up the stairs, "If they really don't want to share with each other tell them I'll share with one of them. Rachel insisted I get the biggest room so it makes the most sense anyway."

Connor waved a hand and bounded up the stairs.

Cordelia turned back to the Fabrays and gestured to the door, "Won't you come in?"

Judy perked up and hurried forward like the invitation might be rescinded if she didn't accept immediately, "Oh yes thank you."

Quinn followed her mother and Cordelia a more sedate pace. The brunette led them into the living room, which was surprisingly put together.

Judy looked around in surprise, "It doesn't seem like you just moved in at all, at least in here."

Cordelia chuckled, "Oh the upstairs is a wreck I assure you. We bought the living room furniture from the previous owners." She looked around disdainfully, "I'll probably want to have it replaced eventually but for now they're fine. It's nice to have a place to sit despite the rest of the house being torn up."

The stairs were suddenly thundering again only this time it wasn't Connor but two adults. A slim but well muscled bleached blond man jostled with a petite brunette woman with big brown eyes in torn jeans and a wife beater.

The man blurted as he pushed himself in front of the woman, "Which one of us gets to share with you?"

Cordelia's eyebrow ticked up, "Spike?"

He cleared his throat, "I mean which one of us has to share?"

The woman scowled up at him and pushed past him, "I don't mind, I've had practice sharing, a lot of practice."

Spike rolled his eyes, "I've shared with you for the last few months Faith," He stage whispered, "She snores."

Faith elbowed him, "Liar."

Cordelia cleared her throat, "We have company." She offered Judy an apologetic smile.

Spike's shoulders squared and suddenly he was gliding towards Judy and taking her hand in his with a charming smile, "William Pratt, M'am, but everyone calls me Spike."

Judy's cheeks flared dark red under Spike's blue eyes, "Judith Fabray, Ms. Judith Fabray, call me Judy."

Quinn fought the instinctual urge to gag as Spike's smile curled more and he purred, "Well, Judy, it is a pleasure to meet such a lovely woman."

Quinn heard Cordelia lean over and hiss, "Dial it down a notch Casanova, or ten."

Quinn snorted and then Spike's attention was on her, "Hello there Pet."

Quinn arched an eyebrow and he rocked on his heels before ticking his gaze to Cordelia and then back to her, "Who might you be?"

Quinn didn't offer her hand, "Quinn Fabray."

Spike's attention went back to her mother, "Sister?"

Quinn rolled her eyes as her mother simpered, "Oh you! No, Quinnie is my daughter."

Spike nodded like he was humoring Judy, "Well she certainly gets her looks from you then."

Cordelia cleared her throat and pulled Faith forward, "And this is Faith Lehane, she'll be living here as well."

Faith nodded at the two blondes and then demanded, "Seriously, who gets to share with you?"

Quinn watched in fascination as Spike attention snapped from her mother to Cordelia and Faith.

Cordelia's cheeks were the ones tinged pink this time as she alternated her gaze between Faith and Spike, "I don't know guys, arm wrestle for it?"

Both Faith and Spike's spines seemed to straighten as Faith shoved her sleeves up and Spike cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders.

They charged off and Cordelia nearly shrieked from behind them, "I was kidding!" She turned back Judy and Quinn, "I'm sorry ladies."

Judy shrugged, "It's nice that they are both so willing to share with you."

Cordelia smiled fondly, "Yeah it is."

Judy stood as a crash sounded from the direction Spike and Faith had gone, "Well we'll leave you to your unpacking."

Cordelia jumped and nodded, "Of course, thank you for stopping by, the muffins were very nice."

Quinn willed herself to speak up as her mom turned to look at her, "I… I wouldn't mind helping with the unloading of the truck and taking things up to the rooms. Another set of hands maybe?"

Cordelia's stare was suddenly penetrating and Quinn mouthed, 'Please.'

Cordelia softened, "That would be great if you're willing to help. We'd really appreciate it." She faced Judy, "We'll feed her dinner of course."

Judy eyed her daughter in surprise, "If you're sure Quinnie?"

Quinn nodded and tried to hide how eager she was, "I don't mind. It'll be nice hanging out with Connor," She shot a significant glance towards Cordelia, "And Rachel."

Judy shot Cordelia a knowing glance, and Quinn was sure her mom thought that this sudden altruism was about a boy, "I actually have a Bridge game tonight so it's fine with me."

Quinn smiled at her mom and waited for Cordelia to walk her out the door. Another crash sounded and Quinn fought a grin.

Cordelia came back and sighed, "I don't know how she's going to take seeing you."

Quinn asked quietly, "How is she? Is she… I mean I know she isn't ok, but she's not doing too badly is she?"

Cordelia's eyes were just a little bit sad, "She's getting better but you're right she isn't ok."

The eye patch man came into the living room and stopped when he saw Quinn was still there, "Cordy?"

Cordelia nodded towards Quinn, "This was the friend that was with Rachel and me the night her fathers died."

Xander nodded, "Ah… Where's Buffy."

Cordelia waved a hand, "Upstairs I think with Willow, Connor and Rachel."

Xander nodded, "Spike and Faith?"

Cordelia looked exasperated, "Arm wrestling in the kitchen."

Xander let out a bark of laugher before trotting off towards the kitchen.

Cordelia called out, "Connor!"

The boy popped his head over the banister at the top of the stairs, "Yeah?"

"Where's Rachel?" Cordelia had a foot on the steps even as she spoke.

Connor's face tightened, "She knows Quinn is here. She'll be down in a minute."

Cordelia was tense but nodded, "Thanks sweetie." Connor disappeared again and Cordelia spun to face Quinn, "Come on, you can help me unload things for the kitchen."

Reluctantly Quinn followed the tall brunette from the house after a worried look at the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rachel Berry-<strong>

She sat on her bed with her head buried in her knees. Quinn was here, in the house, and she would probably want to talk about what happened with Rachel's dads. The little slayer wasn't sure she could handle that. Another thought struck her, what if Quinn pretended like it hadn't happened? What if she was mean to her?

Rachel's fists clenched, she'd staked her dad to save Quinn. She knew she couldn't handle it if Quinn decided to dismiss that, if she belittled what Rachel had done for her. She wanted to trust in the idea that Quinn was a good enough person to treat that night with the respect it deserved but a lifetime of two steps forward and ten steps back with Quinn Fabray had taught her to be distrustful of the blonde and anything to do with her.

Rachel felt the bed dip and looked up at Buffy who smiled, "If you want we can have Faith or Connor throw her out of the house. They'd like that."

Rachel smiled in spite of her melancholia, "They would." She shook her head, "Quinn and I have an… interesting relationship."

Buffy nodded in understanding, "Your relationship status says 'It's Complicated' right?"

Rachel's eyes widened a little before considered that, "Yeah, I suppose it does when it comes to Quinn. I never really know where I stand with her. Sometimes I think she hates my guts and then sometimes she says things and I think maybe she doesn't."

Buffy leaned back against the headboard and settled in next to Rachel, "Sounds like Cordy and I actually."

Rachel cocked her head curiously, "Really?"

Buffy smirked, "Yeah. We were always kind of… not friends but not enemies in high school. She was tactless, and I pretended to be annoyed that she was willing to say what everyone was thinking."

Rachel let out a small giggle, "Sounds like Cordy, and you."

Buffy nudged her shoulder, "But no matter how much we acted like we didn't like each other or didn't care, she was there for me, in spite of her popularity, in spite of the fact that being there for me meant facing monsters." She was quiet for a moment, "When the doctor told us she was probably going to die, I was… It hurt. Not because of Angel, but because I would never get the chance to really get to know Cordelia, the real Cordelia, and she would never know grown up Buffy. Maybe this thing with Quinn is your chance to really get to know her, beyond the image she puts up at school, cause the fact is, she ran into a dangerous situation blind because you might have been in trouble and you staked your dad to save her."

Rachel wilted a little, "I would have done that for anyone."

Buffy shrugged, "Maybe, Cordelia tells me you didn't hesitate though."

Quietly Rachel spoke, "She's my friend."

Rachel watched as a smile blossomed on Buffy's face before the elder slayer spoke, "There you see? She's your friend. You said it yourself."

Rachel returned her smile before she asked, "Do I tell her I'm the slayer?"

Buffy paused for a long moment, "She saw your dad get dusted, and if she's anything like Xander and Willow she's going to have questions."

Rachel sighed, "Yeah…"

Buffy looked up as Cordelia voice rang through the house, _"Connor!"_

They didn't hear Connor's reply, but a minute later Connor entered the room, "I think she's staying. Her mom is gone."

Rachel nodded and stood slowly, "Give me a minute?"

Connor and Buffy nodded and left the room meeting Willow on the way down as Rachel took a few cleansing breaths. She finally made her way to the stairs and watched as Quinn followed Cordelia into the house. The blonde was loaded down with boxes and it was a little jarring to see Quinn Fabray lugging boxes around. Of course considering that Cordelia had been 'delegating' all day it was weird to see her with boxes too.

Buffy had stopped Cordelia, "Is that the last of it?"

Cordelia nodded, "Yeah, this is for the kitchen. Rachel?"

Rachel hugged the wall as Buffy nodded towards the stairs, "She's still upstairs, she'll be down in a minute."

Rachel listened and waited until she was sure that Quinn and the two women had headed towards the kitchen before slowly making her way down the stairs.

She headed for the kitchen and winced as silence fell over the group as she stood in the doorway.

Quinn turned from where she'd bent to put her box down and breathed, "Rachel…"

Rachel wrapped her arms around her waist and murmured, "Quinn."

The ex-cheerio took a step towards her with an outstretched hand, "I… I've been worried about you."

Rachel felt some of the tension in her shoulders bleed away, this was the Quinn she'd been hoping for. This was the Quinn that tested Finn because Rachel had asked it of her, this was the Quinn that bullied Sue Sylvester into giving the Glee club a page in the year book (Yeah, she knew about that), and this was the Quinn who choked up at the idea of Rachel being stuck in Lima.

Rachel took the blonde's hand and let herself be pulled closer, "I'm doing better."

Quinn seemed to hesitate before she spoke in a tiny voice, "I have one question."

Rachel nodded, "What?"

Quinn seemed to tense, "Are you a slayer?"

Silence descended over the kitchen as Quinn waited with baited breath for her answer and the rest of the scoobies gaped at the blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>-Willow Rosenberg-<strong>

She'd been on the fast track to any college she'd wanted when she'd gotten involved with the fight against evil. She understood what it felt like to sacrifice for the fight but she'd made that choice, for Buffy, for Xander, for Oz, for Giles, and later for Tara, both while she lived and after she'd died. She understood giving up a bright, safe future to battle evil because it was the right thing to do, because people she loved were in the fight already.

She couldn't comprehend what it must be like to have that choice taken from you. She didn't know what it was like to be Buffy or even Faith. She'd felt shunted to the side when Faith had first come into their lives back in high school, the instant bond that had formed between the two senior slayers had been threatening to her. Now that she was older though she realized how absolutely lucky she was that she had a choice, even with her magic, she could walk away at this very moment if she wanted to.

Buffy and Faith didn't have that option, and knowing Rachel now, she knew the younger slayer felt like she didn't have that option either.

It had never been clearer than as she stared at the hopeful face of Rachel's friend as the beautiful blonde stared down at Rachel. Hope that Rachel's future wasn't over, not the one she'd planned for anyway, hope that her friend wouldn't be in this fight for the rest of her life, no matter how short a time that might be, hope that was about to be dashed.

As Willow watched the blonde, whose hand was gently curled around Rachel's, she wondered which scooby she would turn out to be.

Was she a Willow? Drawn into a fight that terrified her but also peeked her curiosity. Drawn in because no matter how fragile the friendship was, Rachel was her friend and someone she cared about. Would it lead her down a path that might be dangerous? Would that curiosity lead her to something darker?

Was she a Xander? Did she harbor feelings for the small brunette? Was she attracted to the adventure of it? Was she eager to support her friend? Had the experience with Rachel's fathers fostered the same hatred of vampires that Jesse's turning had fostered in Xander?

Was she a Cordelia? Drawn in not because she loved or even liked Rachel but because it was the right thing to do. Did she intended struggle against the fight, would she want to walk away if she was given the chance only to be pulled back in? Would she prove that the steel and will to do what was right was what made a champion in the end?

Was she an Angel? Would she be spurred on by redemption and the desire to atone for past wrongs? Perhaps the wrongs done were towards Rachel instead of the world at large this time.

Or would she walk away. Would she get her answer and leave Rachel to her new family? Was she a scooby or one of the millions of people out there that buried their heads in the sand and pretended nothing evil existed?

Willow watched Quinn and hoped against hope; she wasn't sure for what though.

Rachel was quiet for a long, impossible minute before she answered Quinn in the barest of whispers, "Yes."

Quinn's face fell and her eyes welled even as her jaw clinched.

Suddenly Quinn had Rachel in her arms and was holding on for dear life.

Willow closed her eyes as she listened to Quinn murmur, "I'm sorry Rachel, I am so sorry."

The little slayer sagged into Quinn's hold and suddenly Rachel was crying, sobbing into Quinn's neck, crying for her fathers, and likely for her future.

As Connor tensed and Cordelia caught him by the waist so that Quinn could continue to hold the crying slayer Willow had her answer, Quinn was a scooby. She just didn't know which one yet.

* * *

><p><strong>-Quinn Fabray-<strong>

Rachel had led her to her new room after she'd stopped crying and she'd apologized to her new friends… family?

The two girls sat quietly on the bed until finally Rachel asked, "How do you know what a slayer is?"

Quinn shrugged, "I got curious so I went to a magic shop and got a book on vampires." She didn't mention her magic book; she wasn't ready to share that with anyone just yet.

Rachel quirked a small grin, "That was very… industrious of you Quinn."

Quinn looked away and spoke her mind, "I wasn't sure I was ever going to see you again, and I wanted to know why."

Rachel rested her head on Quinn shoulder, "I here now though."

Quinn slowly brought her arm up and wrapped it around Rachel's shoulders, "Yeah, I'm glad you are."

Rachel sighed, "So, aside from vampires how has your summer been?"

Quinn replied honestly, "Kind of boring, no one from glee is answering their phones." She let herself relax, "I'm thinking of dying my hair pink."

Rachel looked up in alarm and ordered, "You have to die it back before sectionals!"

Quinn let herself grin down at Rachel, because slayer or not she was still Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>August 14, 2011<strong>

**-Kurt Hummel-**

Kurt smoothed down his shirt even though the person he was going to visit wasn't capable of judging him or saying anything. He liked to look his best though. His mother deserved that.

He brought the bouquet of flowers he'd gotten her to his nose and sniffed. After a second he sighed in disappointment, a lot of really pretty flowers weren't fragrant and these… pedestrian roses fell into that category. He'd wanted to drive to the next town over to buy better flowers but he was meeting the rest of the gleeks later, at least the ones he'd gotten a hold of, and he didn't have time.

He made his way to his mother's grave and knelt to arrange the bouquet, for once heedless of getting his pants dirty.

He traced the headstone's lettering and murmured, "Happy Birthday mommy." He pulled his homemade card out and placed it next to the flowers like he had every year since she had died. Before her death he'd given it to her with breakfast in bed and a beaming smile. He tried to offer the stone a smile but he was one of those people who couldn't say he even believed in heaven so for the most part he just thought his mom was gone.

He settled back into an upright kneeling position and spoke quietly, "I miss you mom. I wish you were here to meet Blaine. I think you'd like him."

After a few minutes the silence grew unbearable so he quietly sang 'Happy Birthday' before standing and smoothing his clothes again.

He slowly made his way through the grave and came across to relatively fresh ones; the grass had yet to grow over the settled dirt at least so with in the last couple of months. Out of habit he glanced casually at the names on the grave stones and felt his knees nearly buckle beneath him. He reached to the side and caught himself on a stone angel as he stared in absolute horror at the two names on the large stone grave marker.

Hiram Berry

July 10, 1957- July 8, 2011

And next to the first name;

Leroy Berry

November 19, 1958- July 8, 2011

His hand clamped across his mouth. Rachel's dads had been dead for over a month and he hadn't known. Tears started to flow unchecked and his shoulders shook as he stared down at the headstone.

He sank down to sit on the concrete base of the stone angel at his side. After a long bout of crying he pulled his phone from his pocket and searched back through the history, wondering if he had somehow missed a call from Rachel.

Nothing, she hadn't called him, at least that's what his phone told him. He narrowed his eyes as he stood up abruptly, if Finn had received a call from Rachel and ignored it he'd kill him.

He hurried from the cemetery after snapping a quick photo of the grave marker with his cell.

* * *

><p>He tore into the Lima Bean, the last to arrive of all the gleeks because of the crying he'd done. The gleeks looked up in alarm as he stalked to table and pulled out his phone.<p>

He glared down at them and demanded, "Tell me none of you knew about this?"

He thrust the phone at Mercedes who peered at picture before she snapped her eyes to his in horror, "Kurt…"

She handed the phone over to Tina who looked at the picture with Mike next her before they let out identical gasps and surrendered the phone to Santana who snatched it out of Tina's hand.

"What!" The Latina stared down at the screen before she blinked and looked up, "Is this a joke?"

Kurt wordlessly shook his head and waited for the rest of the gleeks to look at the picture before examining their faces. The shock was real in each of their faces. He almost felt bad for breaking such horrible news so harshly as Brittany's lip trembled and she sagged into Santana's arms.

Puck gripped the phone and whispered quietly, "I knew none of them had been to Temple for a while, but I didn't… there wasn't a funeral!"

Finn had his phone out and was shouting into it, "Rach! Rachel, call me when you get this! Why didn't you say anything about your dads?"

Kurt looked at Santana, "Do you know if Quinn knows?"

Santana shrugged weakly, "She's been pretty MIA this summer, but so have we, so I have no idea." She flicked her eyes down to Brittany's blonde head and Kurt nodded in understanding.

A throat cleared from behind Kurt and he spun around to face the intruder.

He came face to face with Rachel Berry, who was sandwiched between a lanky brown haired boy who was scowling threateningly at any and everyone in the general vicinity.

And on Rachel's left was Quinn Fabray, who reached out to grab Kurt's phone with a heavy sigh. She brushed her thumb against the screen before handing the phone back to Kurt.

Rachel whispered, "I broke my phone a few days after it happened…"

The gleeks stared.

* * *

><p><strong>-The Five-<strong>

Somewhere in Cleveland, in the depths of the city a circle of black robed men chanted around a crushed and battered casket. At the center of the circle were five hooded figures whose hands were outstretched and behind them at least twenty more hooded figures formed a webbed circle as magic was channeled into the five and then directed towards the casket.

The five chanted in heavy Latin;

_Nullam sanaret fillium tuum_

The others all chanted a moment later;

_Sana eam_

The five shuddered as magic coursed through them as the chant continued;

_Corrupti animan suam _

The others grew louder in a dark chorus;

_Corrupti eam_

One of the five stepped forward and poured a chalice of blood over the casket and intoned;

_Sanguis amoris prodidit _

The first robed figure stepped back and another stepped forward and sprinkled some sort of dust on casket and in a female voice chanted;

_Coactus proditione cinerem_

The third figure of the five stepped up as the second retreated, a small vial of clear liquid was dumped on to the casket and a voice sang out in a chant;

_Lacrimae amoris_

The fourth moved quickly and dumped a mix of blood and fine dark crystal onto the casket and growled;

_Substantia vitualamem _

The fifth hesitated for just a moment before upending a vial of blood and intoning;

_Electus matriz vox_

Together all the figures chanted;

_Vindicatum vestri somes _

_Castro orbis terrarum_

As the same words were repeated the fifth of the five broke from the group and bellowed as he swiped his hand with a knife and managed to let a single drop of blood drop onto the casket;

_Penintentiarius cruor! _

The uproar was immediate. Even as the casket glowed bright red and pulsed, the group of robed people descended on the dissenting man, screaming in rage, furious that their ritual had been corrupted.

* * *

><p><strong>-Willow Rosenberg-<strong>

Her eyes went black as her back bowed in her desk chair before she seized and fell to the floor.

**-Rachel Berry-**

She dropped like a sack of stones as Connor and Quinn tried to grab her in the middle of the Lima Bean. Her fists clenched and her joints locked as she convulsed on the floor before going deathly still.

**-Connor Angel- **

His best friend dropped and he would have caught her if his own head hadn't exploded in pain. He dropped to his knees with a howl and then slumped as darkness over took him.

**-Quinn Fabray-**

She was the last to drop of the three but nearly bashed her skull in on the counter behind her as her eyes went black and she fell backwards in a deadfall. She shuddered violently as her jaw clamped shut.

**-Cordelia Chase- **

A spike of pain from her charges was her only warning before her own eyes glazed over to pure white and agony that made her vision pain pale in comparison lanced through her body. Vaguely she could feel Spike and Faith's hands on her even as she tried to reach out to Connor and Rachel. Only years of pain kept her from passing out.

She could feel something, something rising, and called to it. She put every ounce of power into what ever was being raised, hoping to cleanse any evil before it could be raised at all. Her body glowed like a new born star.

**-The Five-**

The casket glowed a brilliant white before winking out. One of the robed figures roared and dropped the dead body of the man who'd spoken out of turn and wrenched the casket lid open. It was empty.

**-Spike-**

He cradled Cordelia in his arms while Faith clasped Cordy's hand in hers. The light that was coming from Cordelia blinked out as a loud whoosh and then a thump was heard a few feet from the three of them.

He stared at the naked figure laid out on the floor as bright blue eyes snapped open and the woman sat up so suddenly her honey blonde hair flew around her face.

As the woman turned to stare sightlessly at him he let out a whimper. He'd know those pretty blue eyes anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<strong>

**Latin translation**

_**Magic heal your child**_

_**Heal her**_

_**Corrupt her soul**_

_**Corrupt her**_

_**Blood of love betrayed**_

_**Ashes of forced betrayal**_

_**Lover's tears**_

_**Essence of the sacrifice**_

_**Chosen mother's power**_

_**Claim your body**_

_**Unmake the world**_

And the fiftth,

_**Penitent Blood!**_

**I don't claim to speak latin in the slightest, I used google so if anyone finds any mistakes, please don't tell me. Thank you much.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: I not sure how good this chapter is cause I'm on pain meds and my judgement isn't the best right now so... blah. I finished it though. **

**Obviously the surgery went well. Thank you to all the well wishers. Recovery is the real bitch in terms of having any type of operation and I have a long one so again, I hope you guys are ok with a little more of a wait for updates. **

**Also I spent like maybe five minutes proofing this because I'm tired and hurting and I can't sit at my computer for more than ten minutes at a time. So there are probably a lot of mistakes I missed which I'll go back and fix once I'm not hurting so much.**

**And Finally to answer the question of one of the reviewers, Yes I did in fact catch Supernatural with Charisma and James. It was awesome. **

* * *

><p><strong>August 14, 2011<strong>

**-Noah Puckerman-**

He'd done a lot of really stupid things in his lifetime, and he'd been scared before, but watching his baby mama and his… his Rachel drop like they'd been shot was the single most terrifying moment of his life.

He didn't know which one to run to. Did he go to Rachel's side? Rachel, who had Kurt and Mercedes throwing themselves from their chairs and falling at her side. Or did he go to Quinn. His moment of indecision would later be more telling for Finn than for him.

The tall boy let out a yelp, "Quinn!" Before he was suddenly at his ex-girlfriend's side.

Puck narrowed his eyes and fought the urge to smack Finn. Months of stringing Quinn along, and then he had decided he wanted Rachel, and now it was back to Quinn? Puck was starting to think that Finn didn't know his ass from his face because his best friend (Former?) couldn't seem to make up his mind.

Puck stood over the group of frantic teens and peered down at the dude that had been with Rachel and Quinn. While the rest of the gleeks were fussing over the two girls the poor guy was being ignored even though he'd dropped while trying to help Rachel. He crouched down next to the boy and tried to shake him as gently as he could.

"Dude, wake up." The boy's head lulled but he remained unconscious.

Puck looked up helplessly but the rest his teammates were busy trying to wake Rachel and Quinn up.

He growled and tried to shake the guy a little harder, "Hey wake up!"

Puck scowled down at the guy and then scrambled back as the guy went rigid for a long second before he relaxed. Puck exhaled and then nearly bit through his tongue when the guy sat up abruptly with his fists raised and a totally crazy look in his eyes.

Puck didn't touch him, "Uh hey…"

The guy turned to look at him through narrowed eyes before he snarled, "Where are Rachel and Quinn?"

Puck pointed behind the guy, "Over there. Quinn went down right after you and Rachel did."

The guy slid to his feet with a grace Puck had never seen in a dude before.

Puck followed him, "I'm Puck."

The guy replied shortly, "Connor." Connor crouched, "Rachel!"

Kurt squeaked indignantly as he was shoved aside by Connor, "Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Connor didn't reply, "Rachel wake up." Puck watched as the guy gently shifted Rachel and brushed her hair back.

As his hand brushed her forehead Rachel tensed before she shot into a sitting position and blinked owlishly up at Connor, "Connor?"

He nodded, "Quinn collapsed."

Puck was pretty impressed with his fellow Jew's recovery time as she scrambled to her feet without help. This time it was Finn being shoved out of the way as Rachel knelt by Quinn's side. He was also proud of her for not commenting on Finn's position at Quinn's side.

She peeled Quinn's eyes back and then clutched at Connor's arm, "We need to get her to the house, Cordelia will know what to do."

Connor nodded and Puck watched as the slight boy lifted Quinn up like she weighed nothing.

Santana was in the diva's face, "Where the hell do you think you're taking my friend Ru-Paul!"

Puck cocked his head as Connor's shoulders tensed and he took a long look at Quinn before glaring dangerously, "Shut up, and don't call her that. We'll take care of Quinn."

Rachel's hands were balled into fists, "Move Santana. We'll call you once she's ok."

Santana crossed her arms, "I'ma beat you to the ground if you try to get past me."

Rachel's voice was suddenly a dangerous whisper, "Do not make me move you Santana."

Santana scoffed and then she was being thrown sideways as Rachel caught her shoulder and shoved her out of the way.

Rachel stormed out with Connor close on her heels, "Let's go."

Connor followed and in a flurry of movement they had Quinn in Rachel's car and were speeding off.

Santana came pelting from the coffee shop screaming curses, at Rachel and at them, "Are you all stupid! Why didn't you follow them?"

Kurt held up his hands, "Excuse us for not wanting to get tossed aside like trash."

Santana snapped, "Rachel just took off with Q, who was unconscious, after being unconscious herself, with some random guy who was also unconscious! What about that screams safe?"

Puck rocked on his heels, "The dude's name was Connor."

Santana shot him a scathing look before she took off back in to the coffee shop, muttering about how stupid they all were.

* * *

><p><strong>-The Risen-<strong>

She sat shaking on the floor of a room that was completely foreign to her. The man with the sad blue eyes was staring at her liked he'd seen a ghost. She cocked her head, confused. She knew what a ghost was; it was a restless spirit, that either demanded justice or vengeance before it could move on. She knew how to banish a ghost too… but she couldn't for the life of her tell you why or how she knew that. She looked at the woman in the arms of the sad eyed man who was a stranger to her; the sleeping woman was a stranger as well, as was the woman holding her hand.

She shifted and was suddenly aware of the fact that she was naked. She let out a frightened whimper and felt tears well. The man was moving a second later. He shifted the woman he was holding so that she was lying on the floor and stood. He grabbed a blanket from the couch to his left and cautiously offered it to her so that she could cover herself. She snatched it and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked up at him and tried to smile gratefully. She must not have succeeded because his face tightened and he turned his back on her.

He went back to the two brunettes and whispered something she couldn't hear.

The conscious brunette nodded and peered past his shoulder to look at her before she tightened her grasp on the sleeping woman's hand.

The blonde woman shifted and tried to stand. She was pretty wobbly though, and her knees felt like they might buckle at any moment.

She managed to lift herself onto the couch and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders tighter.

As she tried to avoid the suspicious stares coming from the man and woman in the room she considered her predicament. She didn't know her name, she didn't even know what she looked like, but she had all sorts of knowledge flowing through her brain. She could see the tendrils coming from the three people in the room with her, tendrils that seemed to exist in the corner of her vision.

She held a hand up, wondering if she'd see tendrils from her. She examined her pale hand and frowned, no tendrils. Well two and one of them seemed to becoming from the sleeping woman rather than it actually belonging to her. Her frowned deepened, the tendrils were mystical energy, and it was bad if they connected to her, it meant she was siphoning energy from the unconscious woman… and that may have been the reason she was unconscious in the first place.

She opened her mouth, to say what she wasn't sure. Maybe she'd ask for her name, or the man and woman's, maybe to warn them that they needed to stop the energy siphon.

The man spoke gruffly before she did, "Don't go anywhere." He lifted the unconscious woman in his arms and left the room with the other brunette on his heels.

The woman sat quietly with her hands in her lap. It was probably better she hadn't said anything. She didn't want to sound stupid and she stuttered.

…

How did she know she stuttered?

* * *

><p><strong>-Faith Lehane-<strong>

Faith barreled into the room she shared with Cordelia and demanded, "Was that-"

Spike interrupted her, "Yeah, at least it sure looks likes her." He set Cordy down, "Smiled like her too."

Faith ran a hand through her hair, "What do we do? Do we call Buffy?"

Spike shook his head, "No. Because I do not want to deal with the fall out if that turns out to be a cheap copy instead of the real thing."

Faith threw up her hands, "And how are we supposed to tell?"

Spike shrugged, "No idea. I think we should wait for Cordelia to wake up."

Spike brushed the Seer's hair back with a worried frown.

Faith crossed her arms, "You really like her don't you?"

Spike let out an unnecessary breath, "Don't you?"

Faith rocked on her heels before she decided to answer honestly, "Yeah, I do."

Spike nodded, "She's decent to me. Doesn't see the demon, she sees the man. Been a long time since anyone's treated me like a man."

Faith felt like she had to defend B, "B treated you ok. You two seemed pretty tight during all that crap with the First."

Spike sat on the edge of the bed, "Yeah," his face was suddenly full of bitterness, "And then Angel was back in the picture and she was back to ignoring me. Buffy may have felt something for me, might have even loved me a little, but she was ashamed of it." He rubbed a hand over his face, "I… I deserve better. I may be a monster, but I'm a monster with a soul. That has to count for something, it counts for Angel."

Faith placed a hand on his shoulder, "For what it's worth?" He looked up at her and she continued, "I don't think you're a monster, not anymore, and I'd know."

He quirked a smile, "Same goes for you Pet." He grinned suddenly, "Think we should form a club?"

Faith backed off and rolled her eyes, "What kind of club? 'Reformed Champions Inc'?"

Spike's eyes twinkled up at her, "I was thinking more along the lines of 'House Broken Badasses'."

Faith growled and punched him lightly in the shoulder, "I am not housebroken."

Spike nodded slowly, "You will be though. You've already started to put your boots in the closet."

Faith colored and looked away, "Cordy tripped and nearly broke her neck."

Spike smirked, "Right…"

Faith scowled and reached a hand out to muss the curls on his head, "Like you didn't stop using so much gel because Cordelia said she liked your curls."

Spike slapped her hand away, "Don't touch the hair."

Faith turned away and looked at the door with a distant look, "This… things are going to get bad aren't they?"

Spike stood, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I think so. I've got a twisting in my gut, same as with the First, and with Glory and Acathla."

Faith peered up at Spike and felt herself drifting closer to him. His eyes widened before they fluttered and he started leaning towards her, his hand drifted down her arm and grasped her hand. She'd just started to rock up onto her toes when the front door banged open and they sprang apart liked they'd been burned.

He stared at her for a moment before he wheeled around and hurried down the stairs as Rachel screamed out, "Cordy! Spike, Faith!"

Faith wrapped her arms around her waist and turned to look at Cordelia, "Ever get the feeling B is kind of an idiot?"

She trailed after Spike.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rachel Berry-<strong>

She hurried into the living room with Quinn cradled in her arms. It was an incongruous sight, the petite diva carrying the taller cheerleader, but her slayer strength let her succeed with little to no effort.

She would have placed Quinn on the couch but it was occupied by a pretty blonde woman who was wrapped in a blanket. Rachel couldn't be sure but the woman might have been naked under the blanket.

Rachel ignored the woman in favor of gently laying Quinn on the floor and placing a pillow under her head as Spike barreled into the living room.

He took one look at Quinn and spat, "Oh bollocks."

Rachel nodded, "We all collapsed in the Lima Bean," She paused and then exclaimed, "In front of the Glee club, oh god!"

Spike held up a hand, "All! You and Connor as well?"

Connor replied as he crouched down next to Rachel to stare at Quinn, "Yeah, Rachel went down first, then me, then Quinn. I woke up first and then Rachel but Quinn hasn't." He clenched his fists as he stared at the blonde girl.

Spike ran a hand through his bleached curls, "Cordelia went down too, and she isn't up yet either."

Connor shot to his feet, "What! Where is she?"

Spike pointed past Faith who hurried into the living room, "She's upstairs in her room."

Connor flew from the room and Spike ordered after him, "Bring her down here will you!"

Spike spared the woman on the couch a look and then went to place a hand on Rachel's head, "You ok Robin?"

She looked up at him, "Her eyes are black Spike. Like the woman in my dreams."

Spike knelt next her and peeled back Quinn's eye lid before he let out a muttered curse, "Bloody hell."

Faith stepped further into the room and asked, "Are they."

Spike stood, "Yeah. Black just like Red's used to get."

Rachel looked up at him, "What does it mean?"

It was the woman on the couch that answered, "D-dark magic. It means her magic is reacting to a t-threat, and because the magic in her is tainted it manifest in the eyes, making them b-b-lack."

Rachel turned to look at the woman as Spike scowled and growled, "You sound like her, I'll give you that."

The woman cocked her head, "Who do I sound like?"

Spike was spared from answering as Connor entered the living room with Cordelia in him arms. He hurried and placed her next to Quinn.

He straightened and demanded, "What do we do."

Spike threw his hands up helplessly, "I have no idea, I'm not magic guy."

The blonde woman stood hesitantly, "I… You might want to s-sever the magic f-flowing from th-th-them."

Rachel's eyes widened, "That doesn't sound healthy."

The woman shook her head, "It r-really isn't."

Faith narrowed her eyes at the woman, "Where is the magic flowing to?"

The woman paused and glanced between them fearfully before she quietly answered, "T-t-t-to m-me."

Connor to a threatening step towards her and Spike grabbed his wrist, "No Connor, not until we know more." He growled at the woman, "How do we stop the magic flow?"

She straightened, "A s-simple severing spell should end the siphon. I could do one."

Faith held up a hand, "Hold on, do we really want her to do a spell?"

Rachel asked as she crouched back down and smoothed Quinn's hair back, "What happens if we don't do the spell?"

The woman winced, "They'll die. T-the mystical energy leaving is an i-important part of them, without it they c-can't survive."

Connor shifted and glared at the woman like she was the devil, "Do the spell."

Spike sighed before he looked down at Cordelia and seemed to resolve himself, "What do you need?"

The woman closed her eyes and rattled off a list of supplies, "Apples and a knife so I can cut them, salt, laurel leaves, and some candles."

Connor was in motion, "I'll get the apples and salt."

Rachel rushed out of the room and called over her shoulder, "Quinn and her mom have a garden and I think I saw laurel. I'll get some."

She returned with the laurel as Spike handed the woman some candles. Connor had obviously been instructed on how to cut the apples and Faith had poured a circle of salt around Cordelia and Quinn.

Rachel held up the laurel leaves, "What do I do with this?"

The woman took the knife from Connor and one of the apples and made a cut in the core. She jammed the laurel into the core and placed the apple on the floor just inside the ring of salt.

She nodded at Rachel, "Make sure each apple has a laurel leaf, and place one by their heads and then their hands and their feet."

Rachel did as she was told as the woman lit the candles and placed them down outside of the salt circle.

The woman knelt and ordered, "Do not break the circle once I start the chant. This is a very basic severing spell so I can't guarantee it will work."

Connor grabbed Rachel's hand and the two teens went to stand by Spike and Faith.

The woman started to chant and Rachel asked, "What language is that?"

Spike shrugged, "Sumerian I think."

Rachel held Connor's hand in a grip that would have broken a normal boy's hand as she watched the spell.

After what seemed like an eternity Cordelia and Quinn's bodies arched for a long second before the blonde woman slumped and they both bolted upright as their eyes popped open.

Spike let out yelp and rushed towards the slumped blonde woman, "Tara!"

Rachel's eyes widened in shock and from her left Connor let out a gasp. They both knew that name.

Rachel made her way to Quinn's side and sighed in relief when she caught sight of Quinn's pretty hazel eyes.

Quinn looked up at her, "What happened?"

Rachel hoisted Quinn to her feet as Connor helped Cordelia up, "We all collapsed. Connor and I brought you home." She looked at the now unconscious woman and frowned, "And… Tara I guess? She did a spell that woke you and Cordelia up."

Quinn nodded while Cordelia whirled to look at Tara, "Tara! As in… Tara?"

Faith answered her, "Yup. At least she looks like her. She knows a lot about magic too."

Cordelia stepped out of the circle of salt and asked in a low voice, "And why is Tara unconscious?"

Spike answered her miserably, "The magic drain that was keeping the two of you unconscious might have been what was keeping her…" He winced, "Alive I guess?"

Cordelia blanched, "Is she dead?"

Spike reached a hand out and then sagged in relief a second later, "She has a pulse."

Cordelia took a breath, "Ok good, I did not want to be the one to explain this to Buffy… or Willow."

Faith raised a hand, "I'm all for her not being dead but we don't actually know that that is Tara. She could be a copy, she could be possessed, how the hell are we supposed to know?"

Cordelia's face tightened, "I'll know."

Spike looked up at her hopefully before his face fell, "What do we do if it isn't her?"

Cordelia stated flatly, "We get rid of it, and we never tell Buffy or Willow."

Faith stepped up to Cordelia side and squeezed her hand, "What do you need to do?"

Cordelia sucked in a breath and closed her eyes before she exhaled, "Take her to our room Faith and put her on the bed. I'll need some time alone with her, and quiet."

Faith stooped and lifted Tara. She loped to the stairs and was soon out of sight.

Rachel laid her head on Quinn's shoulder and watched as Cordelia rubbed her forehead.

The Seer took deep cleansing breaths and then started out of the living room, as she reached the door she turned and leveled Quinn with a look, "We need to talk about you using magic Quinn."

Quinn shrank and went pale as Rachel and Connor turned to gape at her.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cordelia Chase-<strong>

Cordelia entered her room and offered Faith a weak smile and blocked out Spike's hopeful eyes as he shot one last glance at the blonde stretched out on the bed. She was about to hurt him if that wasn't Tara. Hell it would hurt her if this turned out to be some shade of Tara instead of the real thing.

One of the things Buffy had talked about when she'd visited was the blonde. Cordelia wasn't sure what it was about someone in a coma, but everyone had over-shared, a lot. Cordelia could admit that she regretted not meeting the woman Buffy had talked about though. She sounded… gentle, and kind, and in this fight that sort of thing meant a lot. Not to mention the fact that Buffy was a least a little bit in love with Tara, whether she knew it or not. Cordelia got the feeling that Tara was probably well loved by all the scoobies. It was the one bright side about never having met her; she hadn't mourned her loss beyond the abstract acknowledgement of the death of a fellow warrior in the fight.

She sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a hand over Tara's blonde hair. She was pretty, in a very real, almost ethereal sort of way. Cordelia found herself wondering if her eyes were really as blue as Buffy had said they were.

Cordelia closed her eyes and struggled against the sudden crushing weight on her chest. She wanted for this to be Tara.

She squared her shoulders and slid to her feet. She had to distance herself; she couldn't let her desires or Spike's, or anyone else's influence her. If this wasn't Tara she had to know, so she had to shelve the need and the fear. She had to protect her family.

She placed her hands on Tara's temples and closed her eyes.

Memories began filtering through Cordelia's mind, memories of a mother, kind and caring, a mother who taught her daughter magic and loved her child more than anything, a mother who died too young. Next came flashes of a man, not a protector but a terror, he hurt her, to beat the evil out of her, evil that had never existed, a brother hurt her too, hit her and kicked her, demon they called her. Then came red hair and green eyes, and the rush of magic and the euphoria of someone who cared about her, someone who chose her and loved her. The red head, Willow, didn't judge her, she loved her, and for once her stutter didn't matter, in fact one day it would fade entirely.

The scoobies were next, Xander with his goofy grin and twinkling eyes, Anya with her almost innocent confusion and good intentions, Spike, a man no matter how he played at being a monster, because she remembered how he wept when Buffy had died, Giles and his wise eyes, the first man she'd ever met that deserved the title of father. And Buffy… oh Buffy, with her calling and her old eyes, and her strong arms, she'd never tell but she loved her hugs the best. Dawnie, the sister she'd always wanted, the girl who she'd eventually loved as a mother loves a child, like Cordelia loved Connor.

Then came betrayal, her memories stolen, raped. Her trust violated. How did she forgive that? How did she move past it? She loved. She always loved.

And then pain, a blossom of white across her vision and Willow's stunned face splattered with red was the last thing she saw while her heart still beat. Her last words, 'Your shirt?' why couldn't she have said 'I love you' or 'I forgive you'?

Cordelia jerked as the next images came, harsh and horrifying.

It was fire, it was burning, and pain. It was wrong, she shouldn't have been there. A soul like hers didn't belong… not in hell. Why though? Why would they hurt her?

Cordelia let out a sharp gasp as memory after memory of torture, an eternity of it, burned through her mind, passing from Tara to her. Cordelia shook her head through her tears that leaked from her clenched eyes. She'd seen how souls were separated. Tara's soul didn't belong in hell.

She searched further and found them, buried in Tara's mind, her memories of paradise, of the months spent there. They were buried deep though, only days in paradise in comparison to the centuries in hell. She felt rather than saw how it hurt when Tara's soul had been yanked from Paradise, like Buffy's had been, only this time she'd gone to a place so much worse than the Slayer.

Cordelia tore her hands away from Tara's head and let out a sob as she wrapped her arms around her waist and tried to stop her hands from shaking.

It was Tara. Cordelia's face hardened. Someone or something had yanked a pure soul like Tara's from heaven into hell. She felt a welling of wrath as a light glow started to pulse from the Seer. When she found out who was responsible there would be hell to pay, and then, only after she and Buffy exacted their own vengeance for this… act of evil, that's when she'd tell Willow, because this knowledge was enough to knock anyone back on the path of 'I will blow up the world.'

But right now she had to worry about Tara. She felt tears gather unbidden. She couldn't even be sure that Tara would wake up sane, but she had to try and get rid of those memories if she wanted her to have a chance.

She sat and placed her hands on Tara's head again and prepared to remove the offending memories.

Hours later she removed her hands and rolled her shoulders. She'd done it, Tara would have to stay close to Cordelia for the next while incase Cordelia had missed memories, but she'd done it. She'd managed just in time to because even as she ground her teeth and slammed the memories she'd taken into her own mind behind a steel door Tara's eyelids began to flutter.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tara Maclay-<strong>

Perfect cerulean eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the dim light of the bedroom she was in.

Tara let out a harsh gasp as her memories flooded her mind, a life time of love mixed with pain gushed passed walls that had been in her mind against her will. She remembered everything, her mother, her father and brother, Willow, oh Willow, Buffy, Xander and Anya, Her Dawnie, Mister Giles, and even Spike.

And like a flash of horror she remembered her death. She vividly remembered the sudden shot of pain that had lanced through her chest and flared everywhere before it had seemed to rush away as she'd said her last words to her Willow and collapsed in the red head's arms, dead before she hit the ground. God what had happened to everyone after she'd died. What had happened to Willow, what had she done? Was she ok now? And Buffy, was Buffy ok? Was Dawn? She hoped so.

But she was here, she was alive again, she could feel it. She'd been in heaven for a least a little while but now she wasn't. Had Willow resurrected her?

A soft voice called out, a voice she didn't recognize, "Tara?"

Tara turned her head and stared at the beautiful brunette woman who was at her bedside. She tensed for a moment before a memory flashed again and she realized that she'd seen the woman's face before.

She swallowed, "I… I've seen your face before."

The woman offered her a gentle smile, "My name is Cordelia. We never had the chance to meet before… well before."

Tara shifted and felt her own lips quirk into a lopsided grin, "Before I died."

Cordelia huffed, "I was trying to be delicate."

Tara nodded seriously, "I appreciate it. From the stories Buffy, Willow, and Xander used to tell I know I'm lucky." As soon as she'd said it she regretted it as a flash of shame dropped over Cordelia's pretty face and a trace of hurt as well.

Tara opened her mouth to apologize but didn't get the chance as Cordelia stood swiftly and spoke in an almost flat voice, "I have to go let Spike and Faith know that you're you."

Tara struggled to sit up as the tall brunette strode from the room with purpose. Well now she felt awful. Cordelia had obviously cared enough, if not about her, than about Willow and the rest of the scoobies, to watch over Tara while she was out. Tara stood slowly and shook her head; she'd always had a certain flair for not getting her point across properly. It was one of the reasons she and Willow had worked so well, Will had seemed to get her in spite of her awkwardness.

The door banged open and a blur of peroxide barreled down on her and caught her in a bear hug.

She let out a squeak, "Spike?"

He nodded but didn't let her go as he muttered, "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you Glinda. This… This will mean so much to the Lil' Bit and Buffy. And Red, God Red is going to be so happy."

He pulled away and smiled at her and she was struck by the differences in him. His hair was longer, still white blonde but softer, with a gentle curl. His clothes were lighter as well, gone were the dark jeans and tight black tee shirts. Now his wore a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. And his eyes, his blue eyes that had always looked a lot like her mom's in color, now twinkled with life the way her mom's had as well.

She gasped, "Spike…"

He smiled bashfully, "I was wondering if you'd see it."

She reached a hand up and stroked his cheek, "I… when did you get your soul back?"

He shrugged, "Not long after you died Pet." He scowled, "And don't do that again by the by. I don't think the world could survive the fallout a second time."

Tara paled, "Fallout? What… what fallout."

Spike sighed and guided her to the bed and sat next to her, "The scoobies might try to shield you, but you need to know because it can't happen again. Willow… Willow didn't handle your death well."

Tara tensed and grabbed his hand, "What do you mean Spike? How bad was it?"

He squeezed and spoke apologetically, "She tried to end the world Tara, damn near succeeded, would have if Xander hadn't talked her down of the ledge."

Tara felt her heart break.

* * *

><p><strong>-Buffy Summers- <strong>

She stared at Willow, convinced that if she took her eyes off her for even a second Willow would drop again. Finding her best friend sprawled out unconscious on the floor was a really craptastic way to begin what was supposed to be some Willow/Buffy time.

Xander was hovering over Willow as well and Giles had a permanent frown etched on his face. Kennedy had a solid grasp on Willow's hand and looked ready to start demanding answers of the group.

Buffy rubbed at her brow, and then stopped, Angel had told her that it was something Cordelia often did.

She shook her head, the headache she had would have to wait, "Will, what happened?"

Willow shook her head helplessly, "I was in my chair and then… pain, and then Buffy face when I woke up. I haven't cast, I didn't do this."

Buffy smiled at her, "I didn't think it was something you had done."

Willow seemed to sag in relief, "Good."

Kennedy shifted from next to her girlfriend, "What are we going to do about this! Willow collapsing is not ok, and it has been hours, why aren't we moving on this?" Buffy fought the need to scowl at the mouthy slayer and was saved from responding by the cell phone buzzing in her pocket.

She touched the screen and sighed, Cordelia, "Hello?"

"_Hello Buffy." _

Buffy frowned at the tone of voice Cordelia was using, None of the snark or general sassy-ness she tended to flaunt around Buffy was present, instead her voice was low and tense, "What's wrong Cordy?"

Cordelia sighed heavily on the other side, "_Before I tell you, I need you to know that I've checked and I am sure." _

Buffy huffed impatiently, "Ok…"

Cordelia took a deep breath and exhaled, "_Tara is alive." _

Buffy felt her hand fall slack as her phone dropped from her hand and she turned to face the scoobies.

Her ashen face alarmed them because Xander left Willow's side, "Buff?"

Buffy felt a sudden welling of anger as her eyes met Willow's, she let out a growl, "What did you do Willow?"

Willow's eyes widened in alarm, "What do you mean what did I do Buffy?"

Buffy to a step towards Willow and seethed, "Did you raise her?"

Willow's baffled expression soothed Buffy's anger and then suddenly tears welled in the blonde slayer's eyes.

Willow stood unsurely, "Buffy…?"

Buffy moved and caught Willow's hands in hers, "We have to go to Lima Willow."

Willow shrugged in confusion, "Ok, we'll go to Lima."

Giles asked from behind her, "What's happened in Lima Buffy?"

Buffy didn't break eye contact with Willow, "Cordelia called… and…" She took a deep breath and let the words sail out on the exhale, "Tara's alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review cause they'll make me feel better :) ... And yes I'm shameless.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: This is so incredibly important to the story so I'ma say it here, Tara and Buffy are not, I repeat in love with each other, Willow is just stupid. Seriously. I do not want any voodoo hexes placed on me, my life is craptabulous as it is thank you very much. **

**Also I'm posting this here because finding betas on the site is time consuming and leads to migraines, I have a Tudors/Glee AU in the works and I was hoping to get another set of eyes to look it over. **

**A big thanks as well to Willowfan and DiscoLemonadeDiva, who helped me work through where this chapter would head in regards to Willow. If anyone is super super mad, hex me and not them, k? **

* * *

><p><strong>August 14, 2011<strong>

**-Willow Rosenberg- **

The words echoed in her head, repeating in a loop again and again. Even as Ken's gripped tightened painfully on her arm trying to pry her hands from Buffy's her eyes sought Buffy's for some sort of reassurance. Distantly she heard Giles pick up Buffy's phone and bellow into it, demanding information of Cordelia. She could hear Ken and Xander calling her name, but all she could focus on were Buffy's glistening hazel eyes.

Willow's mouth opened and closed as she tried to verbalize her question but no sound would come. The words had stolen her voice, and they had the power to steal far more if they proved untrue.

Giles hung the phone up and spoke from miles away it seemed, "Cordelia assures me that it is true, she's there with them now, Spike is with her."

Xander voiced the secret thought that tickled at the back of Willow's brain, "If this is some sort of prank that Cordelia thinks is funny…" His voice was raised and harsh, worry for her, for Willow, clouding what he knew of Cordelia, that she'd never be this cruel intentionally.

Angel stood abruptly and spat at Xander, "Cordy would never lie about something so important, she isn't cruel. She isn't like that, she never was Xander!"

Stubbornly Xander snapped back, "She was in high school!"

Willow's brow furrowed a little; did Xander not want for it to be true? She did… Didn't she? That moment of doubt sealed it. This was Tara, this might really be Tara.

Willow looked up at Buffy, "What are we waiting for?"

Buffy's face split into a wide grin and then the slayer was moving, urging people out of the room.

Willow considered her friend and tried to puzzle something out. Buffy seemed to have accepted Cordelia's word as law, and for a moment Willow hoped that Tara was alive, not for her sake, but for Buffy's and for Dawn's.

The slayer stalled at the door and turned to growl at the room at large, "No one, and I mean no one tells Dawn until we are absolutely sure."

Giles nodded, "That goes without saying Buffy."

Buffy's face was hard, "Well I'm saying it."

Angel held up a hand, "I think we," He gestured to his group, encompassing Fred, Wesley, and Gunn, "Should stay here for now, so we don't overwhelm her, and so that you all have some time with her."

Fred pouted up at him, "Aw… I wanted to meet her."

Angel shook his head, "And you will, just not right at this minute."

Fred huffed but nodded.

Buffy smiled gratefully at Angel and then turned to the door again but not before announcing, "If you aren't in the van in five minutes we're leaving with out you." She sailed from the room.

Willow stood and followed Buffy, belatedly turning to make sure her pale girlfriend was following her.

* * *

><p>Giles sat in the front of the van, and Buffy sat in the passenger seat. It was a bad seating arrangement at best because every few seconds the blonde slayer would urge her Watcher to stop driving like an old man and go faster.<p>

Xander sat on one side of her close to the door and had draped his are around her shoulder.

Kennedy sat quietly on her other side.

She turned to look at Kennedy and felt her heart catch. Her girlfriend's face was ashen and she looked like the apocalypse was coming. Kennedy… what did this mean for her and Kennedy?

God how many times in her lifetime was she going to go through this sort of thing? First with Oz and Tara, and now with Tara and Kennedy. How many times would she be forced to break the heart of someone she loved? And she did, she loved Kennedy, no matter how many times Dawn scoffed at the idea of anyone being able to replace Tara.

That was the thing though, Ken hadn't replaced Tara, no one ever could, Dawn was right in that respect, because Kennedy and Tara were two very different women.

Tara had been soft and sweet, quiet with a sense of humor that snuck up on you. She'd supported Willow; sometimes it was as if she'd stood a half step behind her, content to let her brilliant red head shine, but a quiet protectiveness had resonated from her. Her gentleness had drawn Buffy to her, had soothed the slayer. And once they'd broken up Willow had seen strength in Tara that she was ashamed to admit surprised her. Tara had grown in those months of separation, she had become an independent woman, and had discovered that the scoobies, in particular Buffy, Anya, and certainly Dawn, had wanted her regardless of whether she was with Willow or not. It had to have been a beautiful moment for Tara, to discover that she was loved independently of Willow. She wondered if that would have made their relationship more equal if they'd had their second chance.

Kennedy could be sweet and soft, but more often she was loud and brash, with a sense of humor that allowed her to get on more with Faith than with Buffy. Kennedy seemed to repel Buffy, and though the elder slayer was never rude, she was aloof in a way that Willow couldn't explain. Kennedy walked at Willow's side or even in front of her as a shield, ready to bludgeon anything that might harm her witch. She hadn't earned the hearts of the scoobies yet, but maybe, ironically enough with Tara back, she could.

Kennedy couldn't replace Tara because they weren't the same sort of woman. There were similarities but at their core the two women were as different as night and day.

Willow reached over and took Kennedy's hand and gave it a squeeze. She couldn't say with a hundred percent certainty who she wanted or who she'd choose in the end if Tara was well and truly alive. She hadn't seen Tara yet so she couldn't quite let herself believe that this wasn't a dream waiting to turn into a waking nightmare.

She couldn't say who she'd choose. For the longest time, she'd ached for Tara, for her warmth, her light, for her lopsided grin, and her twinkling blue eyes. Slowly but sure though she'd started to heal, and while even now she had her moments where all she wanted was to talk to Tara, she was ok, she'd survived it, she'd come out stronger. She'd let Tara rest. She'd mourned her and done as Tara would have wanted in moving on and trying to be happy. And yet… wasn't there always the deep, soulful wish, that wish to see her one more time, to hold her, to love her? In her heart of hearts… didn't she still ache for her?

Tara's words rang in Willow's mind, "_D-do what m-makes you h-hahappy." _

She looked at Kennedy and wondered if her slayer had it in her to let her go like Tara had been prepared to. If she had it in her to love her enough to let her go with grace if it meant she'd be happy. She hoped so, because as of now that might have to be what her choice came down to.

They'd decided to go in one by one. Xander had insisted on going first, he'd been adamant that he needed to see her, if only to protect Willow and Buffy.

He hadn't come back out but Rachel had come to the door and waved Giles in. The watcher didn't return either. And then Willow had looked to Buffy, waiting for her to charge from the van towards the house only now the slayer sat stalk still in her seat, her eyes wide and frightened in a way that Willow had seldom seen from her best friend.

Quietly she spoke, "Buffy?"

Buffy turned to look at her and all but begged, "You… you go. I'll go after you. It's obviously her, so… you should see her. Go Will."

Willow paused and then the need to see Tara won out over how terrified Buffy seemed to be.

She grabbed Kennedy's hand and asked, "Will you come with me?" And for a moment she was sure she'd asked too much, that Kennedy would refuse her, and then Kennedy had squared her shoulders and nodded once. The two women slipped from the van and Willow had to lean heavily on Kennedy as her knees seemed to wobble dangerously.

Kennedy's strong arm wrapped around her waist and she led her to the door.

The door was ajar and standing in the foyer was Rachel, who'd clearly been on her way to wave one of them in.

The little slayer's eyes were slightly moist as she stared at Willow.

Gruffly, Kennedy spoke for the first time since they'd gotten in the van, "Is it her?"

Rachel's eyes were sympathetic, for Willow and distantly she realized that some of that sympathy was for Ken, "Cordy is sure. She spent hours making sure before she called."

Kennedy's shoulders sagged and her hand dropped from Willow's waist.

Willow shook her head and caught her hand, "Stay with me Ken, please."

Kennedy sighed heavily but squeezed her hand and stayed by her side. Together they walked into the living room with Rachel just behind them.

And then for just a moment the world stopped and there she was, standing flanked by a watery eyed Xander and Giles, whose glasses were off, because tears streaked the lenses. The room itself seemed to freeze, breaths were held and hands were squeezed as Willow's eyes met Tara's for the first time in two years, for the first time since Tara had been murdered.

Tara took a step towards her and her gentle, sweet voice breathed out, "Willow…"

Willow blinked; Tara was still there when she opened her eyes, and her grip on Kennedy's hand tightened. Slowly the Slayer pushed a little, and guided her forward, towards her rival.

It was then that Tara noticed the other woman attached to Willow. Willow could tell because her eyes flicked for just a moment to where Willow was holding Kennedy's hand in a death grip. The gentle smile didn't falter though, and the flicker was just for a moment.

Steadily, as Tara had always been before, she made her way to Willow, while Willow, frozen and suddenly understanding of the terror Buffy had been feeling was pushed forward by Kennedy until they were with in arms reach of each other. This was the moment; this was the moment where her wildest dreams would come true, or the moment when her nightmares bled into her waking life.

Kennedy let their hands drift apart and in a tiny voice she spoke so that only the three women could hear, "It's her Will."

Willow let that spur her forward, and suddenly she had Tara in her arms. The feeling was the same, the tight hold, gentle and firm, warm, enveloping. That feeling that had been missing for two years, the feeling of a puzzle piece clicking into place, of holding your other half again. It was Tara. Thank the Goddess, it was Tara.

Willow let out a choked sob, "Tara!" She buried her face in her neck and held on as if she'd float away if she let her go.

All around her Willow heard exclamations of joy.

Behind Tara, Spike pumped his fist and for just a moment he and Xander forgot that they hated each other as they high fived each other. Giles wrapped a happy arm around Faith and Cordelia and beamed like a new father.

Willow held tighter and let Tara rock her, "Shh my Willow, my Amazon, it's me. I promise, I'm here."

Giles cleared his throat and spoke over the two crying women, "Perhaps we should give them some privacy."

Before the others could think to move, Kennedy ghosted past Willow and Tara and into the kitchen.

With Tara in her arms again Willow couldn't even contemplate going after her. The rest of their family filed out quickly.

Tara started to pull away and Willow whimpered, "No no! Don't go! Don't leave me!"

Tara shook her head, "I'm not leaving you Willow. Let's sit on the couch ok sweetie?"

Willow nodded like a child and let her self be walked, while still hugging Tara, over to the large couch and guided into a sitting position. They sat quietly for a long time, Willow clinging to Tara's hand as a lifeline and Tara content to let her until softly Tara spoke, "I forgive you."

Willow snapped her eyes to Tara's, "What?"

Tara didn't smile as she reached out to stroke Willow's cheek, "Those should have been my last words, or I love you." She ducked her head in a move so achingly Tara, "Cause they're both true, Willow."

Willow felt tears well again, "Don't say that, not 'til you now what I did once you died."

Tara cupped her chin and made firm eye contact, "I do know Willow. Spike filled me in because he was afraid the scoobies wouldn't."

Willow felt her throat close, "You... You know?" She tried to avert her eyes. She couldn't look at Tara knowing that her gentle love knew that she'd killed a man to avenge her death because that is the last thing Tara would have wanted. With the haze of rage and grief gone, she'd known that, and while she hadn't grieved Warren, she'd grieved the fact that she'd sullied Tara's memory by killing a man.

Tara didn't let her look away, "Look at me Willow." Willow did as she was told and started when she realized there was no condemnation in her eyes, "I know why you did it Willow... and while I can't say it was ok, because it's never right to take a life, I understand. I can't say what I would have done if that bullet had hit you."

Willow shook her head, "You could never Tara, and as soon as the magic was gone and I settled, I knew I had gone against every thing you believe in, every thing you were... are."

Tara sighed, "I... it hurts to think that a man died because I died, but also, a part of me knows that Warren would have killed again, he needed to be stopped and while jail would have been best, he might have gotten out, and the next time he came after all of you he might have killed Dawnie," Tara's free hand clenched into a fist at the thought, "Or he might have finished what he started with Buffy, killed Giles or Xander..." Her voice quieted, "Or Goddess forbid, you. I'm so glad he can't ever hurt you Willow." She relaxed, "So I forgive you for taking a life to avenge me, because in the end, I am thankful we're safe from him now."

Willow was nearly boneless as she let herself fall back into Tara's arms, "Thank you. Thank you."

Tara just held her.

After what seemed like seconds but was likely at least twenty minutes a tiny voice called out, "Tara?"

Both Willow and Tara turned to look at Buffy who stood half in the living room and half in the foyer.

Tara moved to stand but Willow's hold was firm and strong. She wasn't willing to let Tara go yet, not even for Buffy.

Tara looked pleading at her but Buffy was already moving. She rushed fully into the room and in a rare show of slayer speed she was suddenly on her knees in front of Tara with her head buried in the blonde witch's lap. Tara very firmly took her hands from Willow and wrapped a hand around Buffy's head. She bent over the slayer and her hair obscured them.

Her voice was lilting and meant to soothe and comfort, "Oh Buffy, sweetie..." Her hands worked through the slayer's hair as Buffy heaved and sobbed brokenly in her lap.

Willow's heart hurt as she watched how much Buffy must have missed Tara, something she'd missed in her own grief, certain that no one could grieve as much as she did.

Buffy's voice was so garbled from her crying that Willow could barely make out what she was saying, but when she did, it rocked her world.

Choked and harsh, Buffy repeated in a mantra, "You came back to me..."

Willow stared at the two blondes, and suddenly she couldn't help but wonder how close they'd really gotten when she and Tara had split.

Tara's soothing whispers did little to settle that curiosity, "I'm here Buffy, I won't leave you."

Willow stood stiffly, and was happy that Tara at least looked up to offer her a smile as before returning her attention to Buffy.

Willow wrapped her arms around her waist and entered the kitchen.

The rest of her family looked up her in surprise as she spoke quietly, "Buffy is with her now."

* * *

><p>It had been a solid half hour before Tara had called them all back into the living room. There had been a moment of awkwardness when Buffy had claimed a seat next to Tara and refused to vacate it to Xander or Giles. Willow was uncontested for the other seat on Tara's other side but she didn't know what to feel when she was granted a front row seat to Buffy's white knuckle grip on Tara's hand.<p>

The group was quiet for a moment before Cordelia spoke, "Tara and I have talked, and we agreed that for now it would be best for Tara to stay here. Obviously she's tied Quinn and I and until we know that she won't drop dead if she goes around the block I think it is safer if she's stays here."

Willow would have opened her mouth to disagree but the need to assure that Tara would stay alive won out.

Giles cleared his throat, "I... agree." Everyone gaped at him and he scowled, "Cordelia makes an excellent point, the fact that Rachel, Connor, Quinn, and Cordelia all collapsed means is too much to ignore. And I for one am willing to err on the side of caution." He smiled at Tara, "It really is wonderful to have you back my dear."

Tara grinned up at him, "Thanks Mr. Giles."

He tutted, "Call me Rupert sweet girl."

Tara blushed just a little and nodded, "Thank you Rupert."

Willow shared a grin with Xander and then looked for Kennedy.

The words were out before she could stop them, "Where's Ken?"

Faith answered her, "She's in the back yard, she said she needed some air."

Willow felt a flood of guilt at the fact that this was the first time she'd actually thought about Kennedy since laying eyes on Tara again, but… it was Tara.

Willow resolved that for now, this was about Tara and she would talk to Kennedy a little later.

Cordelia stood straight from where she had been leaning against the wall and Willow noted with some amusement that Connor, Rachel, and Quinn straightend as well and focused their attention solely on Cordelia. If Buffy hadn't so caught up with Tara it would have irritated the pants off of her. Willow cocked her head at the thought. Why was Buffy so absorbed with Tara, they'd been friends sure but… this seemed like more than that now.

Cordelia held up a hand, "Buffy, I need to speak with you."

Buffy shrugged, "Sure, what's up?"

Cordelia shook her head, "Alone."

Buffy stared up at the Seer mutinously, "I'm staying right here."

Cordelia's eyes tightened around the brow and her mouth pursed and in a voice Willow had never her from the May Queen she all but hissed, "Now Buffy."

Buffy faltered for a moment before the stubborn set of her jaw clued Willow into her next words, "No."

Cordelia's shoulders seemed to drooped just a little and then her hand was at her brow, rubbing at her forehead. In that moment it was suddenly blatantly obvious how tired Cordelia was. Her smile was gone and her eyes held a kind of weariness that may or may not have set Willow's teeth on edge.

In a voice so different from just moments ago, in a quiet whisper bleeding with desperation Cordelia asked once more, "Please Buffy…"

Perhaps Cordelia had spoken in a way only champions could, perhaps Buffy had noticed how awful Cordelia seemed to be feeling, or perhaps Buffy had simply decided to humor the Seer, because Buffy gently untangled her hand from Tara's and stood to follow Cordelia. Before she left the room though she ran a light hand across Tara's cheek and then followed Cordelia upstairs.

Willow didn't even care to know what it was that Cordelia was so eager to discuss because Tara was still staring after Buffy with a concerned look.

As Willow clutched at Tara's hand she had to wonder, was Buffy in love with Tara? More terrifying to think of, was Tara in love with Buffy? All the touching and Buffy's extreme reaction to Tara's return, the fact that she'd said that Tara came back to her, not 'us', it led Willow to consider the fact that she had little to no idea how Tara had spent her time while they were broken up. And from what she remembered from Dawn, a lion's share of that time had been spent with Buffy.

Oh God. They were, they were in love with each other and they'd both kept their feelings to themselves so they wouldn't hurt her. Oh… and it did hurt. Even now, a solid two years after the fact, it hurt to think of her best friend and the woman she loved, had loved, would always love.

And then high school memories flooded her mind. Xander, so enthralled with Buffy that he didn't notice Willow until she'd moved on and he had a girlfriend. They'd hurt Oz and Cordelia so much because Xander hadn't been able to see past Buffy until it was too late. She wasn't even sure how Cordelia had dealt with the fact that her boyfriend was pining after Buffy, perhaps she'd simply not dealt with it, but in the mega honest Cordelia that didn't seem likely. Willow hadn't dealt with it. She'd shoved it to the aside and ignored the hurt every time Xander lit up like a puppy and took off while she was in mid-sentence because he'd seen Buffy.

She'd gotten over it, having Xander, cheating with him, had worn more than a little of the shine off and she'd finally let him go. What's more she was certain she would never be able to kiss him again without seeing Oz and Cordelia's heartbroken faces in her mind's eye.

She'd never really blamed Buffy for the fact that Xander was infatuated with her because the slayer had never shown any interest in return, except for the single overly sexy dance at the bronze that had forced _Cordelia _of all people to chase after Buffy and call her a bitch. Yeah, she knew about that.

But this, with Tara, how in the frilly heck was she supposed to compete with Buffy if she was actually in love with Tara. If they loved each other, if Buffy and Tara had some how discovered latent feelings during the opening Willow had herself given, how was she supposed to compete with that?

She wasn't. Tara had once been prepared to stand aside if it meant that Willow would be happier with Oz. She could do the same, because she knew Buffy, she wouldn't fight Willow for Tara, she'd do the same, and after resurrecting her, Willow just wanted her to be happy. And she wanted Tara to be happy. So… she'd stand aside.

Just as she'd made the decision, like a sign from above, Kennedy wandered in and Willow stood.

She turned to look at Tara and beckoned Kennedy forward even though the slayer was looking at her with wide, incredulous eyes, "Tara, there is someone I'd like you to meet."

Tara stood and for the first time Willow really took a moment to look at her, she must have been wearing a pair of Cordelia sweats because they were the slightest bit long on her, and her shirt might have been Faith's because Willow doubted that Cordelia had a shirt that said 'Ass, Grass, or Gas, No One Rides for Free.'

Tara smiled her pretty, shy smile at Kennedy and in spite of herself Willow could tell that Kennedy was charmed as she spoke gruffly, "Hey."

Tara spoke softly, "Hello."

Willow let her arm wind around Kennedy's waist even as the slayer look at her like she was nuts, "Kennedy this Tara," Kennedy reached out and took Tara's offered hand and then Willow took a deep breath, "And Tara, this is Kennedy." She hesitated for a fraction of a second before tacking on firmly, "Kennedy is my girlfriend. For a little over a year now."

Now she wasn't the one holding Tara's hand so she could feel in go slack, but she saw the widened eyes and then Tara was speaking, "O-oh. I-I. C-c-congratulations, it's v-very nice to m-meet you."

Kennedy smiled awkwardly, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but in this particular moment as the rest of the scoobies watched with gob smacked expressions, "Nice to meet you too."

Tara stared at her feet for a long, long moment even as Rachel, whom Willow almost wanted to snap at, came up on Tara's side and placed a hand on Tara's arm. That look of sympathy Rachel had been wearing was now fully directed at Tara. Willow liked Rachel, she did, but the girl was being way over familiar. Tara didn't seem to mind though as she squeezed at the fingers on her arm and then looked up.

Her blue eyes were sad, and they'd lost a little of their twinkle, but her gentle smile was real enough as she took a deep breath and forced herself not to stutter, "I'm happy for you Willow."

Willow stared at Tara; it was almost as if Tara had just resolved to let _her _go.

And then Buffy blew into the room with Cordelia following on her heels. Both women had slightly red eyes, as if they'd cried together. Willow fought the instinctual shudder at the thought.

Rachel immediately vacated the spot next to Tara so that Buffy could stand next to her fellow blonde.

Buffy's hand sought Tara's arm as if to assure herself that Tara was still real before she announced without permeable, "I'm staying here in Lima. Room arrangements will be a little dicey but I'm not leaving."

Faith and Spike turned as one to Cordelia, waiting on her to shoot Buffy down but the Seer just nodded in acceptance and spoke, "Connor, Rachel it looks like you two will be sharing a room after all and Spike you will now be bunking down with Faith. I think for now its best if Tara has her own room, which means…"

Buffy groaned, "I know I know, I'm you're new room mate."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and snapped without her usual fire, "At least you didn't have to arm wrestle Faith, she nearly broke Spike's arm."

Buffy smirked at the blond vampire and then piped, "So… what'd we miss?"

Tara shifted from one foot and ducked her head so that her hair would cover her face as she answered quietly, "W-willow introduced me t-to her g-g-girlfriend."

Buffy's jaw dropped, but Willow was so focused on Tara at the moment, that she mixed the look of abject betrayal on Buffy's faces as she gaped at her friend.

Buffy's hand grasped at Tara's and Willow finally focused of the slayer, "Are… Are you going back to the institute tonight Willow?"

Willow stalled, she didn't want to leave Tara, she'd almost prefer to cut off her arm, but she couldn't expect Kennedy to stay and she'd just made her choice, at least she thought she had.

Giles cleared his throat, "Well then, as it is all settled who will and won't be staying, and though I am loathe to break up this… what ever this is, We need to get on the road if we want to be back before midnight."

Willow snapped her head to look at him. She didn't want to leave now! Even as she thought it though, Xander stood from the easy chair he'd claimed and Kennedy stirred next to her.

Tara moved forward to hug both watchers before she gently took Willow in her arms and gave her a solid, warm squeeze.

Tara then turned to Kennedy and with the barest hint of menace she spoke, "Take care of her." The 'or else' was implied.

Kennedy nodded, even though the slayer looked a little dazed. Willow stared at Tara before she let herself be steered from the house and from Tara's warmth out into the dark Lima night.

As they loaded themselves into the van Willow was acutely aware of the looks she was receiving from Giles, Xander, and Kennedy. Varying degrees of 'what in the hell did you just do?' fell on her from two sets of brown eyes and one set of blue. None of them were willing to comment on it.

No doubt Xander would support her regardless, no matter her choice.

Giles was likely warring with his proper English upbringing that was shouting that this was none of his business, while the side of him that saw them as his kids wanted to shake her.

And Kennedy? Kennedy might have been relieved, she might have been confused, or just maybe she was would always be waiting for Willow to change her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>-Buffy Summers-<strong>

Buffy stared after the van, still stunned that Willow had actually left, she'd just… left. Like her dad, like Angel, like Giles, and even though she'd never admit it, like Spike the summer after Tara had died. She'd just left. Tara was alive! How could that not mean everything to Willow? Right now it meant everything to Buffy and Tara wasn't even the love of her life.

Buffy was suddenly spitting mad. It wasn't even that she hated Kennedy, all evidence to the contrary but she didn't hate her. But this was Tara! Tara!

It was like a slap in the face for Buffy, it was like her parents' divorce all over again, this time might actually have been worse. Dawnie was going to be devastated, after she got over being deliriously happy of course.

Buffy knew exactly why she was staying, she'd already planned on staying a couple of nights with Willow and Tara, so that the blonde Wicca would have more than one familiar face around, but after her talk with Cordelia she'd felt the need to keep Tara in her sights at all times if she could manage it.

What she didn't understand was why Willow wasn't staying. Tara was the love of Willow's life, anyone with two brain cells could see that. So why had Willow chosen Kennedy, whose major flaw had been that she wasn't and never could be, Tara. Newsflash, Tara was back!

Buffy shook her head forcefully and shut the door a little harder than she'd intended. She turned and headed to the living room and made eye contact with Cordelia almost against her will.

The two women stared steadily at each other as Buffy recalled the scene in Cordelia's bedroom that had shifted her world on it's axis.

* * *

><p><em>Buffy eyed the door impatiently even as Cordelia shut it and blocked it with her own body. <em>

_Buffy sighed and sat on the bed, "What did you need to talk about." _

_Cordelia crossed her arms across her ample chest and replied miserably, "About Tara, and where she was for the two years she was dead." _

_Buffy scoffed, "Its Tara, she was in heaven." The silence was heavy as Buffy waited for Cordelia to confirm her belief, "Right? Cordelia she was in heaven right?" _

_Cordelia closed her eyes before slowly shaking her head and breathing out, "No." _

_Buffy was on her feet in a heart beat, "What do you mean no! Where was she?" _

_Cordelia ran a hand through her hair, "She was in heaven for a month Buffy, and then… she wasn't. Someone or something pulled her soul out." _

_Buffy felt cold dread coiling in her stomach, "Where? Where did they send her soul Cordelia." She knew her voice was too dangerous, too low to be speaking to Cordelia. Cordelia was just the unfortunate messenger but she couldn't help it. _

_Cordelia pressed a hand to her eyes before she dropped the hand and met Buffy's gaze head on and whispered, "Hell Buffy. She was in hell." _

_The edges of Buffy's vision seemed to tunnel, going black as anger unlike anything she'd felt before rushed through her. The slayer's fists balled and she shifted on her feet, as if she was preparing to leap at the phantom evil that had dared, dared to go after a soul as pure and as good as Tara's. _

_Distantly she was aware of Cordelia's arms around her and she forced herself to relax into the Seer's warm, strong embrace. Belatedly she noted that this was the first time she and Cordelia had ever hugged. _

_Cordelia spoke quietly into her ear, "I took the memories Buffy, I have them in my head, and I think I got all of them but that's the real reason she needs to be close by, I need to be able to take the memory if I missed one." _

_Buffy wasn't even sure when she'd started crying, but to her utter embarrassment, she was sobbing into Cordelia's shoulder. She felt a wetness on her forehead and realized that Cordelia must have been crying as well and then she wasn't just worried about Tara. _

_She pulled away and cupped the Seer's cheek, "Do you know how to get rid of the memories?" _

_Cordelia shook her head, "Right now they're buried but there are so many Buffy, she was there for so long. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep them buried." _

_Buffy shivered, if Cordelia had taken them, she'd had a reason, she must have been protecting Tara, but in doing so had placed herself at risk. _

_Buffy stared at Cordelia and then stated firmly, "Until we figure out how to get rid of them and we're sure Tara is ok, I'm staying." _

_She thought maybe Cordelia would have objected to the fact that it was more of a command than a question but instead Cordy seemed to sag in relief, "Thank you Buffy. I just… thank you." _

_Buffy shrugged and the asked reluctantly, "Do you think whoever sent her soul to hell had something to do with bringing her back." _

_Cordelia nodded almost immediately, "I'm sure of it. I felt her rise Buffy, I felt them call her soul from hell, and I think they thought it would be corrupted, but Tara is so much stronger than they gave her credit for. She was tortured and her soul was wounded, but there isn't any darkness there." _

_Buffy nodded and clasped Cordelia's hand, "We'll figure out who did this, and after I thank them for bringing her back, may be a nice fruit basket, I will destroy them." _

_Cordelia shook her head, "No Buffy, we will destroy them. I saw it all… and someone needs to pay for what was done to her." _

_Buffy accepted that silently as she and Cordelia looked at each other, really just looked at each other, some might say for the first time. _

* * *

><p>Buffy shook herself and offered Cordelia a small smile before making her way to Tara's side and sitting next to her on the couch.<p>

She turned to the three teens who were talking quietly amongst themselves and smiled. She leaned her head on Tara's shoulder and sighed. She'd worry about everything tomorrow. Right now, in this moment, her friend, her light, her rock, her… Tara was back. This moment was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm posting this twice because some people are naughty and don't alway read author's notes. Tara and Buffy are not, I repeat in love with each other, and while I hope I made that pretty clear I know some people will get mad at me for not having Willow and Tara skip off merrily into the sunset. <strong>

**Also, Read and Review, like serious, cause the lack of them bummed be out last chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: I'd apologize for the wait but I am currently battling an epic case of writers block so meh... I feel triumphant to even be getting this out at all. **

**A.N1: More gleeks in this one, I know a lot of people were missing Rachel and Connor in the last chapter, but the thing with Willow had to happen.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>August 15, 2011<strong>

**-Rachel Berry-**

Her life was… far more exciting than it ever had been before. In the time since she'd become a slayer, her fathers had died, she'd found a best friend in the son of a vampire, the mother figure she'd always wanted wasn't related to her in the slightest, in fact she might have several mother figures now, or at least older sisters, Quinn Fabray could actually be classified as a friend, and now she was watching as Buffy, for lack of a better word, cuddled with a resurrected witch. The slayer looked thoroughly de-clawed as she let Tara comb through her blonde hair.

Rachel leaned into Connor and sighed as he automatically wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his chin on the crown of her head. Quinn stood next to them, subtly trying to avoid Cordelia's gaze. Rachel sighed; Quinn was probably hoping that in the confusion and emotional upheaval Cordelia would forget that Quinn had been doing magic.

Considering the stories about Willow that Rachel had heard, she would have to remind the Seer if it looked like she had in fact forgotten. The last thing she wanted was for Quinn to go down a dark path like that. Just the flash of black eyes when she'd collapsed from earlier were enough to cause Rachel to shiver.

Connor tightened his hold in response to the shudder.

Cordelia still stood, watching Buffy and Tara with a surprisingly soft look in place. Spike and Faith had already gone upstairs to rearrange the rooms at least a little so that there would be places to sleep for now.

Cordelia finally broke the peaceful silence, "It's late so I think I'm going to head to bed. Tara, your room is across from mine, you remember which one that is?"

Tara nodded and smiled thankfully up at the Seer, "Thank you Cordelia."

Cordelia waved a hand and turned to Rachel, Connor, and Quinn "Quinn, are you staying the night?"

Quinn hesitated before heaving a long suffering sigh, "No. Mom isn't home so if one of the gleeks shows up I'll just not answer the door."

Cordelia cocked her head, "If your mom isn't here you're welcome to stay Quinn. We can put Connor on the couch if you are uncomfortable with him being in the room."

Quinn shrugged, "I'm not uncomfortable with Connor, and its his room too. I just… Santana isn't going to let what happened at the Lima Bean go and I'd like to spare you that… well that confrontation because Santana can be vicious when she wants to be."

Cordelia and Buffy both snorted and shared a look as Cordelia replied, "I can handle a vicious cheerleader."

Buffy raised a hand from the couch, "Boy can she."

Cordelia's eyes shuttered for just a moment as she looked at Buffy, and for a moment Rachel wasn't sure where the Seer had gone in her head.

Cordelia shook it off but her voice was a little less firm, more tired as she shrugged, "If you're sure you don't want to stay that's fine Quinn." Connor shifted behind Rachel at Cordelia's change of tone and Rachel squeezed his arm in response.

Quinn nodded and gave a wave to the room at large, "It was nice to meet you Tara, I'm glad you're alive."

Tara smiled gently up at the former Cheerio, "It was nice to meet you to Sweetie."

Quinn rubbed Rachel's shoulder and exchanged a smile with Connor before she headed towards the foyer; Cordelia's next words stopped her in her tracks "I haven't forgotten Quinn. We do need to talk about magic."

Buffy and Tara both straightened on the couch as Quinn turned to face Cordelia, "I… I didn't think it was a big deal."

Cordelia walked up to the blonde and shook her head, "You know better than that Quinn. You aren't in trouble, but I, we want you to be safe. With Tara here you can learn the way you're supposed to, if she's willing to teach you."

Tara spoke up firmly, "A witch who learns on her own is dangerous, to herself and others. Of course I'll help her learn." She directed her next words to Quinn, "If you're willing to let me teach you?"

Quinn nodded, "I am." She offered up a small smile and whispered, "Good night," Before heading out of the house.

Rachel slipped out of Connor's hold and asked as soon as the front door shut behind Quinn, "How dangerous can it be?"

Tara frowned regretfully, "Untrained magic, a lack of respect for the forces being harnessed and manipulated can lead to a lot of things, addiction, abuse, it can even get you killed if you attempt a spell that you don't fully understand."

Rachel actually felt her face pale, "I don't want Quinn doing magic at all if that's the case."

Tara shook her head, "I'm sorry Rachel, but if Quinn is a witch then the magic will always be there, just below the surface, but if I can teach her to respect it she'll be safer."

Rachel's next words were harsher than she'd intended but the point stood, "Like Willow respected magic?"

Tara flinched and Rachel felt liked she'd kicked a puppy as Buffy very obviously forced herself not to growl at Rachel, "Willow was messing around with magic for over a year before she met Tara. By then I think the damage was done and she was already on a bad path."

Quietly Tara added, "She was. I didn't realize at the time how little respect Willow had for magic, she was so powerful and talented that I missed how she viewed magic."

Rachel stepped forward, "I… I don't mean to be ugly, but Quinn is my friend and I… I never want to see her eyes go black again."

Tara stood and crooked a gentle smile in Rachel's direction, "Neither do I Rachel. Once I know how many spells she's done I'll have a better understanding of the danger she might be in, but for now, she wants to learn, which is a good thing."

Rachel hesitated before she nodded, "Ok… I trust that Buffy and Cordelia trust you."

Tara dipped her head in acknowledgement, "I hope you'll trust me as well soon."

Rachel finally smiled, "I think I will." She rubbed at her arms and declared, "I'm going to bed as well. Good night."

She smiled as several voices echoed her last words as she headed up the stairs with Cordelia.

* * *

><p><strong>-Buffy Summers-<strong>

She fiddled with the phone in her hand as she stood in the bathroom she would be sharing with Cordelia for the foreseeable future. She peered out of the bathroom and watched as Cordelia shifted in her sleep. In sleep the Seer was peaceful in a way Buffy realized she could never be while she was awake.

She ducked back into the bathroom and pressed number one her speed dial before she could talk herself out of it.

The phone rang three times before a groggy voice answered, "_Buffy?"_

Buffy spoke quietly, "Hey Dawnie."

"_Buffy it's 1 A.M."_

Buffy smiled ruefully, "I know Dawnie, I have some news that can't wait."

Dawn's voice was suddenly hesitant, "_Is everyone ok?"_

Buffy nodded even though her sister couldn't see her, "Yeah Dawn, it's actually good news." She paused for a long moment before she breathed out, "Tara is alive Dawn. She was resurrected today."

Dawn demanded, "_Resurrected! By who, Willow?"_

Buffy replied quickly and firmly, "It wasn't Willow, we actually don't know who's responsible."

Dawn's voice was childlike, "_But it's her, you're sure it's her? Tara's alive?"_

Buffy beamed at her reflection, "Yeah Dawnie, I'm sure it's her. She's alive."

Dawn replied almost immediately, "_I'm on the next flight out."_

Buffy spoke up, "Dawn you only have a week left of your summer program…"

Dawn cut her off, "_Buffy, its Tara."_

Buffy sighed, "Yeah it is. Ok Dawn I'll see you sometime tomorrow."

She gave Dawn the new address and hung up the phone before turning out the light and slipping into the king size bed, curling and facing away from the Seer.

* * *

><p>She'd only been asleep for an hour when a thrashing hand caught her across the face and startled her awake. She sat up and rubbed at her jaw. It figured Cordelia was a kicker in her sleep.<p>

A quiet whimper caught her attention. She turned to look at the still sleeping Seer and felt her heart leap into her throat. Cordelia's body was covered in a light sheen of sweat and she'd obviously kicked the covers off. She was shaking violently, in the throes of what looked to be one hell of a nightmare.

Buffy could tell even in the darkness that Cordelia was muttering something in her sleep, if you could call it sleep at all.

Buffy cautiously placed a gentle hand on Cordelia shoulder and was nearly blinded as the Seer lashed out and yelled, "Stop! Please!" Her voice trailed into a whimper, "Please stop."

The Seer thrashed wildly and Buffy moved to grab a hold of her before she threw herself from the bed.

She wrapped her arms around her friend and tried to be a gentle as possible as she held the Seer still so she wouldn't hurt herself.

Cordelia shook and tried to dislodge Buffy for a long while before Buffy's nonsensical, but gentle mutterings seemed to penetrate Cordy's nightmare.

The Seer started to relax and sighed, "Buffy…"

Buffy held her tighter and replied even though she knew Cordelia was still asleep, "I'm here Cordy, you're safe."

After what seemed like an eternity Cordy relaxed completely and her breathing evened out. Buffy sighed in relief and then briefly considered letting Cordelia go, in the end though she decided she didn't want to risk another nightmare.

If Cordelia woke up thinking Buffy liked to cuddle, then so be it. She could live with that.

As she started to drift off again, Buffy couldn't help but wonder if Cordelia had always had nightmares… or if it was a new development.

* * *

><p><strong>-Blaine Anderson-<strong>

He sat quietly as the gleeks shot insults and theories back and forth between themselves. They were all worried and he couldn't really blame them, being in the dark was an uncomfortable place to be.

His boyfriend was hurt that Rachel hadn't said a word about her fathers; he was hurt that of all people Rachel turned to Quinn Fabray instead of him.

He wished he could tell Kurt that it hadn't been personal on Rachel's part. He'd known and Rachel had barely spoken to him about it. She'd clung to Connor and Cordelia to the exclusion of just about everyone else. Quinn had been in the right place at the right time, or perhaps the wrong place if you considered that she was now involved in a fight she probably didn't understand.

Blaine sighed and took a sip of his drink as Santana growled out, "Look, Berry's dads being dead sucks, but I'm more interested in the whole fainting hat trick from yesterday."

Puck spoke up, "My Jew Princess seemed fine, and that Connor dude was too, I'm pretty sure we'd know if Quinn wasn't."

Santana snapped, "Like we knew Berry's dads died?"

Puck drooped and ran a hand over his Mohawk.

Kurt waved a hand, "I'm sure they're all fine. I want to know why Rachel didn't say anything about her dads!"

Santana directed her glare at Kurt, "We know, you've been stuck on that for the last hour."

Tina interjected, "I'm with Kurt though. Did anyone besides Quinn talk to Rachel all summer?"

The gleeks exchanged guilty looks and offered muttered excuses.

Kurt's shoulders slumped, "I tried to call her the week we got back but it went straight to voicemail."

A gruff voice spoke up, "She broke her phone two days after it happened."

The gleeks spun to look at Connor who stood shoulder to shoulder with Quinn.

Santana stood and marched up to Quinn only to be blocked by Connor, "If you're going to speak to her like you spoke to Rachel yesterday we'll leave."

Santana scowled at Connor and snarled, "She's my friend and she was unconscious, man hands had no right to just take Q."

Connor stepped forward and matched Santana's snarl with one of his own, "Do not call Rachel names."

To her credit Santana didn't back down, "I'll call her whatever I want."

Connor's narrowed and he made to turn away, "Come on Quinn. I'm not letting Rachel around these people."

Quinn placed a hand on Connor's shoulder, "Connor these are her friends, these are my friends."

Connor snorted, "That's why they all called her over the summer, that's why you were the only one to notice she moved, because these are her friends? No." He shook his head, "Rachel is mine to protect, even from her 'friends'" He said the last word like it was a curse.

Kurt stood up and actually backed up Santana, "We are her friends! We're a family! I don't know why Rachel didn't tell us about her dads but we do care about her, and Quinn. Yesterday scared all of us."

Connor crossed his arms, "We're fine. We were hung over."

Finn lumbered to his feet, "So Rachel's drinking now? You aren't protecting her from anything."

Connor rolled his eyes, "I know who you are, and if you step any closer I will punch you."

Finn stared at the significantly smaller boy and smirked, "Really?"

Blaine stood nervously; ready to grab Finn if Connor decided to lash out like Blaine knew he was apt to do. Finn might be bigger but according to Rachel, Connor was vicious, and supernaturally strong.

Connor huffed and Blaine couldn't help but smile, the huff was a learned reaction, from Rachel.

Quinn stepped up to Connor's side and grabbed a hold of his arm, "We're here to explain. We were hung over, that's why we fainted yesterday, but we're fine now so drop it." She leveled a glare at the whole group.

Santana opened her mouth, "Q…"

Quinn held up a hand, "I said drop it S."

Santana folded her arms and scowled but she remained silent.

Kurt spoke up, "What about Rachel's dads. Why didn't she tell us?"

Quinn's eyes shuttered and Connor's whole body tensed as the two teens moved to sit with the gleeks.

Quinn ran a hand over her face and spoke quietly, "I was there. That's the only reason I know. It was… they were murdered and Rachel saw it all, she watched both her dads die."

Finn interrupted, "I want to hear this from Rachel."

Quinn skewered him with a glare, "I was there Finn, and Rachel doesn't talk about it. It was horrible and she shouldn't have to relive that."

Brittany whimpered from Santana's side, "Murdered?"

Quinn slumped into her chair, "Yeah. It was a home invasion gone wrong, Rachel was visiting from Cleveland and she interrupted the killers. Her daddy Leroy was already dying but Hiram was killed right in front of her."

The gleeks all stared at Quinn in horror.

Puck actually had tears in his eyes, "In front of her? What the hell…"

Connor wrapped a gentle hand around one of Quinn's hands and spoke, "Quinn saw Hiram die too."

Santana sucked in a breath, "Are you ok Q?"

Quinn blinked rapidly and Blaine was pretty sure she was blinking back tears as she stated quietly, "Rachel saved my life."

From just behind Quinn, Rachel stepped up to the table and placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders, "And Quinn saved mine."

Quinn looked up at Rachel and for a long moment the former enemies stared at each other, until Connor moved over and allowed Rachel to sit between them. Connor draped an arm around Rachel's shoulders and Quinn pulled the diva's hand in to her lap.

The table was silent for a long moment until Rachel spoke so softly the group had to strain to hear her, "They butchered my daddy, he died a couple of minutes after I got home, and Dad… he was fighting and then so was I. I was so worried about him though that I nearly got myself killed trying to stall and save my dad, and then Quinn came in and they went for her. I couldn't let them hurt her so I fought harder. In the struggle Dad was killed but Quinn and I survived."

Kurt reached across the table and Rachel allowed him to take her hand, "Rach… why didn't you tell any of us."

Rachel hung her head and whispered, "I… telling people made it real. I just, I didn't want to be around anyone."

Finn shifted next to his step-brother, "You seem fine around him." He nodded towards Connor and Rachel tensed.

The diva didn't let go of Kurt's hand, "Connor is my best friend. He took care of me."

Connor's arm tightened around Rachel's shoulders but he didn't smirk or smile. He simply stared down at Rachel, waiting for her to continue.

Finn shook his head angrily, "You barely know him! He can't be your best friend."

Rachel pulled her hand away from Kurt and demanded, "Why? Why can't he? Because he isn't you?"

Quinn glared at Finn, "We didn't come here so that you could question Rachel or demean her friendship with Connor," She hesitated, "Or me for that matter. You're our friends and Rachel wanted you to know but I won't let you make their deaths about you Finn."

Tina raised a tentative hand, "Where are you living now Rachel?"

Connor was the one that answered her, "With my mom and I, and a few of our friends."

Puck cocked his head, "What about Shelby?"

Coldly Connor hissed, "What about her?"

Mercedes shrugged, "She is her mom, and it's weird that Rachel's dads gave your mom custody."

Connor visibly forced himself to answer evenly, "They were old friends."

Blaine smiled and interjected, "I thinks it's really cool of your mom to take Rachel in."

Rachel nodded gratefully at Blaine, "I'm grateful."

Brittany spoke suddenly, "I'm sorry you're dads are gone Rachel." Her eyes were watery and Rachel softened.

She spoke quietly, "Thank you Brittany, I'm sorry too."

The table was quiet and the sounds of the coffee shop around them seemed to be amplified as the group sat in slightly uncomfortable silence.

The silence was broken by a ringing phone. Connor answered it quickly and stood to speak privately with whoever was on the other line.

As soon as he was out of earshot Santana leaned forward and growled at Rachel, "I am totes sorry about your dads Berry but if you ever pull anything like yesterday I will ends you."

To the surprise of the entire table Rachel didn't cower or even apologize.

It was suddenly powerfully obvious that her dads' deaths had changed her in more ways then one as she snarled back, "And if you ever threaten me again I will toss you around like Lauren did."

The club looked at Rachel in shock as Kurt spoke, "Rachel…"

Rachel held up a hand, "I mean it Santana. The days of you threatening bodily harm on me are over. If you ever attack me like you did at Nationals I won't hesitate to show you exactly how angry I am."

Santana made to stand, "Hija de puta… you lost us Nationals, and I should have tossed you out the window!"

Brittany yanked the Latina back into her chair as Rachel retorted, "Finn kissed me, not the other way around, what was I supposed to do, slap him? Pull away? It would have made it worse."

Santana's scowl deepened, "Like you weren't panting after him?"

Puck shook his head, "Actually she told him the night before she didn't want to be with him."

Santana turned her glare on Puck but turned her attention back to Rachel when she spoke, "The point stands, threaten me again and I will react accordingly Santana."

Santana and Rachel held each other's gazes for a long moment before Santana relaxed slightly, "You have huevos Berry, I'll give you that."

Tina giggled suddenly, "Plus she kinda tossed you around like a rag doll yesterday."

Quinn turned to look at Rachel, "You did?"

Puck nodded eagerly, "It was epic! She was like a Jewish Xena."

Rachel blushed and Blaine felt Kurt relax next to him at some evidence of the old Rachel.

Connor returned to the table and spoke, "Dawn is here." He made a face and Blaine had to wonder who Dawn was, he hadn't met her the two times he'd been at the institute.

Rachel looked up at him and caught his face, "You really don't like her do you?"

Connor shrugged, "We didn't really get along for the few months she was in Cleveland."

Rachel stood and Quinn followed.

Kurt looked alarmed, "Do you have to go?"

Rachel smiled at Kurt and nodded, "Yeah, we need to get home, but I'll see you guys on Monday at glee."

Kurt stood and stepped around to give Rachel a hug. The two divas held each other for a long time before Kurt finally let Rachel go. One by one the gleeks got up and hugged Rachel and Quinn.

Connor cleared his throat after Brittany let Rachel go and Rachel made her way to his side with Quinn on her heels.

Rachel offered the group a little wave and let herself be led from the Lima Bean by Connor and Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>-Quinn Fabray-<strong>

Quinn didn't have an opinion about Dawn Summers yet. The way she looked at Connor set her teeth on edge but beyond that she couldn't say the girl had been rude or ugly to either her or Rachel. Strictly speaking the girl was attached to Tara's side so she and Rachel hadn't spoken more than two words to her.

Connor… was surly around her. It was obvious they rubbed each other the wrong way, and boy was that an understatement. Quinn wasn't sure what had caused the very obvious disregard they had for each other but it might have been everything that went down between possessed Cordelia and possessed Connor in L.A. It was possible Dawn still didn't know that Connor had been a victim too, because the level of disgust in her eyes every time she set eyes on Connor was pretty extreme.

Quinn lay on the couch with her head pillowed on Rachel's lap who was leaning into Connor as Dawn trailed after Tara into the living room. She felt Rachel tense and knew that Connor must have tensed first.

Dawn caught sight of the three of them and raised an eyebrow; the expression was still a pale imitation of her sister, and miles away from Cordelia's terror inducing eyebrow. Quinn smirked, hers was better too. She cocked an eyebrow right back, daring Dawn to say something.

She shouldn't have because she really didn't know Dawn Summers yet as the tall girl asked, "So Connor, Cordy not enough?"

Connor let out a very quiet growl but didn't rise to bait as Tara sharply rebuked the Key, "Dawnie!"

Dawn wilted almost immediately at Tara's sharp tone, "Sorry Tara."

Tara didn't glare, but she certainly had the parental 'I'm disappointed face' down pat, "I wasn't the one you insulted."

Dawn muttered, "Sorry Connor."

Connor replied dispassionately, "It's fine, I already knew you were a bitch." Quinn smirked and raised her hand to bump Connor's fist.

Tara's voice rose slightly again, "Connor!"

Quinn didn't have to see him to know that Connor didn't wilt in the slightest; disappointing Tara wouldn't faze him in a bit.

Dawn glared at all three of them and snapped, "What I said is true, first Cordy, now he has two girls? How long before one of them is pregnant with hell spawn?"

Before Tara or anyone else could speak Rachel quietly retorted, "You know he was possessed like Cordy was don't you?"

Dawn blanched, "What?"

Rachel nodded, "He wasn't in control any more than Cordy was."

Dawn glared at Connor, "Why didn't you ever say something?"

Connor ground out, "No one ever thought to ask except Rachel. Also I didn't owe you an explanation."

Dawn eyed him for a long moment before she quietly murmured, "Sorry," And then pulled Tara back into the kitchen.

Connor grunted, "Bitch…"

Rachel shifted and Quinn was jarred as the diva elbowed Connor, "Hey, she apologized for real that time."

Quinn tilted her head to look up at Rachel and Connor, "I'm with Connor, she judged him on something that she had no part in. Even if Connor hadn't been possessed what happened between him and Cordy was their business. Whether to forgive him or not would have been Cordy's choice."

Connor stirred and Quinn felt it through Rachel, "I wouldn't have forgiven me if I'd taken advantage of Cordy for real…"

Quinn made eye contact with him, though it was awkward because of the angle, "But you didn't, and you were right, no one even thought to ask or get your side of it."

Another voice cut in and Quinn snapped her head to look at Cordelia, "Every family has it's flaws Quinn. But it is over now and everyone knows that Connor was a victim."

Quinn sat up and eyed the Seer, "So…"

Cordelia cocked an eyebrow and Quinn forced herself not to shudder, "We need to talk about the magic Quinn. Is now a good time?"

Quinn hesitated, "Well…"

Cordelia sat across from them and interrupted, "Excellent. Do you want them to stay?" She pointed at Rachel and Connor who shot her twin pouts for suggesting otherwise.

Quinn shrugged, "I don't mind."

Cordelia nodded and opened her mouth, "Tara!"

The older witch entered the living room, "Yes Cordelia?"

Dawn and Buffy entered just behind her and Buffy snarked, "You know Cordy, we tell the kids not to yell across the house," She smirked, "And by kids I mean Spike and Faith, so maybe you should set a better example."

Quinn watched with a slightly hero whorshippy expression as Cordelia's eyebrow slowly crept up in the slowest and yet most threatening display of eyebrow power Quinn had ever witnessed. She tried to get her own eyebrow to creep up slowly, completely uncaring that both Connor and Rachel were watching her rather than Cordelia and Buffy. As she dropped the eyebrow and tried again she wondered if Cordy would teach her and Santana if they promised to only use their new powers for good.

Rachel leaned into her and asked quietly, "Quinn what are you doing with your eyebrow?"

Quinn pointed to the seer whose eyebrow had crept even higher as she stared Buffy down and muttered, "How does she get her eyebrows to do that?"

Connor snorted, "Really? You're jealous of her eyebrows?"

Quinn shook her head, "Not jealous, in awe of, there is a huge difference."

The three teens turned to pay attention to Cordy and Buffy. The really fun thing about the Seer vs. Slayer standoff was that neither woman was likely to back down.

After nearly a full minute of Buffy fighting the urge to quail under Cordelia's stare and Cordelia fighting the urge to say something completely cutting Quinn decided to cut in so that they could get to their movie sometime in the next month, "I thought we needed to talk about magic."

She said it loud enough to break the staring contest between the two women. She had to smirk though when it was indeed Buffy who looked away first.

Cordelia fluffed her hair and motioned for Tara to sit before speaking to Dawn and Buffy, "You two should probably go."

Buffy huffed indignantly at being dismissed by the Seer but she softened as Quinn shifted uncomfortably under her sudden gaze.

Dawn didn't go so easy, "They get to stay!" She pointed at Rachel and Connor.

Cordelia shook her head, "They're her friends Dawn, and she wants them to stay, but this talk is going to be a little uncomfortable."

Dawn wilted far quicker than her sister under Cordelia's stare and turned on her heel to march out.

Connor muttered under his breath, "Bitch…"

He received an elbow to the ribs from Rachel and three glares from the three adult women in the room before Buffy followed her sister.

Cordelia leveled a scowl at Connor and Quinn watched as he shrank, "Connor…."

He averted his eyes and replied quietly, "I'll apologize."

Cordelia nodded, "Yes you will." The Seer looked at Tara, "So… I'm going to need you to lead this magical intervention."

Tara smiled gently at Quinn and asked, "How many spells have you done since you discovered you were a witch?"

Quinn replied promptly and honestly, "Four."

Tara's mouth quirked happily, "Only four?" She turned back to Cordelia, "That's great news."

Cordelia held up a hand and asked of Quinn, "Why so few?"

Quinn shifted uncomfortably and whispered, "The last spell I did scared me."

Tara and Cordelia both straightened but it was Tara who spoke, "What spell did you do?"

Quinn clasped her hands in her lap, "I astral projected."

Tara's jaw dropped, "By yourself?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah... it wasn't a big deal, it was really easy. Going through Willow in astral form was the problem."

Tara leaned forward, "You passed through Willow in astral form? What happened?"

Quinn shrugged, "It was like I got flung back into my body and when I woke up my eyes were black."

Tara shared a loaded look with Cordelia before speaking carefully, "Willow's magic sensed a threat, that's why you were booted back into your body, strictly speaking you are very lucky she didn't fling your astral self to China."

Quinn paled, "She could have done that?"

Tara nodded solemnly, "Willow is an incredibly powerful witch Quinn, and you are a novice at best. You got lucky that Willow's magic didn't over react."

Rachel spoke up from Quinn's side even as her hand snaked out to grasp at Quinn's, "And the eyes? Did Willow cause that as well?"

Tara shook her head, "Quinn's magic did that, and it worries me because that means she's already tainted her magic with one of her spells."

Quinn nearly shot from her seat, "The hell I did, I've done four spells, one to boil water without fire, I lifted a pencil with my mind, I..." She glanced hesitantly at Rachel and then squared her shoulders, "I did a protection spell for Rachel, and the astral projection, that is it."

Tara shook her head, "That can't be it. You haven't done a curse or a hex?" The older witch's eyes narrowed as if she was staring through Quinn as she awaited an answer.

Quinn replied firmly, "No. Those were the only spells I've done."

Tara relaxed slightly and spoke quietly, "She's telling the truth."

Quinn crossed her arms and hissed, "Did you just read my aura?"

Tara looked at least a little ashamed but not sorry, "I did, we had to know if you were lying."

Quinn rocketed from her seat, "Is this what learning from all of you is going to be like! Second guessing and being treated like a criminal? I touched a crystal in a magic shop and suddenly I'm a witch! I didn't ask for this, all I wanted was a book on vampires so I could figure out what had happened to my friend!" She was red in the face by the time she finished.

Rachel stood and wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist. Quinn turned to look at the little diva and felt her throat close up, Rachel looked devastated.

Quietly the diva muttered, "This is my fault."

Quinn grabbed the diva by the shoulders and ducked to force Rachel to look her in the eyes, "I made a choice Rachel. I don't blame you, I could never blame you Rachel. I wanted to help you."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and laid her head on her shoulder, "I am so sorry for bringing you into this."

Quinn held the diva and replied firmly, "And I'm glad you aren't alone, I'm glad that you have someone who understands exactly what you've lost, what you've given up to be the slayer."

Rachel pulled away slightly, "I guess we're at an impasse?"

Quinn shook her head, "I'm already a witch Rachel, no impasse. I'm not leaving you to fight alone, I won't."

Rachel managed a small, grateful smile before she glared at Cordelia and Tara, "Stop treating her like she did something wrong."

Cordelia's eyebrow ticked up again but she nodded slowly, "Alright Rachel. Why don't you girls sit down."

Quinn pulled Rachel down and tried not to scowl.

Tara seemed to shake herself before she asked, "Can you describe the crystal you touched?"

Quinn nodded, "It was just a crystal, clear I guess... shaped kinda weird."

Tara urged her on, "How so?"

Quinn squinted, trying to recall the crystal, "It... almost looked like a tear drop."

Tara went pale and stood abruptly, "Cordelia, kitchen."

Cordelia stood and followed the witch from the room after bellowing, "Buffy!"

She stopped in the doorway and smiled at Quinn, Rachel, and Connor, "Why don't you all head to your movie." She didn't wait for a reply as she entered the kitchen.

A minute later Buffy paused in the living room to ask, "Where's Cordy?"

Connor grunted a reply, "Kitchen."

Dawn was again on her sister's heels only to be stalled at the kitchen door by Buffy, "Sorry Dawnie, adults only."

Dawn threw up her hands and snapped, "I am seventeen years old!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and tried to squash the fear that was rolling around in her gut, "They're talking about me and I'm not allowed in, get over it."

Rachel let out a heavy sigh, "So... movie?"

Connor and Quinn both stood slowly while Dawn started awkwardly before moving to leave.

Connor let out a tiny huff and growled out, "You want to come with us?"

Dawn hesitated and directed a longing look towards the kitchen before sighing, "Sure, thanks."

The four teens headed out after more than one resigned look at the kitchen.

**-Tara Maclay-**

She placed her hands on the counter and tried to control her breathing. That poor girl. Oh goddess.

Cordelia placed a hand on her shoulder and a moment later Buffy was at her side, "Tare?"

Tara stood and whispered, "Tears of Circe."

Cordelia cocked her head, "And those would be?"

Tara ran a hand over her face and forced herself not to stutter, "They are a very old form of crystal, used for centuries to identify and corrupt witches. If she touched a Tear, there is nothing I can do to remove the taint."

Cordelia's voice lowered in to a dangerous growl, "Corrupt them how?"

Tara shrugged helplessly, "Usually for a ritual of some kind. It is possible that the shop owner didn't realize what he had and thought it was a pretty crystal, I'll need to ask how he reacted before we can take a guess as to his motives."

Buffy piped in hopefully, "So it's possible that this was an honest mistake on his part, not some sinister plot to corrupt Quinn's magic."

Cordelia shook her head, "How would he have even know Quinn was a witch to try and corrupt?"

Tara shook her head, "Any one who can read auras can see magic, or at least the potential for it. It is how witches usually recognized each other, and then if the greeting is returned we know we've found a sister or a brother."

Buffy quirked an eyebrow, "Greeting?"

Tara smiled, "Blessed Be."

Buffy nodded, "Ah..."

Cordelia leaned against the counter and snarled, "I want to know yesterday if corrupting Quinn's magic was intentional. And if it was..." She trailed off but the threat of violence was implied.

Buffy placed a hand on Cordelia's arm, "You shouldn't over exert yourself."

Tara watched curiously as Cordelia deflated a little and nodded. Buffy's hand wrapped almost protectively around Cordelia's arm as the two women stared at each other.

Quietly Cordelia murmured, "Rachel loves her, and Connor is already attached to her... I... She reminds me of me. This is like dying because the visions only I have no idea how to save someone from magic, one of my kids is in trouble and I'm flying blind."

Buffy nodded, "Rachel and Connor are strong and if she really reminds you of you, then so is Quinn. We'll fix this."

Quietly Tara watched the two champions, hoping Buffy was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Happy New year! Happy writers' bloc... wait a minute, I'm not happy about that... bah. Anywho, update! Yay!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>August 15, 2011<strong>

**-Dawn Summers-**

She followed Connor and his two chippies at a sedate pace as the little brunette tried to convince them that they simply had to see the newest animated movie rather than the action movie Connor wanted to see.

Connor and Quinn were standing firm, though Connor allowed Quinn to do the heavy lifting "Berry... I am not watching a cartoon. Pick something else."

Rachel pouted up at the blonde, "But the cartoon will have singing."

Quinn shook her head, "No it won't, I looked it up."

Rachel looked extremely put out, "What on earth is the point of a cartoon if there isn't a singing princess or a musical villain?"

Connor shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't grow up watching cartoons so I never got the whole Saturday morning 'toons' that Gunn tried to make me watch in L.A."

Dawn waited for the moment of awkwardness over the mention of Connor's admittedly horrible childhood but it never came.

Instead Rachel threw up her hands, "You see! A child who wasn't indoctrinated with Bugs Bunny and Barney doesn't like cartoons! My point is made, with out music cartoons are completely pointless."

Quinn smirked, "Barney sings."

Rachel huffed at her, "Excuse me if I don't consider a giant purple dinosaur the height of musicality."

Quinn bumped Rachel's shoulder, "You went to see the Wiggles live Rachel."

Rachel waved a hand, "Jesse wanted to see them."

Dawn watched as Connor smiled brightly at the ticket counter and declared, "Four for Planet of the Apes please."

Rachel squawked indignantly, "Connor Angel!"

The boy blinked down at her as he handed over the money and took the tickets, "Yes Rach?"

She glared up at him and snapped, "Just for that you're buying me a large popcorn and Quinn a large diet soda." She turned to Dawn, "Is there anything you'd like him to buy you?"

Dawn smirked at Connor's suddenly sullen face and replied, "I'd like some Snow Caps."

Rachel nodded and shoved at Connor's shoulder, "And Snow Caps! Go!" She pointed at the doors and smiled as Connor grumbled right through them.

She turned to Dawn and smiled, "I don't actually want to see a cartoon today, but Connor always feels better if he thinks he had to fight to get his way. Plus he likes to treat Quinn and I. Cordelia's a little free with our allowances."

Quinn nodded and pulled the door open for her and Rachel, "It's all very sneaky."

Dawn let herself smile at the two girls, for the first time comfortable with a younger slayer. The arrogance that tended to come from the calling hadn't hit Rachel. Maybe it was losing her parents to the fight so early but she was a lot different from some of the girls at the institute. Most of them hadn't given Dawn the time of day, seeing as she was just Buffy's kid sister.

Quinn was pretty ok too, even though she still wasn't quite sure about the novice witch. Magic still freaked her out after everything with Willow, but if anyone could teach Quinn it would be Tara.

Tara... Dawn let a huge smile blossom across her face and didn't even care that Quinn commented on it.

"You look like you won the lottery." Quinn and Rachel both looked at her curiously.

Dawn didn't let the smile falter at all, "I kinda did... Having Tara back... I haven't been this happy since before my mom and Buffy died."

Rachel and Quinn were quiet for a long moment before Rachel softly asked, "How did your mom die?"

Dawn's smile slipped a little, "An aneurysm. It was really sudden."

Rachel dipped her head and replied, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Dawn gently bumped her shoulder, "I'm really sorry about yours."

Rachel offered her a small smile before she slipped her arm through Quinn's and pulled her to the concession stand where Connor was growling at the boy behind the counter, "I said no butter, do it again." The boy scowled at Connor but set the drenched bag aside and started a new one.

Connor picked up a box of candy and shoved it in to Dawn's hands, "Here."

Dawn took her Snow Caps, "Thanks."

Connor turned away and muttered, "Whatever."

Dawn rolled her eyes and turned to survey the big room where teens and adults milled waiting for other people or for their films to start seating. A boy with a mo hawk stood out amongst a group of teens that had just entered the theater. He and the giant next to him were the most noticeable though the whole group seemed to clash. Two of the boys, very obviously gay, were dressed up more than the rest of the group, and the brunette boy was even wearing a bow tie.

The black girl on the fair boy's left was dressed pretty flamboyantly as well, with what looked like a leopard print hoody on.

Two girls had their pinkies linked and the Latina was whispering something... probably dirty, into the taller blondes ear.

The rest of the group didn't stand out as much but as they made a beeline for the concession stand Dawn realized where she'd seen Mo Hawk and Giant before. The picture in Rachel's room when Cordelia had given her the tour.

Dawn cleared her throat and turned to Rachel, "I think some of your friends are here."

Rachel stiffened for just a moment and asked, "How do you know?"

Dawn shrugged, "I remember the guy with the mo hawk from a picture in your room."

Rachel relaxed, "Just Noah then? I can deal with..."

Dawn shook her head, "There are a lot of them, two super gay guys, two girls who I'm pretty sure are having a dirty conversation, a black girl wearing a leopard print hoody, a goth Asian..."

Rachel cut her off, "Quinn, the gleeks are here."

Dawn watched as Quinn's jaw clenched, "Crap..."

Dawn was confused, "They aren't your friends?"

Quinn shrugged, "They are, but they ask a lot of questions that we can't really answer."

Dawn nodded in understanding "So avoidance?"

Rachel shook her head, "Now that we know they are here it would be really rude to ignore them."

She turned and Dawn watched as her face lit up in feigned yet flawless surprise as she came face to face with her friends, "Hello fellow Glee Clubbers! This is certainly a pleasant surprise!"

Dawn watched the varying degrees of delight and distaste cross the faces of the 'gleeks'.

The two gay boys and the black girl shot forward and had gathered Rachel and Quinn into excited hugs while Mo Hawk beamed and spoke, "Baby Mama! And my Jewish American Princess!" A second later Mo Hawk had come forward with hugs of his own and Dawn had to wonder who his 'Baby Mama' was.

She figured it had to be Quinn as the blonde growled up at him, "How many times to I have to tell not to call me that?"

The boy shrugged, "Whatever," He turned to Rachel, "My Princess doesn't mind her nickname does she?"

Rachel shook her head, "Of course not Noah, but then mine is more flattering than Quinn's."

Dawn leaned back against the counter to watch the friends interact, and took note of Connor, who was tense and eying Puck like he wanted to toss him across the room.

Dawn rolled her eyes, Connor really didn't like sharing his toys apparently.

The Latina unlinked her pinky from the tall blonde and drawled, "Q," She nodded at Quinn and then glared at Rachel, "Ru Paul," Dawn felt her shoulders bunch and then the Latina addressed Connor, "Freak."

Dawn stepped forward before she could stop herself, "Back off."

The Latina looked her up and down and turned to scoff at Quinn, "Really Quinn? Sharing your new man with Man Hands and..." She looked Dawn up and down and Dawn was surprised to see a spark of something in her eyes, "And her?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and snapped, "Real cute S. Stop calling Rachel names. And Connor and I are friends."

The Latina stepped closer and smirked, "Whose your new friend Q?"

Before Quinn could introduce her Dawn summoned every ounce of Buffy's dangerous aura, Faith's badass nonchalance, and Cordelia's utter certainty that this person she was speaking to was utterly beneath her and spoke, "Dawn Summers..." She cocked an eyebrow and by the slight widening of the Latina's eyes she knew she'd pulled off a passable Cordelia, "And you are?"

The Latina was quiet for a moment before she replied, "Santana Lopez," She pulled the tall blonde forward, "And this is Brittany." She nodded to Quinn, "This one I approve of."

Rachel huffed and glared at Santana, "Your distaste for me is well documented Santana." A second later she was smiling at Dawn and introducing the group.

Dawn smiled at each of the teens in turn and then watched as Connor scowled when it was announced that the gleeks were seeing the same movie as them.

Dawn sidled up to Connor, "You know you don't own them..."

His scowl deepened as he hissed, "Shut up Dawn."

Dawn shrugged, "You don't. Rachel and Quinn are allowed to have other friends, to hang out with boys that aren't you."

Connor stopped dead and snapped harshly, "I know that Dawn, I'm not stupid."

Dawn crossed her arms and spat back, "Could have fooled me."

Connor finally faced her fully, "What is your problem with me? What did I ever do to you!"

The gleeks stopped at Connor's raised voice and Rachel and Quinn both took steps forward, preparing to separate the two warring teens.

Dawn felt the words lock in her throat. What was her problem with Connor? She wasn't even sure at this point. Was it that he had Angel as a father and yet treated the vampire like a villain, when Dawn herself had been heartbroken like her sister when he'd left Sunnydale. Was it that he obviously had a mother in Cordelia, and her sister's trust in the fight? Was it that she'd been so awful to him for something he hadn't done that she didn't know how to act around him?

She sighed, "Nothing Connor. I..."

Connor narrowed his eyes, "Nothing?"

Dawn shrugged, "Nothing."

Connor rocked back on his heels and eyed her like she was a bomb about to explode before he nodded firmly and turned back to the group of teens and snapped irritably, "What?"

The gleeks didn't look shamed in the slightest as Rachel spoke, "Are you two better now?"

Dawn and Connor nodded at the little Diva who beamed at them and motioned them forward.

As Kurt slid his arm through Rachel's and announced that she was sitting next to him so that they could talk if the movie sucked and Connor frowned like he'd gotten socks for Christmas, Dawn couldn't help but smile as Quinn nodded her forward and Puck smirked down at her like he'd seen her naked. Being normal was nice for a change.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rachel Berry-<strong>

She wasn't sure heading back to supernatural central was the best plan following the movie but the gleeks, and Kurt in particular, wanted to know where she was living. She told her self it was because they were worried for her, but a cynical voice that she'd never had trouble silencing before now announced loudly that they were probably morbidly curious. The nasty voice told her that people like Santana didn't worry about her at all.

As she opened the door to the house Rachel shook those thoughts away and prayed that nothing crazy was happening in the house.

She entered the foyer slowly and called out, "We're home!"

Dawn, Connor, and Quinn all blocked the door behind her to bar the Gleeks entry until they knew that the older scoobies weren't involved in anything mystical.

Buffy rounded the corner and grinned at her, "Good, training time!"

Rachel was suddenly glad she had an army of her friends behind her, "Actually Buffy, some of mine and Quinn's friends from school kind of followed us home..."

Buffy paused before letting out a sigh, "I'll tell Spike and Faith to behave." The older slayer trotted off, no doubt to seek out Spike and Faith.

Rachel smiled gratefully and then fully entered the house with the Gleeks and Dawn and Connor on her heels.

Santana let out a whistle, "Nice digs Berry."

Rachel smiled at the Latina, "Thank you Santana, Cordelia has excellent taste."

Kurt cocked his head, "Cordelia is Connor's mom right?"

Connor nodded, "Yeah."

Rachel led the Gleeks in to the living room and watched as they distributed themselves around the large room.

She waited until everyone was seated before she sat down next to Kurt in the seat he had very obviously saved for her. She leaned into him and felt him relax as he smiled at her. Mercedes shifted herself closer and very quietly took Rachel's hand. The three divas let themselves be completely content for a long moment as they smiled at each other.

Across from the couch Quinn placed herself in Connor's hold and Rachel offered her a grateful smile as the boy relaxed and wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist and leaned against the wall, pulling her against him.

A second later she caught the narrowing of Finn's eyes as he watched Connor and Quinn. She was surprised when jealously wasn't the first emotion to flare within her. Rather she was upset on Quinn's behalf, if Finn had still wanted the blonde then he shouldn't have broken up with Quinn at a funeral. She huffed and then beamed... she was over Finn!

The silence in the room was heavy as Rachel smiled off into space while the gleeks waited for someone to speak.

The silence was broken as Spike sauntered into the living room and smirked down at Rachel, "Kitten, there a reason you're smiling like that?"

Rachel shrugged, "I just realized something."

Rachel watched as Spike offered a nod to Connor and Quinn before his voice softened and he spoke to Dawn, "Lil' Bit."

Dawn's reply wasn't hard but is wasn't particularly warm either, "Spike."

Rachel's eyes narrowed as Spike deflated slightly before he smirked, "I'm off then! Faith and I are going for a walk."

Rachel nodded, walk of course was code for patrol, "Be safe Spike."

The warmth that had been lacking from Dawn was bubbling over in her own eyes and he smiled down at her before reaching out and running a gentle hand over her hair, "Of course Songbird."

Spike stepped back just as boots thundered down the stairs and Faith called out, "Let's motor-vate Spike! Bye kids!"

Rachel, Connor, and Quinn all called out "Bye Faith!"

Rachel smiled as she listened to Spike and Faith bicker right out the door.

As the silence settled again it was another non gleek that broke the silence as Dawn spoke, "You and Spike seem close."

Rachel forced herself to remain relaxed as she all but snapped back, "Spike's been great since my dads died." The rest of the room tensed even though she hadn't.

The suddenly awkward silence was shattered yet again as Cordelia strode into the room with a phone book in hand, "So I was thinking pizza for dinner?"

Quinn spoke up this time, "That sounds great Cordy."

Puck jaw dropped as he gaped between Connor and Cordelia, "Dude! This is your mom?"

Connor nodded in confusion and Rachel could swear she could hear Noah's inner cave man chanting "Milf, milf, milf..."

Buffy entered the living room and tried to peer over Cordelia's shoulder, though with their height differences it was rather a fruitless effort, "Get two extra large meat supremes for me and Faith please?"

Cordelia smiled back at Buffy and then asked the group, "What does everyone who isn't one of mine want?"

Orders were suddenly being called out as the thought of food broke what might have been an uncomfortable silence.

Puck stood after Cordelia had gotten the order down and all but purred, "I could... help you order."

Rachel stifled a giggle as his tone made Connor stand at attention and hiss, "Back off or I'll toss you out of a window."

Puck crossed his arms and decided to tempt fate by replying, "I can flirt with your mom if I want."

Connor stepped around Quinn and growled, "I don't like it when my dad flirts with her, what makes you think I'd be ok with you flirting with her?"

Cordelia cleared her throat, "As the mom in question I'm going to say that I am flattered but not interested..." She paused and then asked Rachel, "What's his name?"

Rachel supplied eagerly, "Noah Puckerman, most people call him Puck though."

Cordelia wrinkled her nose, "Right, Noah it is. Not interested Noah."

Puck drooped and muttered, "Fine, order yourself then."

Cordelia rolled her eyes even as Kurt asked curiously, "So who is allowed to flirt with your mom?"

Connor replied promptly, "Buffy and Faith."

Rachel snapped her eyes to Buffy and watched as the elder Slayer colored before glaring at a now smirking Connor.

The boy shrugged as both Buffy and Cordy stared at him, "What? I notice things."

Cordelia let out a laugh and then smiled down at Rachel, "Do you want a vegan pizza to yourself sweetie?"

Rachel nodded a little shyly now that the gleeks were watching her interactions with Cordy.

Cordelia nodded firmly, "Quinn, Connor same as last time right?"

The two baby scoobies bobbed their heads in agreement as Cordelia lifted the phone to her ear and headed out of the living room with Buffy on her heels.

As soon as the two women were out of earshot Dawn demanded, "Is my sister really flirting with Cordelia?"

Rachel shrugged, "Sort of? They seemed to have reached a sort of peace that wasn't there in Cleveland. I kind of think both of them being away from Angel helps."

Dawn tensed visibly, "Angel was never the problem."

Connor bristled, "Speak for yourself."

Dawn glared at him, "He wasn't, it was Cordelia thinking she had a chance with him when everyone knows he'll always love Buffy."

Connor's eyes narrowed dangerously as he took a step towards the Key and retorted loyally, "Angel loves my mom! He has since before I was born."

Dawn scoffed, "But he loved Buffy first. They belong together. They're both..." She took in the gleeks, suddenly realizing that all these issues were now being aired out in front of Rachel and Quinn's friends, "Amazing people."

Before Connor could say anything Rachel shot to her feet and demanded, "Are you saying Cordelia isn't?"

Dawn's eyes widened, "No I..."

Rachel steamrolled over her, "She saved my life! She was there for me even while she was in a coma! Don't you dare say she isn't a good person!" Her voice was slightly hysterical as she shrieked at Dawn who looked horrified at what she'd started.

Rachel's eyes had started watering a ways back. This was like all the times people dismissed her fathers because they were gay, because of unspoken prejudice. Like people couldn't change or grow, or be different.

Quinn and Connor rushed to Rachel's side as the little diva tried to control her sudden onslaught of grief.

Softly Dawn spoke up, "I didn't mean Cordy wasn't a good person Rachel. I swear."

Rachel nodded through her tears, "I know."

Rachel knew she had to get a hold of herself or the gleeks' claws were going to start coming out.

She took a look around the room and noted that even Santana was sending Dawn a hostile look.

Rachel stepped towards Dawn, "Dawn it's fine, this is more about my dads than anything else."

Dawn relaxed slightly but was still eying the hostile gleeks like they were liable to attack, "Ok..."

Rachel tried to put it into words Dawn would really understand, "You have your sister, and you have Tara... She's my Tara ok?"

Dawn's face cleared and then she suddenly looked incredibly sorry that she even hinted at Cordelia's inferiority, "I... Yeah... I get that."

Rachel let Connor pull her into his arms and Quinn looped an arm through hers even as Santana asked gruffly, "You alright Berry?"

Rachel started in surprise and then beamed at Santana, "Yes thank you Santana, I am fine now."

Santana rolled her eyes but didn't sneer and then she turned on Dawn and hissed, "If you make her cry again I will ends you, and I totally have razor blades hidden in my hair."

Rachel leaned into Quinn and asked quietly, "Does this mean Santana cares about me?" She tried to keep the hope out of her voice.

Quinn smiled gently, "I think so."

Rachel hummed happily as Dawn eyed Santana's hair curiously before the key turned to Rachel, "Does she really have razor blades in her hair?"

Rachel nodded solemnly, "I've always believed it best to not underestimate just how bad ass Santana is."

Santana crossed her arms and smirked, "Damn straight." Brittany giggled and snuggled into Santana's side and the Latina visibly softened.

Rachel exchanged a look with Kurt and then grinned along with him as they took in the fabulousness that was Santittany.

Connor watched the two girls for a long moment before starting and asking, "Are they like Willow and Kennedy?"

Santana tensed even as Rachel replied, "Yes."

Connor paused and then shrugged, "Cool."

Rachel's eyes flitted to Dawn who visibly deflated at the mention of Kennedy and Willow, "Are you alright Dawn?"

Dawn shrugged unhappily, "I guess. I just..." She trailed off and waved a hand in dismissal.

Connor spoke quietly, "You thought she'd pick Tara."

Dawn leveled a dark glare his way before nodding stiffly, "I think I'm going to go see what Buffy is doing."

The group watched as the willowy brunette left quickly.

Santana quirked an eyebrow up, "What's her deal?"

Rachel shrugged, unwilling to violate Dawn's private feelings, "Just some family issues I think."

Santana rolled her eyes and leaned back further into the couch and sighed, "I like this furniture."

Rachel smiled at the Latina and relaxed into Connor's hold, and squeezed Quinn's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>-Santana Lopez-<strong>

She'd never admit it but listening to Berry sing tended to soothe the savage beast that sometimes existed in her chest. She'd never thought that feeling of peace would come over other people though.

It had taken some whining on Connor's part, and a gentle question from Cordelia, who Santana could admit was totally hot, if she was into milfs she'd have been all over her too, and you know, if she didn't have Brittany. In the end Rachel had agreed to sing something when Connor had pouted up at her as he sat at her feet and Cordelia had closed her eyes and leaned against the wall with Buffy standing motionless beside her.

Dawn had followed the two older women back into the living room and Santana could tell that she was curious about the fact that everyone seemed to be waiting with bated breath for Rachel to sing. When you had never heard the Hobbit sing, it was hard to imagine anyone aching to hear her.

It was the first thought Santana had had, when she learned about Rachel's dads. 'What if she never sings again?' She'd ignored the question until she was home alone in bed, staring up at her ceiling, wondering why she'd never thought to get a recording of Rachel singing before her dads had been killed.

She'd also never admit that her eyes had watered at the thought of never feeling that particular feeling of peace again. It was so different from the contentment and awe that she felt when ever she held Britt or watched her dance.

Rachel cleared her throat and asked, "Any requests?"

Santana cleared her throat and spoke before anyone else could, "Don't Stop Believing."

Rachel's eyes widened and then she was smiling at Santana, "I'll need some help with it Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Duh."

The rest of the gleeks started the opening hums and then Finn was singing as Santana continued to stare at Rachel. As the little diva opened her mouth to sing Santana closed her eyes and let out a breath.

Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>-Buffy Summers-<strong>

She'd heard Rachel sing since her fathers' deaths but the joy and life had been gone from her voice. As she listened to the little slayer belt out the lyrics to the old Journey song and grin at her friends as she and Quinn swayed playfully into each other, she exchanged a smile with Cordelia. This was what Cordelia had been talking about, giving Rachel something to live for. Letting her live for her friends, and for her music and the joy and happiness she felt when she sang with her glee club. Rachel's music was her passion, her life up until she was called, taking it away after she'd lost her fathers would have led to her death, just as Cordelia and Spike had warned.

She got that now. The group was really good to. The song was obviously well practiced and a favorite if the dancing blonde who pulled Rachel to her feet so they could twirl around was any indication.

She looked at Cordelia again and actually felt her breath catch. The seer stood with a gentle smile on her face, her eyes were closed, and darkness and pain that never seemed to leave her eyes was hidden behind delicate lids. She looked content.

Thinking of all the things that Cordelia had seen in her short life, evil that was not hers to fight, or at least it shouldn't have been, death and destruction, all because of visions that had nearly taken her life, it made Buffy ache. She'd seen so much evil herself, but to have it invade your dreams and your peaceful waking moments, that sounded like a nightmare that you couldn't wake up from. She would always be grateful that she was spared the sight of Cordelia writhing in agony as a vision tore through her mind. It was something that haunted Angel. The sight of someone you loved in that much pain so that they could relay messages meant for you. She couldn't imagine Dawn like that, or Will and Xander, Tara or Giles. None of her loved ones should ever have to feel pain like that, and she could admit that Cordelia fell into that category, she'd likely been included in that number since that night in the library when she'd given Buffy a ride home with no questions, when she'd dropped her off with a gentle squeeze to the hand and worried gaze.

Buffy reached a hand out and took Cordelia's as she looked straight ahead. She could feel the Seer's gaze on her a second later but she ignored the urge to make eye contact as she watched Rachel bounce around the room with a broad grin. The tall blonde, Brittany, had yanked Quinn into the dancing as well as the sassy Latina.

Buffy let her smile show and then fought down a blush as Cordelia laced their fingers together.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tara Maclay- <strong>

She'd wanted to join in the joy downstairs but she was busy pouring over the books Buffy and Cordelia had thought to stock. So far she'd found no reference to the Tears in any of the rather sparse volumes but there had to be mention of it somewhere.

She let out a sigh, preparing to concede defeat for the night, and call Giles when the drawing on the next page caught her eye as she flipped the page.

There it was. A tear of Circe.

She read over the summary, words like 'sacrifice' and 'taint' making her chest constrict as she thought of the poor girl downstairs whose magic had been unknowingly and unwillingly perverted. As long as she was careful Quinn would be ok, but Tara wasn't a fool. The girl was the same age Willow had been when the red head had started learning her craft. She could only hope that Quinn's wisdom could override the curiosity and lust for power that had nearly destroyed Willow and the rest of the world along with her.

It was a good sign that when casting on her own Quinn had made no attempt to perform a spell that was dark or even gray. That cautious nature might be what saved her.

Tara kept reading and then smiled her trademark lopsided grin, there was a way to purify her magic, one even she hadn't been aware of. The book made no mention of the exact method but there was a way, and Tara would find it.

She marked the page and stood to stretch. She bobbled the book and as it fell to the ground with a loud crack she winced as a flash of phantom pain tore through her. Her back, for just a moment, was on fire as if someone had taken a whip to it. The brief flare of pain reminded her of how she'd felt as a child and teen after her father had belted her, or when Donny had taken to kicking her back when she tried to shield herself from his blows.

The pain only lasted a moment and then it was gone. Tara grew still and wondered if she should tell Buffy or Cordelia, but then thought better of it. It was probably just a side effect of not being dead anymore.

"This isn't the bathroom..." Tara looked up in surprise at the tall pretty blonde that hovered uncertainly in the doorway.

Tara smiled and shook her head, "No it isn't."

The girl shrugged, "That's cool, I didn't really have to go. Who are you?"

Tara replied quietly, "Tara."

The girl beamed at her and announced "I'm Brittany! Why aren't you downstairs? We had pizza."

Tara shrugged, "I had some research to do. Dawnie brought me a plate."

Brittany peered at her for a long moment before nodding, "You should come sing with us. Rachel's singing again and it's awesome."

Tara cocked her head and led the way down the hall, "She's a really good singer huh? Cordelia mentioned that she was."

Brittany bobbed her head excitedly, "Yeah she is! She's the best singer in the world, or at least tied with Santana."

Tara paused and pointed at the door, "This is the bathroom."

Brittany shook her head, "I told you, I didn't really have to go." She sailed forward and stalled Tara with her next words, "I just didn't want you to be alone up here with your magic books anymore."

Tara blinked after her and then triggered her second sight and let out a gasp. Her aura was blinding, it was an aura she'd only ever seen once before, in Cordelia. The aura of a Seer.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please, my muse needs her crack or she won't behave. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: If it seems like I am being unfair to Schue and Finn... I probably am a bit, the fact is though that when Finn doesn't get what he thinks he wants he turns into a giant toddler and Schue has a horrible double standard when it comes to Rachel so... yeah. **

**Sorry for the wait. Real life blows.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>August 16, 2011<strong>

**-Connor Angel-**

Connor wasn't sure if it was rage that had clouded his vision a deep, and vivid red, or if it was simply the cherry slush that had been tossed into his face. As he stood in the middle of the hallway, dripping with red syrup and ice, he reminded himself that he couldn't kill any one. Not because he was morally opposed to the jock bastards getting what was coming to them, in this case a broken neck, but because no doubt Cordelia would not appreciate it if he broke someone on his first day of school.

Also Rachel was already steering him away, towards a bathroom he hoped.

He turned and leveled a dark stare at the lead jock and let his lip curl in to snarl. Really, slushying every new kid was a stupid, and dangerous, practice. Take him for example, the only reason the jocks weren't laid out on the floor crying like little bitches was because his leash had finally gotten a little shorter, by choice mind.

A year ago he'd have shoved that cup so far up the jock's ass that it would have come back out his mouth.

He was slightly gratified to see that the jock who'd slushied him falter just a bit.

Connor smirked and turned. With the red coloring his already crazy face, he probably looked completely nuts. He could work with nuts.

* * *

><p>He placidly allowed Rachel to fuss over him, privately reveling in her attention. The door swung open as Rachel huffed and turned to glare at the intruder only to light up once she realized it was Quinn.<p>

Connor offered his own version of pleased face, which consisted of his mouth quirking up at the edges and his eyes losing just a little of their crazy gleam.

Quinn smiled warmly at them and asked quietly, "Did you bring extra clothes?"

Connor scowled, "No."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I warned him that walking in with me might lead to a slushy but he refused."

Quinn hummed in acknowledgment, "I thought so, Kurt and Blaine are demanding clothes from the glee guys."

Rachel beamed at Quinn, "Thank you Quinn! That was very thoughtful."

Quinn shrugged and Connor offered her a nod, "Thanks Quinn... I'm not wearing a bow tie."

The door swung open again, and this time Kurt flounced in with Blaine trailing after him with a pout in place, "Bow ties are cool..."

Connor scoffed, "It must be a watcher thing."

Connor flinched as he realized what he'd just said, and watched as Quinn, Rachel, and Blaine all reacted with varying, suspicious tells.

Rachel's eyes went wide, Quinn shook her head, and Blaine suddenly looked terrified.

Connor rolled his eyes inwardly and tacked on before Kurt could question the statement, "Theater watchers must like bow ties, Rachel and you seem to like them on Blaine."

Kurt latched on to that and missed the equally suspicious sighs of relief given by the wonder trio, "Have you been eying up my boyfriend Miss Berry?"

Rachel smirked as she pushed Connor's head under the water, "Yes, he's very attractive, isn't he Quinn?"

Quinn drawled out, "He's a fox."

Connor closed his eyes and smiled as Rachel's fingers ran through his long hair, crisis averted.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rachel Berry-<strong>

She should probably work on her newly acquired anger issues. She slid into homeroom almost a minute late and ignored Finn and Puck as the teacher demanded an answer for her tardiness.

She scowled up at the incompetent teacher, the same one who'd thrown a shoe at the glee club last year and all but snarled, "My friend was slushied."

The teacher rolled her eyes, "And your friend needed you to hold their hand?"

Rachel tensed and balled her fists as she spat back viciously, "My friend is new, and did not have clothes. Just because teachers are willing to turn a blind eye towards the assaults doesn't mean I am."

The teacher stared down at Rachel, a little stunned that the normally polite, courteous Rachel Berry looked like she wanted to spring from her seat and pop her one, "Don't overstate the issue Miss Berry, it's hardly assault."

Rachel watched as every child who'd ever been slushied before, including Puck and Finn, tensed, waiting to see how she'd respond.

In that moment Rachel could not respond as she wished to, as she didn't have a slushy handy.

She hissed up at the teacher, "We'll have to agree to disagree, but of course, you are the educator who thinks it's perfectly acceptable to throw a shoe at a group of students." She opened her notebook and effectively dismissed the teacher, not caring how the woman responded to her comment.

She hummed to herself and wrote a tiny reminded in her spiral notebook. She should definitely talk to Cordy about her need to throttle someone.

Rachel leaned into Connor's hold as they walked through the lunch line. Cordelia had told them both to eat as much as they needed too, that cost wasn't an issue, so both Slayer and Destroyer loaded their trays with food, though Rachel did her best to remain vegetarian at least, and headed for the cash register. The lady working it gave both Rachel and Connor a look but didn't comment as they paid for their mountain of food.

Connor cocked his head, "Are we sitting with the glee club?"

Rachel shrugged, "If that's alright with you?"

Connor nodded and perked up as he spotted Quinn at the Gleeks' table. The two baby champions hurried to the table, both of them anxious to start eating.

Quinn smiled at them and moved over so that Rachel and Connor could sit. Rachel tensed as Santana opened her mouth to comment but snapped it shut when Brittany placed a hand on her arm and squeezed.

Finn was also eying Rachel's mountain of food, "Did you get some of that for me Rach? Sweet!" He reached for the mac and cheese on Rachel's tray only to have his hand snatched in mid air by Connor who was scowling darkly.

Connor all but snarled, "Leave her food alone."

Rachel placed a gentle hand on Connor's and squeezed, gratified to see that he released Finn's hand, "It's ok Connor, Finn can have the mac and cheese if he wants it."

Finn smirked triumphantly at Connor and snatched the mac and cheese. The Destroyer eyed him like he wanted to snap his neck.

Finally after a long moment Connor very deliberately placed his mac and cheese on Rachel's plate and then dove into his food.

Rachel smiled at Connor and nudged his shoulder with hers before she attacked her own food. Quinn rolled her eyes on Rachel's other side and Rachel repeated the gesture, leading to a silent battle of eye rolls and eyebrow raises between the Slayer and the witch as they plowed through their lunches.

Rachel ignored the fact that the gleeks were eying them like they were crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>-Buffy Summers-<strong>

"What do you mean Brittany is a seer?" She couldn't help her slightly incredulous tone as she gaped at Tara and while she hated raising her voice while in the same room with Tara the statement called for it.

Tara's mouth quirked up and Buffy had to smile as the witch replied, "Just what I said Buffy, seers have a very distinctive aura, and Brittany's was lit up like my old dorm room."

Buffy closed her eyes for just a moment and bright white lights flashed behind her eyes before she let out a heavy sigh and turned to Cordelia, "Cordy?"

The Seer's eyes were pinched, her shoulders bunched, and her mouth was pursed as she glared out at nothing, "I don't want Rachel to know, not yet."

Faith piped up from the sink, "I agree, she isn't sold on Quinnie being a witch or Blaine being a future watcher, even though neither of those are her fault, bringing in someone like Brittany might push her off into the deep end."

Cordelia nodded at the dark slayer, "I agree, she's still barely adjusting, and while Quinn's presence has helped anchor her, if she felt like being a slayer was endangering more of her 'normal' friends she might snap." Cordelia shuddered and Buffy reached a hand out and grabbed Cordelia's.

The seer smiled at her as the blonde slayer spoke, "Whose to say she has visions about the good fight anyway, maybe she's lucky and only sees the winning lotto numbers."

Tara shrugged, "There is no way to know, not really. I think a lot of how she acts, and speaks might be down to the visions."

Spike spoke from the doorway, "She sounds like Dru..."

Buffy tensed and turned to scowl at Spike, less than pleased with the reminder of the bat crap crazy vampire, "How so?"

Spike glared back at her, "The way she talks, about dolphins and rainbows. She probably can't process what she sees in the visions any other way." He leaned against the wall and Buffy watched his eyes shutter, "Dru was like that even before Angelus drove her mad. At least according to Darla."

Buffy felt Cordelia's arm bunch under her hand at the mention of Darla and sighed, "OK... so she has Seer goggles on?"

Spike nodded, "Yeah..."

Cordelia turned away unexpectedly and whispered, "She can't turn it off. If it affects how she views the world, how she interacts with it, then she is having visions daily."

Tara nodded solemnly, " She probably has a constant stream of information being poured in to her brain, and she's learned to cope the only way she knows how. She probably tells people more about the future than anyone realizes but the message is lost in translation."

Spike sat heavily next to Buffy, "The grumpy Latina acts as a sort of filter I guess. She's Brittany's me. When Dru used to have visions I was the one to filter out vision crazy from regular crazy."

Cordelia nodded, "Angel and Wes always had to help interpret my visions."

Buffy turned to look closely at the Seer, "You haven't had a vision in a while actually."

Cordelia's face tightened as she muttered, "I know. I still see things, but I can control what I see, for the most part my sight is focused on Rachel, Connor, and Quinn, with Angel every once in a while, and Buffy, Faith, and Spike whenever you all patrol."

Faith snorted, "I appreciate the thought C, but this town is friggin' dead. Talk about overkill having two senior slayers, a souled vamp, two mega witches, the destroyer, and a baby slayer here."

Tara piped up from her seat, "Quinn knows three spells, how is she a mega witch?"

Faith shrugged, "You said to activate those tear things she had to be pretty powerful right?"

Tara nodded, "Yeah... but she's still a novice, not matter how powerful she might be. So as her magical tutor I'm vetoing any plans she or you all might have about her patrolling with Rachel and Connor."

Cordelia eyed the group and ground out, "Seconded, the fewer kids I've got out in danger, the happier I'll be."

Buffy smiled at Cordelia and squeezed her hand, "Who'd have thought in high school you'd be the mama bear of the group."

Cordelia shrugged, "I've always been protective of people I love. After that crap where you lost your powers I told Giles I'd set his library on fire if he ever pulled a stunt like that again."

Buffy's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? How... how did you even know that he was responsible?"

Cordelia glanced down at their joined hands and murmured, "The way you looked at him, like you'd never been betrayed like that before."

Buffy hummed and scooted closer to Cordelia, unsure whether or not the Seer realized she'd just admitted to loving Buffy in high school, no matter how grudgingly.

Cordelia turned to look at her and offered the slayer a small smile. Buffy grinned in return, there was little Cordelia didn't realize.

* * *

><p><strong>-Quinn Fabray-<strong>

She breezed into glee and eyed the seats before reluctantly settling herself in the front row, because if she could help it, that's where Rachel like to sit.

She leaned back and let out a sigh before "Psst! Q!" Broke through her peaceful moment.

She turned to look at Santana and Brittany in the back row, "What S?"

Santana arched an eyebrow, "Why are you sitting in the front row?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Because Rachel likes the front row, and Connor always votes with her unless it's about movies."

Santana scoffed, "Aw... poor little third wheel Quinn."

Quinn bristled but didn't engage, instead she turned and focused on her breathing like Tara had taught her. Now that she was a witch, she couldn't afford to lose control of her temper, not when she might blow something up accidentally. She smirked to herself as she pictured Santana's fake boobs exploding in her chest for just a moment.

Santana let out a hiss of pain behind her and Quinn clamped down on the thought. Being a witch was... tense. Quinn had never had a problem masking what she was feeling, even from herself, and according to Tara, that was dangerous. If a witch wasn't aware of her emotions, she couldn't guard against the destructive emotions that could unknowingly fuel magic.

So not only did Quinn have to acknowledge when she was angry, sad, jealous, hurt, or even happy, she had to guard against letting intense emotions fuel uncontrolled magic.

Just this morning a pink lily had sprouted in her hand when Rachel had smiled at her because she was excited with how many classes they would share.

Quinn scowled and shook her head, at least happy seemed to produced pretty things, and sometimes shiny things.

Mad led to things blowing up.

The door exploded open and Rachel stormed in with Finn on her heels, "Come on Rachel, dump him, I want you back."

Connor was following the warring pair with a dark smirk on his face. He ghosted past Rachel and Finn and settled himself next to Quinn who spared him a brief look before turning her attention back to the diva and her former leading man.

Rachel threw up her hands, "For the last time, Connor and I are not romantically involved and if we were I would be very lucky and I wouldn't break up with him for you!" She all but shrieked the last word.

Finn lumbered closer to her and Quinn tensed and felt Connor do the same next to her.

The tall boy replied heatedly, "We're perfect for each other Rachel. You know that, I know that, all of the glee club knows that."

From the back row Santana scoffed and raised a hand, "I do not know that Frankenteen."

Finn shot Santana a poisonous look before glaring down at Rachel, "What is it that he has that I don't! He probably can't even sing."

Connor didn't look upset in the slightest as he muttered from next to Quinn, "I really can't."

Quinn quirked a grin that he returned before their laser focused eyes returned to the warring pair.

Rachel's eyes watered as her face colored scarlet as she snarled, "Not everything in the world is about music Finn! And he can dance!"

The rest of the gleeks streamed in and began taking their seats as they eyed Rachel and Finn.

Finn reached out and caught Rachel by the shoulders and demanded, "Not every... What the hell happened to you Rachel, you wanted two things from high school, glee club and me! What happened to you?"

Rachel's eyes narrowed into slits as she placed her hands on Finn's chest and heaved him away from her, sending him careening into the piano as she screamed, "My dads died! That's what happened Finn!" She marched from the front of the room and sank down next to Quinn.

The rest of the gleeks eyed her, stunned at her startling display of strength, while Finn stood over the piano, rubbing at his no doubt bruised hip.

The little diva leaned into Quinn and the former cheerio wrapped her arm around Rachel promptly.

Finn straightened and jerked like he was planning on rushing Rachel, only to have Blaine lurch from his own seat and plant himself in front of Rachel.

The smaller boy scowled up at Finn, "I'm going to ask nicely Finn, leave Rachel alone."

Finn snarled down at Blaine, "What the hell do you care? You only put up with Rachel because she's Kurt's friend."

Blaine's shoulders tensed, "Don't presume to know anything about my friendship with Rachel." He crossed his arms and stared up at Finn, while his boyfriend eyed his back in surprise... and the tiniest bit of suspicion if Quinn was reading Kurt's expression correctly.

The door to the choir room opened again and Mr. Schue breezed in, "Hi guys!" Completely oblivious to the mounting tension in the room.

Finn eyed Blaine like he wanted to stomp the smaller guy into the ground before he gave a huffy snort and shouldered past Blaine to sit in the back row next to Puck. Blaine straightened his vest and bow tie needlessly before he sat down next to Kurt and offered his boyfriend a smile.

Mr. Schue rubbed his hands together and asked brightly, "Did everyone have a great summer?"

The club stared at him incredulously before turning to look at Rachel, whose jaw was clenched angrily. The diva let out an dark huff and stood, shouldering her bag.

With a poisonous look at Mr. Schue she snapped, "This was a mistake."

Connor stood loyally and then turned to look at Quinn who stood as well. They lifted their bags and moved to follow Rachel from the room, even as Blaine scrambled to follow.

Kurt's exclamation went unheeded as his boyfriend followed Rachel, Quinn, and Connor.

* * *

><p><strong>-Brittany S. Pierce- <strong>

Mr. Schue turned away from the door and asked with a sigh like Rachel had offended him personally, "What's going on with Rachel now?"

Before anyone else could answer Brittany replied in a small voice, "Her dads were totally murdered this summer Mr. Schue."

She didn't add that Rachel had been forced to kill one of them herself because he'd killed her other dad. She shuddered at the thought as the scene flashed in her mind like a movie she couldn't turn off. She closed her eyes and ground her teeth down, forcing the vision of Santana sleeping later tonight into her mind instead of the vision of the past.

Her eyes unfocused a little as she watched her own future self snuggle into Santana's arms before she turned and announced flatly, "I'm staying at your house tonight San."

Santana nodded and let Brittany rest her head on her shoulder.

Absentmindedly Brittany began to write in the blank notebook in her lap,

_Listen well, all minions of hell,_

_The time is near, the time good should fear,_

_Three to kill, so drink your fill, _

_Kill the line,_

_Taint good magic, _

_Corrupt good souls,_

_Darkness waxes, and light wanes_

_The Five shall rise, as good withers and dies._

* * *

><p><strong>-Blaine Anderson-<strong>

They'd gone to Rachel and Connor's house and now Connor was letting Rachel toss him around the back yard as they 'sparred'.

Rachel was muttering to herself as she flip Connor over her shoulder and then aimed a kick at his side, only to have him roll away.

Blaine might have been worried for the other boy except that even as angry as she was, Rachel was pulling her kicks and punches, making sure she wouldn't hurt Connor. Which was good, because an angry out of control slayer could get someone killed.

He sank down onto the grass next to Quinn who sat cross legged with her eyes closed and her palms flat on the ground. Her lips were moving as her fingers flexed and then suddenly two flowers were sprouting between her fingers from the ground.

Blaine turned his attention completely to Quinn and watched with an open mouth as two tiger lilies bloomed in less than a minute.

Quinn opened her eyes and smiled before gently plucking the flowers from the ground and laying them in her lap. She glanced up to watch Rachel and Connor with a small smile.

* * *

><p>After another thirty minutes of Rachel releasing her aggression the young slayer and the destroyer turned away from each other and in a much better mood, Rachel bounded to Quinn and Blaine.<p>

The blonde stood and offered Rachel the two flowers with the tiniest of blushes before the four teens headed into the house while Rachel exclaimed over the flowers.

Blaine stuffed his hands into his pockets and trailed after his friends as he eyed the three teens in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>August 17, 2011<strong>

**-Cordelia Chase-**

She woke up with the now familiar feeling of Buffy wrapped around her and smiled. The first morning she'd woken up with the slayer holding her, she'd all but thrown herself from the bed, and had admittedly acted at least a little bit awkward with Buffy that day. Now though she could admit that she felt safe when the slayer held her. She never admit it to anyone else, but she could admit it to herself.

She closed her eyes again as Buffy's soft snore puffed across her neck. She'd had another nightmare, she knew because she could remember the damn thing. It hadn't lasted nearly as long, likely because Buffy had given up all pretense when she'd gotten into bed last night, and simply wrapped herself around Cordelia.

No doubt the brief nightmare was thanks to Buffy's hold more than anything else. At least Cordelia was pretty sure that's what was keeping them at bay.

She frowned though her eyes stayed closed, she was dreaming of a hell she'd never personally experienced. The wall was starting to crumble despite her efforts to strengthen it every day. There was very little more she'd be able to do now that her waking efforts were proving useless.

She shuddered as she remembered her short stay in the hospital her first year in L.A. after Vocah had forced her into a never-ending vision marathon. She could feel everything then, and with these memories of hell she could feel Tara's fear, and confusion. Her horror and her utter despair. Just thinking about the flashes in her nightmares, the flashes of torture Tara had experienced made Cordelia's stomach roll.

Buffy's arms tightened around her waist and the slayer's face buried it self in her neck as Buffy sighed, "I can hear you thinking."

Cordelia laid a gentle hand on Buffy's arm and murmured, "It's nothing, go back to sleep."

Buffy shook her head and Cordelia ignored the clench in her stomach as Buffy's lips brushed her neck as the slayer spoke, "Hafta get the kids up for school."

Cordelia closed her eyes and focused on Rachel and Connor. The little slayer was already up, and had commandeered treadmill in the basement while Connor snored on in their shared room.

She replied softly, "Rachel's up, Connor isn't."

Buffy hummed, "Dawnie?"

Cordelia focused on the key and watched as Tara gently shook the key awake from where she was sleeping on the witch's floor, "Tara's getting her up."

Buffy snuggled in further Cordelia closed her eyes, because it had been way to long, "Do you want to go with me to get Dawn settled in at McKinley?"

Buffy nodded against her neck, "And to scold Rachel's glee teacher?"

Cordelia scowled though no one could see her, "Yeah, that to."

Buffy let out a sleepy chuckle, "Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

><p>Cordelia eyed the teens in the SUV's back seat and rolled her eyes as Connor shot Dawn a resentful look, and Rachel huffed at his lack of attention to her and snuggled into Quinn.<p>

She exchanged a look with Buffy, both women smiling at each other in that way that only parents can.

She pulled into the McKinley parking lot and called out as the teens scrambled from the vehicle, "No fights! With each other or anyone else."

The three girls replied in unison, "Yes Cordy."

While Connor smiled the same mischievous smile as his father, "Sure mom."

Cordelia narrowed her eyes at her boy, "Connor..."

He waved a hand, "Rachel and Quinn don't let me fight, and now Blaine to probably."

Dawn smirked at Connor, "Don't worry Cordelia, I won't let him get into any fights."

Connor turned to scowl at her, "No one said you could boss me around."

Dawn cocked her head, "So just Rachel and Quinn then?"

Connor snapped back, "Yes..." Before he growled and added, "I mean no. No one bosses me around."

Cordelia slid from the car and quipped, "Except me."

Connor gave her a look but dutifully nodded, "'Cept mom."

Cordelia waited for Buffy to shut her door and step up to her side before she spoke, "Ok Dawnie, with us, so we can go to the office."

Rachel piped up, "We'll stay so we can help her with her schedule."

Cordelia smiled at Rachel, "Thank you sweetie."

Rachel beamed at her, pleased with Cordelia's positive attention. The Seer led her group into the school and into the office where she and Buffy did their best to intimidate the woman in charge of Dawn's schedule into working faster.

Rachel was fidgeting and when Cordelia turned to look at her she muttered, "We have glee this morning."

Cordelia nodded and placed a gentle on Rachel's shoulder and pulled the small teen into her side. Rachel relaxed into Cordelia's hold and closed her eyes, content with being held for the moment.

Finally the woman in charge of the schedule handed Dawn hers before addressing Cordelia and Buffy, "I made she she was in the same classes as your other kids for the most part."

Cordelia nodded, pleased, while Buffy's eyes widened at the way that sounded as they turned from the office.

Cordelia let Rachel steer them towards the choir room with a simple, "I need to speak with your teacher."

* * *

><p><strong>-William Schuester- <strong>

He was on time for once as he waited to see if Rachel would deign to come to Glee today after her tantrum yesterday. While he felt bad about bringing up the summer when it was obvious that Rachel had had a bad one, he couldn't allow her to get away with acting like a diva in her senior year. He'd have to talk to her and inform her that her behavior was unacceptable, no matter the reason. He'd also have to call Shelby to see how Rachel was faring at home, it was odd, because he hadn't even realized that Shelby was back in Lima.

The door opened as the last of the gleeks, meaning Rachel and Quinn came in, with two new teens at their side. A second later two women, who looked to be in their mid-twenties entered the room.

The tall brunette smiled down at Rachel, "Why don't you all take your seats while Buffy and I talk to Mr. Schuester in private."

Rachel shrugged and then gave him the tiniest of smirks as she and Quinn made their way to their normal seats and the new boy and girl sat on Rachel's left and Quinn's right.

The tall brunette offered her hand, "Cordelia Chase, I'm Rachel's guardian, and this is Buffy Summers."

Will shook her hand and then ran a hand through his hair, "Can I ask what this is about?"

Ms. Chase scowled and then turned to flounce to his office as she replied, "No."

Will followed, reminded of Sue more than he wanted to be as Ms. Summers followed him.

Cordelia shut the office door and drew the blinds, "Have a seat Mr. Schuester."

Will almost snapped at the woman, this was his office, who was she to act like she was the teacher and he was a naughty teen. He suppressed the urge though and sat behind his desk.

He immediately tried to seize control of the meeting, "I'm glad you're here actually, Rachel's attitude yesterday during glee was unacceptable, she is too old to be storming out whenever she gets upset."

Ms. Chase's eyebrow crept slowly up as she stated flatly, "He fathers were slaughtered in front of her this summer, and you asked her if she'd had a great one... I think some anger is more than excusable."

Will scowled at the woman, "I didn't know."

Ms. Chase crossed her arms across her ample chest and snapped, "Which is your fault, not Rachel's. I made a promise to Hiram and Leroy that I would protect that girl." She drew herself up and growled, "Even from people like you so consider yourself warned, scolding Rachel is off limits because I won't hesitate to take her back to Cleveland if this place isn't good for her."

He stared up at her as she nodded and turned on her heel, "We're done here. Let's go Buffy."

The blonde looked down at him and shrugged, "It was nice meeting you."

Will stood as they left his office and the blonde spoke, "We'll see you kids at home tonight."

Will shut his office door behind them and picked up his phone and dialed.

He waited for a long moment before he spoke, "Shelby?... Yeah, it's Will Schuester. I just thought you'd should know Rachel's fathers are dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**!Read me, cause I'm important!**

**A.N: So time-line clarification. I am moving up when the Scoobies (The original set) were in high school. The Fang gang, as well as the scoobies have only been in Cleveland for a year. No more. I don't want that really long gap from the end of Buffy and Angel (Season Four, in my head season five didn't happen) to when glee season two ended. So the scoobies graduated high school in the 2000's rather than in 1999. **

***Shrugs* I can screw with the time line if I want to. **

* * *

><p><strong>August 23, 2011<strong>

**-Hand of Five-**

She ghosted down the halls of the school towards her classroom with a quiet sneer. Once the ritual had been performed she could leave this... purgatory. After the ritual they'd all be dead, the slayers, the witches, all of one side would be battered and destroyed, just as calling so many slayers had nearly toppled their side. The balance needed to be tipped back in their favor, because she was tired of smiling at these stupid students as if they were worth more than rodents.

She nodded respectfully at the insane cheer leading coach as the woman stalked past her without acknowledging her.

She opened the door to her classroom and muttered, "For the five." That's what she had to keep reminding herself, this was all for the five.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rachel Berry-<strong>

She'd been called to the office and while she admitted that she'd thought about doing things that would likely lead to her expulsion she was fairly certain she hadn't actually gone through with any of her more 'Connor' like ideas. Unless she was suffering from rage blackouts now, which would just be typical.

She entered the office, prepared to demand that any type of discipline wait until Cordy got there when she stopped dead in the doorway as a woman she'd quite honestly never expected to see again turned to face her with Mr. Schue standing proudly at her side. Her glee coach offered her a paternal smile and Rachel had to squash the urge to sneer at him like Spike and Faith had taught her to.

She fingered the cellphone in her pocket when she realized that beyond the Principal there was one other man in the room in an expensive looking suit.

She hit 2 on speed dial and placed the phone on speaker before entering the office fully and shutting the door behind her.

The man whom she didn't know motioned for her to have a seat and Rachel actually did sneer this time, "What's going on?"

Her mot- Shelby spoke, "Rachel, Will informed me about your fathers, I'm here to-"

Rachel crossed her arms and cut her off, "To what? Why are you here, to take me home with you? Make sure I'm ok? Fulfill your surrogate responsibilities?" She spared Mr. Schue a harsh glare before she continued with a snarl, "I fine, I'm as happy as I can be after what happened and I'm taken care of."

Shelby crossed her arms and took the same combative stance as Rachel, "By a woman I've never heard of or met? Why is it that Hiram and Leroy never once mentioned this woman."

Rachel's lip curled, "Probably because they didn't want to discuss anything with you. They were my fathers Shelby, you're just the incubator that carried me for nine months."

Mr. Schue let out a gasp, "Rachel! Apologize!"

Rachel turned to hiss at her 'teacher' "No. What gave you the right to call Shelby. Who my guardians are is none of you business unless you think I'm being abused which I'm not."

The man in the suit held up his hand, "Miss Berry, Ms. Corcoran and I are here to inform you that she is suing for custody."

Rachel stilled and closed her eyes before she let out a heavy breath, "Inform me? INFORM ME! I'm a minor, and you have no right to be speaking to me about legal matters!" She whirled and pointed an accusing finger at Shelby, "She has no parental rights, nor does she have any claim to my affections, seeing as we 'agreed' to admire each other from afar." She growled at them, "I'm not saying another word until my real guardians get here." She shot Mr. Schue a poisonous look and crossed her arms, content to wait for hours if need be.

She only had to wait seven minutes.

The door burst open and Rachel let out a sigh of relief as Cordelia, Buffy, and Tara all stormed the office. The blonde witch immediately took Rachel in her arms and placed a gentle hand on her hair, to try and calm her down, while Buffy and Cordelia stepped around her and then stood shoulder to shoulder facing down Shelby, Schue, Figgins, and Lawyer man.

Cordelia ground out, "Do you want to tell me why my kid was ambushed for a legal discussion without her guardian present?"

Shelby opened her mouth to speak but the lawyer placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ms. Corcoran is the girl's birth mother, she has every right to speak with her child in light of what has happened to her fathers."

Cordelia let out snarl, "She doesn't have any rights. None. She signed those away."

The lawyer hummed before asking placidly, "How old are you Miss Chase?"

Cordelia snapped back, "25."

The man smirked, "And you have a 17 year old son?"

Rachel stiffened at the implication as did Tara.

She watched as Buffy's fist curled though Cordelia simply rolled her eyes, "Yes."

The Lawyer seemed surprised that he hadn't gotten a rise out of Cordy, "And he's your biological son?"

Cordelia's eyes narrowed, "He's my son in every way that counts, and I'd fight to make sure anyone who challenged that knew it. Just like I would for Rachel."

The Lawyer nodded and held out an envelope, "Then a fight is what you'll have."

Cordelia opened the envelope and as she read her shoulders tensed and her mouth tightened into a thin line. Finally she handed the set of papers to Buffy and took a threatening step forward.

With a quiet hiss she spoke, "I hate lawyers, I loathe that they come in and prey upon people when they're vulnerable, but in the interest of full disclosure, you should know that I also eat them for breakfast, as does my son's father. What firm are you with?"

The man smirked and held out a card, "Wolfram and Hart."

Cordelia took the card and crumpled it before flicking it back into the man's face, "Hmm, and were you aware that there is still an airtight contract baring Ms. Corcoran from contacting Rachel until her eighteenth birthday? A contract that would allow me to have every adult in the room jailed and sued for facilitating this... ambush." She eyed Schue who gaped at her, "Of course you and Principal Inept weren't aware, but Shelby here was, and I'm betting her lawyer was."

She got in the lawyer's face, "You won't get Rachel this way you evil piece of crap, you couldn't take Connor, I'm still alive, and you can not have Rachel. I'll die first."

The Lawyer's eyes narrowed and he purred, "That can be arranged."

Shelby spun to look at him, "Lincoln!"

The man ignored his employer, "This isn't over Ms. Chase. Mr. McDonald and Ms. Morgan may have had a soft spot for Angel Investigations but I do not."

Cordelia's hands shot out and grabbed the man by his lapels, "Soft spot? They played a part in kidnapping our son, they nearly drove me insane and on more than one occasion they tried to have us killed because we looked into their shady business dealings."

The Lawyer stared at her placidly, "Enjoy you time with Rachel while you can Ms. Chase, we'll be in touch."

He pulled himself from her grasp and slid from the room while Rachel stared after him, shaking with barely concealed rage, "Do you think... do you think he played a part in my dads' deaths?"

Every adult in the room turned to look at her and Cordelia sighed, "I'm not going to start lying to you now kid, he probably did."

Rachel's hands balled into fists as she shifted on the balls of her feet before she turned to snarl at Shelby, "You will never be my mom." She leaned back into Tara's embrace and scowled up at Shelby and took no small amount of pleasure in the fact that Shelby looked extremely hurt by her declaration.

Shelby seemed to shake off the hurt quickly as she turned on Cordelia, "What was that with my lawyer?"

Cordelia sneered at her, "My son's father and I used to run a detective agency out of L.A. Among our other cases we looked into the very dirty dealings of a law firm called Wolfram and Hart. We went to war essentially, and I thought we'd escaped when we moved but thanks to you we are back on their radar again, and now they have a vested interest in seeing Rachel taken away from us."

Shelby folded her arms across her chest, "So if I were to pursue this Rachel would end up in the system?"

Cordelia scoffed in Shelby's face before shrugging and reigning herself in, "Sure, let's go with that."

Shelby held her hand out, "May I have the papers?"

Cordelia eyed her suspiciously but nodded to Buffy who handed them over, Shelby took them, "I'll tear these up on the condition that I get to see Rachel every week."

It was Buffy who hissed, "You are in no position to try and extort Rachel's time, we have a contract that would allow us to take Rachel anywhere in the world and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. You say you're her mother, then prove it. Protect her."

Shelby slumped slightly but she did rip the set of papers right down the middle, "Ok..."

Rachel cocked her head and spoke, "I'll come see you... if Quinn and Noah can see Beth."

Shelby balked, "I..."

Rachel shrugged, "You decide." She turned away from Shelby and hugged Tara and then Buffy before squeezing Cordelia, "I have to get to class."

Cordelia smiled down at her, "Of course Rach..." She turned to hiss at Schue, "From now on you stay out of Rachel's life or so help me god I will see you fired."

Rachel didn't offer Schue a smile, instead she hefted her bag and strode from the office with a heavy stride.

As she headed to her math class she had to force herself not to head to the parking lot, in hopes of catching the lawyer and beating him to death. Instead she fired off a text to Quinn so that the young witch would save her a seat.

* * *

><p><strong>-Santana Lopez- <strong>

Rachel, Connor, Q, Dawn, and Blaine were missing from the lunch table and it was starting to piss Santana off. She didn't so much care about the two hobbits, freak Boy, or hot girl, but Q missing lunch and not even bothering to tell her was rude.

Not to mention Glitter boy was freaking out that his guy seemed to want to spend all his time with Rachel and her peeps instead of him. Or maybe he was upset that he wasn't a peep. Whatever, lunch sucked.

And Britt kept staring off into space, wincing every few seconds and muttering to herself.

Santana had long ago learned to ignore Britt's crazy but she was only able to do it by focusing on something else.

She finally snapped, "Hummel shut up! Look come with me and we'll go find your hobbit and Q."

Kurt perked up but eyed her suspiciously, "Why do you care?"

Santana shrugged, "Because Q is too tall for the shire."

Kurt rolled his eyes but stood to follow her.

Britt called out, "They're in the small gym with the wrestling mats."

Santana turned to look at her, "How do you know that B?"

Brittany shrugged, "I just do."

Santana shook her head and lead Kurt from the cafeteria as the boy asked, "Where should we look?"

Santana turned to scowl at him, "Didn't you hear Brittany?"

Kurt nodded hesitantly, "Yeah..."

Santana rolled her eyes, "B has a freaky way of always knowing where people are. We'll look in the small gym."

Kurt stuffed his hands in his pockets, "And if they aren't there?"

Santana huffed, "They will be, now hurry up afores I ends you."

* * *

><p>The two of them stood outside the gym and it galled Santana to admit it but they were peeking through the tiny window on one of the double doors, "What are they doing?"<p>

Santana scowled at Kurt, "How should I know. It looks like Berry and the Freak are beating the crap out of each other."

Kurt shook his head, "That's what it looks like to me too, but Rachel doesn't believe in violence."

Santana shrugged, "I don't know Hummel. Losing your parents is bound to make even the wussiest pacifist angry."

Kurt drooped, "Blaine looks happy... he looks happy, like he doesn't even miss me."

Santana turned to look at her fellow gay, "Look Hummel, he changed schools for you."

She turned to look at the five teens in the gym even as Kurt muttered, "Then why do I get the feeling that changing schools wasn't about me?"

Santana didn't have an answer for him. And it bothered her that Quinn seemed perfectly content sitting between Dawn and Blaine, watching Ru Paul and Crazy Cakes wail on each other.

She huffed and turned from the doors and didn't bother to wait on Kurt. He'd follow her if he wanted to.

He followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>September 3, 2011<strong>

**-Faith Lehane-**

Faith watched her charges as Rachel and Connor sparred under Cordelia and Buffy's watchful eye, and couldn't help but feel redundant, again.

It was a horrible feeling, to know that you weren't really needed. Cordelia and Buffy were the bosses, and if Buffy would cop to it Cordelia was the big boss, just like in L.A. Buffy was the senior slayer, she was able to teach Rachel things that Faith couldn't. She could teach her about light and good, and all the things Faith had failed at on her own.

It kinda killed her to watch the little slayer smile at Buffy, like she held all the slayer answers, like she was end all in slayerdom. What killed her even more was that B kinda was the end all. She was the good slayer, the slayer that had never faltered, she'd screwed a vamp (two) and still came out smelling of roses and sunlight. Faith... was a screw up, what's more she knew she was a screw up.

How was she supposed to help Rachel, Connor, or even Quinn and Blaine, fight the good fight when she'd strayed so far off the path herself once?

Wasn't that why they wanted Tara, the embodiment of goodness and light, to teach Quinn her craft instead of Willow, who was by Tara's own admission, a more powerful witch? Tara had never strayed, had never been tempted to use her powers for dark purposes, not like Willow, and Tara had been practicing far longer, which had to mean that she'd had years of temptation on Willow and yet she'd never faltered. That's why she was the perfect one to teach Quinn.

Red had faltered and that kind of weakness couldn't be allowed to influence Quinn... Faith couldn't help the wry grin the flitted across her face. Wouldn't that just piss Red off, to know that she and Faith were similar in that regard. That they'd given into evil, they'd both stained their hands with blood. Granted Warren had had what Willow did to him coming in a big way, and Faith didn't begrudge Red that particular bit of vengeance, just like she knew even Buffy with her sanctimonious squawking didn't feel bad about Warren.

But then that's what made her and Buffy different. Buffy couldn't mourn the death of someone who'd murdered someone she'd loved, but Faith? Faith would have gutted Warren herself.

The dark slayer turned to look at Tara, who was sitting cross legged in front of Quinn, meditating with the younger witch.

She let her lip curl into a snarl, less two months with Tara and she could honestly say that if the Warren showed up today wanting to hurt T, she'd slit his throat.

She smirked, in hindsight it was probably a good thing that she hadn't gone with B, Cordy, and T to lay the smack down of Rachel mother and her asshat teacher, she'd have ripped the lawyer's lungs out through his nostrils.

She stood and brushed her hands on her jeans, this was why she wasn't right to teach the kids. She was still angry and rough sometimes. Sometimes she wanted to belt B across the face for looking at her or Spike wrong... or for looking at Cordelia at all.

Faith scowled and folded her arms, what was it about B that meant she got the guy? First Angel, then Riley, and even Spike, who was still stupid in love with B even though she didn't give him the time of day anymore. As she watched Cordelia and Buffy demonstrate a move to Connor and Rachel her scowl deepened, cause now it looked like she'd even get the girl.

Faith shook her head and turned her attention back to T and Quinn and grinned back when T offered her a lopsided smile.

She watched Quinn catch the exchange and lean forward to talk to Tara who blushed prettily and rolled her eyes before adopting a stern expression and tapping Quinn on the forehead.

The younger blonde rolled her eyes and then closed them, intent on practicing her craft. Faith winked at Tara and then turned to go inside. She almost ran into Watcher Jr. who was staring out at Rachel and Connor with an unguarded look of sadness.

Faith nudged him, "You ok Blaine?"

He started and offered her a bright, fake smile, "Yeah Faith, I'm good. Just watching Rach and Connor. They're both really good at the fighting thing... I'm actually a little jealous."

Faith nodded, choosing not to comment on his look, "I thought watchers had to learn how to fight?"

He shrugged, "We do, I know all sorts of forms and stuff, cause when I was young I was going to classes or learning from my dad when I wasn't singing or dancing."

Faith motioned towards the grass and waited until Blaine had seated himself before she dropped down next to him, "So why are you jealous?"

Blaine smiled ruefully as he pointed to Rachel who had just kicked Connor in the face while executing a back flip, "Cause I will never be able to do anything like that."

Faith cocked her head and watched as Cordelia shook her head and demonstrated the kick on Buffy this time, "Sure you will. C!"

Cordelia turned to look at Faith, "Yes?"

Faith sprang to her feet, "When did you learn that kick?"

Cordelia squinted as if trying to figure out when exactly she'd been taught the move, "Pre-Connor."

Faith hummed, "So before you got all demon'd up?"

Cordelia nodded and turned back to Buffy and the two teens she was coaching.

Faith smirked at Blaine and yanked him to his feet, "Angel taught her that kick, B taught him, and I taught B, so I can teach you."

Blaine stubbornly shook his head, "You and Buffy are both slayers and Angel is a vampire, your logic is flawed."

Faith flicked the kid on the forehead, "Weren't you listening, Queen C was a human when Angel taught her. Sure she's all mystical and powerful now but she was just a simple human when she learned how to do that kick."

Blaine let out chuckle, "I doubt Cordelia has ever just been a simple human."

Faith nodded seriously, "Are you?"

Blaine faltered and then turned to look at Rachel and Connor, and then Quinn before his jaw tightened and he turned to look at Faith with fierce eyes, "No."

Faith grinned, "Atta boy." She clipped his shoulder and led him to a clear spot on the grass so that she could begin her lesson.

As Blaine watched her carefully, all of his attention focused on her, as if she held the secrets of the universe, Faith felt a little bit of that useless feeling fade.

* * *

><p><strong>-Spike-<strong>

He straightened as Buffy and the rest entered the house from outside. The slayers, all three of them, made a beeline for the fridge, though Buffy and Faith both let Rachel dart in front of them and get a hold of the soybeans before they jostled with each other.

Cordelia shook her head and plucked the phone from off the counter, "I'm ordering take out. Who wants Chinese?"

Hands went up around the kitchen as Cordelia started dialing, "Spike, do you want anything?"

Spike couldn't help his pleased smile, he still wasn't used to anyone asking the vampire of the group if he wanted food but Cordelia had learned quickly that Spike sometimes liked to pour blood over human food, "No Pet. I just ate actually."

Cordelia frowned at him, "I wish you had called me in, I'd have heated it up for you."

Spike scowled playfully, "I have been heating my own blood for four years now."

Cordelia waved a hand, "And yet I'm still better at it." She turned away from him and spoke into the phone, "Yeah hi, I'd like to place an order for delivery..."

Spike huffed and tuned her out as he turned to smile at Dawn who'd just wandered into the kitchen, "Chinese Lil' Bit?"

Dawn offered him a small smile, "Sounds good."

She turned away from him almost immediately to ask Tara a question and Spike had to stop his shoulders from slumping.

He knew his relationship with Dawn would never be the same, not after what he'd nearly done to Buffy right before he'd gone to get his soul. Hell, he got it. That moment, what he'd tried to do, that was why he'd gotten his soul after all. Even his demon, more gentle, a bit softer than most demons, more human, had been horrified. Even now he knew his struggle wasn't like Angel's, his demon was nothing like Angelus.

He shook his head, he'd thought that he'd loved Buffy without a soul but that had been impossible, Vampires, evil in general wasn't capable of love, true selfless love, but his demon and what was left of the man he'd been without his soul had gotten startlingly close.

The soul just made it so that he knew exactly why Dawn would never look at him the way she once had.

He turned to gaze at Cordelia and was yet again reminded of why he often wanted to cave Angel's stupid face in. All those years ago, Angel had been cursed with a soul and he'd had Buffy, had her love, her devotion, and he would forever have the lion's share of her heart unless someone managed to wrest it away. What's more, he'd had Cordelia, he'd had a woman who's love was so true, so deep that she'd given up her humanity for him. He shared a child with Cordelia even if she hadn't given birth to the boy.

Angel had a son and sometimes, Spike hated Angel for it.

His only consolation being that Connor actually seemed to like him better than Angel most of the time.

In his deepest, most honest moments, Spike wished he'd killed that gypsy girl all those years ago, instead of Angel. He wished he'd been cursed.

Spike shook away his maudlin thoughts and stepped past Dawn to announce, "I'm going patrolling."

Faith pouted as Buffy whined, "But... Chinese..."

Spike shrugged, "I'll go alone. Haven't been much in the way of beasties anyway."

Faith eyed him, "You sure Spike?"

Spike grinned at her, "Yeah, I know you like to get me all to yourself but you should stay and eat."

Faith scoffed and popped him in the shoulder, "Yeah right."

Spike ran a hand over his still perfect abs and smirked, "You know you want to lick chocolate off of these."

Rachel piped up from in between Quinn and Connor, "Who wouldn't? They're better than Mike's."

Tara let out a scandalized huff, "Rachel!"

The little slayer blinked at her, "What? They are."

The blonde witch rounded on Spike as Cordelia and Buffy turned their attention his way as well, "And why does Rachel know how great your abs look?"

Spike didn't let it show, but that flash of distrust in Tara's voice and in Buffy's eyes hurt, "Well Glinda..."

Cordelia's voice cut in, "He'll take his shirt off if you ask him to."

Buffy turned to glare at Rachel, "And why did you ask him to take his shirt off?"

Cordelia stepped in between the two slayers, "She didn't, I did."

Buffy's eyes narrowed further but she had the good sense not to take her previous tone with Cordelia, "Why?"

Cordelia arched an eyebrow, "I wanted to see if they were as good as Faith claimed. She said it was one of the perks of sharing a room with him, all the eye candy."

Spike offered Faith a smirk and received a scowl in return as Cordelia continued, "Rachel and Quinn came in and they helped me judge. The man does have some fine abs."

Spike preened as best he could while he internally squashed the residual hurt from Tara and Buffy's outrage. Even with his soul he still wasn't trusted, not really, even though he'd face the sunrise with a sad smile if it kept him from hurting Rachel.

He turned to the door to go before anyone could notice him but was stopped by Cordelia, "I'll keep an eye on you Spike, ok? You won't really be alone."

He turned and shook his head, "I think I'd like to be... just for tonight?"

Cordelia peered at him and then her eyes cut to Rachel, then Buffy, then Tara and he gave the slightest of nods.

She softened and tipped her head in agreement, "Just for tonight then."

He slipped from the kitchen and out of the house into the Lima night.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hand of the Five-<strong>

The man tapped his ear and spoke softly, "Sir?"

"_Go ahead?" _

He smiled, "The Seer isn't watching them tonight."

The voice on the other end gave a disgusted huff, "_Finally."_

The hand nodded, "Orders sir?"

There was a pause _"Take them both out. Tell the teams." _

The hand grinned into the night though no one could see him, "Understood sir, for the five."

His ear-bud crackled to life once more, "_For the five." _

* * *

><p><strong>-Spike-<strong>

He strolled down one of the alley's off of main street and lamented Sunnydale. He missed the town, or rather he missed the action. Lima was dead, mostly because it was small enough and far enough from Cleveland that very few vampires and even fewer demons made their way through. It was boring, and a bored Spike was never a good thing. What's worse, a bored Spike and Faith were actually a little dangerous. It wasn't any more boring than Cleveland had been though. In Cleveland there had been so many demon fighters that Spike had rarely seen any really action even on the hellmouth.

He glanced up and let out a sigh, at least out here he could see the stars.

He nodded to a couple as he stepped out onto the sidewalk and received a polite smile in return.

Spike picked up his pace, mostly so that his coat would flare out behind him. He did love his duster and if he couldn't kill something evil he could at least look impressive on his walk.

He took a deep breath and almost imperceptibly his step faltered. He smelled fresh earth... a newborn.

His lips curled into a deep smirk as he took another sniff and then loped off in the direction it was coming from. Seemed he would be getting a little action tonight after all.

* * *

><p><strong>September 4, 2011<strong>

**-Buffy Summers-**

She settled herself onto the sofa and watched as Connor and Blaine squabbled over what game to play on the Wii that Cordelia had bought.

She huffed and turned to look at Cordelia. The Seer ignored the look, and Buffy huffed again. She liked the Wii, but Cordelia was seriously spoiling the kids.

She had to smile as Quinn stood, slipped past the two boys and slipped a disc into the console and announced, "We're bowling." The blonde ignored the indignant yelps from the boys.

Rachel yawned from Cordelia's other side, "Mmkay..."

Buffy turned to look at the little slayer, "You can go to bed if you want to Rach."

The diva shook her head stubbornly, "It isn't a school and you said we could stay up late."

Dawn flopped down next to Rachel and poked her, "Yeah but it's barely past midnight and you're already yawning."

Rachel glared at her, "I trained today."

Dawn shrugged, "Ok... light weight."

Buffy rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to head off an argument but was saved the trouble as Quinn pulled Rachel to her feet, "Bowl with me Rachel."

Rachel let herself be pulled to her feet by her friend, "Can we play teams?"

Quinn nodded, "Dawn, do you want to play?"

Dawn shook her head, "I suck at video games."

Quinn turned to the four grownups who were all lounging on the chairs and couch and smiled when they all shook their head, "OK then, boys verses girls."

Connor turned to Quinn, "Blaine and I are going to win," He turned to glare at Blaine, "We're going to win."

Buffy let out a chuckle and jostled Cordelia, "Who does he get the competitiveness from?"

Cordelia didn't look up from the magazine she was flipping through, "Angel."

Buffy let out a bark of laughter, "Yeah right..."

Cordelia spared her a glance and let her mouth curl into a grin, "Mostly Angel then."

Buffy stamped down the flutter in her chest at Cordelia's smile and had to wonder how she'd never noticed how amazing it was in high school.

Angel blinders most likely.

She cleared her throat and tried to force away the slight heat in her cheeks as she made eye contact with Tara who was smirking at her. It was not something Tara did often so the look was even more pronounced.

Buffy narrowed her eyes and then scowled at Tara ignored the look and smiled her lopsided grin which Buffy just had to return.

Seriously, it was like a rule or something, that you had to smile when Tara grinned like that.

As the Buffy refocused her attention on the four warring teens the doorbell chimed.

The room stilled as they all exchanged looks and Buffy spoke, "It's really late for visitors." She looked at the teens, "Were we expecting any of your friends?"

Rachel spoke up, "No..."

Buffy frowned and would have hauled herself to her feet if Dawn hadn't beaten her to it, "I'll see who it is."

Buffy scowled at her little sister, "Don't open the door to anyone you don't know."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I'm not five." She headed out of the room and a few moments later she called out, "It's a package! There isn't anyone on the porch!"

Buffy cocked her head, "Are you sure?"

Dawn shouted back, "The flood light out there makes it look like daytime Buffy, I'm sure!"

Buffy lurched to her feet as the door opened and then let the tension drain a bit as it slammed shut again, "It's just a box Buffy! Not even that heavy."

Buffy relaxed a little and then her whole body tightened as a scream rang out, "Buffy!"

Buffy bolted from the room with Cordelia and Faith right on her heels and the rest of the family right behind them.

She nearly barreled into her sister who was staring at the box on the round table in the foyer with abject horror.

Buffy gripped Dawn's arms, "What is it Dawnie?"

Dawn pointed a shaking hand at the box and Buffy hurtled towards it. She looked into the open box and stilled.

For a long moment she stared before she reached a trembling hand into the box a removed a familiar coat from it. She heard the gasps of horror as fine dust poured from the coat, most of it settling back into the box, though some drifted to the floor in a small macabre cloud.

She swallowed as the smell of the dust hit her nose. She'd know that smell anywhere

Spike's coat flared out as she freed it from the box completely, vampire dust still clinging stubbornly to the black leather in some places.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review... and yes... I know I'm an awful person.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N: Mass Effect 3 came out. That's my excuse... that and the blind rage and then over reaching awe I felt after playing it. Neat game series (Understatement of the century) y'all should check it out if you can.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>September 4, 2011<strong>

**-Tara Maclay-**

She stepped forward and gently removed the coat from Buffy's grip, shutting out the fact that the coat was Spike's, ignoring the feel of fine dust under her fingers. She set the coat back in the box and turned to Buffy. Gently, she guided Buffy and Dawnie back into the living room, both Summers girls going without a struggle.

As she pushed the two sisters back into the living room she ordered quietly, "Go sit down." They went without complaint and that more than anything told Tara both Summers were in shock.

Next to her Rachel swayed and reached out a hand to Quinn, who in turn wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and bent her head. Her hazel eyes glinted in the harsh lighting of the foyer for just a moment before her gaze was firmly focused on the floor.

With a murmur Quinn spoke, "Connor..."

The boy turned and was at Rachel's side instantly as the three teens gathered in what could have been a hug if their hold hadn't been so desperate.

Tara pushed down the emotion that tried to crawl up her throat and directed them, "Back into the living room." The three teens went without protest, while Blaine trailed after them with a lost look.

Faith pushed past her, headed back into the living room, and Tara barely caught her arm, "Faith..."

The dark slayer turned to look at her and Tara squashed the gasp that wanted to escape, Faith's eyes were wide and angry, and so sad it hurt to look at her, "I..."

Faith pulled her arm free and shook her head, "He was my friend Tara..."

The slayer marched into the living room, all pent up aggression and helpless grief. Tara slumped and turned to look at the last person in foyer, who stood staring at the coat with an intense sort of focus.

"Cordy...?" Her voice was quiet but it broke the Seer's focus.

Cordelia turned to look at her and Tara's heart sank at the tears that had rapidly gathered in Cordelia's eyes, "I can't see him... I can't find him Tara."

Tara took a step towards her, "Cordelia..."

The Seer's face hardened suddenly as she growled, "No... no he's not dead, I don't buy it."

Tara let herself nod, more to placate Cordelia than to indicate she agreed, "Ok... We'll call Giles..."

Cordelia leveled her with a hard stare, "There has to be a spell, something that can tell us if the dust is his, if he's actually dead."

Tara shrugged helplessly, "I've never seen one but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist. We'll look."

Cordelia ground her teeth down and gave a curt nod before striding past Tara into the living room.

Tara followed a moment later, after stomping down the wave of grief that hit her as she stared at Spike's jacket for just a moment.

As she surveyed her family she let tears fall.

* * *

><p><strong>-Brittany Pierce-<strong>

She rolled away from Santana and sat up in bed, placing a hand to her mouth to stifle the sob that wanted to bubble up. She could feel Rachel and Quinn, she could feel pain radiating from them even halfway across town, and to a lesser degree she could feel Blaine, Dawn, and Connor. Her friends were hurt. Something bad had happened to them.

She slipped fluidly to her feet and closed her eyes and reached out, as if she could touch them. She searched the house that Rachel lived in and tried to find what might be wrong. It didn't take her long to settle on what was out of place. The hot blond guy, the one who radiated mischief and gentleness wasn't there, in fact his absence seemed way more obvious than it should have been.

Brittany reached out to Rachel, and nearly fell over as wave after wave of helpless grief and poisonous rage rushed through her. She abandoned Rachel quickly, almost terrified of how powerfully horrible Rachel was feeling in this moment and reached for Quinn. The emotions were similar, but the impotent rage wasn't there, replaced instead by worry, for Rachel, and for Connor. Brittany pushed back Quinn's emotions and stepped up to Santana's vanity to pull out a pair of jog pants and a shirt she could wear.

She searched for the missing blond guy, for Spike, instinctively knowing in the way that only a Seer can that if she could find him everything would be better.

She was dressed and stealing Santana's keys by the time she found him. The trace was faint, and hidden from someone somehow, but they weren't looking to keep her out so she could feel him, he was in pain, and scared, but he was there, and she knew where he was. She hurried from Santana's room and out of her girlfriend's house without a backward glance, intent on getting to Rachel's house as soon as she could.

As she started Santana's car she ignored the fact that she wasn't the best driver.

* * *

><p><strong>-Buffy Summers-<strong>

She'd gotten off the phone with Giles, and rather than explaining to the watcher what they feared, she'd demanded that he gather the troops and head to Lima, now. She knew that Giles wasn't overly fond of Spike, but she didn't feel like telling him he was dead was something you did over the phone. Giles deserved better, and so did Spike.

She sat heavily and placed an arm around Dawn's shoulders and pulled her little sister into her side as she let the idea settle in her mind. Spike might be dead.

She glanced at Faith and winced at the blank look that was etched across her sister slayer's face.

She was surprised at how sad the idea of Spike's death made her. She'd always treated him as an annoyance, as someone to be tolerated rather than a friend, even though he had been a friend for the most part, when he wasn't trying to get into her pants.

She lowered her her eyes in shame, since he'd received his soul he had been a friend, and he hadn't made an effort to get into her pants since. He'd been nothing but a good man and yet... she'd treated him worse than a dog for the most part, some of it down to the fact that Angel had once again taken her attention, and yet some down to the fact that she'd always treated him like he was worthless.

She didn't love him, and honestly, after what he'd nearly done to her that night in her bathroom, a part of her would never forgive him for how helpless she'd felt in that moment, but he had a soul now, he'd been the one person to stand by her during the awfulness with the First and yet... she treated him akin to a dog that could be kicked again and again but would still come when it's master called.

She pulled Dawnie tighter to her side and wished that even now, with the very real chance that he might be dead and gone for good, that she could say she loved him in the way a woman loved a man, that she could say that she felt for him what he'd been desperate for her to feel, and yet... she didn't. She was devastated that he might be dead, she was furious that someone had dared come ofter one of her friends...

She closed her eyes as tears leaked out. He was her friend, Spike had been her friend.

She laid her head on Dawn's and prayed that in the end, that would have been enough for him.

With a quiet sigh she watched as Cordelia paced past her again. The Seer had been like a caged jungle cat for the past twenty minutes, radiating rage and frustration as she loomed over them, and more specifically Tara as the witch poured through some of her books, looking for a spell that might prove that the ashes weren't Spike's.

Cordelia seemed determined not to acknowledge that Spike might very well be dead, instead the Seer would stop dead every couple of minutes, stare into space intensely before coming out of it with a increasingly deep scowl to resume pacing.

Buffy reached out a hand and caught Cordelia's wrist in her own and steeled herself as the Seer whipped to glare down at her. Buffy let her eyes show, for just a moment, how she was feeling and Cordelia softened almost immediately.

She lowered herself down to sit on Buffy's other side and Buffy let the taller woman pull both her and Dawnie towards her. Buffy had grown used to holding Cordelia at night so it was an unfamiliar change to have the Seer cradle her instead. It was comforting though, even if she could still feel how tense Cordelia was, as if she'd spring up at any moment.

There was a knock at the door and Cordelia sprang to her feet just as Buffy thought she would.

The Seer glanced at her watch, "It can't be the team, it hasn't even been an hour."

The knock sounded again and then a voice called out, "Rachel! Q!"

Both Rachel and Quinn sat up from where they'd been sprawled across Connor and Blaine and glanced at each other before Quinn spoke, "That's Brittany."

Cordelia all but hissed, "Get rid of her."

Quinn flinched at Cordelia's tone but nodded obediently as she stood. The family watched as the young blonde hurried from the room and then yelped after she'd opened the door.

The reason was obvious a second later as Brittany barreled into the room and made a beeline for Rachel. The taller blonde teen all but fell on Rachel in a hug as she clung to the young slayer almost desperately.

Rachel struggled to stand as she tried to gently pry Brittany off of her, "Brittany..."

The girl shook her head and pulled so that Rachel was standing but she didn't let Rachel go, instead she reached out a hand and drew Quinn into the impromptu embrace.

Buffy stood and placed a calming hand on Cordelia's arm, hoping that the Seer wouldn't blow her top with this perceived interloper. She felt some of the tension bleed from Cordelia as she stared at Brittany, Rachel, and Quinn with an almost pained look.

The Seer turned away abruptly and Buffy turned with her and caught her upper arms, "Cordy..."

The Seer stared down at her with tears finally shimmering in her eyes, "I can't protect anyone..."

Buffy's eyes widened and then she pushed forward and caught Cordelia in a tight hug as the Seer started to cry, "I can't see him Buffy, he's just gone."

Buffy closed her eyes after a second, unable to take the fresh wave of grief that bled across Faith's face as the dark slayer stared at Cordelia.

A voice rang out, certain and sure, and not at all dippy or flighty, "I can..."

Cordelia coiled and pulled away slowly, "What?"

Buffy held Cordelia fast as they turned to face Brittany who continued, "I can see him. He isn't dead."

Cordelia took an almost threatening step forward but was stalled as Buffy tightened her grip, "What do you mean you can see him?"

Brittany shrugged and Buffy had to wonder at her apparent lack of concern over how angry Cordelia seemed to be, "I can see him. It's like he's playing hide and seek, but not like... willingly?"

Cordelia stared at Brittany before she strode forward and placed a hand on Brittany's forehead, "Show me."

Brittany didn't flinch, instead she closed her eyes and raised her own hand to cover Cordelia's. After a long moment both Brittany and Cordelia went rigid as their eyes seemed to roll back and forth beneath their eyelids.

Cordelia let out a gasp and pulled away and breathed, "Thank god."

Both Faith and Buffy moved to flank her though Buffy let Faith speak, "C! Is he alive!"

Cordelia turned to beam at Faith, "He is."

Faith grinned back and caught Cordy in an hug before she pulled away and barked, "What are we waiting for! Let's go get him."

The dark slayer was already halfway out of the living room when a very hard voice stopped her cold, "What. Is. Going. On. With. Brittany?"

Buffy closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before fully facing Rachel whose lip was curled into an ugly snarl, "Rachel..."

Rachel pulled away from Quinn, grabbed Brittany's arm and moved the young Seer behind her and hissed, "Why does Brittany know about Spike!" She looked ready to strike as she glared between Buffy and Cordelia, "And why do I get the feeling you all knew about it?"

She turned to look at Connor and Quinn who both held up their hands, silently proclaiming their innocence in this matter. Rachel stared hard at them before snorting and whirling back to face Buffy and Cordelia.

Cordelia reached out and squeezed Buffy's shoulder before quietly speaking, "She's a Seer Rachel."

Rachel reared back as if she'd been struck before she vehemently snapped out, "No!"

Cordelia took a tentative step forward and spoke gently, "She's been a Seer for a long time Rachel, this isn't on you, her visions have nothing to do with you."

Rachel's eyes slitted dangerously before she hissed, "I see a blonde girl, and a blue light in _your_ hand, you kiss her and say "These are for you, the other half of you," That's what I see when I dream!" She ended in a shriek.

Cordelia pulled back and crossed her arms before nodding tiredly, "Ok Rachel, I understand that you're angry, but right now Spike is in danger, maybe dying and we don't have time for this, so once he's ok, once we're sure he's safe you can scream at me and Buffy all you want." Her voice wasn't hard or ugly, but the steel was present.

Rachel narrowed her eyes before she nodded, "Fine. Let's go get Spike."

Cordelia shook her head, "No. Buffy, Faith, Tara, and I will go. You kids will stay here."

Connor started, "We can help!"

Cordelia held up a hand, "I know you can, I know you kids can hold your own in a fight, but I'm not bringing Quinn, Blaine, or Dawn into a situation blind and I need you and Rachel here to make sure that the house isn't completely defenseless while we're gone. I need you all to protect each other."

Connor eyed Cordelia, and Buffy was sure that the boy was about to argue further so she added, "They came after Spike, made us think he was dead, and we don't know why. We have to protect ourselves, and each other."

She could pin point the exact moment both Connor and Rachel decided to obey as both supernaturally imbued teens slumped and slunk back to the couch with nearly identical pouts.

Buffy rolled her eyes at their shared dramatics, grabbed Cordelia's hand, and hurried to the weapons chest.

As she armed herself she privately vowed to bring her friend back... and set him free.

She pocketed a dagger and turned to watch Faith arm herself. She considered the look on Faith's face when Cordelia had confirmed that Spike was indeed still alive and smiled softly. She could see it, and she definitely had to set him free.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cordelia Chase-<strong>

She pulled up a block from the address she gotten from Brittany and killed the engine, "Ok..."

Faith shifted in the back seat and growled, "What's the plan?"

Cordelia cocked her head and smirked, unsure who the question was directed towards, her or Buffy.

Buffy shrugged and looked to her, "I don't know what we're going up against so..."

Cordelia nodded in acknowledgment, "Buffy and Faith will bring up the rear and Tara and I will be in front. Shock and awe style. Tara I want you providing support, see if you can keep us from getting swarmed?"

Tara rubbed her hands together and let out a breath, "I'm not Willow but..."

Buffy turned in her seat and reached for Tara's hand, "Hey, I trust you ok?"

Tara nodded firmly, "Ok."

Cordelia eyed Faith and Buffy, "I need the two of you doing what you do best, beating anyone who comes within a foot of you. Put them down and make sure they stay down, fast and dirty."

Faith leered at her and purred, "Just like I like it."

Cordelia ignored both Faith's words and Buffy's sudden angry scowl at Faith being Faith.

Tara piped up, "What are you going to do?"

Cordelia let her power flare from her hands as she snarled, "I'm going to show why it is a really bad idea to piss off a higher power."

Faith and Tara exchanged a look before Faith opened her door and drawled, "Well ok then."

Buffy slid from the car and Cordelia was almost sure the blonde Slayer was halfway around the car to open her door. Cordelia beat her to it and slipped from the vehicle along with Tara. She watched Buffy stall before the blonde slayer turned on her heel and stopped to stand shoulder to shoulder with Faith.

Cordelia stepped past the two slayers and waited for Tara to fall into step with her before she strode forward, a light glow radiating from her now as she prepared to reign down fire and brimstone on whoever was holding Spike.

* * *

><p>They entered the building quietly, Cordelia couldn't be sure that if they smashed in that the people holding Spike wouldn't just kill him. Despite both Buffy and Faith's desire to storm in and break faces, Cordelia was erring on the side of not getting Spike killed.<p>

She silently blasted the two guards that had been posted with what looked like a very focused beam of light. Buffy, Faith, and Tara looked suitably impressed. Cordelia was less than impressed with herself, focusing pure mystical energy wasn't even interesting to her anymore. She scowled as she very briefly considered her lack of awe when it came to her own powers, stupid PTB... this was their fault, making sure she got all ascend-y.

Quietly she spoke, "The next room is where he's being kept, Tara and I will try and get to him a quickly as possible so that he won't be staked. Buffy and Faith, do what you do best."

Faith cracked her knuckles and exchanged a slightly feral smirk with Buffy and Cordelia was forced to roll her eyes at the pair of them. Little-miss-likes-to-fight indeed.

The four women burst through the door and pushed forward like a very feminine battering ram. Left and right Buffy and Faith were reigning down abuse on the henchmen. Tara stayed close behind Cordelia as they rushed forward towards where Spike was hanging from the wall. Cordelia let out a dark snarl as she very quickly took in his state. They'd tortured him, in the short time they'd had him they'd managed to bloody him up considerably.

Cordelia waved her arm and swept aside three of the commando's rushing her. She recognized the lackeys. Wolfram and Hart toadies. She flung another of the men aside with another burst of light, forgetting him before he'd smacked harshly into the far wall.

Tara seemed to be embracing the sudden violence being projected by her three companions as she blasted two of the men rushing at them with a dark blue bubble that expanded rapidly and smashed them into the wall, the bubble retracted back into Tara and the two men slumped down, unconscious, or maybe even dead.

Cordelia found that she was wholly unconcerned with the fate of Wolfram and Hart's minions. Perhaps this brutal assault would teach them a lesson that more mannered encounters had not.

Behind Cordelia and Tara Faith and Buffy were brutally beating down any of the men stupid enough to stray into their reach. Both slayers were obeying Cordelia, neither was being showy, in fact both seemed to be trying to out do the other in terms of fast and violent, Faith winning the fast aspect where as Buffy was clearly the victor in the inventive violent part of the competition. Cordelia let herself be surprised by that for a fraction of a second before she slammed the heel of her hand into the face of a charging toady and stepped over him as she got to Spike. She cast her eye over him and let out a relieved huff, his wounds were mostly superficial, though painful. She turned and focused on the two slayers who were finishing the last of the opposition.

Faith let the last man drop with a grunt as she surveyed the room before nodding in apparent satisfaction. She bumped fists with Buffy in a rare show of camaraderie before both Slayers zeroed in on Spike and rushed forward.

Cordelia let Faith push past her to begin the task of helping Spike from the wall but caught Buffy around the waist and showed off her mystically enhanced strength as she pulled Buffy away.

Quietly she demanded of the blonde slayer, "Are you in love with him?" There wasn't any accusation in her voice, only curiosity, or at least that's what she assured herself of.

Buffy froze and gaped at her before answering quickly, "No!"

Cordelia nodded as if she'd been sure of that already before she nodded towards Faith and Spike, the former was helping the vampire down from the wall, showing uncharacteristic gentleness, "She might be."

Buffy grew still as she watched Faith and Spike, "He deserves that..."

Cordelia pulled Buffy closer and whispered, "They both do, so let them be."

Buffy sank into Cordelia's hold as they both listened to Faith scold Spike, "Had to go and get yourself kidnapped. Idiot."

Spike let out a hiss and griped back, "Woman be careful! I am fragile."

Faith snorted but her hold noticeably softened as she pulled Spike away from the wall and into her arms. The blond vampire's head ended up resting on her ample cleavage as he slumped tiredly.

He slurred happily, "S'nice."

Faith rolled her eyes but her mouth quirked into a smile as she smoothed a hand through his hair. She pulled him around and stilled when she realized that both Buffy and Cordelia were watching her.

She narrowed her eyes aggressively as she eyed Buffy only to have the expression bleed into one of confusion as Buffy offered her a small encouraging smile.

Tara moved forward, breaking the staring match between the two slayers so that she could help heft Spike's weight.

* * *

><p>Cordelia could have smacked his as they loaded him into the car and Spike mumbled, "S'Buffy here?"<p>

Cordelia turned to look at Faith, whose mouth tightened as she let Spike drop into the back seat before she stood to glare at Tara, silently demanding that the blonde witch take the middle seat. Tara obeyed the silent request and slipped in next to Spike after casting a sad look Faith's way.

The car was deathly quiet and Cordelia could tell that Buffy was fighting the urge to apologize to Faith even though Spike was the one whose mouth had hurt Faith this time.

No stranger to feeling like second best when it came to Buffy, Cordelia curtly shook her head at Buffy, silently letting her know that her apology would not be appreciated right now.

Buffy wilted slightly under her curt stare and then turned to stare out of the window. Cordelia softened as Buffy closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool glass.

She disregarded the fact that both Tara and Faith would notice and reached over to take Buffy's hand in hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze and let herself smile when Buffy tentatively squeezed back. She ignored Faith's dark scowl that eyed her from the rear view mirror.

Sometimes all the drama made her miss her coma.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rachel Berry-<strong>

She knew she was being a sullen brat as she refused to speak to anyone but she almost felt like silence was the only way to stop from screaming.

Sweet innocent Brittany was a seer. The unfairness of it nearly choked her. She eyed Quinn and Blaine who were both casting worried glances her way and cut her gaze away rapidly. She knew intellectually that Blaine's knowledge of the supernatural couldn't be laid at her feet but every minute he spent in her company drew him further into a fight he probably hadn't wanted anything to do with until a misguided sense of loyalty to her forced him to recognize his watcher heritage.

Quinn was definitely her fault though. She'd been drawn in and now she was a witch, forever tied to a fight that had already nearly destroyed one witch Rachel knew of and killed another. She pictured Quinn dying in her arms like Tara had died in Willow's and felt tears well against her will. The idea of losing Quinn to this insane fight seemed to drain the life right out of her as she sagged into the chair she had been perched on.

The idea of losing any of her friends enraged her but to lose Quinn, whose involvement was her fault, it would likely break her heart. Because her blood would be on Rachel's hands.

Brittany looked at her and stated flatly, "That's totally stupid Rachel."

Rachel cut her gaze to Brittany and snapped, "Excuse me?"

Brittany stood and crossed her arms as she loomed over Rachel, "Quinn isn't here because of you. Conceited much? Well ok, not completely. She was always a witch. I was always saying, Quinn's magic."

Rachel gaped up at Brittany, "You've known Quinn was a witch?"

Brittany nodded, "Duh, since I met her at freshman cheerio camp. She's all shiny and bright, kinda like you and Santana only not really..."

Quinn stepped up to Brittany's side and cut in, "I'm here because I want to be Rachel. I can't just walk away now that I know."

Rachel shook her head stubbornly, "You only know because of me."

Quinn knelt down and took Rachel's hands in hers, "I made a choice that night Rachel, I heard the glass break and I made a choice, I made a choice to help you, and even knowing what I know now, I'd do it again in a second. I wouldn't trade you and Connor for all the ignorance in the world."

Rachel reached a finger to trace Quinn's eyebrow as she muttered, "You'd be so much safer..."

Quinn shrugged, "Or not. I could get hit by a bus tomorrow, hell at least now I know what to do if a vampire attacks me."

Connor pipped up from where he was sitting next to Dawn, "It's true, she's a lot less vulnerable now that she knows what goes bump in the night and can protect herself, besides, witches aren't on the front lines... unless they're weird like Willow."

Rachel exchanged a look with Dawn who winced at the implication that being a non-combatant meant being safe.

Rachel snapped at the boy in a voice she'd never used with him before, "Right, because that saved Tara. I'm sure she was real safe when she was being shot in the heart."

Connor flinched and stared at her, hurt "Rach..."

Rachel let out a heavy sigh, "That was mean..."

Connor leveled a sullen glare at her and mumbled, "Yeah it was..."

Dawn spoke up much to Connor's disgust, "That doesn't make it any less true. People who fight the good fight have short lifespans. I get Rachel not wanting anyone she cares about involved."

Quinn tossed a scowl at Dawn before snapping back, "And I don't want Rachel to be a frigging slayer, life's a bitch."

Quinn softened and spoke to Rachel, "Rachel, I can't walk away and if I die then I'll die knowing that I was there for you and for Connor. That I made a difference."

Rachel let Quinn pull her to her feet and into a hug that Brittany quickly got in on, "Yay! Now we can totally be happy crime fighters."

Rachel ordered quickly, "You can't tell Santana Brittany."

Rachel felt Brittany shrug, "I won't tell her anything." She was quiet for a second before continuing, "You might wanna tell Kurt though, cause he kinda thinks Blaine is in love with you Rachel."

Blaine let out a squeak, "He knows I'm not bisexual!"

Brittany pulled away as Quinn and Rachel did and waved a hand, "Rachel's kisses make you question that. I know, sometimes I make myself see what kissing her would be like."

Rachel pulled away completely as she stared at Brittany, "What?"

Brittany shrugged, "Quinn too, you're both really hot."

Quinn stepped closer to Rachel as both girls stared at Brittany before they shook their heads. Rachel resolved to never think about what else Brittany might be able to make herself see.

Thankfully distraction came in the form of the door swinging open and Faith barreling into the house with Buffy on her heels, "Faith wait..."

Just behind them Cordelia and Tara were supporting Spike.

The older Seer called out, "Let her go Buffy."

Buffy turned to look at Cordy, "But I..."

Cordelia shook her head and pulled Spike further into the house, "I know Buffy, but right now forcing her to talk will lead to badness."

Spike lifted his head and stated almost drunkenly, "Where's Faithhhh... Where'd she go?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes and none to gently pulled him forward with a huff, "Now you worry about Faith? Men," She spat, "So done with them."

Rachel watched with great interest as Buffy suddenly was looking anywhere but at Cordelia.

Dawn moved forward to take Cordelia's place in holding Spike up as they began to lead the vampire up the stairs.

The blond vampire stalled and tried to turn, "Need to talk to the Seer..."

Dawn shook her head, "Later Spike, you need to rest."

Spike stubbornly remained still on the stairs, "No, heard them talking. There's a prophecy... about some of us... sounded bad."

Cordelia stepped to the foot of the stairs and asked, "Did you hear what the prophecy was Spike?"

Spike tried to turn to face her but gave up as Tara and Dawn held him fast, "No... Which is bollocks. They might have been more forthcoming while they tortured me."

Rachel winced. She'd really hoped he hadn't been tortured, but hope proved to be in vain, yet again.

Cordelia waved to Tara, "Rest Spike, we can talk later."

Spike resisted again, "Wait! S'important! They mentioned Angel... I think the prophecy might be about one of us, and they didn't know which one they needed."

Cordelia stiffened considerably before speaking tersely, "Ok Spike, thank you for the warning." She ordered firmly, "Get him to bed."

As the trio ascended the stairs Cordelia whirled and Rachel actually drew back at the slightly crazed look in Cordelia's eyes as she made eye contact with Buffy, "If they..." Her voice was so low and poisonous that Rachel was barely able to make out her first words as before she trailed off in a string of no doubt dark muttering.

Buffy moved forward quickly and caught Cordy by the arms, "They won't. He'll be ok."

Cordelia was silent as she and Buffy held each others' gaze, both women understanding each other almost intimately in that moment. The look was so intense that Rachel couldn't help but feel like she was intruding. Both Connor and Quinn must have felt the same as they turned away like a single unit.

A second later there was a hammering on the door, an interruption that Rachel was absurdly grateful for.

Rachel rushed to the door and threw it open. Her mouth stretched into a beaming smile as she moved aside to let Angel pass.

The vampire was barreled over as both Cordelia and Buffy flung themselves at him.

He wrapped his arms around them and cocked a curious eyebrow, "Well... this is nice."

Cordelia and Buffy pulled away and Cordelia leveled a punch to Angel's shoulder, "I'm just happy to see you Broody."

Buffy nodded rapidly, "Yeah, we're just happy to see you."

Giles cleared his throat from the doorway, "Which is very nice indeed, but do either of you want to explain why I drag everyone out here at this ungodly hour."

Cordelia and Buffy spoke at the same time, the former stating dryly, "God you're old," While Buffy replied matter-of-factually, "We thought Spike was dead."

Rachel thought the stunned looks where wholly justified.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hand of the Five-<strong>

"They're on the wrong path sir, as you order. They think 'souled born from evil' refers to one of the vampires." The dark figure took a pull from his cigarette and admired the way the ember glowed in the darkness as he waited for a reply.

The voice sounded from the phone sounded clearly, "_Well done, keep watch over the boy." _

The dark figure replied obediently, "For the Five."

"_For the five."_

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review, like for reals yo.<strong>_  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N: I got into a new fandom, which... yeah. If you watch Once Upon a Time and read SwanQueen, that is what I am now also writing. But I still love me some Glee fandom (Not canon, canon sucks) and Buffy/Angel so this will in no way be abandoned.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>September 4, 2011<strong>

**-Angel-**

He had to admit he was glad Spike wasn't dead, if only because of the relief on Cordelia's face when she spoke of how they'd launched a extremely risky and unplanned rescue attempt in an effort to save him before he was actually killed. Also because it seemed as if he was in danger as well and had Spike died they would not have known, it was selfish he realized but he couldn't help that he just didn't get along with Spike. Even soulless, he'd barely tolerated Spike for Dru's sake.

It might have been that Spike had always wanted what Angel had, and in some cases become adept at getting it. Dru had loved him in her own way, she'd protected William from Angelus jealously, though he'd been her sire, Buffy had slept with Spike, and she did care for him if her relief was anything to go by. Even Cordelia was visibly relieved when she spoke of Spike, and Connor as well.

He may have had the son, but Spike was the one Connor liked, maybe even respected whereas a smile from his boy for him might actually signal the coming apocalypse.

Spike envied him, irony being that Angel often found himself envying Spike.

Angel sank in to the couch and watched as Connor slipped his arms around Rachel and Quinn's waists as Cordelia cleared her throat now that the scoobies and Fang gang that had made the trip had quieted down after Buffy's blunt announcement.

As Buffy came up to Cordelia side and placed a hand on her arm Angel's eyebrow rose in surprise as the Slayer and the seer had a silent conversation before they turned to face the group.

Buffy let Cordelia speak, "Obviously Spike isn't dead, which you know, yay!"

Willow piped up from next to Kennedy, "Yay!"

Cordelia offered Willow a smile as she continued, "He mentioned a prophecy, and that it seemed like they didn't know who the prophecy was referring to."

Giles stood up straight from from where he was leaning against the wall, "What does the prophecy say?"

Cordelia rubbed her forehead, "We have no idea, but we know they talked about you and Spike..."

Angel shifted and crossed his arms, "That explains why you and Buffy were so happy to see me, it could refer to me and not Spike."

Cordelia nodded as she made eye contact with him, "Yeah... we were worried."

Giles tugged his glasses from his face and spoke, "Understandably so, without the exact text, it could very well reference to Angel and not Spike."

Willow leaned into Kennedy and added, "Or it could be that they got it right with Spike, we have no way of knowing. Spike didn't hear the prophecy?"

Buffy shook her head, "No, they beat him pretty badly, so we might have gotten lucky that he heard what he did."

Angel watched as Buffy cut her gaze away from Willow and Kennedy very abruptly and turned to focus on Tara, "Tara do you think you could start researching the prophecy?"

Tara looked startled at the request, "I can, and I will but wouldn't the library in Cleveland be more likely to have something useful." She ducked her head and murmured, "My collection is sparse at best."

Kennedy wrapped a protective arm around Willow's waist and snapped at the older slayer as the red head stared at Buffy, "Willow is research girl. I know you and everyone else are all happy that Tara's back but that doesn't make her better than Willow, or more useful."

Buffy's shoulders tensed as she turned slowly to glare at Kennedy, "When I want your opinion I will ask you for it, until then keep your mouth shut."

Willow wrapped a defensive hand around Kennedy's arm and shot back, "Do not speak to her like that."

Buffy's eyes widened as she reared back before an ugly look crossed her face, "Just because you chose her over Tara doesn't mean the rest of us did."

Willow moved away from Kennedy and aggressively moved in front of Buffy, "Don't think you know anything about why I stayed with Kennedy, I'm with her and you will treat her with respect."

Buffy snorted, "Right, you're with her, you're with her even though Tara is alive, which is bull."

Willow faltered, "Buffy I..."

Buffy held up a hand and barreled through, "It's Tara Willow! And you... you just left, she came back from hell and you just..." She trailed off as her hand came up to her mouth and she turned to look at Tara who looked stricken.

Willow for her part looked horrified as she turned to stare at Tara, "You were in hell?" Angel shifted as Willow's eyes darkened drastically and the red head began to shake.

Willow turned back to Buffy and growled, "And you didn't think to tell me that the love of my life was in hell!"

Buffy crossed her arms and bit back, "Would it have mattered! You were real quick to pick Kennedy and leave!"

Willow all but screamed back, "I thought you were in love with her!"

Angel's eyebrows shot up and out of the corner of his eye he saw Cordelia's do the same.

Willow seemed to deflate as she continued miserably, "I thought she was in love with you."

Buffy rocked back on her heels and gaped at Willow, "I... even if I did happen to fall in love with Tara I would never do that to you. I am firmly Team Willow..." She blinked and added, "And Team Tara."

Cordelia stepped up to Buffy side and pulled the blonde slayer back into a loose hold as she spoke dryly, "This is why communication is key."

It was Kennedy who brought the focus back to what was really important as she looked at Tara, "You were in hell? And you just let her go? You just let Willow walk away, let her cause you more pain when you must have been in agony?" She sounded incredulous, "No wonder everyone is in love with you..."

Tara shook her head in what Angel assumed was denial, "I... I don't remember where I was, I remember getting shot, and then the awareness that I was dead, and then it's blank, and I'm alive again."

Giles spoke, "If she doesn't remember it can't have been that traumatic."

Angel had to agree because he vividly remembered his time in hell. He had to agree until he saw Buffy glance at Cordelia who was deathly pale before the Seer whirled away to hide her face and reaction from the group at large.

Quietly he asked as he stood, "How do you know she was in hell?" He had addressed Buffy but his gaze was nailed on Cordelia who's shoulders were tense.

He took a step towards Cordelia and was a little surprised when Buffy stepped into his path with a hard set to her jaw, "Leave it Angel."

He glared down at Buffy, "She's my Seer Buffy, how do you know Tara was in hell?"

Buffy shook her head stubbornly, "She was your Seer, not anymore, not since Jasmine, which means she doesn't owe you an explanation."

Angel placed heavy hands on Buffy's shoulders, fully prepared to move her out of his way if he needed to, "She's my friend, and I care about her even if you don't."

Buffy slapped his hands away and snarled, "Do not tell me how I feel about Cordelia! You have no idea how I feel about her."

Angel was surprised enough to step back before he appealed directly to Cordelia, "Cordy..."

His Seer turned to him and his breath caught when he looked into her exhausted eyes that were shiny with tears and no small amount of pain.

Quietly she stepped up next Buffy and spoke, "I saw it... When I brought her back I saw where she was while I was making sure it was her, I saw it all..."

Tara's hand was at her mouth as she whispered, "Then why don't I remember?"

Angel caught Cordelia's wince and he demanded, "What did you do Cordelia?"

She glared defiantly up at him and snapped, "What I've always done, what I had to do. She would have been insane, she would have been a gibbering, broken shell, her mind couldn't handle the memories and it would have killed her, and once I knew that it was Tara I couldn't let that happen, I had to do something to help her, to save her."

Angel grabbed Cordelia and asked desperately, "What did you do?"

She tilted her chin and spoke steadily, "I took the memories, I have them now, behind a wall."

Angel let his hands trail to Cordelia's hands as he clutched them tightly. Against his will he pictured Cordelia writhing in agony after Vocah's curse, as vision after vision of horror and bloodshed hit her mind's eye, he pictured her lying in bed on her birthday, the knowledge that she was dying strangling his heart and making it hard to think straight. It was all happening again, he'd just gotten her back and now her damned connection to him and to the fight was threatening her again.

He caught Buffy move at Cordelia's side and watched as the slayer seemed to come to a decision as she spoke, "The wall is crumbling."

Cordelia turned to stare at Buffy with a look of abject betrayal, "Buffy..."

The slayer shook her head, "No Cordy, they deserve to know, Angel deserves to know, we need to help you."

Tara asked quietly, "What does that mean, the wall is crumbling?"

Cordelia hung her head and spoke tiredly, "It means that I can't hold the memories back indefinitely, they're staring to bleed through, they've been causing nightmares, which are getting worse."

Giles rubbed at his glasses as he asked what Angel was thinking, "If they'd have driven Tara insane and killed her what will they do to you?"

Cordelia shrugged and stated flatly, "Once the wall comes down I'll last longer than she would have because I'm not human and my brain is designed to handle the visions and the added stress of being a higher power, but I won't last forever, eventually all the memories will kill me."

Buffy looked as horrified as Angel felt as she spun Cordelia to look at her, "Why didn't you say that this would kill you?"

Cordelia caught Buffy's hand and replied, "I didn't want to worry you Buffy," She turned to smile at Angel, "Or you Broody."

Angel scowled at her, "This is how you almost died when you had the visions as a human, because you didn't trust us enough to let us help."

Cordelia reared back, "It isn't that I don't trust you Angel, it's that the only solutions that I've found so far aren't an option. I am looking believe it or not, because contrary to what you may think, I have no desire to die."

Giles let out an exasperated huff, "We could help you look Cordelia."

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Fine, help me look. It isn't like I'm dead already, no harm done."

Buffy beat him too it, "Don't joke about dying Cordelia, not now."

Cordelia softened as she looked at Buffy before she nodded, "Ok... no joking, and no dying."

Buffy smiled as they turned to look at Tara who stepped up to Cordelia and gave her a gentle hug.

The older blonde witch whispered loud enough so that Angel could hear, "Thank you for saving me... even though I wish you weren't at risk."

Cordelia pulled back and stared into Tara's eyes before she stated firmly, "I'd do it again."

Tara offered Cordelia a lopsided smile, "I believe that."

Willow spoke up, "We'll all help look, for both the prophecy and a way to help Cordy." She was eying Cordelia and Buffy now with a puzzled look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>September 5, 2011<strong>

**-Rachel Berry-**

She hadn't wanted to go to glee. As far as she was concerned her time, and along with her friends' time, was better spent researching a way to save Cordelia. Instead she was in glee, thanks to a pout from Brittany and a soft plea from Quinn.

She crossed her arms and grumbled, "Stupid blondes..."

Connor smirked next to her but he didn't look up from the old book he'd brought with him from home. Connor didn't see why being in school meant that he couldn't keep researching. Indeed, Quinn, Rachel, and Blaine had all felt the same. Behind Rachel, Blaine's head was buried in another of Tara's books.

Kurt was not taking Blaine's inattention well at all, "Blaine! Put the book away, you've been reading it all day!"

Blaine replied absently, "Actually I was reading a different book this morning."

Santana had had enough of both Blaine and Quinn's inattention and snatched the book out of Blaine's hand, "What is this?"

She danced away as Blaine tried to snatch the book back, "Give it here Santana!"

Santana held the book out of reach as she looked down at the words with a frown, "This isn't even in English!"

Blaine let out a huff and yanked the book out of her hands, "It's in Latin, and it is none of your business."

Santana narrowed her eyes, "Is it Berry's business?"

Blaine ignored her and sat back down with the book as he slipped it back into his bag, "When is Mr. Schue getting here?"

Rachel ground out, "Who cares?"

The rest of the gleeks save for the baby scoobies looked at her askance and Kurt spoke, "Rachel..."

Rachel crossed her arms and snapped out, "No, I'm not going to apologize for that, he called Shelby and told her my dads were dead so that she could come riding like some white knight, when she didn't care about me at all this time last year. He had no right, and I'm not going to pretend like I think he had my best interests in mind when he let me be ambushed. He's lucky Cordelia and Buffy didn't rip his arms off and beat him to death with them."

Connor sneered, "Faith would have."

Blaine nodded in agreement, "It really was a good thing she wasn't home when you called from Figgins' office."

Quinn crossed her arms, "You say it was good, I say it's a pity she ran out of cigarettes..."

Kurt tossed his hands up and shot from his seat, "That is it! What happened to you Rachel? I've never heard you talk about a teacher the way you just talked about Mr. Schue! And Quinn... what the hell?"

Rachel blinked at him before she shook her head, "You wouldn't understand Kurt."

He glared down at her, "How would you know? You haven't trusted me with anything since this summer!" He ran a hand through his hair before he continued, "You've trusted Quinn of all people, and Blaine! And now it seems like Brittany is in your little club, along with some guy you didn't even know before this summer!"

Rachel could only be addressed in such an aggressive manner for so long before she reacted so she tried to speak calmly, "You need to sit down Kurt. You are my friend and I'm sorry that I hurt you by not talking to you, but this isn't something you can understand."

Kurt stared at her, "But Quinn can? Blaine can?"

Rachel had never been called a liar and she wasn't going to start now, "Yes..."

He scoffed, "I am your best friend Rachel, or I was, how... how could they understand something that I can't."

Rachel finally stood and hissed, "You aren't my best friend Kurt, once upon a time, you had the potential to be, but our lives... they are on different paths now. We are not headed in the same direction anymore Kurt. You... you have your whole life ahead of you, a life full of choices and options."

Kurt blinked at her before he stated quietly, "So do you Rachel."

She shook her head and waved a hand to indicate Quinn, Blaine, Connor, Dawn, and Brittany, "I don't Kurt. My life, the future I had... that's gone Kurt. There is nothing I can do to change that, and Quinn, Blaine, and even Brittany... they know that, they get it in a way you can't. I don't want you to understand Kurt, I need you not to. Because if you ever do... then I've dragged you down with me... and I can't handle the thought of doing that to you."

It was Santana who spoke next with a dark growl, "What have you gotten Britt into Berry?"

Brittany very quickly snapped to her defense, "She didn't drag me into anything San, I knocked..."

Santana shook her head and made to grab a hold of Rachel's arm only for Quinn's voice to freeze her in her tracks, "I wouldn't S..."

Santana turned to glare at her, "Wouldn't what Q? This little Troll has gotten you and Britt involved in something bad, and I want to know what it is!"

Quinn stood and stepped between Rachel and Santana, "Do not put your hands on Rachel Santana, she's angry enough."

Santana scoffed, "Like I would ever be afraid of Berry!"

Blaine let out a sigh, "Maybe you should be..."

The group turned to look at him and Rachel winced before she turned away.

Blaine's spoke up again regretfully, "Rach... I didn't mean it like that..."

Rachel shook her head and wrapped her arms around her waist, "Yes you did Blaine... and you aren't wrong."

Quietly she murmured, "I scare myself most days."

Quinn's face fell as she and Connor both reached out for her so that they could pull her into the seat between them.

Brittany stepped in front of the trio and spoke firmly, "Rachel has to be the one to tell you what's happened to her Kurt, not anyone else, it's her life... her destiny. And San..." She cocked her head and furrowed her brow, "You'll know one day... and you'll wish you didn't so for now... just enjoy not knowing."

Rachel was pretty sure Brittany had never sounded more lucid and so she demanded, "What do you mean Santana will know one day?"

Brittany shrugged almost sadly, "I can't quite see why but I know that she'll know... but I don't know how I know... does that make sense?"

Dawn shook her head, "Not at all... but then I don't understand half of what comes out of Cordy's mouth either so I guess that's normal.

Brittany shrugged, "I guess."

Blaine spoke gently, "Sit down Kurt."

His boyfriend sat with narrowed eyes, far from appeased with what he'd been told.

Santana let Brittany pull her into a chair and for that Rachel was grateful. She was still not adept at controlling her shiny new hair trigger temper.

Mr. Schue breezed in a second after they'd all settled down again and asked, "So, what have I missed guys!"

The club blinked at him before Connor let out a snort and looked down at his book.

Rachel ignored the teacher entirely and drew a book from her own bag, this one was in English, and flipped it open, utterly intent on ignoring everything and everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>September 14, 2011<strong>

**-Kurt Hummel-**

It had taken him a week to finally lose all patience and decide that he was going to find out what was going on with Rachel and Blaine once and for all. He borrowed his dad's car and and waited down the street from Rachel's new house with a scowl in place as he sat slouched in the front seat. He was less than pleased to see his boyfriend let himself into Rachel's house without a thought, and considering what had happened to her fathers, Kurt was even less happy to see that Rachel and her new 'family' weren't even locking their doors.

It was after dark when the doors opened again and Rachel emerged with Quinn and Connor flanking her and Dawn and Blaine talking up a storm behind them. Blaine was gesturing wildly and Dawn was grinning. Behind them was the woman he recognized as Faith. Kurt squinted as he tried to figure out what was off about his friends and then placed it. Blaine was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, they all were. Quinn's hugged her figure beautifully, Connor's were dark and tattered, Rachel was wearing shorts, but denim none the less, and Blaine, who hated wearing jeans, especially in public, was wearing a heavy duty pair along with a pair of boots Kurt had never seen before.

Kurt waited to see if they were going to get into a car but they turned and headed out together at a leisurely walk. Kurt waited until they were far enough a head that they wouldn't notice him and slipped from his dad's vehicle and began to follow him.

He was going to find out what was going on with Blaine and Rachel if it was the last thing he did.

He'd been following them for nearly thirty minutes before he realized exactly where they were headed. He only figured it out because Connor had hoisted himself up the wrought iron gate of one of Lima's cemeteries even though the gate wasn't locked. Rachel did the same before anyone who could stop her and for a moment Kurt was stunned still at Rachel's display of athletic ability. He watched as Faith dragged the gate open and the rest of them slipped in. Once the group was all in the cemetery, Faith slapped Connor upside the head and then they were moving again.

Kurt waited long enough for them to move away from the gate before he slipped in after them, so intent on following them that he didn't notice the monster stalking him.

* * *

><p><strong>-Quinn Fabray-<strong>

While she didn't like that Rachel's whole life had been derailed by her calling, she had to admit she liked watching Rachel slip into her new role. The way she moved was... poetry in motion. She was elegant, and graceful, and wholly deadly, with barely restrained violence vibrating just below the surface. It was exhilarating to watch Rachel fight, and even more so to watch her stalk through a graveyard with her fellow predators.

She watched as Connor and Rachel flanked Faith and frowned. She had to admit that Faith and Spike set her teeth on edge with their feet first approach to slaying. Both Faith and Spike dove in, almost blindly, certain that their violent skill would win the day, and when with them, Rachel and Connor tended to adopt their natures as their own, their own style growing harsher, more violent, and more dangerous, but vastly more reckless.

She preferred patrols with Buffy and Cordelia, both whose protective natures would not allow for them to give Rachel and Connor free range. They watched, and let them fight what few vampires there were in Lima, but they were also always there, with a firm guiding hand, ready to step in and rescue Connor or Rachel should they have need of it, and sometimes even when they didn't. Faith and Spike lost themselves in the fight, forgetting that they were charged with protecting their younger family and while Connor and Rachel were both capable, they walked away more bruised, more hurt, after patrolling with Faith or Spike, because they were forced to fend for themselves entirely. It grated on Quinn though she knew that there would come a day when Cordelia and Buffy would not be there to rescue them and Connor and Rachel would have to fight to survive. There would come a day when they would have to step up as champions in their own right.

Quinn scowled, that day did not have to be today though. She hoped she wouldn't have to bandage ribs, though she could admit that helping Rachel from her shirt had been an enjoyable experience. She couldn't admit that Connor's intense gaze had been equally enjoyable.

She shook her head to clear the confusing thoughts of Rachel and Connor and focused on her two warriors who were now practically shaking from restrained violence. Sometimes patrolling was a wholly boring experience, and while it pissed Rachel and Connor off, it usually made Quinn's night. She could listen to Rachel and Connor gripe for all eternity, as long as they were safe as they did it.

She smirked to herself as Connor hissed, "This place it dead..."

Faith shrugged, "It sometimes is."

Connor cocked his head, "Do you ever miss Sunnydale? Tiny hellmouth with two slayers... all those vampires, and demons..." He shivered, "I miss it and I never set foot in the town."

Quinn rolled her eyes even as Faith replied, "I do miss it sometimes. I even miss L.A."

Connor shook his head firmly, "I don't. All the crap that went down with Jasmine ruined L.A. for me."

Faith reached out a hand, "I know kid, I remember some of what was going on and the Beast master was a really prick."

Connor's shoulders tensed, "Cordy was the beast master... and I still think she never would have forgiven herself if she'd killed a friend," He smirked at Faith, "Or a frienemy, even if she wasn't in control. I know she still has trouble with what they made us do together."

Faith nodded, "I get it. I... yeah, I get it."

Connor pulled away and ran a hand through his hair before demanding gruffly, "Can we go to another graveyard?"

Faith nodded and would have spoken if a high pitched scream hadn't cut through the stillness at that exact moment.

Quinn watched as Rachel's head snapped up before the little slayer bolted off towards the scream as if the hounds of hell were on her heels. Quinn tore after her with Connor and Blaine next to her, while Faith and Dawn took up the rear and covered their backs.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rachel Berry-<strong>

She knew that scream. How often had she heard it on horror movie nights with Mercedes and Kurt? She ran harder, faster than she ever had before. She'd been too late to save her fathers but she wouldn't lose anyone else to the evil that lurked just beneath the surface of their world.

She hurtled over a gravestone and picked up her pace, pushing her body, tapping into her slayer speed until she was almost a blur in the dark as she flew towards the scream.

She rounded a mausoleum and stumbled to a halt at the sight that greeted her. Kurt was being held tightly in the arms of a large vampire with another pair watching with dark smiles on their face as their buddy drained the life from her friend.

An animal like snarl tore itself from her throat as she launched herself at the vampire holding Kurt, praying she wasn't too late. She wrenched him away from Kurt and bodily threw him into the other two vampires as she bent over Kurt.

She pressed a hand to Kurt's neck, "Kurt! Kurt can you hear me?"

He let out a quiet whimper but his eyes were clear and frightened as he stared up at her, "Rachel?"

She nodded and picked up his own hand and pressed it to the seeping wound on his neck, "Keep pressure on the bite."

She turned away from him and drew the stake that was tucked into the waistband of her shorts, "I am going to enjoy this."

The vampires had recovered their feet and advanced on her. She didn't have time to wonder where Connor and Faith were as she kicked the nearest vamp in the face and then backhanded the other one when he ventured too close.

One of them snarled, "Who the hell are you little girl?"

Rachel's lips curled into a dark, terrifying grin as she purred, "I'm the slayer..."

She didn't care for puns in the way that Buffy did and so she left it at that as she kicked the large vampire who'd bitten Kurt in the groin, taking sadistic pleasure at his howl of agony. She'd save him for last, and make sure he regretted trying to make a meal of her friend.

She lashed out a hand and clipped one of the others in the jaw before taking a violent kick to her stomach as the other vampire came at her. She brought her hands up and bashed the vampire in the back of the head as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to take her to the ground. She fumbled with the stake for a second before she righted it and jammed it into the vampire's unprotected back. She regained her footing as he turned to dust. She let out a feral snarl as she sprang at one of the two left, heedless of her own safety. She planted her feet and then kicked out as she flipped in the air, catching the vampire in the chin. She sent out a silent thanks to Cordelia and Buffy for teaching her the move as the vampire dropped to the ground, dazed.

She came at him and brought the stake into his chest before yanking it back out and turning away, not bothering to watch him crumble to dust.

The last vampire, the one who had bitten Kurt, held up his hands began to back away, "I didn't realize the kid was a friend slayer, I swear..."

Rachel spat, "He's a human, that should be enough to keep him safe, but no. There are parasites like you out there in the dark, making it unsafe for people I love, making it necessary for someone like me to exist."

His eyes widened at the abject hatred in her voice before his eye twitched and he spun to flee. Rachel charged forward and caught him by the collar, yanking him to the dirt with a violent twist of her wrist. He landed hard on his back and Rachel drew back her foot and aimed it at his side. She kicked out as hard as she could, planting the steel toe of her combat boot into his ribs and heard a satisfying crunch as they broke beneath her foot. She'd thank Faith for insisting she wear them later.

She kicked him again, and then again, until she was certain that his chest and stomach were little more than a pulpy mass before she stomped on his face and hissed, "That was for trying to eat my friend."

The vampire let out a pitiful groan and Rachel scowled, hating that she still had it in her to feel pity for this monster, and shame for how she'd beaten him down.

Finally she softened just a bit and almost gently brought the stake down into his chest, staking him through the heart as she murmured, "And that was for you."

The vampire actually looked relieved that she'd had a small amount of mercy and killed him instead of beating him further as he popped and dust drifted to the ground where he had been before.

Rachel stood stiffly and came face to face with Kurt who was standing now. He looked pale as a sheet and unsteady on his feet but he was standing.

She took a step towards him only to have him back away and ask, clearly terrified of her, "What are you?"

Rachel's eyes watered as she tried to find the words to answer him and block out the fear in his eyes as he stared at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please, I need my crack to live. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N: Very observant readers will notice that I changed the summary by a single number. Rachel became a slayer a 17, not 16 as originally stated. So yeah... know that.  
><strong>

**Now, wasn't this update far faster? I think it was. Yay!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Quinn Fabray-<strong>

She sucked in a deep breath as Kurt's words floated through the air. She and Connor had been held back by Faith, the older slayer apparently having decided that Rachel could handle the three vampires on her own, which as it turned out, she could. Quinn still wanted to belt Faith across the face for letting Kurt see Rachel in full slayer mode, for letting her take on the vampires that had just tried to eat her friend alone.

Because Rachel might have been able to handle three vampires, but Quinn knew for a fact that the way Kurt was looking at her was liable to break her heart.

Rachel whimpered and tried to step closer to Kurt, "I... Kurt please..."

The boy shook his head as he stepped back again, his eyes wide and frightened as he looked at Rachel as if she were some sort of monster instead of the girl who had just saved his ungrateful life, "NO! I know what I saw, you... you did something to those men, you beat them down and then you murdered them!"

Rachel's face went white at the word murder, and Quinn could see that she was now thinking of the father she'd been forced to stake for Quinn's sake. Quinn snatched her arm out of Faith's hold and moved to Rachel's side, or she tried to. The breath felt like it had been knocked from her as Rachel turned tortured brown eyes on her for a long moment before bolting. Quinn would have chased her to the ends of the earth, if not for Faith's arms around her waist.

Quinn growled and tried to shove at the much stronger slayer, "Let go of me!"

Faith held fast, "Let her go Quinn, if she ran then she needs to be alone right now." The dark slayer turned to look at Connor who was poised to run after Rachel, "Connor... let her go."

Connor eyed her mutinously before exchanging a dark look with Quinn, "Cordy would let me go... Buffy would let me go."

Faith shook her head, "No they wouldn't. Right now... Rachel needs to just... be. If you chase after her, force her to talk she'll lash out, and someone might get hurt."

Quinn paled, "Do you... do you think she'll hurt herself."

Faith smiled sadly, "She wouldn't do that to you or Connor. I know Rachel well enough to know that for sure."

Quinn pulled away, "You can't know that for sure, no one can."

Faith stared hard at her, "Do you trust Rachel? Do you trust her not to hurt you?"

Quinn blinked, "I... yes. I trust Rachel."

Faith nodded firmly, "Good, because Rachel would rather eat glass than hurt you so trust that she'll take care of herself."

Quinn sagged for a long moment before she stiffened as Kurt let out a whimper of pain.

With a snarl of fury she turned and lunged at him, "You ungrateful bastard!"

Kurt scrambled away even as Blaine and Dawn caught Quinn this time, "Quinn! Let it go!"

Quinn all but hissed at Blaine, "No! I won't let it go. He followed us, he followed us here, nearly got killed, and instead of being grateful that Rachel saved him like I was he treated her like she was some sort of monster."

Kurt seemed to gain strength as he snapped back, "How do I know she i-"

Quinn cut him off, "Finish that sentence and I will break your legs."

Kurt blanched and shuffled back further, "No one tells me anything! What is she? What did she do to those men?"

Quinn struggled in Blaine and Dawn's hold, "She killed them, because _they_ were the monsters that would have killed you. She saved your life because she's a hero! She's a champion!"

Kurt shook his head stubbornly, "If she was some sort of hero she would have told me! Why would she hide being a hero from me?"

Quinn settled and let Blaine and Dawn relax their hold, "Because it isn't like in the movies, the hero can't always save the day. You got lucky tonight, but Rachel has already lost her dads to this fight and now you know. I know, Blaine knows, Brittany knows, and it kills Rachel to think that we might be in danger."

Kurt scowled between Blaine and Quinn, "Why would she tell you guys and not me?"

Quinn couldn't help the shock of magic that surged through her as she tore from Blaine and Dawn's hold to fly at Kurt and catch him by his lapels to scream in his face, "She was trying to protect you!" She shook him, "She wanted you as far from this nightmare as possible because she loves you, you idiot!"

She let him go and he stumbled back only to be caught by Blaine, "I..."

Quinn shook her head, "And she didn't tell me. I found out, the night her dads died I walked in on Rachel fighting for her life. And Blaine knew about the fight long before Rachel."

Kurt's eyebrow crept up and that show of sass made Quinn want to pop him in the nose, "And Brittany?"

Quinn let out a tired sigh, "Brittany is... complicated."

Kurt clamped a hand over his still seeping neck and Quinn growled, "You could have died tonight. Does your tiny little brain comprehend that? Rachel saved your life... and you..." She shook her head, "Stay away from her. Until you can thank her without fear or resentment, you stay the hell away from her. Don't look at her in glee, keep your mouth shut, and if you even breathe wrong in her direction I will let Connor tear you in half."

Connor gave a grunt and Quinn was pleased to see that he'd let a little of the crazy shine in his eyes.

Quinn turned away from Kurt, "I'm going back to the house to wait on Rachel." Connor fell into step beside her.

Faith stopped them in their tracks, "Rachel just exposed her secret to save this kid..."

Quinn turned to glare at her, "And I kinda hope he gets eaten, life's a bitch."

She smirked as Kurt flinched at how harsh she was being with him and Blaine shot her a heavy glare.

Faith frowned at her, "Really Quinn? Do you really want him dead? Even if he hurt Rachel," She turned a scowl on Kurt, "Which he did," Before returning her gaze to Quinn, "She saved him. She sacrificed her secret to save his life. If nothing else we should take him to the house so Tara or Cordy can dress the bite. Because..."

Quinn held up a hand and breathed out tiredly, "Because Rachel would want us to keep him safe." She hissed at Kurt, "Even if he doesn't deserve it."

* * *

><p><strong>-Blaine Anderson-<strong>

He fell into step behind a still furious Quinn, and a no doubt murderous Connor. Both teens were leaning into each other in front of them but it was odd to see them so close without Rachel in between them.

Kurt shifted next to him, and without conscious thought Blaine brought his arm up around Kurt's waist to support some of his boyfriend's weight. He was shot a grateful look but didn't return the smile Kurt offered him, his stony look firmly in place.

He closed his eyes briefly as Kurt spoke, "Blaine?"

He opened his eyes and focused on the back of Quinn's head as he stated as evenly as he could, "I am... so mad right now Kurt..."

Kurt tried to draw away from him but Blaine's hold was firm, "At me?"

Blaine nodded shortly, "I asked you, repeatedly to leave it alone, Rachel asked you. You... I knew you weren't ready, what's worse? Rachel probably had a feeling that this is exactly how you'd react."

Kurt tensed and snapped, "I'm sorry if Rachel's 180 in personality and your new need to keep secrets upset me!" Blaine's own shoulders bunched as Quinn's step faltered in front of them before her pace resumed.

He hissed, "Keep your voice down. Quinn really will tear you apart."

Kurt arched an eyebrow in disbelief, "Why is it that Quinn is suddenly such a fan of Rachel's."

Blaine replied softly, "Her dads died Kurt."

Kurt let out a huff of exasperation, "I know that."

Blaine slowed his pace, hoping he and Kurt were out of earshot as he continued, "Rachel's dad was turned..."

Kurt nearly stumbled as he gasped, "In to... in to one of those things that attacked me in the cemetery?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah... He went after Quinn and Rachel had to stake him to save her..."

Kurt blinked, "Stake...?" He was quiet for a moment before he breathed, "Vampires are real?"

Blaine chanced a look at Kurt before he answered flatly, "No. A jerk with really bad teeth took a bite of you... from your neck... to suck your blood."

Kurt glared at him, "I don't appreciate your tone Blaine."

Blaine snapped back, "And I don't appreciate that Rachel has run off to God knows where because you followed us trying to learn a secret you weren't ready to know."

They were quiet for the rest of the walk though Blaine made sure to support the majority of Kurt's weight.

* * *

><p><strong>-Buffy Summers-<strong>

She paused in the foyer as the door opened, and offered a stoic Faith a smile before it slipped as she demanded, "Where's Rachel?" She took in the state of Blaine's boyfriend and added, "What happened?"

Faith jabbed a thumb in Kurt's direction, "This one followed us to one of the cemeteries... and got bitten."

Buffy tossed a glare at Kurt before she growled at Faith, "And Rachel?"

Faith shrugged, obviously uncomfortable "She took off... He didn't react well."

Buffy felt her whole body tense as she yelled out, "Cordy!"

A second later the Seer appeared at the top of the stairs and Buffy sighed as some of the tension eased as Cordelia descended the stairs, "What's happened?"

Buffy met her at the foot of the stairs and grasped at her hand, "Can you get a bead on Rachel? She took off during patrol."

Cordelia's whole face hardened as her eyes, which Buffy was learning, missed very little, took in Kurt and the bite on his neck before her mouth turned down into a heavy frown as she closed her eyes and spoke, "Get Tara to look at the bite."

Buffy nodded even as Dawnie called out, "Tara?"

The witch came in with a kitchen towel in her hands, "Is everything o-" She trailed off as she caught sight of everyone's faces.

Buffy tipped her head towards Kurt, "Can you check the bite? Make sure it didn't clip the jugular?"

Tara dipped her head and stepped up in front of Kurt, "Let me see sweetie."

Buffy raised an eyebrow as Quinn let out a decidedly derisive scoff and stomped into the living room with Connor on her heels.

Cordelia, with her eyes still closed, moved to follow. Buffy placed a hand on Cordelia's elbow and guided her past Blaine, Kurt, and Tara as Faith fell into step behind them. Dawn glanced between the two groups before giving Blaine an apologetic look and heading into the living room as Buffy paused in the doorway to look at her.

She sat Cordy down and stood over her, worried that the Seer was being forced to push her already taxed mind to find Rachel.

She might have considered scolding Rachel once they found her if she didn't know exactly how Rachel was feeling. Probably a lot like how she'd felt when her mom had discovered she was the slayer. As it was, she could only hope that Rachel's love for Quinn and Connor would keep her from doing anything stupid.

She considered Cordelia as her Seer's brow furrowed; she didn't want Cordy to lose the little slayer either. Her lips quirked into a small smile, she really couldn't believe how maternal Cordelia could be at times, naturally mothering the teens in the house much in the same way that Tara did. They made a good parental pair, Tara and Cordelia, Tara with her soft eyes and gentle voice, and Cordelia with her fierce protectiveness and blinding smile.

Buffy was well aware that there was more than one person in the house willing to walk on glass if it meant a smile like that from Cordelia.

She was also well aware that she'd be willing to shove Angel and Connor out of the way to be at the front of the line, which was a scary feeling.

Without much thought she brought her hand to Cordelia's forehead so that she could smooth away the tension and smiled when Cordelia leaned into her gentle touch.

Yeah... Cordelia Chase scared the hell out of her.

She turned to watch as Tara led a reluctant Kurt into the room. She did her best not to scowl at the boy, knowing that not everyone had it in them to react well to the discovery of the supernatural. She knew that not everyone could be a Willow or a Xander. She caught the dirty look Quinn was shooting her team mate, not everyone could be a Quinn either.

Kurt spoke up, "So... I know no one here owes me anything but... I would really like to know what Rachel is."

Buffy spoke up quietly, "Who. She isn't a what, she's a who."

Kurt ducked his head a little, "I get that. And I know that she isn't a monster, not if Quinn's willingness to break my legs is anything to go by, but... she isn't the same Rachel I knew. She's different, she... she tore those..." He hesitated before breathing out, "Vampires apart."

Buffy nodded, "She probably did, especially if they attacked someone she cared about."

Kurt asked softly, "Please... just... who is she then?"

Buffy exchanged a glance with Faith before the dark slayer sighed, "He's an exposure risk Buffy. He needs to know so that he doesn't go and run his mouth about things he doesn't understand."

Tara spoke up from next to Kurt, "Not to mention the last time one of the kids went looking for answers by themselves they ended up triggering their magic..."

Kurt peered up at Tara, "Who... what? Magic?"

Quinn pulled out of Connor's hold and growled at him, "Magic Hummel. Me. I'm a witch." She glared at him defiantly, "Want to call me a monster too?"

Kurt blinked at the very irate blonde before asking almost hopefully, "Is that what Rachel is? A witch I mean."

Buffy shook her head, "No." She ran her hand down Cordelia's cheek and curled it around her neck, allowing the feel of the Seer's strong, steady pulse to ground her, "She's a slayer."

Kurt looked bewildered, "What's a slayer?"

Blaine let out heavy sigh, "A slayer, a soldier of the powers that be, on the side of good, destined to fight demons and vampires."

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "Rachel Berry is a soldier? No."

Quinn sat up straighter as she cocked her head, "No?"

Kurt shook his head stubbornly, "Rachel is not a soldier. I don't care who or what decided that she should be a… slayer, it isn't who she is. That isn't what she's meant to be."

Buffy actually felt her eyes soften, this boy was scared. Scared for Rachel, and probably scared of her as well. Whereas Quinn had mourned the loss of Rachel's future but accepted that the calling wasn't something she could simply abandon, Kurt was different. He and Rachel were similar in their ambitions; their dreams ran parallel to each other if Cordelia's coma conversations with Rachel were accurate. Kurt, probably more than any of her friends could understand what she'd given up, and perhaps his fear, his reluctance, was his own unwillingness to ever let go of his own dreams, as Rachel had been asked to do.

Buffy spoke firmly, "She's a slayer Kurt, one of many now, but a part of this fight. But you don't have to be. No one here will think less of you if you walk away. This isn't a path that everyone can walk down."

Kurt seized on her words, "One of many? So… she isn't really needed?"

Buffy let out a sigh, "For every slayer there are hundreds of vampires and demons out there. It isn't a battle that can ever be won; it won't ever be over, not really. For a long time there was only one slayer."

Faith spoke up with a wry grin, "Until there were two."

Buffy offered her sister slayer a smile, "Until there were two, and now there are many more, but we still need every soldier we can get because evil is out there and they still outnumber us."

Quinn waved a hand over the scoobies assembled and spoke, "This… these people are Rachel's family now Kurt. They held her when she cried for her dads, they taught her to use her strength and speed," She glanced at Cordy whose eyes were still closed, "They listened to her, loved her." She ducked her head and breathed, "Rachel may have lost her dads to this fight, but in this room she gained a mother, sisters,"

Connor interjected, "Brothers."

Quinn shot him a surprised look before shaking it off and continuing, "She has a whole family of people here who love her. Do you really expect Rachel to just walk away from that, to just leave the people she loves to fight a battle that she could help with?"

Kurt yanked his hand away from Blaine and spat, "You should make her walk away! How can you be ok with this Quinn? You know her, you've heard her sing, and you've said it yourself she has an amazing future in front of her. You were willing to sleep with Finn to keep her from him, to make sure she didn't stay in Lima for him! How can you be ok with this?"

Quinn launched herself from the couch and lashed out, "I am not ok with it! It breaks my heart every day. Every day that Rachel doesn't sing, or won't dance, it breaks my heart. I know, I know how talented she is, I know how bright her future was! But I can't ask her to turn her back on this fight; I can't make her leave, because that isn't who she is. That was never who she was. She's a fighter and a good person who cares about people. It breaks my heart and all I can do is stand next to her so she isn't alone." Her eyes welled with tears as she turned away. Connor was at her side and gathering her in his arms as he glared at Kurt.

Kurt took a step towards the blonde, "Quinn…"

She whispered, "She could die Kurt… the night I found out, her own dad nearly killed her. She could die, but if… if something happens to her she won't be alone, that's my choice, just like staying is hers."

Kurt turned to Blaine, "How do you fit into this? Why haven't you walked away?"

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, "My father is a watcher. They are the ones who train slayers to fight. I was always supposed to be a watcher. It's how I found about her dads this summer, my dad was in charge of the cleanup crew."

Kurt slumped back down as Tara pressed a strip of gauze to her neck, "Will she hate me if I can't stay? If I can't be a part of this?"

Quinn spoke softly, "I think a part of her will hate it either way. She'll hate it if you are in danger, she'll hate that she'll have lost a friend, I really think she won't really be happy one way or the other." She pierced him with a glare, "And I am warning you now, she is going to get over being heartbroken and end up at pissed because you forced the issue."

Kurt flinched, "I wish I could go back in time and tell myself not to follow you all…"

Buffy cocked her head and spoke gently, "Sounds like you may have made your choice Kurt."

Kurt blanched, "No… I haven't."

Blaine stood next to him and asked Tara, "Will he be ok?"

Tara nodded, "Get him a cookie from the kitchen and take an iron supplement with you for him to take. The vampire missed the jugular so he didn't lose too much blood."

Blaine trudged into the kitchen and returned a minute later, "I'll take you home Kurt."

Kurt stood and Buffy could tell he was slightly wobbly as he asked "What about Rachel?"

Buffy turned to look at Cordelia and smiled as the Seer's whole body relaxed, "I think Cordy found her."

Cordelia opened her eyes and smiled sadly, "I did. She's safe for now."

* * *

><p><strong>-Brittany Pierce- <strong>

Santana smiled at her as Brittany shimmied past her and ran a hand through Puck's mohawk. The boy titled his head back to leer at her but Brittany ignored him even as Santana snapped out a hand to hit Puck in the gut.

Her girl growled, "Don't leer at Britt Puckerman."

Puck rubbed his stomach and grumbled, "Right, because only you are allowed to leer at Brittany."

Santana bobbed her head, "Damn straight. Wheezy!"

Brittany stood behind Santana and grinned as Mercedes turned to glare at her, "What Satan?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Where's Hummel?"

Mercedes frowned, "He said he was going to do something with Blaine tonight."

Santana scoffed, "Sure, if he can detach Boy Hobbit's lips from Berry's ass long enough."

Brittany frowned down at her, "San…"

Santana tilted her head back to scowl up at her, "I forgot B. Your lips are firmly planted there too."

Brittany stepped away, "Do be mean about Rachel. You'll feel bad about it later."

Tina piped up from Mike's lap, "It can't be easy for Rachel, I really think we should all just cut her some slack."

Santana shook her head as she ignored Tina and addressed Brittany, "No I won't. She's got you and Q all tied up in a pretty little bow, soon Puckerman and Finnocence will follow."

Puck held up a hand, "Don't bring me into this, I don't have a clue what's going on with my Jewish American princess."

Finn mumbled from next to him, "Like Rachel would tell me anything these days anyway."

Brittany crossed her arms, "You're really going to feel bad S…"

In her mind's eye, a vision of Santana crying flashed through her brain. She didn't know why San was crying in the vision, but for some reason she was sure it had to do with Rachel, "Seriously."

Santana chuckled, "Yeah right…"

Brittany shook her head and then her whole body stiffened as she spoke flatly, "I have to get the door."

Santana tried to catch her wrist, "B, the doorbell didn't ring."

Brittany ignored her as she hurried to the door. She flung it open and stared at the girl on her doorstep, who was clearly trying to decide if she should ring the bell, "Hi Rachel."

Rachel stared at her before she turned to leave, "This was a mistake, I should go."

Brittany caught her arm, "I'm sorry Kurt followed you…"

Rachel spun to face her, "You knew? Why didn't you say anything?"

Brittany shook her head, "I knew he might follow you, he was always going to find out, and I meant it when I said he should wait for you to tell him." She frowned, "Obviously he didn't cause you are all sorts of sad now."

Rachel hung her head, "He looked at me like I'm a monster."

Brittany drew her into the house and replied quickly, "That's dumb, you're the one who kills the monsters."

Rachel smiled weakly at her and then winced when she heard Puck let out a bark of laughter, "You have company?"

Brittany nodded happily, "Most of the gleeks."

Rachel stared longingly at the entryway to the living room for a long moment before she shook her head, "That's nice. Next time invite Quinn and Blaine."

Brittany smiled at her, "And you. I would of today except Santana was super grumpy about you and Q."

Rachel nodded absently, "I'm going to go."

Brittany tightened her hold on Rachel's arm and looked down at her bloody fists, "Let me take care of your hands?"

Rachel stared at her, "That isn't necessary Brittany."

Brittany frowned at her, "But you're hurt."

Rachel shook her head, "I'm fine, just a little bruised."

Brittany stepped closer and, before Rachel could sidestep her, caught the little Diva in a tight hug, "Or a lot bruised. Maybe not on the outside, but your insides are all broken and stuff."

Rachel resisted the hug halfheartedly for a moment before letting out a sigh, "Ok Brittany. I'll let you bandage my hands."

Brittany pulled away and beamed down at her, "Yay! I won't even let Lord Tubbington help."

She pulled Rachel into the living room and realized her mistake a second too late as Santana spoke, "Who was at the door B?"

Brittany froze as Rachel stopped behind her, "S…"

Santana turned to look at her and then her pretty smile vanished as she glared, "What's the Hobbit doing here B?"

Brittany stood up straight and replied firmly, "Rachel is my friend San, and she needs help right now."

She ushered Rachel into the kitchen and sat her down at the table, "I'll get the first aid kit."

Rachel nodded and spoke dully, "I'm causing so many problems. Blaine and Kurt, now you and Santana…"

Brittany turned to scowl at her, "It isn't your fault S is totally mean."

Rachel shrugged, "But Quinn being tied to me is."

Brittany rolled her eyes as she pulled out some alcohol swabs and pressed them to Rachel's torn knuckles, "Quinn made a choice and San doesn't have to be so mean about it." She ducked her head sadly, "She doesn't know, and when she does she's going to feel like cat crap."

She looked at Rachel who was staring at her, "What?"

Rachel asked quietly, "How does she find out Brittany? How does she find out what I am, what you are, what Quinn is?"

Brittany shook her head, "I don't know. I can't see how she finds out; I just know that she does. I can't see what happens but I can see how upset she is."

Rachel's eyes watered, "Yeah… that seems to be the general reaction."

Brittany cupped her cheek as she set the bloody swab down, "That isn't your fault Rach. I know you'd rather Quinn wasn't involved, that I wasn't, and Blaine. I get it. I totally get it. I see all that evil so I get it. You're scared, scared something will happen to Quinn or Blaine or even me… but Rach, if something does happen to any of us, you have to know it wouldn't be your fault."

Rachel's eyes hardened, "I won't let anything happen to any of you."

Brittany shrugged, "You can't be sure of that."

Rachel gazed at her and stated, "I can. I'm the slayer Brittany; it's my job to protect people."

As Brittany wrapped Rachel's hands in clean gauze and taped them up, something about the Diva's vow unsettled her. Unbidden, the vision of Santana crying flashed behind her eyelids again.

* * *

><p><strong>September 15, 2011<strong>

**-Rachel Berry-**

She'd left Brittany's almost as soon as her hands were wrapped, ignoring Santana's pointed questions and Noah's pleas to stay. She wandered the streets for a long time, into the early morning and had just decided to walk home as she passed the only gay bar in town. She ducked her head and stamped down the tears that wanted to well up. Her dads had frequented the bar in their younger days, before they'd gotten married, before they'd had her.

She sighed and then stalled as she heard a deep whimper from the dark side of the building. She narrowed her eyes and blessed the powers for her low light vision as she saw what looked to be a pretty big guy struggling against the grip of a smaller man.

She scowled as the scent of death hit her nostrils. It was a scent she was familiar with because of Spike and to a lesser extent, Angel. Their scent was less offensive though, sweeter, less harsh, likely because of the souls that shared their bodies with the demons.

This scent was very present, and Rachel let her lip curl as she spoke loudly, "Is there a convention in town or something?"

The vampire pulled away from his victim and growled at her, "Run little girl, before I make you desert."

The guy he'd been preparing to bite called out, "Help me! This guy is stupid strong!"

Rachel snapped out, "Let him go. I'm far more interesting than him."

The vampire released the guy and Rachel ordered, "Run."

The guy shot back, "Hell no, and leave you alone with this prick?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I can handle him."

The vampire drew in a deep, unnecessary breath and then stepped into the light, "Well well… a slayer."

Rachel schooled her face. It certainly wasn't good that this vampire knew what she was by her scent, it probably meant he'd encountered a slayer before, "Well what do you know, you aren't stupid like the others I staked tonight."

The vampire shrugged, "I ate one of you in London last year. Pretty little thing, didn't have a clue what she was doing, I only figured out she was a slayer after I'd bitten her." He grinned wickedly at her, "You slayers taste delicious."

Rachel pulled her stake from her waistband and shifted her weight so she could meet his likely charge, "I know exactly what I am."

His gaze flicked to the stake in her hand before he nodded, "I'm sure." A second later he'd launched himself through the air and slammed into her like a freight train.

The guy who had been pinned charged forward as well and grabbed the vampire by his collar and yanked, "Get off of her you freak!"

Rachel was kind of stunned. The vampire was very strong, likely older than a decade, but more stunning was this guy who'd charged into the fight. She tried to catch his face as she brought her knee into the vampire's stomach. The fight was moving too fast to catch a glimpse of his face though as she smashed her wrapped fist into the vamp's face with a snarl,

"Ow! Damn it." She wrenched herself away from the vamp and delivered a roundhouse to his jaw, spinning him towards his 'victim'.

Who promptly punched the vampire in the face.

As the vampire danced away Rachel finally saw who the guy was, "David?"

David Karofsky gapped at her, "Rachel? Berry?"

Rachel nodded dumbly, "Wow…"

The vampire growled and landed a punch to Karofsky's head and Rachel snapped back in to fighting mode, "That was extremely rude."

She delivered a booted kick to the vampire's kidney and then shoved the stake into his chest as Karofsky grabbed his arms to hold him. The vampire exploded into a cloud of dust and Karofsky stumbled forward.

She steadied him and waited until he'd caught his breath before she asked, "Do you have your truck?"

Karofsky shook his head, "No… I came with a friend."

Rachel turned to glance at the gay bar and could feel David tense but she remained mute on the subject as she sighed, "Well come on then, I'll walk you home."

Karofsky cocked his head, "Shouldn't I walk you home? I mean you did save me… from whatever that guy was gonna do to me."

Rachel didn't speak; instead she set off in the direction of David's house.

David trotted after her, "His face was all messed up…" Rachel nodded as he continued, "And he had really bad teeth…huh." She remained silent, glad at least that Karofsky wasn't calling her a monster. They walked in silence until Karofsky piped up again, "And he turned to dust when you jabbed that piece of wood into him."

Rachel arched an eyebrow but still said nothing, hoping that Karofsky would arrive at the same denying place that most victims did.

They stopped in front of his house as Karofsky continued to gaze down at her; she let him for a second before, "David…"

He nodded, "Yeah."

She pointed at his house, "That's your house."

He started and turned to stare at the house before turning with a blush, "Oh… yeah. Thanks Berry."

She nodded and turned away only to be stopped as he called after her, "Berry?" He shook his head, "Rachel?"

She turned to look at him.

He smiled at her gratefully, "Thank you… you know for saving me."

She stared after him as he entered his house and waited until the door closed behind him before she let a small grateful smile of her own stretch across her lips, "Your welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review and please remember that Rachel was 17 when she was called. 'Tis important. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N: Real life sucks, that is all I have to say about the delay.  
><strong>

**A.N2: This story is now officially in the beginning stages of Faberry (Rachel/Quinn) and Buffy/Cordelia. I am sorry if anyone will not continue to read because of that but this is the story I want to tell. As for Connor, I like the sibling like relationship I am setting up for him and Rachel. You'll all notice I have also changed the summary to reflect Faberry.  
><strong>

**A.N.3: It has come to my attention that I can no longer shut off anon reviews if I wish to, which is problematic, I have been very lucky thus far but I am telling everyone now, I will not tolerate any abuse when it comes to reviews. Constructive criticism is fine, flames are not. If the paring decisions as stated above upset anyone, please remember what Thumper's mama taught us.  
><strong>

**-Nan  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**September 15, 2011**

**-Cordelia Chase-**

Though Buffy and Faith had both told her to go to bed, insisting that Rachel would come home when she was ready, Cordelia found herself unable to sleep while Rachel was out in Lima alone. The Seer was aware of Rachel's every step now that she had a lock on the little slayer and if Rachel needed her she could be by her side in less than a second, but she couldn't shake the need to wait up, to be ready for Rachel when she came home, even if she had to watch the sunset from the wrong side of sleep, and with the early morning approaching it wasn't unlikely.

She also wanted to be awake because she could no longer keep track of Rachel while she slept, something she'd neglected to tell Buffy or Faith. Her powers were becoming difficult to use, harder to trigger, she was expending more energy to control them as more of her focus went towards holding up the wall blocking the foreign memories. It was like plugging a dam with her finger and hoping that the whole thing didn't just crack. She needed to tell Buffy and Angel but she didn't want to see that look in their eyes as they waited for her to drop dead. She didn't want to put more pressure on Willow or make Tara feel guiltier than she already did.

She settled back into the sofa and let her shoulders relax as Rachel walked up the driveway. She didn't move or speak as Rachel opened the door but she knew the moment Rachel realized that someone had waited up for her as the little slayer paused and then turned to enter the living room.

"Cordy..."

Cordelia offered Rachel a small smile, "Good walk?"

Rachel shrugged, "Not bad, saved a former bully from being eaten... he thanked me."

Cordelia nodded, "Sometimes the bullies end up becoming allies..." She waved a hand over herself, "Case in point."

Rachel cocked an eyebrow as she took a step towards the Seer, "I still can't picture you as a bully."

Cordelia's lips turned down as she stated flatly, "I was a bitch... I was a bitch with a backbone, but I was still a bitch." She hesitated for a moment before holding out her arm and letting her eyes light up as Rachel smiled at her and sank down next to her on the sofa. The little slayer leaned into her and pulled her legs up as she cuddled into Cordelia's side.

Rachel was quiet for a long moment before she asked, "What does it mean when a friend looks at you like a monster and the bully thanks you for saving his life?"

Cordelia considered the question before answering, "I think it means that the friend can't quite wrap his head around you saving him, that the bully was grateful you helped, that maybe the bully felt like he was lucky you even stopped... and the friend... and Kurt... he's terrified for you Rachel, I don't have to use my super powers to know that. Anyone who knows you, knew you before you were called, they can't help but be terrified of what it means."

Rachel tilted her head back to look at her, "Quinn doesn't seem terrified..."

Cordelia smiled at her and brought her hand up to comb through Rachel's long hair, "Quinn is... a lot like me Rachel. She hides things really well, you'd never know if she was scared because she uses anger to mask that, she has her head bitch mask on all the time, just like I did. Kurt... his future is a lot like yours and to see you give up your dream, which you don't have to do by the way, it scares the hell out of him, he can't imagine ever letting go of his dreams and the fact that you have... it tells him how serious this fight really is."

Rachel hummed, "I guess... I just don't understand how Quinn Fabray became my white knight... well witch and Kurt looked at me like I was the monster. How did things change so quickly?"

Cordelia shifted as Rachel burrowed in further as she spoke, "I think every slayer in the history of the world has asked that question at some point. I know Buffy and Faith have. I may not be a slayer but I asked that question every day for a year after I got the visions."

Rachel let out a sigh, "Did you ever get an answer?"

Cordelia replied quietly, "For me, it changed with a kiss, that's how I got the visions, that's how I became a Seer, the Seer really. For Buffy and Faith... another girl died, and they were the unlucky ones. Faith has always acted like she really enjoys being the slayer, but I think it's even more of a curse for her than it was for Buffy. Buffy... she became a champion, she grew up and let being the slayer bring out the best in her for the most part. For Faith... it did the opposite. She let it consume her for a long time. I've always thought that being the slayer was a lot like swimming in the open ocean, no matter how strong a swimmer you are, eventually you're going to drown."

Rachel blanched, "But Buffy..."

Cordelia nodded, "She has friends, she has people who love her, people who can help her tread water, or even toss her a lifesaver, or pull her into the life raft... Faith has that now too, and Rachel, you have so many people that love you, so many people that would drown for you."

Cordelia felt rather than saw Rachel relax into her fully, "I love you guys too." She was quiet and then, "I miss my dads. They were all the family I had for a long time. My grandparents on both sides disowned them so I've never had an extended family and now…"

Cordelia pressed a kiss to Rachel's hair, "Now you've got family coming out of the wood work."

Rachel let out a chuckle, "I do don't I?"

Cordelia replied honestly, "Angel thinks of you as his, because Connor loves you, and as soon as you spend some time with Broody he'll love you because you're you. Faith and Buffy have taken to you more than any of the other baby slayers, and Tara and Spike certainly like playing mama and papa bear with you."

Rachel wrapped an arm around her waist, "And you?"

Cordelia pulled her even tighter, "I… I can't have kids Rachel, not after Jasmine, too much damage to my insides… but I don't really need to. I've got a great son, and if you'd have me, I'd love to think of you as a daughter."

Cordelia could feel Rachel's steady breathing as the little slayer thought for a long time before speaking, "I had two dads… But I've never had a mom. Shelby was… a surrogate and even though she spent a lot of time and effort trying to get me to make contact it didn't take her very long to decide that I wasn't the daughter she'd been hoping for…"

Cordelia forced herself not to growl, "She's an idiot Rachel. Anyone who isn't a complete moron can see that you are an amazing kid, superpowers or no superpowers."

Rachel let out sigh, "She chose Beth, she chose Quinn's daughter instead of me and then she had the nerve to come here and act like my mom." She continued firmly, "I've never had a mom, but I do now, and it isn't Shelby."

Cordelia smiled and rested her cheek on the top of Rachel's head.

The moment was quiet and peaceful for a long, blissful second and then Cordelia tensed.

As steadily as she could Cordelia spoke, "I need you to stand Rachel." Her voice must have had some urgency because Rachel stood quickly.

The little slayer asked, "Cordy?"

Cordelia's eyes slammed shut as the wall came crumbling down.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rachel Berry-<strong>

Rachel watched as Cordelia's body stiffened like someone had run a live wire through her before she began to shake and twitch as she started to slide off the couch. Rachel lunged forward and caught Cordelia and brought her gently to the carpeted floor of the living room before standing and shoving the couch away so that if Cordelia seized violently she wouldn't hit herself on the furniture.

She'd seen somewhere that when someone seized you were supposed to roll them on their side in case they threw up so that's exactly what she did as she screamed out, "BUFFY? CONNOR! BUFFY!"

She didn't have to wait long as she heard several doors from upstairs bang open as feet pounded. A second later and the first of her family were all but falling down the stairs if the sounds were anything to go by. Rachel tried to hold Cordelia as gently as possible as she waited for the impossibly long few seconds and then Buffy and Faith were charging into the living room with Connor and Spike right on their heels. Tara and Dawn brought up the rear and Rachel had to squash her sudden longing for Quinn when she realized that the younger witch must have been forced home, likely by her mother.

Buffy was by her side in the next instant demanding, "What the hell happened?"

Rachel shook her head tearfully, "I- I don't know! We were just sitting on the couch talking and then she tensed and started to shake."

Buffy looked up at a very pale Connor and asked, "Could this be a vision?"

The boy shook his head, "I don't know. I've never seen one that caused her pain before; she became a demon when I was still a baby."

Buffy placed a hand on Cordelia's hair and ordered of Spike, "Call Angel! Tell him to bring everyone they can spare here and all the books they can."

A voice sounded from the floor, weak and pain ridden, "Buffy…"

Buffy shifted so that she was cradling Cordelia's still twitching body, "Cordy! What's happening Cordy?"

The Seer replied in a gasp, "The wall... 's gone."

Rachel felt her own throat close up as everyone present exchanged horrified looks, "Call Angel Spike! Fast!"

The blond vampire gave her a short nod and strode to the phone and snatched it up before leaving the room.

Buffy's hands were shaking as she held onto Cordelia and shook her head, "No. We had time; you said we had time Cordy."

Cordelia's body gave a powerful shudder as she forced herself to speak, "I thought we did…" She let out a short scream and then cut herself off by clamping her mouth shut and closing her eyes.

Connor knelt down and Rachel immediately wrapped an arm around his waist as her best friend turned wide frightened eyes on her, "Rachel…"

As confidently as she could Rachel announced, "She'll be ok. We'll fix it and she'll be ok." Connor nodded, choosing to believe her as Rachel stared down at Cordelia. She had to be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rupert Giles-<strong>

He winced as heavy pounding beat on his door. He frowned and stumbled from his bed, pausing only to jam his glasses on before hurrying to his door.

He threw it open and was met with Willow's ashen face, "Giles!"

He caught her elbows and demanded, "What's happened Willow?"

She blurted, "Cordelia's collapsed! Spike called Angel who is freaking the frilly heck out! We have to get to Lima now."

Giles actually felt his face drain of color as he forced himself to remain calm, "Wake up the girls and have them help you load as many of the magical texts from the library as you can, hopefully somewhere in there we'll find the answer."

Willow nodded and then she spun on her heel and tore away from his door. For his part Giles turned and shut the door again so that he could dress as quickly as he was able and collect a few of his own personal texts.

As he buttoned his shirt he fought down the wave of guilt that passed through him as he considered Cordelia and the sacrifice she'd made to save Tara. When he'd learned of it he'd been relieved that the gentle witch was no longer in danger, and he'd been only slightly concerned for Cordelia, whose own mind and body were made to handle far more stress than Tara's. He'd been certain that they'd discover a way to rid the Seer of the memories without any real fuss, so certain in fact that he'd left the research in Willow and Wesley's capable hands.

He colored with shame as he had to ask himself if he'd have trusted them to find the answer if it had been Buffy who'd been in danger. If it had been Willow or Dawn, would he have been content to let others search for an answer?

He was ashamed because he knew the answer to the question.

* * *

><p><strong>-Winifred Burkle- <strong>

"I am going damn it!" She snapped at Kennedy who reared back.

The younger woman held up her hands, "Hey! I'm just the messenger; Giles said we needed people to stay."

Fred turned and snarled at Giles, "Well why in the hell would I stay here? Cordy is my friend, she's Wes and Charles' friend. She's our family." With a curled lip she replied, "Why should I stay? Maybe you should stay."

The watcher colored as he replied shortly, "I need to help research…"

Fred cut him off, "You haven't been helping us, why start now? Is it because Cordy might be dying?"

Giles didn't seem to have an answer to that and Fred had to sneer, "That's what I thought. I'm going. Andrew can stay here with the girls, and there are more than a few other watchers that can stay. Cordelia is my family, mine, and if any of y'all try to stop me I'll knock your god damn teeth out."

From the door Angel's voice rang out, "Fred, get in the car." Fred turned to look at the vampire and nodded before turning on her heel and stomping to Angel's big black car.

She leaned into Wesley as he nodded tiredly at her and as soon as Gunn had slid in next to her she grabbed his hand. She needed her boys right now.

* * *

><p><strong>-Willow Rosenberg-<strong>

She glanced at Giles as he pressed his foot harder against the accelerator. She wasn't sure what they were going to do once they arrived in Lima. Angel and Wesley seemed to think that they'd find the answer miraculously as they'd found it before when Cordelia hovered at death's door, but Willow had to wonder how many times a person could almost die before they ran out of lives. If they were lucky then the answer was more than three.

Willow glanced back at Xander and frowned as he scowled out of the window, "You ok Xander?"

He started and offered her a weak smile, "Yeah Will, I'm ok. Just… worried I guess."

Willow bobbed her head and replied, "Me too…" She smiled at Kennedy whose lips turned up just a bit before turning back around.

She wasn't sure what they'd do if Cordelia died now of all times. It was almost cruel in a way, for her to have woken up, for more of the scoobies to have grown to really care for her in the way that Angel, Fred, Gunn, and Wes did. Willow had known Cordelia since kindergarten and while they'd never really been friends in high school Cordelia had saved her life on more than one occasion and Willow had returned the favor while they were both still in Sunnydale.

And then there was Tara. Cordelia had taken on the memories of a thousand years of hell to save a woman she'd never met, because it was Tara. She'd wanted to ask Angel when Cordelia had become a saint but she figured he wouldn't appreciate the question.

She'd saved Tara's life, maybe at the expense of her own, knowing only that Willow and the rest of the scoobies loved Tara. That had been reason enough. It was humbling to realize that she'd never known Cordelia, that she, Xander, and Buffy had missed something when they'd known her in high school. Perhaps Xander had caught glimpses of the woman she'd one day become but Willow wasn't even sure of that. She was kind of glad she'd never known the real Cordelia in high school, because that seemed like the recipe for a monster crush, on her side at least.

Just look at Buffy.

Willow shook her head as the van pulled up outside of the house in Lima. She slid from the vehicle and waited until Kennedy was out before she began unloading the mountain of books they'd stuffed in the trunk in hopes of finding an answer to save Cordelia.

The door opened and Buffy stepped into the early dawn as Angel rushed from his vehicle into the house. He brushed past Buffy without a word as he hurried to his seer's side. Buffy peered after him for a second before she called into the house and made her way to the cars so that she could help with the books.

As Buffy hefted a large tome Willow asked, "Who is with Cordy?"

Buffy let out a sigh, "Connor and Rachel for now, I've stayed with her since she collapsed but there isn't much I can do for her just sitting by her bed so I figure I can help with the research." She was quiet for a second before breathing, "I don't want her to be alone though… She…"

Willow nodded in understanding. When Tara had died it had been a small comfort at the time that she'd died in Willow's arms, loved and mourned, but later Willow had been grateful that if Tara had had to die, at least she'd died with Willow by her side.

She hesitated, "Buffy…"

The slayer looked at her and Willow was taken aback by Buffy's haunted eyes, "Don't ask me Willow… not right now..."

Willow dipped her head, "Not now then Buffy."

Buffy offered her a wan smile as Faith hurried out of the house, "Hey Red, Ken."

The dark slayer squeezed Xander's arm as he stepped up next to her to retrieve some books of his own, "Hey Faith."

Faith nudged his shoulder, acknowledging that Xander was worried for Cordelia before she grabbed an armful of books and barreled back into the house.

Willow asked as she, Buffy, and Kennedy made their way into the house, "Are you going to make Rachel, Connor, and Dawn go to school?"

Buffy nodded, "Yes, but it is not a fight I'm looking forward to. Rachel's barely hanging in there as it is… and snapping isn't unlikely after last night."

Willow's raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

Buffy let out a tired sigh, "One of her friends found out about her being a Slayer, the kid didn't react well… at all."

Willow and Kennedy both winced in sympathy as the dropped their books on the table. Willow felt her heart lift as she finally caught sight of Tara who was sitting next to Spike on the couch with two open books across her lap.

"Tara…" She breathed out.

Tara glanced up at her and Willow nearly gasped as she took in Tara's red eyes before the blonde witch ducked her head and let her hair shield her face like she'd done when they were first getting to know one another, "Hello Willow, Kennedy."

Kennedy nodded curtly and replied gruffly, "Tara."

Willow turned to frown at Buffy who was running a hand over her face, "Buffy, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

The slayer nodded, "Sure Will."

They headed into the kitchen and as soon as the door was shut behind them Willow demanded, "Is Tara ok?"

Buffy shrugged, "She's blaming herself, even though we've all told her this isn't her fault." She smiled a little then, "Even Cordy told her that…" Her eyes shuttered and her mouth turned down into a heavy frown, "Of course she was trying not to scream when she told her so it didn't have the same impact."

Willow blanched, "Is she in a lot of pain?"

Buffy looked miserable, "She's trying to hide it but you can see it in her eyes…" Quietly she spoke, "She's dying Will and I don't know how to save her."

Willow stepped forward and caught Buffy in a hug. She didn't ask about Buffy's feelings or about Cordelia's, she simply held her best friend and let her rest for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>-Angel-<strong>

He ignored his son and Rachel as he stepped into Cordelia room. Already the smell of salt permeated the air. He stared at his Seer and knew why in an instant. Rachel was running a wet washcloth over Cordelia's sweat slicked brow as the Seer arched and writhed in the bed. Her mouth was clamped shut as she fought to remain silent as pain lanced through her body. Tears were leaking from the corners of her eyes even though they were shut tight. He stepped up next to his son and to his surprise Connor reached for his hand the moment he was near enough.

He'd seen Cordelia in pain before, he'd watched her as she lay dying, and if it happened a hundred times more it would never get any easier. What if this time was the last, what if Cordelia died this time? What if her body and brain gave out before they could save her? It was an unacceptable thought.

A quiet whimper came from his prone Seer and Rachel leaned forward to smooth a hand over Cordelia's cheek as she whispered, "You're here Cordy. It isn't real, stay here with us…"

Cordelia's eyes fluttered open as she murmured, "Buffy…"

Rachel leapt to her feet, "I'll get her!" The little slayer was out of the room in a flash as Angel turned back to Cordelia to stare at her.

Quietly he spoke, "Cordy…"

She tried to turn her head to look at him, to find him in the room but it seemed to cause her pain so he stepped closer and took her hand, "Cordy, I'm here."

She squeezed his hand and breathed out, "We've been here before…"

He nodded as his lips quirked up, "I recognize that tree."

His heart lifted as Cordelia's lips turned up into a pained but real smile, "I'm sorry Angel… our day always seems to start with me lying in a b-bed dying."

He shook his head, "Don't apologize Cordy, what you did was brave… stupid but brave. And you aren't dying; we're going to save you."

He glanced up as Buffy burst into the room, "Cordy? What's wrong? What do you need?"

The slayer stepped next to him and placed a hand on Cordelia's shoulder as his Seer breathed out, "Will you… hold me Buffy. It… I think it will h-help." Her teeth were clenched as her eyes slammed shut again and her body shuddered violently.

With no other prompting Buffy climbed onto the bed and settled behind Cordelia. She took her into her arms and held the Seer as close as possible as she began murmuring nonsense into her ear. Angel's chest tightened as he watched Buffy and then the fear eased some as Cordelia relaxed into her hold and breathed a sigh of relief, as if Buffy could fight demons even in Cordelia's mind.

He leaned down and asked, "Will you stay with her?" He wouldn't begrudge his Seer, his best friend the comfort Buffy seemed to provide… not now and not ever if Buffy's presence could combat some of the evil Cordelia lived with in her mind.

Buffy nodded but didn't say another word as she pressed closer and raised a hand to brush through Cordelia's sweat slicked hair.

Angel stepped around the bed and nodded to Rachel and Connor who followed him from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>-Connor Angel-<strong>

"I'm not going!"

The adults in the room exchanged a look and all it did was infuriate him even more. He wasn't a child they could order around, and he wasn't going to leave Cordy's side.

Rachel stepped up next to him and he shot her a grateful look as she all but bared her teeth at the adults, "You can't make us go to school! Cordy needs us here! She needs us here to help look for a solution, not at school fighting the urge to murder jocks."

Connor growled, "If you try and make me go I will listen to that little voice that tells me to punch anyone who looks at me funny…" He let the threat hang in the air as he grabbed Rachel's hand. He wished Quinn was here to add her voice to theirs, Blaine wouldn't have been much help, the baby watcher in him wouldn't have allowed him to argue with Giles or Wesley. Dawn would go to school if that's what she was told to do and that fact alone made him sneer, if it had been Tara dying upstairs she'd have taken a swing at whoever suggested she go to school.

Tara stood slowly and asked, "What do you think Cordelia would want? Do you really think she wants her kids here waiting for her to die?"

Connor flinched as Rachel snapped, "She isn't going to die!"

Tara nodded, "We are doing what we can, and you can help more by going to school. Take the books with you if you want, but right now we cannot afford to have Rachel's mother-"

Rachel snarled, "She is not my mother!"

Tara held up a hand, "Shelby then, we cannot afford to have her question Rachel's home situation, not when she's in bed with Wolfram and Hart."

Connor fought against the red that always threatened to take over his vision when he thought of the law firm that had apparently made it their mission to take Rachel away from him, in one way or the other, "…They're right Rachel… The last thing I want to do is go to school but Cordy wouldn't want us to give them another reason to question whether you belong with us."

Rachel slumped before spinning on her heel and stomping up the stairs, "Fine!" Connor chased after her after shooting the adults a dark look.

* * *

><p>Rachel was hovering outside of Cordelia and Buffy's bedroom when he came up behind her, "We'll go to school and research the whole time, we can take books for Quinn, Blaine, and Brittany and we'll research."<p>

Rachel nodded as she peered into the room. He glanced over her head and felt his chest tighten as he watched Buffy brush a kiss on Cordelia's forehead. The older slayer caught sight of them and rather than blushing she brought a finger to her lips and it was then that Connor realized Cordelia's breath was even and steady as she slept.

Rachel turned and offered him a hopeful look before she grumbled, "I'll go get ready."

He nodded and watched her go before turning to offer Buffy a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>-Quinn Fabray-<strong>

Connor and Rachel were both late for Glee and the rest of Gleeks had to know something was up because the look she'd shot Kurt when she walked in was downright poisonous.

Blaine settled next to her and murmured, "You know staring at the door won't make them get here any faster. Rachel will be here, probably ten minutes before Mr. Schue, morning meetings were her idea…"

Quinn breathed out, "I just need to see if she's ok."

From behind her Santana snorted, "She seemed fine when she turned up on Britt's doorstep last night… maybe you aren't the blonde she wants Fabray."

Quinn's lip curled as she spun to snarl at Santana, "Shut the hell up Santana! You don't know anything about Rachel or what happened last night!" She turned to Brittany, "Was she ok?"

The young Seer shrugged, "She seemed super sad," She leveled a rare dark look towards Santana before continuing, "S was mean to her. But I patched up her knuckles and she took off."

Quinn paused and the asked, "How is she now?"

Santana sneered at her before Brittany could answer, "How in the hell is B supposed to know that?"

Brittany scowled at Santana before answering Quinn, "She… She's worse than she was last night…" The Seer squinted and then added, "I think… I think something happened… after… you know, after Kurt."

The Gleeks all turned to look at Kurt who had the decency to look shamed as he sunk low into his seat, "I was surprised ok?"

Quinn growled at him, "Shut up Kurt, the threat still stands, not a word to Rachel until you grow the hell up and learn how to be a friend."

Finn shifted in his seat and then leveled a look at Blaine, "Aren't you going to defend your boyfriend Blaine."

Before Quinn or Blaine could speak Santana snapped, almost against her will it seemed, "Like you used to defend Berry?"

Blaine didn't give Finn a chance to start an argument with Santana as he spoke firmly, "I'm on Quinn's side this time… and Kurt knows why."

Mercedes whistled, "Geez Kurt, what did you do?"

Kurt just shook his head and Quinn spared him another glare before she turned her intense look back towards the door.

Almost as soon as she was back to staring the door swung open and Dawn came in slowly, looking exhausted and overburdened with a large bag that was bulging with old books.

Quinn stood as Dawn made eye contact and nodded tiredly at her, "Quinn…"

The witch looked past her as Connor and Rachel entered the room together, Rachel looked as if she'd gotten no sleep the night before and for his part Connor looked miserable, "What happened?"

Dawn replied softly, "That wall we've all been worried about?"

Quinn nodded slowly, "Yeah…"

Dawn finished with an intense look, "It came down early this morning."

Quinn paled and fought to remain placid as the Gleeks exchanged looks at the cryptic exchange, "Is she…"

Dawn shook her head, "Not yet…" She raised the bag, "Hence the books."

Quinn nodded and then opened her arms. She closed her eyes as Rachel flew into them with a whimper.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N. LE sigh...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Quinn Fabray-<strong>

She had done her best to take care of Rachel and Connor, thankful that both Dawn and Blaine seemed to have the same idea. They guided Rachel to her classes so that she could keep her head buried in the book that would likely need to be pried from her hands at some point, and they'd all been gentle with her, worried that she might snap, worried that she was still smarting from Kurt, from her fathers, from everything.

With Connor they'd simply boxed him in, letting him do as he pleased but making sure he didn't have time to catch dirty looks or heaven forbid a slushie to the face. Quinn was pretty sure that latter would result in Connor and or Rachel going ballistic and getting themselves expelled. Even before today it had been a dangerous game of Russian roulette to antagonize the boy, but now that his mother lay effectively dying, his leash was frayed and ready to snap. It was Brittany who had volunteered to keep Santana clear of the group that day, knowing that Connor and Rachel wouldn't be in any mood to take her abuse.

All five teens had spent the morning pouring over the books Rachel, Connor, and Dawn had managed to bring with them. Quinn knew that the others were flipping through the pages quickly skimming the words, hoping to find some mention of a spell that might save Cordelia, but Quinn wasn't. She was picking up discarded books and going over them more carefully, aware that she was the one most likely to spot a spell that might work because she was a witch.

After English and more than a few dirty looks from their teacher Quinn led Rachel out of the classroom and met up with Dawn, Connor, and Blaine. She gave Dawn and Blaine a grateful smile, glad to see that they were still flanking the boy. Quinn led them to the lunch room and went to get a lunch for Rachel while Dawn came with her to get Connor's, both girls aware that neither would be likely to touch the food.

They returned to the table just in time to see Kurt move to set his tray down next to Blaine's, "Hi guys…"

He looked nervous, and if he hadn't been such a little bitch the night before Quinn might have felt sorry for him but he had been and even Blaine didn't look all that happy to see him as he shot a worried look towards Rachel before shaking his head at Kurt, "Not today Kurt."

His boyfriend looked wounded as he stared at Blaine, "Blaine…"

Quinn growled low in her throat, "He said not today. It is the worst time for any of your crap Hummel so go away before I make you."

From the adjacent table Finn stood with a an angry grunt, "I am tired of you talking to Kurt that way Quinn, I'm tired of you and Connor thinking you know what's best for Rachel!"

Quinn narrowed her eyes after another poisonous look at Kurt, furious that he'd managed to have Finn defend him today of all days, "Back off Finn, you have no idea what's going on."

Santana, from behind Finn spoke up much to Quinn's disgust, "Because you won't tell us anything Q! You expect us to smile and put up with all of this new stuff, with Berry's new attitude, the fact that you're her new BFF, with Britt and Blaine being sucked into whatever the hell kind of crap you're into! Why should we just back off?"

Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose as Dawn stood to flank her, "S…"

Santana waved a hand, "No! Far be it from me to side with Pastry Nipples, but you're treating Hummel like shit… Because of Berry. Britt has been running interference all day because of Berry, and I want to know why!"

Dawn let out a scoff, "You couldn't handle knowing you vapid bitch. You have no idea what Rachel's had to deal with! What we've all had to deal with, new flash _S _we don't give a crap about what you want! "

Quinn raised an eyebrow; Dawn had apparently had enough of Santana.

Santana took a threatening step forward, "Mind your business _Dawnie, _as in this is none of yours."

Dawn stood her ground and growled back, "The hell it isn't. Rachel is my family, Connor is my family, Quinn, Britt, and Blaine are my family! And right now you need to back the hell off before I go all Sunnydale on your ass."

There was a loud snap from the table as Rachel stood up abruptly and snarled, "All of you shut up! I can't read with you all screaming at each other and we are running out of time!" She hefted her back pack and held a hand out to Connor who stood, "Dawnie leave it, Santana is never going to change, Kurt I'll speak to you later, once my world isn't imploding… again." She wavered and turned to look at Quinn, "Quinn I…"

Quinn softened and nodded, "I'm coming too Rachel."

Rachel offered her an exhausted but grateful smile, "I'll be in the auditorium." She turned and marched out with Connor on her heels.

Dawn tossed a final glare at Santana before picking up her back pack and following the two out.

Quinn glanced at Kurt who was staring miserably after Rachel and finally gave a little, "You want to help? We need help looking for something, and if you help it will go a long way towards me not wanting break your spine."

Kurt looked at Blaine who nodded in agreement. Blaine offered his hand and led Kurt from the cafeteria with a quiet word.

Brittany moved to follow Quinn but was stopped as the witch shook her head, "No B, you keep S out of our way. Dawn is ready to snap and Rachel doesn't need any more grief today."

Brittany looked torn before she nodded with a frown, "Ok Q…"

Quinn leveled Santana with dark stare, "Say away from us Santana, I mean it this time. Today is not the day."

* * *

><p><strong>-Rachel Berry-<strong>

Her eyes were tired and itchy from no sleep and trying to read tiny words, half of them not even English in hopes of finding some sort of cure for Cordelia. She couldn't even tell you which classes she'd been to that morning, only that Quinn's hand had been at her elbow the entire time, leading her from place to place. She knew that Santana had tried to provoke something in the lunch room but for the life of her Rachel couldn't tell anyone what the catalyst had been, she only knew that all the yelling hadn't helped her pounding headache or her ability to concentrate and so she'd fled to the auditorium in hopes of finding quiet. Connor and Dawn had come with her immediately, with Blaine and Kurt coming in a few minutes later, the young watcher quietly explaining to Kurt what was going on and how he could help.

Rachel had mustered the barest of smiles for Kurt, aware that even though he'd hurt her the night before she couldn't afford to turn away an extra set of eyes. She settled in next to Connor and then dragged Quinn down on her other side as soon as the blonde had come close to the stage. Once she was settled she went back to pouring over her book, and would have been content to spend the rest of the day right where she was except a throat clearing broke her concentration.

She looked up and blinked as she stared at David Karofsky, "David… can we help you?"

The large boy looked sheepish as he shot a glance towards Kurt and Blaine before shaking his head, "I heard you guys in the cafeteria and I figured I could help you? I'm not sure what you all are looking for but I've got eyes and I can read…" He ducked his head and stared at his feet.

Quinn's hand curled around Rachel's arm as the blonde hissed, "What makes you think we need help?"

David looked up again and stared at Rachel intensely, "I owe you, I get that. That… thing last night, which I'm pretty sure was a vampire, would have slaughtered me so I owe you. Let me help, please? You didn't have to save me last night, but you did, so let me help you now?" Rachel pushed aside the exasperation that yet another person had figured out she fought vampires and considered David.

Rachel nodded after a long moment and ordered, "Blaine, tell him what we're looking for and give him a book that's in English."

Her tone brooked no argument and Blaine gave none, everyone excepting that Karofsky was helping because he owed Rachel his life, which he decidedly did. Rachel didn't like that he felt like he owed her something, but if it would help Cordelia she'd take it.

She and Quinn were alone in Spanish when David and Kurt of all people came barreling in together with a book held between them.

David spoke over Mr. Schue who was more than a little upset at the intrusion, "I think we found it!"

Kurt nodded furiously, "We both read it over and we think it could be what you all are looking for!" He and David exchanged a smile before proudly presenting Rachel with the book. Instead of reading it she handed it off to Quinn, unwilling to get her hopes up only to be told by the young witch that it wasn't an option.

Quinn slowly read through the passage while Kurt and David rocked on their heels next to their desks, all four teens completely ignoring Mr. Schue.

After reading it twice Quinn spoke, "It could work… It should work but… there are some serious risks and… if I'm reading this right I'd have to be the one to…" She leaned close to Rachel and whispered, "Do the spell."

Rachel took the book and read over the ritual that could be the key to saving Cordelia before faltering as she came to the same conclusion as Quinn, "I… We couldn't ask you to do this."

Quinn to her hand and replied firmly, "You aren't asking, I'm volunteering."

Rachel stared at her and was struck with the urge to do something, she wasn't quite sure what but Quinn looked especially beautiful in that moment as she bravely offered to help save Cordelia, despite the risks.

Rachel glanced over the spell one last time and murmured, "We should make a copy, just in case." She wasn't sure what she was guarding against but if Quinn was willing, she'd be damned if someone was going to stop them from saving Cordelia.

Rachel stood as the bell rang and turned to Mr. Schue, "We won't be in glee today Mr. Schue." She waited for Quinn, Kurt, and David to flank her before striding from the room with her phone in hand, intent on making a copy before heading home to present the spell to the Scoobies. She could only hope everyone shared her opinion that saving Cordelia's life was worth the risks of the spell.

* * *

><p><strong>-Willow Rosenberg-<strong>

She looked up from her book as Tara handed Kennedy a glass of water and offered the younger woman a sad smile. Willow watched the two as Ken accepted the water almost grudgingly and watched as Tara turned to Buffy who entered the room with red eyes and a set jaw.

Tara asked quietly, "How is she?"

Buffy shrugged listlessly, "Sleeping, for now. Angel's sitting with her."

Tara nodded, "Have you eaten?"

Buffy shook her head and moved to sit down next to Willow, "No, I… I don't think I could, not right now."

Tara sank down onto the coffee table and took Buffy's hands in hers before whispering, "I am so sorry Buffy… I…"

Buffy shook her head and freed one of her hands to cup Tara's cheek, "I… I can't be sorry she saved you Tara, she wouldn't be."

Tara hung her head, likely in an effort to hide the tears in her big blue eyes, "She's dying Buffy, and… she makes you happy."

Buffy glanced at Willow before quipping, "Who'd have thought Cordelia Chase would be the one to get me…"

Willow nodded furiously, "I keep wanting to ask Angel when she became a saint, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate that it's a serious question."

She smiled up at Ken as the younger slayer's hand came to rest on the back of her neck, "She seems like a good person, granted I've spent maybe two hours with her tops…" Ken trailed off.

Quietly Willow spoke, "I… I've known her since kindergarten but I don't really know this Cordy, the one that Angel thinks makes the sunrise."

Buffy glanced down, "It's her smile. She smiles and it's like there was never anything bad in the world, for that one moment everything is ok, as long as she's smiling like that at you." She continued sadly, "She never smiled like that in high school; I never would have let her go to L.A. if she'd smiled like that in high school."

Willow placed her hand over Tara and Buffy's still joined hands, "She needed to go to L.A. Buffy. L.A., Angel, the visions, Connor, they are all a huge part of who she is now. After all she's seen she can still smile that smile… it makes it even more special."

From the corner of the room a voice piped, "Y'all are talkin' about her like she's dead. Cordy isn't dead. She isn't going to die."

Willow turned to look at Fred and winced as she took in the tiny Texan's clenched fists and defiant scowl, "We know Fred we just-"

Fred's brow smoothed as she sighed, "I know, y'all love Cordy, y'all have history with her. I get it. I just… talkin' about her like she's already dead makes me sick to my stomach."

She stood and turned to look at the four women, "I've been here before, Angel, Gunn, and Wesley, we've all been here before, waiting on Cordy to die because she's done something selfless and crazy. She never does though, she never dies. So stop talkin' about her like she's dead." She picked up the book she'd been going through and marched from the room towards the stairs.

Buffy stood and cracked her neck, "Fred is right, no more talking about her like she's dead, or even like she's going to die. She isn't going to die."

As soon as the words had left her mouth the front door slammed open and Rachel, Dawnie, Connor, Quinn, Blaine, and two boys Willow didn't know poured into the house, "We found it! We found a spell that can save Cordy!"

Rachel held up a book with a nearly manic gleam in her eyes as she stopped in front of Buffy. Before Willow or Tara could take the book to look over the spell Giles cleared his throat as he strode into the living room.

"Rachel…" He held his hand out and Rachel grudgingly handed the book over before sinking into Quinn's arms.

Angel entered the room and laid a hand on Connor's shoulder, "Fred and Gunn are sitting with Cordy." He looked at his son, "Could it work?"

Connor nodded, "I read it in the car, it could work."

After an eternity Giles spoke firmly, "It isn't an option."

To Willow's surprise Quinn surged forward, "The hell it isn't! I read the spell, it could work!"

Giles shook his head, "We don't have a witch that can perform the spell."

Willow cleared her throat, "Um… Hello, sitting right here." She reached out and held Tara's hand up, "We're both sitting right here."

Giles turned to look at her, "It calls for a pure witch Willow, you… you have blood on your hands."

Willow felt her face pale, "I…" She dipped her head miserably, "Damn it."

Tara squeezed her hand before standing, "I don't. Give me the spell."

Giles withheld the spell and again shook his head, "It can't be you Tara, the spell is a sort of filter, purging the memories from Cordelia's mind, preventing further damage, it purges false memories, memories that don't belong in Cordelia's mind, but if you were to cast the spell the memories would simply settle with their originator. You would die in less than a heartbeat."

Willow looked at Buffy before shaking her head, "Giles is right, that isn't an option."

Miserably Buffy was forced to agree, "Cordy wouldn't want that."

From her place behind Rachel Quinn let out an angry huff, "I can do the spell. I don't have blood on my hands, and I have the power, I can do the spell."

Giles resisted further, "No Quinn, I'm sorry but it isn't certain that you have the power to control this sort of spell."

Tara spoke up, "Quinn does have power, she has a lot of it."

Giles replied shortly, "You of all people know that brute power does not equal control. Even if Willow could perform the spell I'd prefer it to be you. Quinn simply doesn't have the experience or control over her magic. It is too big a risk."

Quinn crossed her arms stubbornly, "It's my risk to take."

Giles finally glared at her, "And the anchors? They would die Quinn, if you failed not only would the back lash kill you, it would kill the anchors as well. That would be two lives in your hands, two deaths on your hands if you failed."

Rachel stepped forward aggressively, "It's like you want her to die. I already asked Quinn if it was a risk she was willing to take, and she said yes, what's more, I'm not a coward, if I have to risk dying, which won't happen because I trust Quinn, I will if it might save Cordy. Just because you don't think she's worth the risk…"

Giles reared back as if he'd been slapped, "Hold on a moment! Cordelia is like my own child, of course I want to save her, but Cordelia would never want others to risk their lives to save hers."

Rachel's fists balled as she shot a glance toward Tara, "So it's ok for Cordy to do it because she's risking her life for someone you love, someone Buffy loves, someone Willow loves! Not once did you suggest Cordelia give the memories back to Tara, because Cordelia never would, because she was willing to die to save Tara! Well guess what, I love Cordelia, Connor loves Cordelia, and we'll do the same thing Cordelia did if it means saving her life!"

Giles slammed the book shut and loomed over Rachel, "We still have time to save her but harping on a spell that is too dangerous isn't going to save her. Cordelia will be fine as long-"

Rachel cut him off with a vicious snarl, "That's what you said about my fathers… that's what you all said about my fathers."

Giles blanched before his face hardened, "The discussion is closed Rachel."

From the table Buffy spoke, "Really Giles… just like that? Just… discussion over, we're going to let Cordy die?"

Giles leveled the entire group with a look, "Can any one of you tell me that Cordelia would be willing to save her own life if it might cost three children their own lives? Her own son? Can anyone of you tell me that is what she would want?"

Willow hung her head as did the rest of the scoobies, each one of them knowing that Giles was right, it wasn't a risk Cordelia would be willing to take, she'd never gamble with Connor, Rachel, or Quinn's life even if it meant saving her own life.

Rachel sneered at the group, "Cordelia can't tell anyone what she wants, because she's dying, and all of you are letting her."

She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room with the teens save for Dawn following loyally.

As soon as the front door closed behind them Angel lunged forward and struck Giles across the face.

As the watcher hit the floor the souled vampire stared down at him, "If it were Buffy you'd let them do the spell." He all but spat the next words, "The only reason I didn't argue for the spell is because my son would be one of the anchors… my son, her son. But we both know that if Buffy were the one lying in that bed dying you'd have let them do the spell." He paused and then added, "It isn't that the risk is too high, it's that Cordelia's life isn't worth that risk, not to you."

Giles stood slowly, "I'm sorry if you believe that Angel."

Buffy stepped next to Angel and spoke, "He isn't the only one Giles. I… I think her life is worth the risk, why can't I anchor the spell? Why can't Faith, or Angel, or Fred, or Gunn? Why can't we at least try to save her?"

Giles made to reach out hand but thought better of it, "The anchors must be connected to both the subject of the spell and the caster. It has to be Connor and Rachel if the spell is to be performed by Quinn and I'm sorry Buffy but I can't risks three lives to save one."

Buffy glared at him, "So it's a matter of numbers? If it were two lives would it be more acceptable? Or one? She's dying Giles!"

Giles nodded, "I know she is Buffy, but this spell isn't the way."

* * *

><p><strong>-Quinn Fabray-<strong>

She waited until they'd dropped off Blaine, Kurt, and Dave before speaking, "Screw Mr. Giles, we're doing the spell right?"

Connor replied, "Hell yes."

Rachel chimed in with a defiant gleam in her eyes, "Absolutely."

She turned the wheel hard and pointed her car towards the magic shop, hoping that between the three of them they had enough cash on hand to get the supplies they would need, "Still have the copy Rachel?"

Rachel nodded resolutely and set her jaw stubbornly.

* * *

><p>Quinn smiled at the new store owner as they enter the magic shop, and tossed the man a little wave which she returned with a smile, "Hello Quinn!" He eyed their group, "No Tara today?"<p>

Quinn hid her slight smile at the guy's obvious crush on Tara and shook her head, "Not today Mr. Alberts."

He waved a hand, "Quinn, I have told you and Tara to call me Bill."

Quinn nodded, "And Tara says I have to respect my elder casters."

He frowned, "I'm not that much older than Tara…am I?"

Quinn shook her head, "No, but you do own a magic shop."

Connor piped up, "She still calls my dad Mr. Angel sometimes." He rubbed his hands together impatiently, "Give him the list so he can help us find the stuff."

Quinn pulled the hand written list from her purse and handed it over. Instead of giving the magic shop proprietor the copied spell, all three teens had agreed that they were better off not letting the man know what spell they were preparing for.

Mr. Alberts looked over the list and then nodded, "Looks like what you'd need for a cleansing spell only…" He squinted at Quinn, "Who is doing the spell?"

Quinn lied outright, "Tara." She knew Mr. Alberts wouldn't call to ask and she was an excellent liar. She didn't even glance up from the crystal she was admiring to answer him.

She felt more than saw him relax as he finally smiled, "Let me round all this up, it shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes."

Rachel rocked on her heels next to her, "Do you think they have any books on slayers?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't really know, but I can help you look?"

Rachel beamed at her and grabbed her arm to lead her from the counter and over to the books, "Where do you think it would be?"

Quinn considered the question and then smirked, "Well… They don't have a hobbit section…"

Rachel didn't smack her arm, as a slayer she really couldn't without hurting Quinn, but she did exclaim, "Quinn Fabray! Rude…"

Quinn nodded and then ducked her head, "Kidding, kidding. I would say look under supernatural creatures… I mean at their core, that's kind of what slayers are."

Rachel nodded and the girls spent the next several minutes looking through the books while Mr. Alberts bustled around them, getting all sorts of supplies and placing them in the back pack Quinn had provided.

Finally he let out a huff of air, "Ok! That's everything." He sat at the counter and rang up the purchases while Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand, praying they had enough cash between the three of them to cover the sale, "That will be… two hundred and thirty-seven dollars, oh and seven cents."

Quinn sagged in relief as she forked over two hundred and fifty and waited for her change, "Thanks Mr. Alberts."

He bobbed his head happily, "No worries Quinn! You just give Tara my best and let me know how the spell went next time you come in?"

Quinn smiled softly, "Sure thing Mr. Alberts." She really hoped the spell didn't kill her, Rachel, and Connor, because Mr. Alberts would be devastated. Not to mention they'd be dead.

* * *

><p>They stopped at Quinn's so that she could prepare the spell as much as possible before they went back to scooby central, they would have to work fast and trust that once the spell had been started the adults wouldn't be willing to risk her concentration by breaking down the door. They'd have to get into Cordelia's room separately; because there was no way any one was going to let them be alone with her together. In the end it was decided that Connor would go back to the house, alone, acting angry and huffy, with his back pack in hand, while Rachel stayed out. After Connor had successfully barred the door they'd climb in through the window, do the spell, and show Mr. Giles that he was full of crap.<p>

Quinn smiled at Connor as he hurried out of her house, that was the plan at least.

* * *

><p><strong>-Connor Angel-<strong>

He blew into the house and slammed the door behind him, making a point to announce his presence. He stormed past the living room but was stopped by Giles of all people.

"Connor…"

He stopped but didn't speak.

The older man took his glasses off and asked, "Where is Rachel?"

Connor turned slowly and hissed, "She didn't want to be here…" He passed a glance over all of the still reading adults and added, "With all of you."

Giles let out a heavy sigh, "Connor, you must understand that…"

Connor took a sudden, aggressive step forward and watched as everyone in the room tensed, "What I understand is that you are letting my mother die. I'm here because she could die at any moment, and if she does I'll…" He choked and trailed off. Both Tara and Buffy took steps towards him and he did feel a little bad about the clearly devastated look on Buffy's face.

He held up a hand, "She's dying and none of you deserve to breathe the same air as her." He glared at his father, furious that the vampire hadn't moved heaven and earth to do the spell, "I would die to save her, I would die to give her a chance even… but all of you…" He spat the next words, "Cowards wouldn't?" He turned on Giles once again, "Go to hell, take your platitudes and shove them. They and all of you mean less than nothing to me if she dies."

Angel looked beyond hurt, "Connor… son…"

Connor knew that when they saved Cordy he'd have to answer to her for putting that look on his father's face, for the tears leaking from Buffy's eyes, for risking his life, but he'd gladly take it if it meant she was alive.

Connor let himself soften, let the boy who was terrified of losing his mother shine through, "I…" He clamped down on it and shook his head, "I'm going to sit with her." He made to spin on his heel but paused and grumbled, "Give me a couple of books."

Tara handed him five and dipped her head, "I am so sorry Connor."

He shook his head, "I don't blame you Tara."

He finally did turn then and as he ascended the stairs he fired off a text to Rachel and Quinn, telling them to position themselves under Cordelia's window.

* * *

><p>He moved quickly once he was in the room, once he'd kicked Fred out, dumping the books on the dresser and then shoving it in front of the door followed swiftly by the big chest that Cordelia had loaded full of sweaters and other assorted crap.<p>

He went to the window, opened it, and then stuck his head out, "Hey."

Rachel and Quinn waved and he helped Quinn into the window after she'd been boosted by Rachel. Rachel for her part sprang up to the window and pulled herself in.

Connor shut the window, locked it and then turned to his girls, "We have maybe two minutes before they realize that I am up here with Cordelia alone."

Quinn nodded and opened his bag and began setting up the spell, he and Rachel watched with bated breath as she anointed Cordelia's forehead with some sort of oil before doing the same to herself, and then them.

She positioned them behind her after she'd lit the candles and said, "Take each others' hand and then grab my wrist."

They did as they were told and then he spoke, "Quinn…"

She turned to look at him, "Yeah?"

He looked at Cordelia, looked at his mom and then closed his eyes, "We could die… I know why I'm doing this, but you… I… you don't have to do this." He turned to look at Rachel, "Neither of you do."

Quinn smiled gently at him and shrugged, "WWCD."

He cocked his head, "What?"

A grin spread across her face, "What would Cordy do? It's my new motto."

Connor offered her a grin of her own but it fell away as Rachel shifted next to him and leaned forward. She pressed a short chaste kiss to Quinn's lips, wiping the grin away.

Quinn and Connor both blinked at her while Rachel ducked her head shyly, "Just in case."

Quinn stared at the little diva for another moment and then cleared her throat, "Right… let's do this?"

Connor nodded and Rachel spoke firmly, "Let's."

He grabbed Rachel's hand and then clamped a hand on Quinn's wrist and closed his eyes as Quinn alto voice began to chant. He felt the pull of magic almost immediately from his gut and knew the spell had been triggered.

Rachel gasped next to him and tightened her grip on his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tara Maclay-<strong>

She couldn't even find it in her to smile at Fred as the tiny Texan entered the room with red eyes and a permanent frown, "Connor kicked me out."

Angel nodded, "I figured, he's… angry."

Fred shot a dark look towards Giles and snapped back, "So am I."

The older watcher let another sigh but otherwise ignored the obvious anger directed towards him. As Tara looked around the room she steeled herself for what she was about to suggest.

Quietly she spoke, "Let me take the memories back…"

The silence which before was dark and angry, was suddenly oppressive as everyone turned to look at her in shock.

It wasn't Willow, Dawn, or even Buffy who spoke first but Angel, "No."

She blinked at him, "But I…"

He shook his head, "I don't want Cordelia to die any more than the rest of you," He shot Giles a look, "In fact I want to save her probably more than most, she's my best friend… she…" He shook his head again, "She saved you Tara, and I have to, we have to respect that. She made a choice, she knew the risks."

Tara stood and wrapped her arms around her waist, "My life is not as important as hers."

Angel stepped up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder, "She thought it was."

She turned to look at him and he offered her a rare smile, "And I've learned to accept that Cordelia is always right."

Buffy stood and nodded towards Angel, "You… you've been here Tara, you've seen what Cordy means to me, you get what she means to Angel, and we're telling you no."

Tara sagged but the sudden grief that overtook her was washed away a moment later as Giles demanded, "Fred…"

They turned to look at him as he took stock of who was in the room with him, "Was Connor alone with Cordelia?"

Fred nodded, "Well yeah."

As Giles paled Tara felt someone touch magic nearby. She sucked in a breath as a powerful spell was triggered.

From next to Kennedy Willow let out a gasp, "Oh no…"

Tara made eye contact with the red head and they shared a look before they bolted towards the stairs.

From behind them Tara heard Giles yell, "They've started the spell!"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N: Two deaths in the family both unexpected and both very close to me has made it hard to write. I am slowly building up my desire and I wanted to get this out, I am in no way abandoning my stories but my headspace hasn't been great lately. Please pardon the wait. **

**Nan**

* * *

><p><strong>-Willow Rosenberg-<strong>

She and Tara skidded to a halt outside of Cordelia and Buffy's shared room and exchanged a look before Tara placed hand on the door and dropped her head. Willow waited with baited breath as Tara touched the threads of magic that were pulsing in the house. After a long moment she let out a sigh as the rest of their family came stampeding into the hallway, crowding around the door.

Giles was red in the face as he ordered, "Break down the door!"

Tara's head snapped up as she moved to stand in front of the door fully after leveling an uncharacteristically harsh glare at Giles, "No. They're in the middle of the spell, it's been triggered and if we break Quinn's focus now, we'll be killing all of them. The backlash from the interruption will kill Rachel and Connor, fry Quinn's brain, and the rush of memories returning to Cordelia will make her head explode." She paused for a minute before adding, "Probably literally!"

Giles might have shoved her aside if he'd not chanced a glance at both Willow and Buffy who moved to flank Tara while Fred spoke, "I'm voting no on the exploding Cordy heads and dead teenagers."

Giles ignored the tiny Texan and ground out, "Buffy break the door down."

Willow puffed with pride and a little fury as Buffy stated flatly, "No."

The elder watcher turned to Faith only to be stalled by her quick, "Fuck no G."

Finally Giles turned on Kennedy and spoke firmly, "As head of the Watchers council I am ordering you to break down that door."

Kennedy stepped towards the door and then turned to stand just in front of Tara as she replied, "She's my girlfriend's ex… and I'd still rather listen to her right now."

Willow beamed at Tara before reaching out to squeeze Kennedy's shoulder while Giles spun to look at Spike.

The blond vampire cocked an eyebrow and leaned against the wall, "You know my answer Watcher man. I'm listening to the witch."

Giles let out a heavy sigh before asking Tara, "How long until we know whether or not the spell is successful?"

Tara turned to look at Willow for a moment and she made sure to offer Tara a smile which seemed to bolster Tara who replied, "Will and I will know the moment the spell ends… whether it is successful or not."

Buffy spoke up, "Meaning when that door opens, either Cordelia's safe and alive, and Rachel, Connor, and Quinn are grounded… after the parade, or…"

Quietly, Tara finished for her, "Connor, Rachel, and Quinn will be dead, and Cordelia will probably still be dying, yes."

Buffy drooped a little before perking up, "But you've been yoda-ing Quinn so she's like gotta be super witch by now right?"

Tara dipped her head, "She's very powerful, and she has a lot of control."

Giles interjected, "For a novice. She is nowhere near ready for this sort of spell, and you should all prepare yourself to open that door to four corpses." He turned on his heel and marched down the hall.

The group stared after him as Kennedy drawled, "It is like he wants them to be dead."

Spike fished a cigarette out of his pocket, "Well, he hates to be wrong doesn't he?" He lit the cigarette and earned a glare from Buffy.

"Outside." She jerked a thumb towards the stairs as he pouted.

He took a big drag, "It's still light out."

Buffy didn't blink, "We have a porch. Use it."

He blew the smoke out in her face as she growled, "I am telling Cordelia you were smoking in the house the second she wakes up."

He smirked at her as he slouched backwards down the hall, "I'm not the one who's whipped Buffy."

Faith shoved him as he passed her, "Keep telling yourself that Spike." She snagged the cigarette from his mouth, took a drag, and then grabbed his coat to lead him down the hall.

Willow blinked after them before asking, "Are they sleeping together?"

Dawn snorted, "No, they both still think they want Cordy."

Tara smiled her lopsided smile that still sent flutters careening like bats through Willow's stomach as she replied, "They both do still want Cordy Dawnie."

Buffy's face morphed into a heavy scowl as she stared after Faith and Spike before turning to stare balefully at her shared room. She moved to stand next to the door and slid down to sit in front of the door.

Angel moved to sit next to her after a long look at the door as well.

Willow tugged Tara's hand as she grabbed a hold of Kennedy's as well and began leading the two women down the hallway back downstairs.

She missed the bemused expressions on their faces as she kept a tight hold on both their hands all the way down.

* * *

><p><strong>-Angel-<strong>

He leaned his head back against the door and closed his eyes, willing himself to believe that Cordelia would be fine, Connor would be fine, his two friends would be fine. He let out an unnecessary breath and tried relax his tightly coiled body.

Next to him Buffy shifted, "When did you realize you were in love with her?"

Angel didn't open his eyes, but a small smile pulled at his lips, "The first time I realized it was… We'd been preparing for an apocalypse and Cordelia put fake flowers down in the training room because she thought they'd cheer me up, bring some bloom into my darkness. And actually, Fred told me. Kyrumption…"

He felt rather than saw Buffy's stare, "Ky-what now?"

Angel felt a real smile across his face, "When two great warriors meet on the field of battle and recognize their mutual fate. Which I guess meant that we saw something in each other. I just know that Darla showed up a couple hours later, carrying my child and all I cared about was the fact that Cordy was mad at me."

Buffy let out a short laugh, "You should see Faith and Spike fall over themselves when she's mad. It's like two really dangerous puppies, dangerous, dumb puppies."

Angel smirked as he pictured Spike heeling like a dog before continuing, "She also mentioned moira."

Buffy blinked at him, "Who's Moira?"

Angel folded his hands over his drawn up knees and replied, "The gut physical attraction between two larger than life souls. Fred was insistent that there was something there, I disagreed." He was quiet for a moment before muttering, "Teach me to argue with a genius." He closed his eyes again, "It was gradual, my finally figuring it out, that I was in love with her, but I think I'd loved her for a long time without knowing exactly what to call it."

Buffy hummed next to him, "Everyone, Faith, Xander, and Willow at least, they keep saying she's changed, that she's different from high school Cordy, but she hasn't, not really. I think she was always in there, this Cordy, the one that is so easy to love. Willow and I used to wonder what the hell Xander saw in her, besides the obvious, but if she let him in even a little back then? I get it." She was quiet for a second before growling out, "I keep wanting to punch him, retroactively."

Angel's eyebrow shot up, "Why?"

Buffy shrugged, "She was in love with him."

Angel tensed again, "Was she?"

He felt Buffy nod, "She told me during homecoming that she loved him, and if Willow's timeline for when she and Xander started their… thing is right, then Cordy was figuring out she loved Xander while he was making out with Will which just… I didn't really care back then, I sided with Willow and Xander, but Cordy got her heart broken, like really broken, and he never even knew how much he'd actually hurt her."

Angel let out a sigh, "And now I want to punch him, thanks for that." He shook his head, "She let that go a long time ago Buffy, Xander and Willow, Sunnydale."

Buffy leaned her head against his shoulder, "I know." She let out a chuckle, "You should know Cordelia's adopted Rachel."

Angel opened his eyes to glance at her, "Has she? I knew she and Connor were close but have she and Cordy gotten closer?"

Buffy nodded firmly, "I think Rachel needed a mom, and Cordelia is a great one."

They were quiet for a long time, listening in on the room, hoping for some clue as to what was going on with the kids and Cordelia.

After the long bout of silence Angel spoke "Not that you need it Buffy, but if you… have feelings for Cordelia, you have my blessing." He squeezed her knee, "Don't miss your chance with her, not like I did."

Buffy scoffed, "You're right, I don't need you blessing." Her voice softened as she asked, "I know how I feel Angel, but I mean…"

He replied quietly, "You're easy to love Buffy."

* * *

><p><strong>-Cordelia Chase-<strong>

She knew she was meant to be a jibbering wreck as she moved through the fire of the hell dimensions that Tara had spent so long in but frankly put, she wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her lose it. She'd fallen unconscious completely after fighting like hell to stay awake for what seemed like hours, and now that she couldn't hear Angel or feel Buffy, she knew it was nearing the end. She huffed as she eyed the room around her before standing and striding to the door across from her. She had a feeling that if she stayed put she'd succumb to death quicker and she wasn't about to go out without one hell of a fight. She opened the door and was met with a wall of flames and the sounds of creeptastic chanting.

She ground down her teeth and looked back at the room she'd been in for what seemed like forever, the room filled with the corpses of her dead friends. Buffy, Willow, and Dawn were the most apparent, and the only thing that let her distinguish from her own nightmares and Tara's was the lack of Angel and her family from L.A. Any true nightmare of hers would have included a dead Connor and Rachel just to ramp up the horror. Of course, these memories of hell were from before Tara had known her, known them.

She shot one last look back at the room and stared at Buffy's dead and broken body, her eyes wide and staring, hazy gray with death and gave a shudder. She turned back to the doorway full of flames with a scowl; yeah, she'd take the room full of flames over a room with a dead Buffy any day of the week.

She marched through the flames and scoffed as they licked at her skin, sparking a phantom pain that barely touched the level of her vision pain on the best day. So far, hell was more annoying than anything else. She frowned after a minute; of course she wasn't actually experiencing it fresh, rather she was lost in an endless stream of fractured memories that belonged to Tara, who actually had been in hell.

She really needed to have a discussion with Buffy about some payback for that. If she survived, which she would damn it.

Once she was past the thick wall of flames she paused to examine her clothes and hair and nodded in satisfaction when she discovered both were still intact. Once she was done with her moment of admittedly pointless vanity she glanced around the room and stalled. A room full of robed figures stood chanting over a figure, a figure that was immediately recognizable to Cordelia.

Tara lay prone on a stone slab, naked and staring blankly up at the blackness above her as the robed figures chanted in a dead language that Cordelia didn't recognize.

This was a memory. The utter brokenness of Tara made Cordelia pause in her quest to leave this room as well. If this had been anything but a memory, Cordelia would have already started raining down fire and brimstone on the robed freaks chanting over her friend.

She made to stride past the ring of chanting figures and the shade of Tara when a quiet broken voice stopped her, "Help me…"

Cordelia turned to look back and made eye contact with Tara's blue ones. The witch looked so helpless and broken that Cordelia's whole being stiffened. Her fists curled before she could stop herself as she sprang into action. She had no weapon and she was almost sure that her powers would be useless in this land of memories but that wouldn't stop her from beating every one of these robed bastards to death.

She lunged forward and in a move she'd seen both from Buffy and Angel she caught the first figure's head in her hands and twisted until the shade's neck snapped like a twig. The figures responded as they would have in life, turning to attack her and giving her something tangible to vent her spite on.

She delivered a vicious punch to the nose of one, sending his nasal bone into his brain as he crumpled before kicking another in the kidney and then bashing his head into the face of another. She spun, kicked, punched and quite frankly over the course of less than three minutes became more violent than she'd ever been before until none of the robed figures were left standing. She stood in a ring of dead shades as she breathed heavily, feeling stronger than she had before the exertion before bending down to wrench the outer robe off of one of the shades. She didn't spare a glance for the shade as she made her way to Tara's shade and draped the robe over her and sat her up.

She brushed a strand of dirty blonde hair back as she whispered, "I've got you Tara."

As the Tara shade let out a sigh the room began to dissolve into nothingness until she was standing in another room.

This time the shades looked human, and would have been less creepy than the robed chanting freaks if it wasn't for the fact that the older man and his younger counterpart weren't looming over the cowering form of another shade of Tara. This one was younger and her face bore the evidence of her abuse at the hands of the two men Cordelia assumed were her father and brother.

She let out a low hiss, "Right…" before lashing out at the oldest of the pair. She could fight these nightmares, and she'd be damned if she was going to die in the process. She'd beat back every single one until there were none left. She'd rescue Tara, Willow, and whoever else a million times if it meant getting the crap out of this endless stream of hell.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rachel Berry-<strong>

They'd ended up in the memories, of that much Rachel was sure, but she wasn't quite sure what needed to be done to help Cordelia.

They'd moved through rooms of dead bodies and Rachel had to stamp down her nausea at the sight of some of her friends twisted and defiled bodies. After moving to a room where there was nothing more than a huddled figure Rachel stopped.

"What are we supposed to do?"

Quinn and Connor turned to look at her before sharing a look and then shrugging more than a little helplessly as Quinn spoke, "I'm not sure; the spell just said it would let us filter out the foreign memories, banish them from Cordelia's mind… I'm not sure how we're supposed to do that though."

Rachel let out a heavy sigh before spinning around, trying to gain some clue as to what they were meant to do before coming to an abrupt halt as she focused on the figure in the room, "Tara?"

Quinn and Connor spun to look at the huddled figure even as Rachel hurried to Tara's side. The woman who she'd come to admire for her quiet strength was shaking and crying quietly.

Rachel reached out a hand and smoothed it gently over Tara's hair as she spoke, "Tara?"

The witch looked up with sightless eyes, huddling further into the corner, "Please… leave me alone, no more…"

Rachel blinked back tears as Tara shrank from her before she whispered, "You're safe Tara, this is… this is just memory. Close your eyes, your safe, this isn't real… you're safe with Willow."

Tara's face smoothed as she whimpered hopefully, "Willow?"

Rachel chanced a hand on Tara's cheek, "You're safe Tara, and this isn't real."

The older woman relaxed as she breathed a sigh and closed her eyes as she started to vanish. Rachel shot up from her crouch and reached out to Quinn and Connor, grasping their hands.

Quinn spoke over a sudden roar of noise, "Something is changing!"

Connor nodded to her left, "I think we're changing memories! I think we have to banish them!"

As the empty room and Tara vanished they materialized in another room, with a horrific sight waiting for them. Another Tara was hung in the center of this room, being torn apart by three demons. Rachel's skin erupted in goose bumps as Tara's shrieks of pain registered.

Connor let loose a dark snarl from next to her as he shot forward, "Hell with this!"

Rachel had to agree as she leapt at one of the demons that had a hold of Tara's foot. She landed on the demon's back and wrapped her arms around its neck and squeezed as hard as she could, hoping to rip the damn thing's head off.

From behind her Quinn gave a shout, "No magic in here!"

Rachel spared a barked order, "Stay back Quinn!"

She managed to wrench the head off the demon's shoulders and dropped into a crouch as it fell before turning her attention on the demon advancing on Quinn. Before she could get to them the demon drew back a hand and smashed it across Quinn's face.

* * *

><p><em>The corporeal bodies of the three teens jerked as a trio of identical bruises blossomed across their faces.<em>

* * *

><p>Rachel let out shriek as an explosion of pain rocketed through her face, beyond her Connor yelled as well as he grabbed at the side of his face.<p>

Rachel launched herself at the demon the moment she could, wrestling it away from Quinn. She heard rather than saw Connor finish off his demon before he was next to her, grabbing the arm of the demon and yanking in one direction while she yanked in another. It was fitting that between the two of them they managed to tear the thing apart.

Quinn moved past them and hurried to the still dangling form of Tara, "Help me get her down!" Connor and Rachel hurried to her side as they stared up at the older witch.

Connor shook his head before springing up to grasp at one of the ropes that held Tara. He dangled, looking enough like a monkey to draw a smile from Rachel. He struggled with the knot that bound Tara's wrist.

After a minute he announced, "Grab her legs, this knot is about to give."

Rachel and Quinn moved as one to brace Tara's legs, making sure that when the knot loosened completely she didn't drop and yank her arm out of her socket. Connor moved on to the other knot and before long Tara's weight rested completely on Rachel and Quinn. Connor dropped down and between the three of them they lowered Tara's broken body to the floor. Quinn was clearly ready to start crying as she stared at her mentor's broken form.

The room began to dissolve again as Rachel barked, "Connor we have to protect Quinn, if she gets hurt we get hurt, and I have a feeling if she dies, we die."

Connor reached down and grabbed Quinn's arm, drawing up to his side "Stay close Quinn, and let Rach and I do the fighting."

Rachel offered Quinn a smile as the blonde held her hands up, "No arguments here."

* * *

><p><em>Hour after hour passed, slowly, as bruises and wounds began appearing on the bodies and faces of the three teens who swayed over the prone body of the seer. Each discoloration that appeared on the form of the blonde witch was mirrored in the next second on the forms of the destroyer and the young slayer. <em>

_As each wound appeared though, the seer's breaths grew more even, her heartbeat more steady, as memory after was purged from her head. _

* * *

><p><strong><strong>September 16, 2011<strong>**

**-Cordelia Chase-**

She dropped another demon's body as yet another memory dissolved. She was pleased with how well she was holding up considering the sheer amount a demon ass she'd been forced to kick. She had to admit that the ones she had relished the most were the ones of Tara's family, she'd punched Tara's father's face in more than once and considering each scene she'd walked in on? It would never get old.

The worst of the memories were the perversion of real memories. Scenes with Willow and her dark magic, of Buffy's death, and of Dawn's, they were the ones that took it out of her. She'd seen Buffy die enough in these memories to last several lifetimes.

She considered room around her this time, trying to find what she had to fight this time. Something felt different though as hope flared in her chest unbidden.

A moment of silence passed as and then the lone figure in the room began chanting in another dead language that Cordelia had never bothered to learn. She took a threatening step towards the single figured but was stalled by a shout from behind her.

"Mom!?"

Cordelia whirled and came face to face with Connor, Rachel, and Quinn. All three of them looked worse for the wear but they were standing and Rachel had a sunny smile on her face as she rocked on her heels while Connor looked ready to faint in relief.

Her son lunged and caught her in firm hug before stepping back and clearing his throat, "We found you."

Cordelia offered him a gentle smile and cupped his cheek, "Yes you did…" A moment went by and then she frowned, "Wait a minute… how did you find me? You…" She counted the kids again and then her eyes narrowed as she growled, "Did you use the spell that required anchors?!"

All three kids shrank a little and she had her answer, "Have you lost your minds?! You could have been killed! Did you think for one moment that I would want my kids dead to save my own life? How could I possibly want that?!"

Connor seemed to gain some strength as he snapped back, "I learned to do suicidal things to save people I love from you! You were dying!"

Cordelia stepped in to his face and hissed, "I appreciate the thought Connor, but you are all grounded when we get out of here…" She rolled her eyes, "And after… I don't know I'll up your allowance or something."

Quinn opened her mouth to speak only for Cordelia cut her off, "And don't think for one moment that I can't ground you Quinn." Quinn wilted as the three teens eyed her, waiting for her to give them an order.

She spun around before focusing on the robed figure, "I think that us finding each other means that this is the last memory. So…"

Connor cracked his knuckles, "So let's break this guy in half and go home."

Cordelia waved a hand, "Be my guest kid."

As Connor approached the figure the words he was chanting morphed into English, "_One called by destiny…" _

Cordelia called out, "Connor freeze!" Her son paused, his fist raised to smash into the figure.

The figure continued, "_One born of evil… One of tainted magic…" _ The figure turned and lowered his hood revealing a very familiar face.

All four of them breathed out, "Giles?"

The Englishman took a step towards them and spoke, "_Three deaths to unmake the light…" _A small, dark smile curled across his lips, "_Though_ _soldiers of the dark beware the willing sacrifice." _He looked directly at Cordelia and sneered, "_I should have murdered you in your coma." _

Cordelia barked, "Now Connor."

Her son shot forward and smashed his fist into the face of the shade. There was a wet crunching sound and then the Giles shade crumpled to the floor with a loud groan. Connor brought his foot up and then stomped down on the shade's neck.

As the crunch echoed through the dark room the memory began to fade.

Cordelia shot up in bed with a startled gasp as she breathed deeply. A trio of groans came from around the bed as she eyed the three teens that had taken it upon themselves to rescue her. They had all seen much better days, with their bruised and broken bodies. All three of them bore identical injuries no doubt mirroring the injuries Quinn had sustained while walking through the memories.

She spoke softly as they focused on her, "What do you all remember?"

Rachel spoke softly, "Giles…"

Quinn nodded as she cradled her ribs, "Is he…?"

Cordelia shook her head, "I don't know, and until I do… all of you keep your mouths shut, am I clear?"

All three nodded obediently as Quinn spoke up, "It would explain why he was so set against us using the spell."

Connor scowled even he touched a finger to his split lip, "It was like he wanted you to die, maybe because he knew that you'd find him in Tara's memories."

Cordelia swung her legs over the side of the bed as she spoke, "I don't want to assume anything, as far as I know, he said no to the spell because it was an almost fool proof way to get yourselves killed. He was doing his job as a watcher when he said no. I rejected the spell for the same reason."

Rachel's jaw dropped, "You had already found that spell?"

Cordelia nodded as she stood on wobbly legs, "A couple of weeks ago, yeah. Tara wasn't an option, neither was Willow, and I came to the same conclusion all of you did, that it would have to be the three of you who would have to perform the spell. I wasn't willing to risk all of you." She rolled her eyes, "Not that I'm not grateful to be alive, but it was stupid, and reckless and any other negative descriptor I can think of to do that spell with so little preparation and against the order of Giles. Evil or not, possessed or not, he wasn't wrong, and being a watcher means voicing the unpopular opinion."

Connor replied mutinously, "It was either do the spell or let you die Mom."

She cupped his cheek and ordered firmly, "Next time, if the choice is my life or all of yours, you let me die."

Now all three teens were eying her mutinously.

She pointed at the wardrobe blocking the door, "Move that please. I'd like to let Buffy and Angel know that I'm not dead."

Connor pouted balefully, "I think I have broken ribs…"

Cordelia arched an eyebrow, "Not to sound ungrateful but so? You did the spell, you move the barricade."

Connor and Rachel heaved twin sighs and then muscled the wardrobe out of the way. She felt a little bad that they were both wincing and panting once it was moved but she figured they'd at least learn this way, pain was an excellent teacher if nothing else.

She turned to Quinn and reached out a hand to brush against the girl's cheek, "Are you okay? The super twins have an accelerated healing factor… you don't."

Quinn shrugged and then winced as she cradled her ribs, "I'll be okay, school is going to be a bitch, and I'm not sure how I'm going to explain this to my mom…"

Cordelia nodded thoughtfully, "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Quinn shook her head firmly, "No…" She cocked her head, "We do have painkillers right?"

Cordelia hummed as the wardrobe was moved, "We do. My medicine cabinet should have some good ones."

Quinn smiled gratefully as Cordelia took a deep breath and then exited the room.

Behind her Connor grumbled, "Why am I so hungry?"

Cordelia glanced back at him, "Probably because you've missed dinner," She glanced out the window over the stairs, "And breakfast judging by the light outside."

Behind Connor Rachel spoke up, "We didn't eat much at lunch either Connor."

The three teens spoke quietly to each other, already over their near death insanity and discussing lunch while Cordelia hesitated at the top of the stairs. She knew who she needed to see, she knew she wanted to see Angel, but need? That… She dipped her head, these next few moments might change things, and she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

After a long moment she squared her shoulders and stamped down the scoff that wanted to bubble up in her throat. She was Cordelia Chase damn it, she'd do as she damn well pleased.

She moved down the stairs as she brushed back her still damp hair. She knew she must look like crap warmed over but she hoped that being alive would trump being a little disheveled. She caught sight of herself in the hallway mirror and frowned, okay, a lot disheveled.

She entered the living room and paused in the doorway, surveying the miserable adults and teens that now littered her living room. Buffy was curled in Tara's arms and the slight redness around her eyes belied the fact that she may have been crying earlier. The idea of Buffy crying made Cordelia's chest ache as she cleared her throat.

"Why so depressed? Clearly no one died." She stepped forward to allow the three teens into the room as heads snapped up to look at them.

Brittany and Blaine moved first, barreling past her to catch Rachel, Quinn, and Connor in hugs as Dawn scrambled across the room a second later and charged into the teenaged group hug.

Cordelia for her part stepped forward as Buffy stood smoothly. The slayer's eyes were locked on her and there was an intense sort of focus on her face. Before Cordelia could reach Buffy Angel stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

He smiled down at her, "Welcome back Cordy…"

She offered him a beaming smile as his words seemed to spur the rest of the adults into action as Spike and then Faith slammed into her in a tight three way hug even as she tried to catch Buffy's eye again. The slayer offered her a small smile before tipping her head towards the kitchen and ghosting away as Cordelia accepted a hug from a tearful Tara.

Cordelia held the older blonde witch as she sniffled into her shoulder and Willow mouthed, 'Thank you' just behind Tara even as she clutched at Kennedy's hand.

Giles nodded at her and Cordelia stared at his face, trying to get a hint of whether he was Giles at all before Fred pushed past him and inserted herself between Cordelia and Tara. Cordelia held the tiny Texan as her eyes once again sought out the door Buffy had exited from.

**-Buffy Summers-**

She waited. She wasn't a patient person by nature but in this case she didn't particularly want an audience.

She dipped her head as she let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding as she reminded herself again that Cordelia was alive, that Connor, Rachel, and Quinn had survived their rebellious heroics and Cordelia was safe. For now at least, until the next time she did something extraordinarily brave and stupid. Buffy's chin hit her chest as she narrowed her eyes, she really hoped there wouldn't be a next time.

The longer the spell had taken to finish the more tense Willow and Tara had gotten. In the hour before Cordelia had strolled through the living room entry Tara's eyes had welled up and she'd fled the room for a good ten minutes while Willow chased after her and Kennedy chased after both of them.

Buffy would never tell anyone but she'd begun to grieve for Cordelia and the three teens in that instant. She'd known on an intellectual level that the longer the spell took the more likely it would be that the four would die once what the spell was was explained in greater detail by Wesley, but on an emotional level Buffy had stubbornly refused to believe that Cordelia was going to die, and certainly she'd refused to accept that Connor, Rachel, and Quinn might join her.

Tara's tears had caused a very real fear to rise up in Buffy, so much so that when the blonde had returned and lowered herself to sit next to Buffy, the blonde slayer made herself a promise. If, by some miracle Cordelia survived, she'd take Angel's advice.

After nearly thirty minutes of waiting alone in the kitchen the swinging doors opened and Cordelia stepped through them.

Buffy remained quiet as Cordelia took a step towards her. She searched Cordelia's face and found… something there as her patience snapped a second later.

She surged forward and caught Cordelia's hands in hers and she rocked up on the balls of her feet and pressed her lips to Cordelia. The Seer flailed for one horrible moment and Buffy was sure that Cordelia was going to shove her away and tear into her high school style and then… then Cordelia melted.

Her arms jerked from Buffy's hold and then one was looping around her waist and the other tangled in her hair as the taller woman pulled her closer. Buffy wouldn't say her heart soared, or that she saw rainbows, but as she sank further into Cordelia's arms, as the seer she'd fallen for held her, and kissed her, she felt safe in a way that she'd never felt before. Not with anyone. The care with which Cordelia pressed her against the counter, the passion she poured into their kiss ignited something in Buffy as Cordelia took charge of the kiss Buffy had started. For a woman so strong, so larger than life, Cordelia was achingly gentle as she trailed a hand over Buffy's cheek.

Buffy might have been embarrassed by the tiny moan that leaked from her if Cordelia hadn't echoed it a second later.

As Buffy's hands itched to wander from their tame, respectable position at Cordelia's waist she pulled away slowly and muttered, "Hi…"

Cordelia leaned back for just a moment before pressing her forehead to Buffy's and breathing, "Hi…"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N: I am so so sorry for the wait. **

* * *

><p><strong>September 18, 2011<strong>

**12:44 P.M.**

**-Cordelia Chase-**

She watched over her charges as Connor and Rachel sparred with Faith, the older slayer gleefully taking on both younger opponents and beating them pretty soundly, which was a potent reminder to Cordelia that her son and daughter were not perfect fighters yet. Even Faith was often handed her ass by Buffy and vice-versa so she would continue to push that both kids trained hard to prepare them for whatever may come and with Wolfram and Hart's interest in Rachel and the looming mystery of Tara's resurrection hovering over them, they all needed to be prepared.

Tara came up to her side and handed her a bottle of water as Buffy bound across the back yard with Dawn and Blaine on her heels. Cordelia's gaze focused intensely on the blonde slayer as she demonstrated an elbow move to all four teens. The blonde glanced over at Cordelia and Tara and offered them a smile that ended in a blush when she tore her eyes away from Cordelia's to return her attention to her trainees.

Tara leaned against the porch railing and asked, "What was that look about?"

Cordelia let out a sigh before she answered, "Buffy kissed me."

Tara was quiet next to her, giving no visible reaction to the news as she took a slow sip of water before asking, "Is... are you ok with that?"

Cordelia shrugged, "I don't have a problem with gay people Tara, I would hope you knew that by now, I mean Rachel and Quinn are practically spitting rainbows lately and I was ok with you and Willow, surprised but ok."

Tara nodded but added, "But you aren't gay."

Cordelia huffed, "_I _don't like labels." She tossed her hair, "I've never been with a woman but I've never really considered it before either, my... my parents wouldn't have approved and so it was never really an option in high school, and with my popularity it wouldn't have been possible to be with a girl and stay popular." She smirked, "Then again, it was California, and it couldn't have hurt my reputation any more than dating Xander did."

She could feel Tara's eyes on her, "So it isn't that you ruled it out, you've just never had the opportunity or the inclination?"

Cordelia hesitated, "I... I've never had feelings for a woman before now..."

Tara started, "But... you do now?"

Cordelia's eyes raked over Buffy's form as she whispered, "I kissed her back... and the second kiss? That was me." She gripped the railing of the porch, "I... I have always admired Buffy Tara, but I never really got why Angel loved her so much... and now that I do? It scares the hell out of me." She dipped her head as guilt ate at her gut, "And God... what about Angel? What do I tell him? Sorry Big Guy, I love Buffy now. And Christ I have been on the other end of that love story, loving Angel even though I was sure no one would ever measure up to Buffy, I don't know that I can do it from this end now. It isn't the kind of life or love I want, I've never wanted to be second best, been there, done that, no thanks."

Tara reached out to grab her hand, "Do you though? Do you love Buffy?"

Cordelia choked, "I..."

Tara squeezed her hand, "It's ok if you don't know Cordy. It really is, but right now, tell me something you do know, something you're sure of."

Cordelia clutched her hand like a lifeline as she admitted, "I want to kiss her again."

Tara let out a breath, "You need to talk to her, you know that right?"

Cordelia bumped Tara's hip, "I know Tara." She offered Tara a bright smile and briefly lamented that she hadn't fallen for this blue eyed blonde instead, she's always been able to take Willow in a fight and she didn't much care if she hurt the red head most of the time, "What about you and Willow? There are some interesting vibes coming from you and Kennedy."

Tara's ears tipped red as she muttered, "I get what Will sees in her, and she is very beautiful, but more than anything I can see that she loves Willow, and that Willow loves her, which I want for Will, I want her to be happy, and if I hadn't been brought back I would have been happy in the afterlife knowing that Willow was safe and loved, but I..."

Cordelia finished for her, "You aren't dead anymore." She pulled Tara closer, "Fight for her Tara, if that's what you want, if you want Willow back fight for her."

Tara's hair fell in her face as she spoke, "I... I don't know that I do Cordy. My memories stop at my death, beyond the few memories I have of heaven which felt like minutes, it really does feel like no time has passed and even though Willow and I were together just before I died, I was still so angry with her Cordelia, I still am, and... she is still using magic now. She isn't using dark magic and she's so much more responsible but I still don't trust her with magic."

Cordelia was quiet for a moment before she asked, "And your heart?"

Tara shook her head, "I don't know Cordy, and does Kennedy deserve that? She loves Willow, and they don't have all of that baggage that we have, they could really be happy without all the other stuff."

Cordelia and Tara watched as Buffy tackled Faith with a laugh while Rachel danced out of the way, squealing about her still tender ribs.

Finally Tara whispered, "I don't trust Willow."

Cordelia held her hand tightly as she admitted, "I'm in love with Buffy."

* * *

><p><strong>-Buffy Summers-<strong>

**3:13 P.M.**

Buffy threw the door open and blinked as Willow waved at her with a bright grin, "Hi Buff!"

She cocked her head, "Will, Kennedy." The younger slayer, who always seemed slightly uncomfortable around Buffy, shifted and raised a hand halfheartedly even as Buffy continued, "What are you two doing here?"

Willow rocked on her heels, "Giles sent us. He wants Ken to evaluate Rachel and I'm supposed to see how Quinn's training is coming along."

Buffy's eyes narrowed almost against her will as stared at her best friend, "Really..." She stepped out of the way and motioned the couple into the house as she added, "Cordelia is going to be thrilled."

Willow cast a look over her shoulder, "Sarcasm?"

Buffy shrugged, "Oh yeah. She's a little over protective of the kids right now."

Willow cocked her head, "And we're threats?"

Buffy remained passive as Willow scowled at her, "Not to me, but Cordelia isn't going to appreciate Giles suddenly caring about Rachel and Quinn's progress all of a sudden."

Willow seemed to swell, "Cordelia may be Rachel's guardian but that is only because Xander and Giles agreed. Xander is her Watcher and Giles is head of the council."

Buffy held up her hand, "And Rachel and Quinn are basically Cordy's kids Will."

She lead Willow and Kennedy into the living room and spoke, "Kennedy go ahead and tell Rachel she can invite Quinn over, I need to borrow Willow for a minute."

Buffy was grateful that Willow let herself be yanked into the kitchen, "I need you to swear you won't repeat what I'm about to tell you Will."

Willow nodded seriously as she gestured to the room, "Cone of silence Buffy, what's going on?"

Buffy took a deep breath, stealing herself for what she wanted to say before blurting, "I kissed Cordelia."

Willow blinked at her, "Guh?"

Buffy threw up her hands, "I know, and then she kissed me, we kissed, there was kissage. Cordelia and Buffy kissage!"

Willow blinked again before swatting at her ear, "I'm sorry, I think I just had a small stroke. Did you just say you kissed Cordelia?!"

Buffy nodded seriously, "And then she kissed me back, that part is important too."

Willow's ears were a little red as she asked in a whisper, "Is she a good kisser? Cause I remember thinking she would be in middle school which, you know, I now know is more than a little gay, but is she?"

Buffy's own cheeks flared red, "Oh yeah. And you know how she's taller?" Willow's head bobbed, "It totally feels amazing to have her pressed against me."

Willow's jaw dropped, "You said kissage happened, not sex!"

Buffy waved a hand, "No sex Will, just when she kissed me it was... kind of Cordy like? She sort of took charge."

Willow nodded sagely, "Femme in the streets, butch in the sheets."

Buffy scoffed, "I don't know what that means but I think I'd pay to hear you call Cordelia butch to her face. She just... she kind of guided the kiss, which was a relief because for a second I was sure she was going to slap me."

Willow looked offended at the suggestion, "Why would she slap you? You are obviously very kissable."

Buffy leaned against the counter with a sigh, "Because aside from some serious cuddling," At Willow's look she tacked on, "Fully clothed cuddling, we haven't ever kissed before. I mean I know that there are some serious feelings on my end, but for a woman who scoffs at tact, she holds her feelings pretty close to the vest. I had no idea how she'd react to the kiss, I could have been reading everything wrong."

Willow huffed out, "I think the fact that Cordy cuddled with you at all says a lot Buffy, I mean I can picture cuddling with her and I'm pretty sure that ends with her setting my hair on fire or decking me." The redhead's eyes widened as she gasped, "Wait! Feelings?! As in more than, 'Cordy has a nice mouth I think I'll kiss it' feelings? As in romantic, squishy love like feelings?"

Buffy took a deep breath, "Not love like Will... I... I am in love with her. I get how she became Angel's whole world Willow, I haven't felt like this since Angel, the first time around."

Willow sank into a chair, "What about Angel though? I mean, won't he be upset that you're moving in on Cordy, or maybe he'll be mad at Cordy for moving in on you?"

Buffy smiled sadly, "He told me to go for it Willow, he said he could understand why we'd fall for each other." She ran a hand through her hair as she added a little defiantly, "And even if he wasn't ok with it, I don't owe Angel anything, we weren't together, we haven't been together for a long time, and he and Cordy aren't together either."

Willow held up a hand, "But, assuming Cordelia feels the same way about you, how will she feel about Angel? Does she know that he won't be upset with her for being with you?"

Buffy shrugged a little helplessly, "I haven't talked to her, not really. And it isn't just Angel Will, I know Spike still has feelings for me, and he may have them for Cordy now too, and Faith is sporting a serious girl crush on her, I don't know, I have this feeling that no one will be thrilled if it worked out that we both feel the same way and wanted to make a go of it."

Willow cocked her head, "Have you thought that through Buffy? Making a go of it involves... well it involves sexy things. Kissing a woman isn't that big of a deal, aside from no stubble and curves where there weren't any, it isn't that different from kissing a guy, but sex with a woman..." Buffy watched as Willow got a slightly far-away look in her eye, "When I had sex with Tara for the first time... it was a revelation. Sex with Oz was good, great even most of the time but Tara..." She shook her head, "I had a lot to learn and I was lucky enough that Tara was able to teach me how to touch her, you and Cordy won't have that. Unless I'm seriously misjudging Cordelia she's never been with a woman either so..."

Buffy was quiet for a long moment as she tried to picture what sex with Cordy might be like. Would Cordy be gentle? Or would she overwhelm Buffy with her raw passion the way she often did during normal activities. She pictured her hand skating over Cordelia's abdomen, her pale skin against Cordelia's natural tan, the muscles of Cordy's ridiculous abs twitching beneath her fingertips as her hand drifted up to cup her breast. Would Cordelia be loud and brash or would she surprise Buffy, with quiet moans and whimpers the slayer had to strain to hear? Would the Seer be content even for a moment on her back, allowing Buffy to control the pace, to explore her body, or would she flip them over and press Buffy into the mattress? She was a good dancer, with great rhythm so Buffy could imagine that she'd roll her hips with a flawless grace. Buffy could almost feel the Seer's hips clamped between her thighs as she settled over her, she could feel Cordelia's hands light fire up her back as the brunette reared up to kiss her, to press their fronts together. She could hear Cordelia's laugh as the Seer flipped them and rolled her hips into Buffy, she could hear her own hiss as heat licked her belly. More than anything though she could see Cordy's soft, gentle smile as the Seer tucked a strand of hair behind Buffy's ear before dipping to kiss her.

"Buffy?" Willow's voice broke her thoughts as she jerked her head to stare at her best friend.

She pressed a hand to her cheek which she was sure was bright red, "Sorry Will..."

Willow waved her off as she asked gently, "Where did you go Buff?"

Buffy let out a puff of air as she ignored the question, "I want everything with her Willow. I want her."

Willow nodded slowly as she spoke, "Tell her that Buffy."

The woman in question burst into the kitchen a second later with a scowl in place, "Willow..." She leveled a look at Buffy, "Did you know that Giles was suddenly taking an interest in the kids?"

Buffy held up her hands, "I'm a surprised as you are, I swear."

Cordelia stared her down for a long moment before she nodded with a huff, "Fine, Quinn is on her way and Rachel is up in her room doing her hair," She rolled her eyes before adding, "At least they can't get each other pregnant." She paused before whirling on Willow, "Quinn can't get her pregnant right?! I am too young and attractive to be a grandmother."

Willow let out a laugh as she shook her head, "No Cordelia, Quinn can't get Rachel pregnant, at least not by accident; there is a ritual that Tara and I discussed before... well before everything with Glory came to a head and Buffy died."

Buffy caught Cordelia's shudder at the mention of her death before the slayer asked quietly, "You two talked about kids?"

Willow ducked her head as she muttered, "Yeah we did. I mean we weren't planning for it anytime soon, but yeah. In the future we were both on the same page."

Cordelia smiled softly, "Tara would make an amazing mother..." She eyed Willow for a long moment and something in her gaze was a little cold before she added grudgingly, "And I suppose you wouldn't suck Rosenberg."

Willow scoffed at her before shrugging, "I'm surprised you're a good mom Cordelia, I would have bet money in high school that you would be the type to eat her young."

Cordelia let out a harsh laugh before spinning on her heel and striding from the kitchen with a bellow, "RACHEL!?"

From the stairs the little slayer called out, "IS QUINN HERE YET?"

Connor answered, "NO!"

Cordelia let out a sigh, "STOP YELLING!"

Buffy placed a hand on Cordelia's back and whispered into her ear, "Pot, meet kettle."

To Buffy's surprise Cordelia leaned into her touch for a moment before whispering, "We need to talk."

Buffy reared back and nodded, "Ok."

Cordelia offered her a reassuring smile, "It's nothing bad Buffy," Before leaning forward in full view of Willow and pressing a short, sweet kiss to Buffy's lips, "We just need to have a discussion." She flashed Buffy her 1000 watt grin before entering the living room, leaving a red faced slayer behind and a gaping witch.

Willow let out a squeak, "So glad she wasn't nice in high school..."

* * *

><p><strong>-Quinn Fabray-<strong>

**3:47 P.M.**

She smoothed her hair out as she raised her hand to knock, lamenting the fact that her 'grounding' and Rachel's meant she couldn't just breeze into the house as she'd been doing, though Cordelia was being more lax than Buffy, Angel, or Giles would have liked, allowing Quinn to spend time with Rachel and sometimes Connor over the course of the weekend and bullying Willow into healing Quinn against Giles' orders. Giles for his part would have been content to see Quinn drop dead of her injuries if the look he'd given her was any indication, never mind that they'd saved Cordelia and no one had died.

She shook her head and rapped smartly on the door before stepping back and brushing out imaginary wrinkles from her sundress out.

She heard Rachel's voice on the other side of the door, "_**I'LL GET IT!**_"

Quinn smiled softly as the door was thrown open and she came face to face with the little diva who was smiling happily at her, "Hello Quinn." Her bright smile belied her soft tone and Quinn responded accordingly.

"Hi Rach..." She reached out and pulled Rachel into a tight hug which the diva sank into with a breathy sigh, "Not that I'm complaining but I thought Buffy kicked me out for the day?"

Rachel pulled back and shrugged, "Willow and Kennedy showed up to evaluate us." She rolled her eyes after a moment, "Cordelia isn't pleased that Mr. Giles is suddenly taking an interest in us but if it gives me a chance to see you again I'll take it." She smiled shyly and Quinn returned it.

She let herself be lead into the living room as she considered the diva clutching at her hand. They had yet to discuss the short, incredibly surprising kiss but there was no denying that something in their relationship had shifted. Rachel's cheeks were more often than not tinged with red now, and Quinn was hyper aware of how often they touched now, and of the fire licked her skin at every point of contact now that Rachel's shy smiles and slightly moon eyed stares had context.

The living room was filled to the brim as she put on a scowl and asked in her best HBIC voice, "Explain to me why I should be at Mr. Giles beck and call. Just because he wants to evaluate my magical skills doesn't mean I have to let him." She crossed her arms, suddenly feeling contrary when she caught Cordelia's smirk out of the corner of her eye, "In fact, give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk right back out?"

Willow stood with a grim look, "You are welcome to leave Quinn, but understand that our teaching you comes with conditions."

Quinn snapped back, "Tara. Tara is teaching me. And seeing as I've spent more than a little time with her in the last month, I'm pretty sure she'll keep teaching whether Mr. Giles likes it or not." She wasn't afraid to look at Tara who answered her unspoken question with a nod and earned a glare from Willow in return.

Tara spoke softly, "Willow, Giles isn't going to dictate whether or not I teach Quinn, and neither are you. She needs to be taught and regardless of how upset Giles is, they did save Cordelia." She leveled the three teens with a stern look, "Even though they got lucky, we need to take the result into account. Cordelia is safe; no one is dead, tell Giles to take the win."

Rachel let out a grumbled, "I'm still not convinced that he didn't want Cordy dead."

Connor waved his hand as he'd often seen Artie do, "Preach."

Willow folded her arms across her chest, "That is ridiculous; of course Giles doesn't want Cordelia dead."

Cordelia cocked an eyebrow, "Really? How do you know for certain?"

Willow jerked her head to stare at Cordelia, "You... you're one of the original scoobies Cordelia, Giles would never want to hurt you, or any of us."

Quinn exchanged a loaded look with Rachel and then Connor who were both sporting mutinous looks as they stared at Willow.

The redhead spared the trio of teens a scowl as she declared, "I don't remember us being that surly or unmanageable, what is their excuse?"

Rachel stated flatly, "Dead parents."

Quinn added, "Tainted magic."

Connor finished, "Hell dimension."

Willow stared at them for a long moment before speaking, "Be all that as it may, Giles was pretty clear. He wants the two of you evaluated."

Rachel opened her mouth to snap at Willow but was stopped as Quinn held up a hand and demanded, "We'll let you evaluate us on one condition."

Buffy muttered, "Here it comes..."

Quinn continued, "I get to hang out here for more than an hour a day. I want my time with Rach and Connor back."

Before Buffy or Willow could reply Cordelia answered, "Fine." At Willow and Buffy's incredulous looks she huffed, "You expected me to be bad cop? They saved my life. Quinn's demand isn't that unreasonable."

Quinn nodded as she turned to Willow, "Let's get this over with."

Rachel let out a put upon sigh before she breezed past Kennedy, "To the back yard I suppose."

Kennedy moved past Willow, Buffy, and Faith before brushing against Tara on the way out, causing both women to clear their throats. Willow's head was already buried in her bag but Quinn caught the moment and stared after Kennedy with narrowed eyes, suddenly protective of Tara whose head was bent so that her blonde hair could shield her face.

* * *

><p>Quinn allowed Willow to demand spell after spell from her, and though she was exhausted she was still summoning up her magic. Now that Cordelia, Tara, Buffy, and Faith were watching she wasn't about to show any weakness. On the other end of the back yard, Rachel was venting her spite out on Kennedy, letting out her seldom seen meanness and using it to wail on Kennedy.<p>

As both sets of women took a break Kennedy panted, "When did you get so good squirt?"

Rachel rolled her shoulders and replied with a haughty tilt of her chin, "I train with Buffy, Faith, Cordelia, Spike, and Connor on a daily basis. They all have different styles so by combining them I have become hard to predict... and I have always been a quick study." She folded her arms and added in a snotty voice, "Also I resent this so I'm taking it out on your face."

Kennedy let out a laugh as she brushed her sweaty hair out of her face and looked at Willow, "How is your evaluation going?"

Willow frowned at Quinn before addressing Tara instead of her or Kennedy, "You've been teaching her very advanced spells."

Tara replied placidly, "I have been."

Willow scowled at her ex, "She isn't ready Tara. Giles and I agree that her training is far too advanced if she is going to be able to cast spells like the one that saved Cordelia without help."

Tara's own posture shifted as she edged closer to Quinn, "That was an isolated incident. Quinn doesn't cast on her own."

Quinn nodded as she moved towards her teacher, "I don't do anything on my own except for my meditations to center myself and charge my energies." She let out a tired sigh, "I'm going to have to meditate for hours tonight after this test."

Tara came to her elbow and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you feeling fatigued?"

Quinn hesitated before answering, "I can keep going..."

Tara eyed her before speaking quietly, "That wasn't what I asked Quinn."

Quinn ducked her head, "I'm getting a pretty bad headache and I feel achey all over."

Tara nodded firmly as she stated, "Quinn is done. You have more than enough to give Giles a full accounting of her abilities and power."

Willow huffed out, "I have enough to know that Giles is going to want you to stop teaching her. The magicks she's learning are way too advanced. She isn't mature enough..."

Tara cut her off with a snap, "She also isn't you Willow. She listens when I caution her about magic and as I stated she does not practice on her own. She is more mature than you were even though she's younger."

Willow rocked back as if she'd been struck, "Tara I..." She glanced at Kennedy before her face hardened and she replied, "I thought we were past all that?"

Tara wrapped her arms around her own waist, "The last memory I have of us Willow... I thought... I was happy in that moment with you, but we slapped a Band-Aid over a gaping wound when we jumped into bed. Do you even... what you did to me was wrong Willow on so many levels and if you think that I have forgotten..."

Willow looked stricken, "I thought you had forgiven me?"

Tara replied quietly, "I have forgiven you, but I can't ever forget that you took away my memories. You took away my right to make an informed decision about us."

Willow's face hardened, "I have apologized Tara, I have suffered more than you can imagine, when you died..."

Tara shook her head, "My death... I'm the one that died Willow, and I realize that those left behind were hurt by it, but you did exactly what I was afraid of when you used your magic to hurt people."

Willow's whole body shook as she replied in a broken voice, "You said you forgave me for Warren."

Tara softened as she took a step towards Willow, "Oh Willow... Of course I forgave you for Warren. I meant what I said; he would have continued to hurt people. His death was brutal but killing him was something that was going to happen one way or the other, whether it was you, or Giles, or even Buffy." Her spine straightened as she added, "But you didn't just attack him Willow, you went after the other two, and you used your magic to hurt our friends, our family, people that I love. Your grief... ending the world because I died Willow? No one should have that kind of anger and disrespect for life."

Willow looked incredulous now as she demanded, "You are upset because losing you made me feel like I couldn't go on?"

Tara exhaled before replying, "I'm upset because you tried to take the rest of the world with you! Because you were selfish! You were selfish again! Once again it was all about you and what Willow wanted!"

Willow's cheeks were red as she stared at Tara with tears glistening in her eyes, "I... Tara..."

Tara moved in front of Quinn completely, "I am in no way required to follow any of Giles' recommendations nor will I. Quinn is my student, and I will continue to teach her for as long as I am able and for as long as she is willing to learn. Her testing is finished and it will not be repeated. If Giles has a problem with that he can come down here and take it up with me himself." She turned to Quinn and offered her a gentle smile, "Go ahead and sit down sweetie, and eat a power bar."

Quinn nodded gratefully and went to plop herself beside Connor her offered her a power bar before whispering, "Are you ok?"

Quinn nodded, "Just tired." She made eye contact with Rachel and saw the sudden, stubborn set to the Diva's jaw.

Rachel announced in her snottiest Diva voice, "I'm done as well."

Kennedy blanched, "Rachel..."

Rachel's chin lifted, "What? Mr. Giles and Xander have shown exactly zero interest in me since I came back to Lima. Cordelia is more my Watcher than either of them." She looked at Cordelia, "Can I quit? I think Kennedy has a pretty clear picture of my abilities as well?"

Cordelia shrugged, "Sure."

Kennedy's face went red as she spun on Cordelia, "Look, ignoring the fact that my girlfriend just got into a fight with her ex," Willow and Tara both shifted uncomfortably, "I have my orders. Rachel is still young and she needs the guidance of the watchers council and of slayers more experienced than her."

Buffy scoffed this time, "And Faith and I are what exactly? Trained monkeys teaching her to punch things? We have more experience than any other slayers out there Kennedy and we are both training Rachel, along with Spike and Cordelia. She's set for mentors." She straightened her spine, "If Cordelia is ok with Rachel being done with this test thingy so am I."

Faith stepped up to Buffy's side and added, "And while I am all for this new Council and Giles, the watcher's council never did me any favors so as far as I'm concerned the fewer old dudes Rachel's has telling her what to do the better."

Kennedy turned to Willow, probably hoping that the red head would have some words of support but Willow still looked slumped after her battle with Tara so she remained silent.

Rachel let out an adorable little huff and marched away from Kennedy. She sank down next to Connor and took the power bar he offered her before tilting her chin up and taking a defiant bite.

In a quiet voice Willow finally spoke, "Giles isn't going to be happy Buffy."

Cordelia snorted, "Then Giles can come down here and take it up with me himself."

Quinn and Rachel exchanged a glance as they recalled the Giles in Tara's memories of hell before they faced forward again and presented the same sullen scowl to Willow and Kennedy.

The backyard was silent for a long moment before Dawn's phone chirped and she jumped to check her text messages before announcing, "Puck wants to go bowling… what is it with the guys and bowling?"

Quinn stood slowly, feeling the ache of magic fatigue all the way to her bones as Rachel jumped to her feet to help her.

Connor cast a worried glance her way, "I don't know Dawn… Quinn looks really tired."

Quinn deflated, feeling even worse and earned herself a sympathetic look from Cordelia who called out, "Come here Quinn."

Quinn moved to stand in front of Cordelia and eyed the taller woman curiously as Cordelia offered her hands, "I can recharge your batteries if you'd like Quinn?"

Quinn's jaw dropped, "You can?" She slapped her palms into Cordelia grip and felt a surge of magical energy tear through her body like a rush of adrenaline. After a minute Cordelia pulled her hands away and Quinn let out a gasp as she stepped back. The aches and pains were dulled so much they were nearly gone completely as she stared at Cordelia, "How?"

Cordelia shrugged, "Higher power Quinn…" She narrowed her eyes, "But don't think I'm going to do that every time. I'm not a witch charger."

Quinn nodded quickly as she snapped her jaw shut, "So… does that mean we can go hang out with the glee club?"

Cordelia, Tara, Faith, and Buffy all exchanged looks, having a silent conversation before Buffy spoke, "Yes you all can go. No drinking, no fighting," She leveled a stern look towards Connor, "And you all need to be back by twelve."

Rachel surged forward and caught Quinn's wrist and Dawn's, "Help me pick what to wear while I shower." She dragged the two taller girls behind her as she charged into the house with a fading, "Thank you!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Blaine Anderson- <strong>

**6:09 P.M. **

He'd arrived at the bowling alley before Rachel and the rest of her group. He located Kurt quickly and hurried to his boyfriend's side and offered him a warmer smile than he'd been willing to give in the past few days. Kurt for his part looked thrilled as he pressed a shy kiss to Blaine's cheek.

As Finn and Puck fought over the one 'badass' black ball that bowling alley had Kurt asked quietly, "Did the… did the spell work ok? I mean I assume it did because Dawn told Puck you were all coming and I don't think Connor would be in a bowling mood if his mom had died…"

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's knee and squeezed gently, "Cordelia is ok. Quinn, Connor, and Rachel did the spell and it all worked out."

Kurt let out an audible sigh, "I'm glad… and Rachel… is Rachel still…"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know Kurt. She hasn't said anything to me either way but then you are my boyfriend so she may not want to put me in the middle."

Kurt dipped his head and muttered, "I didn't mean it Blaine… what I called her."

Blaine nodded slowly, "She isn't a monster Kurt… she's one of the good guys."

Kurt hummed, "I realize that now but can… do you see my side? She stabbed a guy with a piece of wood and he exploded into dust… what was I supposed to think?"

Blaine clenched his jaw before replying a little harshly, "Not that your friend was a monster."

Kurt winced and pulled away as Santana demanded from the next lane, "Where the hell is Tubbers?!" She growled out, "Probably making out with Man hands."

Brittany corrected her, "Not right now San. They might later tonight though…"

Blaine blinked before her heard a throat clear and turned to find Dawn scowling at Santana, "What have I said about the names Lopez?"

Santana scoffed, "Whatever princess." She turned her attention to Rachel and Quinn who were linked arm in arm with each other, "Why are you late Quinn? Making out with Berry?"

Quinn took an aggressive step forward as she squeezed Rachel's arms and snarled, "And if I was? What are you going to say about it Santana?"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<strong>


End file.
